


Born To Make History

by InLoveWithYOI, vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Branding, Bratva, Break Up, Broken Bones, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Guns, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Interrogation, Killing, Knives, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Panic Attacks, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Poisoning, Russian Mafia, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tattooed Katsuki Yuuri, Tattooed Viktor Nikiforov, Torture, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov is a Brat, Weapons, Yazuka, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 171,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI/pseuds/InLoveWithYOI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri have been raised to hate each other. Second-in-command of their respective Mafia families, they finally meet at treaty meeting that does not go as planned.The Bratva, Yakuza and Triad are in peace talks to work together to defeat the Alliance that the Leroy's and the Crispino's have agreed on.Will they get through the meetings without killing each other?Also, just who are Eros and The Living Legend...?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 1270
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of our new story!
> 
> It's totally different to Unseen Existence... We hope you enjoy it!

_ Continuing on our series of powerful families, this week we look at the rivalry between two major business families, one from Russia and one from Japan. _

_ It is documented that back in 1938 Vladimir Feltsman was ordered to marry a widowed female member of the Katsuki family, despite him already being promised to his childhood sweetheart, Ekatarina Fedorova. _

_ Fedorova did not take the news of the betrothal well and vowed to never marry anyone else. _

_ Upon their marriage, Feltsman became step-father to the young son, Tanako, of the widowed woman. Thereby uniting the once feuding families. _

_ Only six months into the union, the new Mrs Feltsman died by poison in mysterious circumstances. The Russians denied all knowledge of the poisoning which was taken as a massive slur by the Japanese resulting in renewed attacks from either side. _

_ This matter was made worse by Feltsman subsequently abandoning his step-son and returning to Russia to marry his childhood sweetheart, who was immediately under suspicion of poisoning her rival. _

_ Federova was well known for her manipulation skills and power hungry nature. _

_ The rivalry between the two business groups has remained heated since then with no sign of a treaty in the foreseeable future.  _

_ The current head of the Russian business is tycoon Yakov Feltsman, great-grandson of Vladimir Feltsman. He is commonly rumoured to be the actual father of his adopted son and second-in-command, Viktor Nikiforov. However these rumours have always been fiercely denied and no proof has ever come to light on this matter. _

_ Katsuki Toshiya is the current head of the Japanese business. His son, Katsuki Yuuri, is his second-in-command and sworn enemy of Viktor Nikiforov. Many reports have been published of their very public hatred for each other and resulting in online run-ins. _

_ It would appear to this reporter that this is a feud guaranteed to continue down the line of the respective families indefinitely. _

_ Next week… The Banking families who own half the world. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Viktor Nikiforov finished reading the article in the newspaper and threw it to one side with an amused chuckle as it landed in a messy heap of pages on the floor next to him.

The journalists were always sniffing around trying to find out if Yakov was his real father. 

_ Well, there were only three people in the world who knew that this was true, Yakov, himself and his deceased mother.  _

Viktor had inherited his good looks, silver hair and ocean blue eyes from his pretty mother. He had seen pictures of her and been surprised just how much he actually resembled her, especially with his long hair. 

Thankfully, by only inheriting his brains and wicked streak from his father, there was nothing externally to link the two of them.

Viktor was illegitimate, he knew that. 

He had been born from a brief affair between the Pakhan and a strip club dancer. Yakov had been a respectable man and father, paying for his child’s upkeep as soon as the pregnancy was discovered. Unfortunately his vast sums of money hadn’t been able to stop his lover from accidentally overdosing on the drugs she relied on to get her through her working shifts.

Her six month old son was due to live out his early life in a state orphanage until the Pakhan stepped in and publicly ‘adopted’ the boy. Oh, how the newspapers had lapped up the story of the Mafia boss rescuing a ‘stray orphan’.

Registering the boy with his mother's surname, the deceit had been completed and Yakov and his wife Lilia had brought Viktor up as their own child. The Pakhan's wife had remained completely unaware that Viktor was, in reality, her own stepson.

The Russian stretched as he leaned back in the office chair he was draped on, slender hands combing through his waist length silver hair. God he was  _ bored! _ Hopefully his father would return soon with the documents he wanted him to deliver.

To amuse himself he spun on the chair, looking at the walls of the office as he passed by them. Countless photographs of his father meeting the rich, famous and powerful people. It had been one of Viktor’s favourite games when he was little to try and think of someone that his father hadn’t met. 

He had never succeeded in that task.

Blue eyes alighted on the photograph of Yakov standing with Katsuki Toshiya and narrowed as a sneer grew on his pink lips.

Why they had tried to create a new alliance he would never understand. Thank  _ fuck  _ it had all gone wrong otherwise he might have had to spend time with that nerd of a son of his. 

He’d never met Katsuki Yuuri in person and if he had his way, he never intended to...

-

Yuuri flopped down on his bed with a soft groan. 

Another article about them and the Russians had been published once again. He wished the press would just leave them be and not try to make more out of an old story than there should be. The past was the past, there was nothing they could do to change it. 

He rolled over on his bed. From what he knew of the story they never even figured out who had poisoned his great-great-grandmother. It could have been anyone. But his dad was definitely convinced it was the Russians and so he had been brought up to dislike the Nikiforov clan.

Maybe  _ one  _ day they could solve all these issues and at least find a way to work together. Doing business with a rival like them was definitely a hindrance. Especially nowadays with the Crispino’s and Leroy’s causing havoc in their territories. 

He was glad that the Triad had invited them all to peace talks to see if they could at least work together until that horrible alliance was brought down. Too many people had already been killed and too many trade routes on all sides had already been disturbed. 

Yuuri liked order. He liked structure. This was a mess. He did not like that he was being sent out constantly to take care of targets. He didn’t mind killing people, that was after all what he was trained to do, but it was becoming exhausting. He barely had spent any time at home since that one-sided war had been declared by the Crispino-Leroy Alliance. 

Most of all he was looking forward to the trip to Hong Kong to meet up with Guang-Hong Ji, Leo and Phichit. Guang-Hong and him had met back in Detroit when they all attended university, and bonded over the fact that they were both part of crime families and needed to stay under the radar. Leo and Phichit had joined them soon after. 

The discovery that they weren't part of any crime family, but definitely had some interesting skills was refreshing. Leo and Guang-Hong had hit it off perfectly and after a couple of months had become inseparable. 

Yuuri smiled to himself. Leo had followed Guang-Hong after they had finished school and now lived in Hong Kong with him. His weapons skills had been incredibly useful with him providing help with cleaning up the ranks of the Leroy-Crispino alliance. 

It appeared that Leroy was trying to step into the Asian markets, while Crispino kept attacking the Europeans and especially the Russians territories.

Yuuri startled as his phone buzzed under his pillow. Pulling it out he smiled before answering.

“Hey Peach, what’s up?”

“Hey there. Are you ready to get on that plane and finally get the crew back together?” Phichit greeted excitedly. Yuuri could hear the massive grin on his best friend’s face.

“Oh absolutely! We definitely need to make sure that we all hang out together while being there. It has been too long…. “ Yuuri sighed. He missed his friends. But business didn’t allow them to have time to see each other very often. 

“I already talked to Guang-Hong and Leo. The plan is that the leaders are gonna talk while we are supposed to socialize with each other to get to know one another. But it’s gonna be a weapon free zone. In case it’s getting too heated.” Phichit snickered. “Especially between you and Viktor.” 

Yuuri sighed.  _ He should never have mentioned to Phichit in an extremely drunken state that he thought Viktor looked very good. _ It was a mistake. Phichit had kept the secret, but always teasted him with it whenever he could.

“No weapons? Wow. That’s gonna be interesting to see how they respond to that.” Yuuri snickered in return. It was a well known fact that Viktor was never unarmed at all. Rumors had it that the Russian even slept with weapons in his bed.

Getting up from his bed he looked over his suitcase. Damn, he would need to re-pack if he wasn’t supposed to bring any weapons. But that wouldn’t matter. He was good at hand-to-hand combat if it came down to it.

“I know you are thinking about re-packing your luggage. Don’t worry about it. Bring what you usually bring as we have the weapon free zone only during the meetings. When we go outside we can carry whatever we want as it’s not guaranteed that these bastards won’t try to attack us.” Phichit explained, knowing what his friend had immediately thought. 

“Alright. I’ll leave it as is then. Where are we staying anyways?” Yuuri hadn’t paid too much attention to the travel details since he was too excited to see his friends.

“We are all going to stay at one of the hotels close to their mansion. I personally think it’s risky to have everyone at the same location, but Guang-Hong’s dad said it would be easier to keep everyone safe.”

Yuuri hummed. On one side he could understand that reasoning, on the other hand… It would make them an easy target. “We will just have to be extra vigilant when moving around the hotel.” 

They kept talking for a while longer before hanging up and getting ready to travel. Both excited to see each other again.

-

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _ HONG KONG? _ ”

Viktor stared at Yakov with a horrified look on his handsome face. He knew  _ exactly _ who was going to be there and he  _ did not _ want to go.

Yakov held the document case towards the younger Russian, smirking at the pout on his son’s face. 

Viktor was spoiled. 

If it hadn’t been for his natural talent with whatever weapon was handed to him and his ability to take out any target assigned to him, Yakov would have had him removed years ago. Son or no son, you earned your place or your place was forfeited. 

“Vitya, I am not well enough to go, you know that. Now wipe that sulk off your face and get moving. I will take care of Makkachin for you while you are gone. The car will be here for you in an hour.”

Yakov dismissed him with a flick of his hand and sat down at his desk.

“Oh and Vitya?”

Viktor turned to look at his father trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. “Yes, father?”

“There are to be no weapons in the meetings. I will be informed if you break this rule. It is more important that we assist the Triad in this mission than you getting caught up in our feud with the Katsuki family.” He raised his eyebrows as he looked at his son. “And another thing, Nikolai has requested for Yura and Otabek to accompany you too. Yura’s training is going well, but he needs to learn how to handle himself in a meeting. I know I don’t need to tell you that you need to look out for them.”

Lips tightly pursed to keep the comments that would land him in trouble to himself, Viktor nodded to his father and left the office. His hand not holding the document case toying with the small pistol in the holder under his designer suit jacket.

_ Katsuki Yuuri, the last person in the world he wanted to see, and now he would be spending the next few days with him minus his favourite ‘accessories’, fucking great… Not to mention he would also be baby-sitting his father’s best friend's son and his bodyguard…  _

Back in his room he grabbed for a suitcase and began packing. He didn’t care what his father said, he would NOT be going unarmed. After all he even slept with the gun that Yakov had presented him with when he became his second-in-command.

Picking up the gold finished gun from under his pillow he kissed it. Removing the weapon he was currently carrying and tucking in his case, he placed the golden gun in the holder at his waist. From his own personal armoury he selected two knives from his vast collection and added them to the suitcase as well.

The ringing of his mobile halted the grumbling thoughts that were still crowding in his brain. Looking at the screen his face broke into a wide heart-shaped smile.

“Christophe!”

“Vik! I just heard that you are coming to Hong Kong too. It’s about time we had some time to hang out and go clubbing!”

“Yeah, as long as I can dump the fucking Russian fairy and his doofus. I wish whoever was trying to take him out would just get on with the job…”

The Swiss man laughed deeply. “Aw, stuck with the kitten AGAIN! Did you piss Feltsman off by any chance?! I take it you know that your darling Katsuki is going to be there…”

Viktor huffed as he fastened his suitcase, not wishing to answer either of those questions.

“I’ll text you when we arrive. Make sure you have a LARGE vodka waiting for me….!”

-

“Darling, I  _ wish _ I could take you with me but you know I will have enough on my hands dealing with Mr. Fancy Pants and his ‘hatred’ of the Katsuki nerd. God knows how I am going to get him through three days of not wanting to kill him…”

Chris kissed his boyfriend one more time and petted their cat.

“Masumi, now, remember I love you and our little prince here.” He kissed the head of the pampered feline. “Behave and I will bring you both back a gift!”

The dark haired man laughed. “It sounds like you are going on holiday rather than to a meeting of some of the most influential men in the world right now!”

“Believe me, darling, that lot are a walk in the park compared with Viktor  _ ‘full of my own shit’ _ Nikforov!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invited representatives all arrive in Hong Kong. 
> 
> Yuuri is extremely pleased to see his best friend Phichit. They are both looking forward to an evening out with their friends.
> 
> Much to Viktor's disgust and internal conflict, he and Yuuri cross paths almost immediately at the hotel.
> 
> Chris takes Viktor out drinking and demonstrates his well honed flirting skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the second chapter!
> 
> Hope you are all well and that you enjoy the update!

Yuuri arrived in Hong Kong early afternoon. Looking around the airport he was trying to figure out where to get his luggage from when he heard an excitable yell of his name. 

Shaking his head he turned around just in time to open his arms and steady his body to receive an armful of his best friend. 

"Geez, Peach! A bit more warning next time." He chuckled. "You know in our line of work that could end badly."

Phichit gasped. "You would never hurt your bestest friend in the world!" He threw a hand over this heart in mock hurt.

"Drama queen." Yuuri muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Phichit heard it and laughed.

"As if you are much better." He playfully shoved Yuuri into the shoulder. "Let's get our luggage and head for the hotel. Leo and Guang-Hong want to hang out tonight so we can all catch up."

Phichit dragged Yuuri to where he had left his luggage on a cart, ready to collect Yuuri's luggage as well.

Together they made it out of the airport and to the hotel. 

“When will your dad arrive?” Phichit asked after they had completed their check-in and were headed towards the elevators.

“He’ll be here right before the official meetings start. He didn’t want to leave Japan for too long, but he said I can handle everything till then.” 

“You are good at that, Yuuri. You can do way more than you credit yourself for.” He gave his best friend a one-armed hug.

“Come on, let’s check out the room Guang-Hong reserved for us. I could do with a shower and then some food.” Phichit dragged Yuuri behind him. The Japanese hitman giggling at the contagious enthusiasm of his friend. 

They were pleasantly surprised by the size of their shared room or better, their shared suite. Tasteful color scheme of greys and muted blues with accented steel and glass elements made for an expensive, but understated decor in the room. 

“Which one of the bedrooms do you want, Yuuri?”

Yuuri stepped to each door, looked where the sun was in the sky at that time and chose the west facing room. Phichit snickered. Of course Yuuri would take the room which didn’t have direct sunlight until late in the afternoon. 

“Still not a morning person then, I guess?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I still don’t like getting up before ten, unless I absolutely have too, but you know my tendencies of staying up throughout the entire night.” 

Both of them disappeared into their chosen bedrooms to freshen up and change clothes before meeting with the rest of their friends in the hotel lobby. 

Phichit whistled as Yuuri came out of his room wearing a nice dark blue button down shirt with the top buttons left open, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and form fitting black slacks. His hair was slicked back and glasses were missing.

“Going for your party look?” Phichit smirked.

“Nah, I just don’t want to have to deal with my glasses fogging up in this humidity or my hair being stuck to my forehead.” 

“Practical thinking as always.” Phichit laughed. “But you look great. Honestly.”

Both ready to head out they left the room and headed down to the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors opened they spotted the group of enemies standing at the reception desk. 

“Let’s go before they see us.” Yuuri said in a hushed tone. His heart had started racing as he spied Viktor and Chris.

Trying to show indifference he straightened up and walked towards the doors of the lobby. A determined look on his face as Phichit followed a step behind, chancing a glance towards the front desk.

“Viktor is  _ so _ checking you out.” Phichit whispered.

“You are ridiculous. You know what they think of me. Nerd….” Yuuri trailed off.

“Hot nerd… You can’t deny being good with computers and taking out security systems besides being really good at hand to hand combat as well.” Yuuri half smirked. He couldn’t deny the statement his best friend made.

“You are way better at computers and gathering intel than I am.” He countered.

The doors closed behind them and Yuuri felt like he could breathe again. 

-

“Oh  _ fuck _ .... If I wasn’t so in love with Masumi, I would be in his ass before you could stop me!”

Viktor looked at his best friend wondering what the hell he was talking about. The silver haired man was tired and he was dishevelled from travelling. His designer suit all creased and he knew his hair was a mess. 

All he wanted to do was go to his suite, make sure that his ‘beauties’ had travelled ok and crash out. It had been a long day and Yura had fucking annoyed him for most of the journey.

Following the Swiss man’s line of sight simply to humour him, his jaw dropped slightly. Blue eyes widening at the sight of a handsome Asian man with a plush ass and thick thighs encased in tight black trousers walking away from him across the lobby.

_ Wow… who the fuck was THAT?! _

“Do I need to text lover boy to tell him that you are planning on ‘playing single’ whilst we are here?” He teased, looking back at the desk to sign his name on the form the blushing receptionist was handing to him.

“Vik, do you really not know who that is?” Chris gasped, clutching his hand over his heart and pretending to swoon.

“No, should I?” Viktor retorted with a snort, already fed up with the conversation. Yeah, ok so the guy had an ass to die for, but he was  _ Viktor Nikiforov,  _ he could get anyone he wanted. He already knew the drill, he’d find him later, flirt with him, fuck him and forget him.

“Viktor! Honestly, I thought you would have made it your business to recognise your sworn enemy. That, my darling friend, is Katsuki Yuuri!”

The pen fell from the Russians hand as his head whipped back round to take another look at the fine ass that was just disappearing out of view.

_ That was Katsuki Yuuri? What The Actual Fuck?! The photo’s he’d seen of him showed him as a bespectacled, messy haired geek! Not as some slicked back haired, peach assed god! _

Chris’s laugh mocked him from behind as he toyed with his long hair now falling over the shining blue eyes.

“Still hate him darling? Or do you want to drop to your knees and worship that ass like the rest of us!”

_ Viktor wasn’t sure anymore… _

-

Yuuri wasn't sure, but it appeared that Chris and Viktor were talking about them as they walked quickly through the lobby and out into the city. 

He had felt their stares and it made his hair at the nape of his neck stand up. Yuuri didn't like being the center of attention. However, he knew he had to get used to it if he was to take over the family business. 

The young man wished Mari would take on the business and keep him as second-in-command just like it was now. He much preferred the freedom he had with that position. Being able to do some jobs and also to travel whenever and wherever he wanted too.

Shaking his head he pulled himself out of his thoughts and back to the present moment.

"..... restaurant is supposed to be really good." Phichit said.

"Uh huh." Was all Yuuri could come up with realizing he had totally missed what Phichit was telling him.

"Did you even listen to me?" Phichit asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry. I think I was lost in thought." Yuuri stated quietly. 

"All is well. We are here." Phichit pointed across the street where Guang-Hong and Leo were waiting for them. 

They quickly crossed and greeted their friends before entering the restaurant.

Guang-Hong had picked a restaurant specialized in hot pot. They gathered around the table and proceeded to enjoy a fun evening of reminiscing about their time at school and catching up with each other's lives.

-

Viktor flopped face first onto his bed and groaned.

He was  _ so _ conflicted…

The Katsuki family had wrongly accused his great-great-grandfather of killing some woman he had been forced to marry. Inflaming the already bad relationship between the two families. Viktor himself had been raised to hate and despise the Japanese family with a passion that was ingrained in his soul.

For  _ fucks  _ sake, he even had photographs of Yuuri stapled to the targets he used for shooting and knife throwing practice. Taking so much pleasure when the pictures of the podgy faced male disintegrated with his rapid firing of bullets or were viciously sliced into pieces with his ‘beauties’. Each night falling asleep imagining how good it would feel when the nerd was finally officially assigned to him as a target.

That had been his goal…

To mess up the lineage of the Katsuki family by killing the son and leaving them without the heir they had spent  _ years  _ training to take over the business. Just as he was being trained to take over the Bratva when his father deemed the time was right.

_ But now…. _

Now he was lusting after the ass of someone he hated. And it hurt. A lot. Fuck knows what his father would say if he knew what his precious son was thinking. Now that was something that he didn’t  _ dare _ ponder on.

Rolling over and staring at the white ceiling through the hair draped across his face, the Russian sighed.

He needed to get his head back in the right place.

Fucking gorgeous or not, Katsuki Yuuri was still his  _ enemy _ and that was how it had to stay. The feelings which were making his dick twitch had to be ignored. He was a professional killer and that was all he needed to concentrate on being right now.

Sitting up, he felt a little better for his pep talk with himself.

Now all he had to worry about was sharing the suite he thought he was getting all to himself with the angry kitten and his silent bodyguard.  _ Christ, did that guy never smile at all? _

“Viktor, darling, get your fine ass ready! I’ve been waiting for  _ hours _ now and I am fucking hungry!”

Chris’s voice resonated through his bedroom door and the Russian sniggered at the pout he could hear in his best friends whine.

Digging through his suitcase he found a pair of tight dark gray trousers and his favourite white and blue striped top. Both designer, because he couldn’t  _ possibly _ be seen wearing anything else, he had a reputation to uphold. 

Brushing his hair till it shone and hung like molten metal down his back, he slipped a knife into the holder on his leg and his small pistol into the specially added pocket at the back of his trousers and left his room.

“Hoping to see ass boy, by any chance?” Chris teased as he looked his best friend up and down.

“Oh just  _ fuck off and die already!”  _ Viktor snapped in reply as he grabbed his jacket and ushered the still chuckling Swiss man out of the room. If they didn’t go now he would be forced to take Yura with him, and that  _ was not _ happening. 

_ He needed to get drunk. _

-

Yuuri and his friends left the restaurant after a pleasant meal. Jet lag was catching up with him badly. He hated the feeling of not being completely awake and ready to go at any time. He loved seeing new places. It was a contradiction, but one he had to live with. 

They said good-bye to their friends and hosts and made plans for after the initial meeting the next day to go and explore Hong Kong.

Walking towards the hotel, Yuuri heard Chris exclaiming loudly that Viktor was being over dramatic.

Rolling his eyes he looked towards Phichit. 

“Not what I needed right now.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Come on, we can’t be rude. Let’s just acknowledge them and leave.” Phichit smirked.

“Hello Chris, Viktor.” Phichit smiled broadly at them in a friendly greeting.

“Well hello there.” Chris eyed the two of them curiously. “Aren’t you looking delicious tonight?” 

“Cut it, Chris.” Viktor remarked dryly after acknowledging Yuuri and Phichit with a curt nod and then deliberately looking away.

“What’s gotten into you, mon cher? Don’t they both look just delicious?” Chris laughed. He  _ loved _ teasing his best friend.

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush. He knew Chris’ penchant of being overly flirtatious, but in his current state he sure didn’t want to deal with that. 

“So you will be there tomorrow morning for the meeting?” Phichit tried to steer the conversation away, but was eyeing Chris curiously. He couldn’t help but find the Swiss banker very attractive. He knew that Chris was Viktor’s best friend, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy some of the attention he was apparently receiving.

“Of course we will be there, dear. You can be rest assured that I wouldn’t want to miss a meeting with such gorgeous men around.” Chris winked at Phichit.

Phichit’s heart fluttered at that. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the thoughts in his mind and to break the intense eye contact between the two.

“Well that’s good. We will see you tomorrow.” 

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s arm and dragged him away quickly. He had to get his head clear. That hadn’t been at all what he was expecting.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Phichit exclaimed after making sure they were out of earshot. “What was that?” 

“I am not sure, but it looked to me like you two had a tension building up.” Yuuri smirked. knowing his best friend had a thing for tall men. “But don’t forget who you are loyal to. From what I know he’s Viktor’s best friend and we sure can’t be seen fraternizing with the ‘enemy’.” Yuuri put the last word into air quotes.

_ He never fully understood why everyone was still so upset about something that happened so long ago. He wished it would have never happened. Maybe then he could have met the stunning looking Russian under better circumstances.  _

Shaking his head he pulled himself out of the thoughts going through his mind. He couldn’t afford to develop any feelings for Viktor. That wasn’t why they were here. They had to come to an agreement to temporarily work together with Guang-Hong. That part wasn’t hard for Yuuri, but he wasn’t sure what the stance on that matter was for the delegation from the Bratva. 

Phichit kept talking dreamily about Chris’ good looks. Yuuri just smiled and nodded, while not fully listening to his best friend. He knew Phichit wouldn’t act on it. All his research he had done on the members who would be attending the meeting showed that Chris was in a relationship with someone who wasn’t in their circles. 

Chris was a banker. He was only shuffling money around for them. They had met a few times due to business, but that was all Yuuri had to deal with. The exuberant and touchy personality wasn’t something he necessarily needed. 

They finally made it back to the hotel and Yuuri couldn’t wait to get some shut eye. He was exhausted and needed to be at his best the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a hangover, definitely not what he needs to sit through a meeting with Yuuri and the rest of the delegates.
> 
> Yuuri gets distracted, much to his own frustration, by a certain Russian.
> 
> Phichit and Christophe get in contact and arrange to meet. Just what are they planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hope you are enjoying our new story!
> 
> When you need a plan, just leave it to Chris and Phichit!

Silver hair hung in a wet curtain as the Russian groaned and lent against the tiled wall of his en-suite shower.

_ Why the FUCK had he let Chris get him so drunk last night? He was NEVER going to make it through the meeting with a hangover that was currently making it feel like his brain was on the outside of his body… _

A shudder ran through the naked form as he had a flashback to the previous evening…

-

_ “But I can’t possibly fancy him, y’know, cos I HATE him, it’s just my dick - it has a brain of its own…” _

_ “Darling, much as I hate to say this, but this time I think you should listen to your dick. Ass boy is CUTE! Imagine pounding that sweet plush peach hard into your mattress…!” _

_ “That’s just the problem, Christophe… Now that you have said that, that’s all I’m going to be able to think about…” _

-

Another loud groan echoed around the space as the Russian vomited where he stood, watching the vodka and stomach acid swirl down the drain. They hadn’t even eaten. Chris had led them straight to a bar, still going on about how sexy Katsuki and his friend had looked. The Swiss man had then proceeded to order two triple vodkas with the instruction to keep them coming until they fell off their bar stools.

And now he had to sit through a boring meeting, in the company of the Katsuki nerd, who wasn’t a nerd…

-

Chris laughed as Viktor approached him wearing Armani sunglasses even though they were inside.

“That bad huh?”

The Russian nodded and winced, accepting the coffee that was offered to him and tucking the muffin into his pocket. There was no way he could eat right now.

“So who has the brain today, you or your dick? You know who’s gonna be there?”

Viktor raised his sunglasses and screwed his eyes up against the bright lighting of the corridor. Once beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. He knew he looked like shit.

“Chris, fucking shut it, ok? I  _ know  _ what I said last night, but it was the vodka speaking, not me. I am NOT interested in him. The only time I want to take him on a date will be the time when it is only me left alive at the end of it, got it?”

The Swiss man mimed zipping his mouth closed and the pair of them made their way to the conference room where the morning meeting was due to take place.

-

Sat as far back as they could get away with, Chris kept jabbing Viktor in the side every time he thought his friend had fallen asleep. It had been a long, long time since he had managed to drink the Russian under the table.

One thing he did notice though was the sly glances that his best friend kept making at Yuuri.  _ Not interested? Yeah, right! _

The more he watched, the more he noted that Yuuri kept looking over at Viktor too, a pink tint faintly colouring his cheeks each time he looked at the long haired man.

_ No? Really? _

He looked back at the speaker and pretended to be interested for a while before there was a fake cough to one side of him. Looking round he noticed that Phichit was trying to get his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows, what did he want?

The pretty young Thai male indicated to Yuuri with his eyes and then to Viktor, surreptitiously making a heart shape with his two hands, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

_ Ah! So, Yuuri liked Viktor, did he?! This could be fun! _

Nodding, he gave a small thumbs up and repeated the hand signal. He could see Phichit smirking. 

It was game on…

-

Yuuri had a hard time concentrating on the meeting. His gaze drifting over and over again to Viktor. The man was just too handsome. He knew how good he looked on the surveillance photos, but those couldn’t compare at all to the  _ real  _ Viktor Nikiforov in person.

He didn’t know how Viktor could look so stunning being as hungover as he appeared to be. But, he had to admit, this also was a side of the man he would like to get to know better. So far every time he’d seen the man he didn’t appear anything like the ice cold killer he had always been described as. 

Viktor appeared to be looking at him as well and it made the heat rise in Yuuri’s cheeks.  _ Ah, he didn’t want to be blushing during a meeting like that.  _

He tried to pay attention, but he knew he would need to ask Phichit a lot of questions after the meeting so he could prepare everything for his dad.

Shaking his head lightly he pulled himself back to listening to the speaker and swore to himself that he wouldn’t look back at Viktor until the end of the meeting. He noticed that Phichit was signing something to someone else, but decided to ignore it in favor of actually participating in the meeting.

He was able to catch back onto what was being said and the proposed treaty. No direct communication was supposed to happen between the Russians and Japanese. They would all report to the Chinese. Yuuri was fine with that. It’s not like they wanted to be friends. They just wanted to get rid of Leroy and his goons. 

-

How Viktor got through the meeting he wasn’t sure. He sure as hell didn’t hear a word of it, he really hoped that Yura or Chris had been paying attention.

The only thing he remembered from the meeting was the pretty pink flush on Katsuki’s face, and that was definitely NOT what he was supposed to have been concentrating on.

At some point during the speeches he realised that Chris was giggling with someone other than him, but when he looked up, he had no clue who it was. Ah well, he wasn’t his keeper, if the Swiss wanted to cheat on his boyfriend, it was up to him.

Making his way back to his room alone after the meeting, Viktor put his hand in his pocket only to discover that there was a squashed muffin in there. _What the fuck?_ _Oh yeah, Chris had given it to him earlier._ Once in the privacy of the lift, he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth in one go. Squished or not it still tasted good…

-

"Yuuuuuri!" Phichit whined as Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You can't deny the obvious attraction between the two of you!"

"I'm _ not  _ attracted to Viktor." Yuuri stopped and turned around to face Phichit. He stared straight into his amused eyes. "I'm not and will not ever be attracted to my so-called enemy." He turned around and muttered more to himself. "You know this would never end well."

"Weeellll….. You would have to actually try it out to find out." Phichit said before flopping back on the couch. 

They had come back straight to the hotel after the meeting. Yuuri needed some downtime and they wanted to change clothing before meeting up with Guang-Hong and Leo for dinner. 

"Not in your dreams!" Yuuri grabbed his change of clothes from his room before disappearing into the bathroom.

Phichit listened intently to hear the shower turn on before opening his laptop and diving into the dark web. He needed to get Chris' number. They had to make these two idiots see the truth. And it would be entertaining to see the sworn enemies turn into a Romeo and Juliet situation. Preferably without the tragic ending. 

Phichit cracked his fingers. 'Lets see how well you guard your secrets, Christophe Giacometti.' 

Apparently Chris was not guarding his information very well at all. It took Phichit less than ten minutes to find his number.

_ > Hey. It's Phichit. We need to talk _

It didn't take long before the message was read and the telltale dots appeared.

_ >I think you are right, free tonight? Midnight at the rooftop pool? _

_ >Sounds like a plan  _

He put his phone aside and smirked. Chris and him would figure something out. They had too. Maybe those two could end this feud once and for all. It was straining on all sides. And situations like the one they were in wouldn't be happening as  _ that _ alliance would be the strongest in the world.

Phichit got up off the couch as he heard the shower turn off and dash to his room to grab his outfit for the evening. He wouldn't be able to talk to anyone but Chris about this. The tensions were way too high to mention it to anyone else.

He only hoped that Chris wasn't just using this to play a prank on Viktor, or that Viktor wasn't really interested. 

"Wow. You cleaned up nicely." Phichit commented on the look Yuuri was sporting tonight. A simple white form fitting shirt was showing under the silver grey jacket he was wearing paired with a dark slim cut pair of jeans which showed off his thighs and ass.

Phichit was impressed. Remembering how horribly Yuuri used to dress back in Detroit. But now he was always wearing very put together outfits which looked effortless and suited him well. His hair slicked back, but the blue framed glasses matched the style.

"I'm so proud of you." Phichit dramatically crossed his hands over his chest. "My son has grown up and can style himself." 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I had to do something to match my position. You know what's expected of me. But I wouldn't dress like that if I'm on a job."

"Yeah. I know then it's all form fitting and black. Mostly leather and activewear. That was always your best look compared to how you dressed for school."

"You know why I did it. I couldn't let anyone know who I am. And the best thing was to look like an average student and not like a rich crime boss."

Phichit laughed. Instantly remembering the act of the stuttering and blubbering shy Japanese student Yuuri used to portray at school. Leo and Guang-Hong always loved seeing the change from how they knew Yuuri and how others saw him.

The act was very well played. Nobody would have ever expected Yuuri to be a ruthless assassin. He'd done jobs back then whilst they were in college for his family and nobody had ever suspected him at all. 

Yes, Yuuri was ruthless and silent. Never leaving witnesses, gangs feared the dark assassin. Only a few people knew that Yuuri was the Yakuza's most accomplished hitman. Cold and calculating when it came to the job, but sweet and loving for the people he cared about.

These traits made Yuuri very dangerous but also even more intriguing to others. He was good with computers and weapons and an amazing actor when it came to trying to get close to a target. 

Yuuri's speciality was knives, but he could handle any weapon handed to him with deadly accuracy.

Phichit couldn't deny that he admired Yuuri. In his short life he had taken on more targets than anyone else. But in true Yuuri fashion he would not admit to his accomplishments, or that he was feared by most people who knew about his skill set.

He shook his head and disappeared into the shower to get ready as well. Well, they would have fun tonight. He would make sure of that. Tomorrow would be the second to last meeting. They needed to spend their time wisely before it was back to the daily grind of business.

-

Viktor stepped back into the shadows of the lobby as Yuuri and Phichit exited the lift.

He couldn't stop himself from biting his lip as his eyes remained firmly fixed on the dark fabric covered plush peach of an ass. 

_ Why the fuck did Chris have to put the image of him plundering that bubble butt in his head? That was the only thought that consumed his brain now. Well, when he wasn't calculating how he could dispatch the distracting Katsuki nerd, that was.  _

Once the two men had gone Viktor continued on his way. He was already late meeting the Swiss banker.

-

Chris was glad that he had managed to 'persuade' his best friend to have an early night. Sending the grumbling Russian up to his room with the promise of a night out clubbing the following evening. He smirked as he feigned wanting to call Masumi and that was why they weren't going for a nightcap after their evening meal.

Swiftly changing into small and very tight swimwear he admired himself in the full length mirror in his room.  _ Hey, why not? Phichit was cute! _ Grabbing a towel he made his way up to the rooftop pool.

Arriving a little before their scheduled meeting he gracefully dived in and began swimming lengths in the perfectly warm water.

Completing an underwater roll to turn and swim back the other way he was stopped in his tracks by a pair of toned, tanned legs.

Breaking the surface of the water, he stood and smoothed his hair back out of his green eyes.

"Darling, you came!" Chris exclaimed, enjoying the view of the half naked Thai man in front of him.

Phichit blushed and shoved down his desire to hear those words in a completely different, definitely more  _ intimate _ , setting.

"Yes." He replied, grinning at the wet banker. "I didn't arrange this meeting just to not turn up!"

Chris laughed and beckoned him to follow to the other end of the pool where the light wasn't so bright.

"So, what are we going to do with this ridiculous pair?" The older man huffed. "Viktor finally admitted to me last night that he fancies ass boy, but that he won't do anything about it, cos he 'hates' him…"

_ "Ass boy?!" _

Phichit had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep in the snort of laughter.

"What? It's a great code name! I can hardly be teasing him in public if I have to use Yuuri's actual name, can I?"

_ So Viktor did genuinely like Yuuri… This was going to be perfect.. _

"So, sleuth boy, we need a plan…"

-

The devious pair discussed many different scenarios in which they could get the feuding couple to meet. Laughing and shushing each other at the more ridiculous ideas that they both came up with.

Part way through their discussion Phichit had hugged the tall banker in excitement at something he had said and Chris was suddenly filled with a huge sense of guilt.

_ Oh. God. He fancied the smaller man giggling in front of him… Fancied in a ‘hey, why not give up everything you have at home and ask him to marry you?’ kind of way… That was not good… _

“So…” Phichit continued, totally oblivious to the feelings he had just inadvertently caused in the other man. “...if you have already arranged to go clubbing with Viktor, why don’t I ‘accidentally’ turn up with Yuuri once we have both got them to a decent level of drunkenness and just see what happens?”

The Thai man looked into the green eyes staring at him intently and blushed.

_ Woah, what was THAT look for…? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last minute change to the meeting location has everyone on edge.
> 
> A successful kidnapping takes place and the drugged hostages are moved to a remote location.
> 
> Who is behind the kidnapping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome back for part four... It's all starting to happen now!

“Oi, old man!”

Viktor bristled at the sound of the younger Russian’s angry voice and deliberately didn’t reply.

“Why has the meeting venue fucking changed?”

Not getting a reply from the silver haired man drinking coffee and flicking through his phone, Yura made his way to leave the suite followed closely behind by his bodyguard.

_ If he wasn’t getting answers from the one person supposed to be ‘looking out for him’, he would fucking well go and find the answers out for himself. _

“Yura, don’t put yourself in danger, let me go. Stay with Viktor.”

At the sound of Beka’s quiet voice, the blonde stopped and crossed his arms angrily. He knew what the Kazakhstan man was saying was right, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

-

Looking back, something hadn’t felt right from the moment they had sat down…

Katsuki Toshiya was at the front of the room, setting out his terms for becoming part of the alliance. The meeting had been running smoothly, maybe too smoothly?

All the delegates were a little uneasy with the last minute change of location. How come the original conference rooms had been able to be attacked? They had all supplied a team to man the surveillance and be part of the security arrangements. The families had all figured that with mixed groups, there would be less likelihood of an attack being successful. 

As the meeting progressed the feeling of something not being ‘quiet right’ gradually quietened down, but never really quite left.

Viktor was doodling on the pad in front of him when it all kicked off. Thoroughly bored and disinterested with the whole thing. This was the one part that he was not looking forward to when he came to take over from his father. Being made to head up meetings and having to travel everywhere with a team of bodyguards. He liked being second-in-command, it suited him and the lifestyle he had made his own. 

Otabek was on guard at the only door to the room when he heard a low click. Without making too much of a scene he turned and tried to open the door. It was locked.

Attracting the attention of the bodyguard to his left, he spoke quietly into the discrete microphone on his collar.

A confused look covered his face and he tapped his earpiece, why was no-one responding from the team outside of the room?

Noticing the agent towards the back of the room look up, he raised his sight in time to see the overhead grating of the air vents lifting slightly and something drop through.

All hell let loose as the canister went off and a strong smelling gas quickly filled the room.

The delegates began scrambling to get to the door, falling over each other in their desperation. Hammering on the locked exit, loud voices demanding answers.

Yuuri and Phichit stayed close together, dropping to the floor to try and stay below the level of the gas.

They could see Viktor and Chris, eyes streaming, the gas making them cough, also dropping down and making for a space away from the crush they had been caught up in.

All four could see that the attendees closest to where the canister had fallen were already unsteady on their feet. Red rimmed eyes grew heavier and heavier as they tried to fight the wake of drowsiness that was seeping into their very souls.

In the space of three minutes the room had gone from a civilised meeting to a space full of bodies all collapsed over one another.

-

Dressed completely in black and wearing breathing apparatus, four figures pushed their way into the room, moving the heavily sleeping bodies with their feet to clear a pathway from the door. 

Picking their way through, they gathered up two of the bodies and left. Not bothering to lock the door after themselves. 

They moved the two limp bodies to a van parked close to the hotel's staff entrance and headed quickly towards the airport where a private plane was waiting for them.

“Sir? Targets acquired and knocked out.” One of the black masked men spoke into a headset. His french accent assuring everyone that he was working directly with Leroy. They didn’t know his name, but they could tell that he was a high ranking man in Leroy’s organization.

_ “Make sure to give them more of the drugs when you get to the airport. We don’t need them to wake up for a while. Keep the gas going until you land.” The tinny voice came over the earbuds. _

“As you wish, sir.” He tapped the communication off looking over the three Chinese men working with him on the mission. “We are expected to keep them gassed all the way to the drop off. Once we arrive there we will leave them where we are told to and you will get the second half of your payment and expected to not ever talk about this mission again. It hasn’t happened. Understood?” 

The three men nodded in unison. 

The ride to the airport took longer than expected in the traffic of the late afternoon rush hour. They had to give them both a bit of gas from portable dispensers to keep the two hostages quiet since they both had started moving a little on their own.

Arriving at the airport they heavily bribed security personnel to look the other way as they unloaded the limp bodies and heaved them into the plane. Once settled and strapped in they connected breathing masks on the two men and began a steady dose of gas for the remainder of the flight.

“Given the amount of gas they are getting they will be out for another day after arriving at the drop off.” One of the Chinese henchmen said. 

Max thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. “Yes, they will be, but this is good. It will give us more time.” 

The flight took about two hours before they finally landed and heaved the bodies into another waiting van to take them to a rice farm in the middle of nowhere. Portable gas was added to the hostages' masks again. Just in case they also added blindfolds for the ride. They definitely didn’t need them to wake up and figure out where they were going.

The ride through the countryside got worse the further they got from the town they had landed in. Max didn’t even try to remember the name as it was unpronounceable to him.

Roads changed from asphalt to dirt tracks. No wonder JJ had told him he wouldn’t need much security. This far out there was no way anyone could escape without knowledge of the area. He sighed. His cell phone had lost reception about an hour ago. Thankfully JJ had a satellite phone for that very reason out at the farm. But it made communication harder.

Finally they arrived at the large house. The property was surrounded by rice fields and they were separated from these by a ten feet high wall around the entire property, providing safety and privacy. 

The rice farm employees were living in small villages around the farm, but far enough away that they could barely be seen from the main house. Isabella wasn’t fond of seeing the poor housing of the employees, but also didn’t want to pay them more than necessary. She apparently already paid them more than they were required to by the government, but that didn’t bother Max.

Max and the three henchmen heaved the two bodies out of the van and into the house. JJ directed them down the stairs to the basement. Max furrowed his eyebrows. Shouldn’t high ranking members of a rival family be treated better? He shrugged the thought off, it wasn’t him who made the calls in this matter. 

Doing as he was told he strapped the two men against the wall, providing barely enough room to move from standing to a crouching position for them, but far enough apart that they couldn’t touch each other and possibly help each other get free. He removed the gas masks and grabbed the containers, putting them aside to take with them when they were done.

He patted them down and noticed that they only were wearing a few knives and the Russian had a very small gun on him. They must have had a no weapon rule at the meeting they crashed, but those two apparently didn’t think to follow the request. He smirked at that. Collecting also their phones he headed back upstairs.

Coming up the stairs he handed all items over to JJ. “They didn’t have much on them.” 

JJ smirked. “They are foolish to think they were safe with the King being in town at the time.” 

“I’ll head back and drop these guys off and get them paid. Do you need me to do anything for you while I’m in town?”

“Nah, we are good. Stay at the hotel and come back tomorrow evening. Then we can have some fun with those two. They should be nice and awake by then.” JJ waved him off dismissively. 

“Oh, and bring some food when you come back. I don’t feel like actually cooking and I sent the staff home after they finished dusting off everything and making food for a day.” 

Max saluted and headed out with the three henchmen, climbing back into the van they made their three hour drive back into the city.

-

Opening his eyes in the darkness, Viktor could see a thin trickle of light above his head somewhere. His mouth was so dry and his eyes felt like they had been removed and put back in again.

To his side he heard a groan. Well at least he wasn’t on his own, hopefully it was Chris or Yura with him.

“Peach?”

_ Aw fuck, he was stuck with the Katsuki nerd. Hopefully they weren’t the only ones in here. _

“Chris?”

“Oh god, not  _ you _ …”

“Why thank you, just so you know the feeling is completely mutual.”

Silence filled the dark space again as they both cursed the awfulness of their current situation.

-

Chris and Phichit awoke, not far from each other, their heads pounding and eyes so itchy. 

All around them, figures were starting to stir, slowly regaining consciousness and beginning to sit up.

“Yuuri?”

The Thai man looked around him, hoping to see his best friend attending to his father who was still slumped at the front of the room.

No.

He wasn’t there.

“Vik? Vik? Vik, where are you?”

Turning he spotted Christophe moving the more slow to wake delegates, frantically searching for the silver haired man

“Chris!” Phichit scrambled to his feet and made his way to the panicking Swiss man. “Can you see anyone else missing?”

Immediately the older man scanned the room. Yura was still there, so were the heads of the families who had made the trip.

It was just Yuuri and Viktor who were missing.

_ Who had taken them…? _

-

In the dark basement, crouched two figures as far away from each other as they could possibly manage.

Several hours had passed in a stony silence.

Without searching their pockets they knew that that their mobiles would be gone as were any obvious weaponry that they had been carrying.

Yuuri had already checked in the darkness and his small blade was still secreted in his boot.

Finally, the Japanese man couldn’t take it any longer.

“You know, I really can’t abide the way that our families have kept up this stupid hatred. No-one actually knows for sure if your ancestor killed mine, and to be honest, I don’t really care. I know you hate me, but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for all the attacks on your family.”

There, he’d finally said it. It wouldn’t change anything, but at least he had been able to speak his mind without anyone overhearing and reporting back to the Oyabun.

They were more than likely going to die at the hands of whoever had taken them, so far better that he had gotten it all off his chest.

Shocked, Viktor returned to standing in stunned silence. 

_ What the fuck? _

Ok, so he only had the tone of Katsuki’s voice to go on, but he did actually sound like he meant it.

“Why did you say that?” He asked, his curiosity peaked. “You have nothing to gain in this situation, by saying that. Don’t think I’m going to immediately like you and be your friend.”

Yuuri sighed. So what he had heard about the pretty Russian was true. He was an arrogant asshole.

“Because it’s how I feel and how I have felt for a long time.” He managed to drag his fingers through his hair to move it from his face. “We may or may not get out of here alive. That is something I have wanted to say for a long time, so I said it. End of story.”

There was no reply from the other end of the small space, so Yuuri closed his eyes and began to try and formulate a plan to escape.

“All my life it has been drummed into me that your family were the enemy, that your great-great-grandmother killed herself and made it look like she had been murdered.” 

Viktor’s voice was quiet, not how he usually spoke.

“I have been trained to kill you at the first opportunity that I got. And yet, here I am, no-one to see me complete my life task and I am without any of my weapons.” He laughed a little. “This is the first time since I can remember that I have not been armed, it feels strange and a little liberating…”

Footsteps above them silenced the pair briefly.

“Sounds like we have company.” Yuuri commented. “So, do you want to sit here and wait to die, or fight your way out?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor find out who is holding them and make an agreement between themselves.
> 
> Chris addresses the meeting to try and stop the fallout from the kidnapping.
> 
> Phichit shows off his tracking and hacking skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday already!
> 
> Welcome to the next part... So, who do you this is holding our boys?

Yuuri and Viktor stayed quiet, hoping to figure out where they were located or by whom they were held. Without at least a little bit of information they couldn't do much to plan their escape.

A door opened and shone a light down a staircase. The light was blinding for a moment, but Yuuri tried to fight through the blindness and to make out as much as possible. Thankfully he was still wearing his glasses. 

He could make out a larger area than he thought. The staircase was across from them and Viktor was situated about seven feet away from him.

No furniture. Bare bricks, some shelving next to the door. It must be a basement of some kind.

The shadow of a man was standing in the opening of the door. Stance smug and confident.

"Ahhhhh, I see my favorite prisoners are finally awake." A boisterous voice exclaimed and the man clapped his hands in front of him excitedly. "Welcome to my home." He chuckled before switching on a light and starting to climb down the stairs.

Yuuri could hear Viktor groan. It was too much light. He closed his eyes for a moment. He guessed Viktor was doing the same. 

He listened to the footsteps coming closer and forced himself to open his eyes again.

Trying to struggle against the constraints holding him against the wall, he stood up as straight as he could. 

"Now that you are awake, I guess I can let you in on a secret." 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. He knew who was talking to them. The boisterous voice and demeanor had told him everything he needed to know even though he had never met the man in person before.

"JJ. What do you want?" He growled.

"Oh? You  _ do _ know who I am. That is wonderful. My reputation has spread more than I thought." JJ said with a self flattering voice. 

"Ha, as if that is always a good thing." Viktor mumbled quietly to himself.

"Are you done, Nikiforov?" JJ turned towards Viktor and glared at him.

Viktor rolled his eyes and looked down at JJ. 

"I want your families to retreat from any kind of treaty." He pointed between the two of them. "I was clever enough to make it look like this hit was done by one of the members of the meeting. That way everyone will accuse each other and no alliance will be formed and I can spread my kingdom as far as I want." JJ was walking around the room talking like this was the most perfect plan.

Yuuri chanced a glance at Viktor who looked back at him with annoyance. But it wasn't annoyance at him, it was annoyance at the situation and the fact that JJ thought he could be winning this.

"So. For now you both will be here. I will be sending you food and water soon. I am a gracious host after all. You can be assured of that. I will be..." He turned back to the two men held by ropes to the walls.

"Where are we?" Viktor interrupted, a frown creasing his brow.

"...the… What?" JJ stopped, looking totally flustered.

Viktor rolled his eyes again. "Where. Are. We?" He repeated slowly.

"We are at one of my houses of course." JJ replied annoyed. 

"Ok." Viktor commented with a kind of unimpressed shrug.

"Ok? Ok? That is all you have to say?" JJ got angry. Arms roving around the air as if Viktor's response was the worst thing in the world.

"I'm gracious enough to keep you alive and feed you and entertain you in my house and you are saying  _ ok _ ?" JJ was screaming by now. 

"It's not like this is the best entertainment we have experienced so far." Yuuri tried to shrug too as well as he could with his arms tied in ropes.

"At least you could provide us with chairs and maybe just tie us to those so that we can at least be comfortable." Viktor taunted. Looking over to Yuuri he winked.

Yuuri held back a smirk and stood taller. "When we take someone hostage at least we treat them according to their position. Not like a lowly scum from the street like you do."

"W-what d-do you mean?" JJ stammered. "You don't treat hostages well. We heard all about that."

"From whom?" Viktor asked coldly.

"Y-Your associates. Trusted associates." JJ explained.

"Hmmmm." Yuuri hummed. "My trusted associates can be counted on one hand. And none of them would ever talk to you. So, unless you are lying or you have talked to low ranked informants who had betrayed us or would lie to get your attention, then I have to inform you that you are thoroughly misinformed."

"B-But…. B-But… They told me how you both treat your associates." JJ was stammering.

Viktor chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit this, but Katsuki is right. The same goes for my people."

JJ turned around and stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

In his haste he had forgotten to turn the lights off. 

Yuuri laughed. "Wow. This was actually fun. Nice work, Nikiforov."

"Don't get used to it, Katsuki. Hate to tell you this, but we are still enemies."

"Yeah, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Or something like that?" Yuuri looked over to Viktor. "Can we at least put our differences aside until we get out of this hell hole or do you want JJ to destroy everything?"

He could see Viktor grinding his teeth. The admission of Yuuri being right was hard on the self-centered Russian.

"Ok. Well, till we are out of here. And  _ only _ till then." 

"Deal. Now do you have any clue how long we were out?"

Viktor looked around as if trying to find a clock. "I've got no idea. But based on what I smelled before passing out it was a while."

"I agree." Yuuri looked at himself. "And based on that I'm hungry I would say that we have been here for a good half day if not longer. I would suggest that we get out of here before we need to eat or drink anything they provide."

"Hungry? You can think about being  _ hungry _ ?" Viktor snarked back.

"Yes. I can do that." Yuuri gritted in reply. "But I can also ignore it for a long time. So let's get out of here as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Viktor looked around. "Any ideas on how? They took all our weapons."

Yuuri smirked. "Not all of them."

-

Back in the conference rooms pandemonium was on the verge of breaking out. Everyone accusing everyone else of arranging the attack.

Guang-Hong’s father and Katsuki Toshiya were already deep in conversation trying to make sense of everything and debating when to tell Yakov that his second-in-command was missing.

“Gentlemen, PLEASE!”

Chris was standing on a chair in the midst of the chaos. Out of all the attendees he was the only person without a vendetta against anyone else. He worked for  _ all _ of them, moving money and providing banking advice, nothing more, nothing less.

A curious silence filled the room.

“Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov are the only delegates missing.” 

The sounds of angry murmuring filled the air again.

“SO,” Chris raised his voice once more. “It makes no sense that someone in this room planned the attack. There is no way that two families could have planned a simultaneous and identical sting.”

There were a few nods around the room.

“Therefore the only people who would benefit from the Japanese and Russian second-in-commands being kidnapped would be either the Crispino or Leroy families."

A muted hubbub of agreement filled the space.

“From my dealings with both families. Yes, gentlemen, I do work with all your enemies, you all have money to hide!” Chris managed a chuckle in an otherwise tense situation. “This is not in the style of the Crispino family. It’s too showy, too obvious, too much of an egotistical type plan. Which leads me to just one person - JJ Leroy.”

Groans echoed around the room.

“And, knowing  _ just _ how cocky that man is, he will have taken them to one of his houses. He  _ will not _ think that we are able to work out his involvement this quickly, so let’s use this time to our advantage. We have...” He indicated down to his side where Phichit was standing. ”... _ the _ best hacker in the world here. He will be able to track our missing people down. So, let’s do what we were here to agree on doing and form an alliance. Crispino and Leroy still both need taking down and stopping. Plus add into the bargain we can find our missing friends. Yes?”

He looked hopefully around the faces in the room. Knowing that they could choose to ignore him and just take him out there and then. Bankers willing to work with the big families were always easy to find. Even with being in a very dangerous situation, the advantages and trade offs were so worth it.

Wang Wei Ji cleared his throat. “Thank you Mr. Giacometti. I am glad that we have you here, unfortunately we all...” He indicated the whole room. “...revert back to our natural suspicions when placed in a situation like this.” 

He held out his hand for Katsuki Toshyia to step forward, who was now holding a device that was connected by video call to Yakov Feltsman.

“Our friends here have high ranking officials missing, and in both cases, their sons. Mr. Chulanont, we would be honoured if you would start searching for  _ any _ information regarding the Yakuza and Bratva second-in-command. If he will be of any use to you, please use Mr. Giacometti as your assistant.” Phichit nodded and looked at Chris who smiled at him. “Myself and these two distinguished gentlemen are going to have a meeting. We will all then reconven later to lay out our plan. Are we all agreed on this? Please remember that time is not on our side at the moment.” 

Very swiftly all the remaining attendees nodded in agreement, the group disbanding to either carry out their allotted task, or to await further information.

-

“What do you mean, not all of them? They even found my small pistol.” Viktor grumbled, he  _ loved _ that gun and he meant to find it before they left the house.

Yuuri smirked and carefully began to remove a foot from one of his boots, rotating his ankle as he bent his knee and managed to free one leg.

“I can’t believe they made the rookie mistake of not taking off our footwear before tying our feet.” Yuuri laughed. “My boots have a metal circle inside them to help in situations like this.”

Viktor nodded.  _ Now that was a very good idea, why had none of their team come up with that? _

With his foot free, he proceeded to remove the other boot and release a small blade that was secreted in his footwear. Thank goodness he had trained himself to have very nimble toes. 

The Russian looked on with a strange mix of feelings consisting of approval and lust as he watched the, obviously very agile and flexible, Japanese man hold the small knife between his toes and raise one leg high enough to be able to place the blade in his hand.

With the blade held against the rope over his wrist, he was just able to get enough movement in his hand to make a sawing motion over the rope.

It was a painfully slow progress, but eventually Yuuri managed to fray the rope enough to be able to break his hand free. That done, he released his other limbs and walked over to face the Russian with a smug look on his face.

“So, we have a deal to keep each safe until we are out of here, yes?”

Viktor nodded in agreement.  _ Fuck, he wanted to kiss the smirk off those beautiful lips. _

-

JJ was not a happy man.

How  _ dare _ those two assholes in his basement make him feel like  _ he  _ was the one who was in the wrong.

And he would be tracking down the little bastard who he had paid to provide the information on how they catered for their hostages. 

He had been made to look like a fool in front of them and  _ no-one _ did that to JJ.

Holding their mobiles in his hands he debated going back down and demanding the access codes to the phones, but he really didn’t want to open himself up to more shit from them.

Well, fuck them. If they thought they were getting food and water soon they were very much mistaken.

He would have them begging soon, especially once Max got here. No-one survived a torture session with Max…

-

Chris sat quietly as he watched Phichit work. He could almost _ see  _ his brain whirring as his fingers flew over the keyboard, pausing only to read and decide on the next route of enquiry.

Pinging their phones didn’t work. They either were destroyed or Viktor and Yuuri were way out of range for their cell phones. He was now trying facial recognition, but again he couldn’t get any hits on either of them leaving the meeting location. 

He had to credit JJ for having thought this through. So far he had been working on this for an hour and he hadn’t gotten anything. That was very unusual for Phichit to not have any information within this time frame. 

He started trying to find property information for JJ and see if he owned anything in the area. But he hadn’t found anything on this route of enquiry either. 

Beside the Thai man the coffee Chris had placed there quite a while ago now had gone cold. Silently he made his way over, intending to collect the cup and make the younger man a fresh one.

“Peach, I’ve had a thought…”

The younger man looked up at him.  _ Fuck, he looks tired already… _

“JJ’s woman, Isabella Yang, does she have any properties nearby?”

With a grin and a renewed sense of purpose Phichit returned to his task.

Within minutes he gave a small whoop of joy.

“YES!” he jabbed his finger excitedly at the screen. “The Yang family have a rice farm registered to them in China. It’s a fair distance away, but they could have taken Yuuri and Viktor by private plane...” He thought for a moment. “If I ‘borrow’ a satellite, we can check out the property for any signs of movement.” 

He turned on his chair and beamed at the Swiss man watching him work.

“Chris you are awesome!”

Without a second thought the younger man leapt off his seat and hugged the older man. Shocked, Chris returned the tight embrace. Desperately trying not to enjoy the feeling of a pair of arms tightening around his waist. Not thinking, he placed a kiss in the black hair and sighed. 

Just where were their best friends? He really hoped that Phichit would be able to spot something that would help them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri impresses Viktor once again, much to the Russians internal turmoil.
> 
> A tense moment gives both men to consider their own feelings for each other.
> 
> Chris and Phichit make a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> OOOOOOOOOOOOO.... is it hot in here or is just the simmering lust between a certain two assassins?!

Yuuri and Viktor went quietly around the mostly empty room, checking for anything they could use as a weapon. They picked up some dull blades lying behind a shelf and a few boards they had loosened off the shelf to use as a kind of baseball bat.

Next they crept up the stairs, trying to investigate the lock without making any noise. Yuuri made a small huff. “This is going to be easy.” 

“Do you have a lock pick?” Viktor asked in disbelief.  _ What did that man still all have on him? _

“No, but I’ve got a credit card.” He undid his belt, opened a small compartment on the inside of the belt and pulled a small plastic card out of it.

“How many more items do you have hidden on your body?” Viktor was impressed. He sure would not have expected this from the picture he had of the man created in his mind. In truth he was still trying to grasp the reality of the Asian man.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Yuuri huffed quietly right before a click was heard. “After you.” He gestured towards Viktor. 

Slowly they opened the door, listening for any noise from the other side. It was surprisingly quiet. They opened the door far enough so they could squeeze through, closing the door behind them. 

They looked around and noticed that they had indeed been locked into the basement of a decent sized house if they based their assumption on the size of the kitchen.

“There you are.” Viktor exclaimed quietly, reaching for a pile of items lying in the middle of the kitchen island.

“Sshhhh.” Yuuri reminded him, while also reaching for the pile. Having realized that Viktor had found their entire weapons haul.

“JJ is not the smartest, is he?” Viktor chuckled while placing all his items back on his body. The naked feeling of being unarmed gone.

“It doesn’t seem that way, does it?” Yuuri smirked.

Readily armed they tried to figure out where the exit of the house was. 

Almost rounding a corner, Viktor pulled back and pushed Yuuri into a closet before closing the door. 

-

“.... yes. I know. But they don’t know who did it… Of course not… Max will be here soon, love…. I won’t do anything… I love you too…” JJ sighed and clicked out of the conversation, putting all three phones down on the counter before turning to the coffee maker on the other side of the kitchen and busying himself with grinding fresh beans and starting a coffee. 

He couldn’t understand how people could drink leaves. Tea wasn’t something he would like to drink if given the choice. Mind on Isabella he didn’t notice that the weapons were no longer on the wooden island. 

JJ watched the drip brew of his expensive coffee maker preparing a fresh carafe of coffee. He had to attend to some business, but he needed some fresh coffee to make it through the rest of the day. 

His two hostages were giving him grief, he would let them stew for a while before going back down. He had consulted with Bella about the situation and she agreed with Katsuki and Nikiforov. Hostages from other families should be treated based on their ranking, but he didn’t want to admit his mistakes. He didn’t want to look like an idiot. He would let them wait for a while and then he would invite them up and feed them right. But he needed time. Nobody was currently at the house and he couldn’t afford for those two to be wandering around without eyes on them at all times.

Coffee finally ready, he grabbed a cup and left the kitchen. 

-

Meanwhile in the small kitchen closet Viktor and Yuuri were standing chest to chest. Viktor had held a hand over Yuuri’s mouth at first. Anger spewed from Yuuri’s lips until he started hearing JJ talking to someone and understanding dawned on his face. Viktor nodded slightly and slowly removed his hand from the younger man’s mouth. They couldn’t move. Some small light was coming through the shutter like doors. 

Yuuri stared at the beautiful face in front of him. Light accentuating the ocean blue in Viktor’s eyes. They seemed to shine from the inside. Viktor truly was stunning. Sharp lines and soft skin. What he wouldn’t do to meet him under different circumstances. No tragic past making them enemies.

Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at Viktor’s beautiful lips. His eyes were going back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. He tried to hide the blush and his sudden desire to taste those lips.

-

Viktor’s breath hitched. He had pushed Yuuri into the pantry without a second thought. Now he was smashed against the breathtaking man and was forced to look at him. His dark brown eyes were sparkling in the low light coming into the pantry. His lips were so beautifully kissable. But also he knew the man could be deadly. He couldn’t risk setting him off. 

He kept an eye on Yuuri and tried to listen to JJ. Viktor started a bit as JJ started grinding something… Viktor took a sniff. Ah, he was grinding coffee. It smelled delicious. He wished he could get a good cup of coffee. 

The drip brewing coffee maker started making it’s undeniable sound. OK. Not the best way to brew that kind of coffee, Viktor thought. He wished he could use his french press he had at home. This quality coffee deserved better than a drip brewer. 

Viktor looked back down at Yuuri. He couldn’t take his eyes off his face. Yuuri was looking up at him. Only a few centimeters between them. It would be so easy to just bend his head a little bit and meet those enticing lips. He started closing his eyes. 

“Let’s go.” Yuuri whispered. 

Viktor opened his eyes and realized that the kitchen was quiet once more. He nodded and opened the door behind him quietly. How could he have lost himself into this kind of daydream? He would have to think about that later. For now they had to get out and figure out where they were. 

He stepped out of the pantry, quickly followed by Yuuri who pushed straight back to the island and grabbed for something. It took a moment to shake himself out of his reverie before he realized that Yuuri grabbed for his phone and handed the other to Viktor. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, checking that the device was on silent, stuffing it into his back pocket. He noticed Yuuri doing the same. 

Creeping through the house they noticed that the doors to most rooms were closed. They came to the foyer and crossed quietly to the front door. Checking that nobody was outside the door they opened it and hid behind some planters. 

“That was too easy.” Yuuri commented quietly. 

Viktor nodded. This almost seemed like a trap. Unless they were so far away from any city that they wouldn’t be able to just easily get help.

They both peeked over the planter and noticed a long driveway. Longer than you would have anywhere near a city. 

They couldn’t see any neighboring houses. Why did JJ have a house in the middle of nowhere? Both shrugging their shoulders they started making their way through the well kept bushes. Trying to stay hidden from any possible cameras. 

Finally they reached a wall. Looking around they noticed a larger tree they could use to climb over the wall, but it was too visible from any direction if they tried to get there. 

Thankfully it was almost nightfall. They just had to wait for a little while longer and then they could climb over the wall with the cover of darkness. 

They sat down in a bush large enough to hide them both. Unfortunately they had to sit very close together. Thighs and shoulders brushing. Both men trying to not react to the press of hot flesh.

“Do you have any idea where we are based on what we’ve seen so far?” Yuuri asked. He didn’t know the surroundings, hoping that Viktor might have figured something out. Viktor shook his head no. 

-

Phichit and Chris were studying the image from the satellite, the Swiss man shocked at just how clear the resolution was.

“Now remember, they are both highly trained in moving around without being seen. Keep your eyes peeled for  _ anything _ .” The Thai man advised, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Thankfully he knew his best friend well and prided himself on being able to think a little like the Asian hitman.

“Peach,  _ look! _ ”

The flash of silvery white was definitely a good indicator that they were looking at their missing friends.

“ _ FUCK!  _ I’m sure that's Viktor’s hair.”

Both focused on the spot where the Swiss man had indicated but there was nothing but a blurry image of figures on the screen.

Moving the camera, they just caught the movement of two figures slipping between two large bushes by a wall before the satellite was out of range again.

“There they are!”

“Knowing Yuuri, they will stay where they are until it gets dark and disappear over that wall.” Phichit took control of the situation. “I’ll stay here and monitor them, you go and get Ji and Katsuki, they need to see where they are.”

Nodding, Chris disappeared from the room to find the older gentlemen.

-

Sitting still in silence so close to the man who was driving him crazy, Viktor let his mind wander back to when they had been in the pantry. 

_ He had been so close to kissing the Asian. This man who was his enemy, for fucks sake! _

_ Why had Katsuki got under his skin so badly? He hated him, didn’t he? Didn’t he? Of course he did! _

_ But... _

_ Those pretty chocolate brown eyes had been sparkling so brightly as they were pressed chest to chest. The feel of the other man’s toned body crushed against his. It had been intoxicating. _

_ Had Katsuki guessed the torment that was going on in the Russian’s mind? Had something Viktor had done given himself away? Not that there was anything to give away, of course.  _

_ He wasn’t wishing that they could put their families' history to one side and date. Of course he wasn’t! That would be stupid and his father would skin him alive just for thinking it. _

_ Plus, he didn’t even know if Katsuki was gay. His own homosexuality was yet another tightly guarded secret. Not even his own father knew, only Chris and he was sworn to secrecy.  _

He sighed, a little too loudly by the sideways glance from the man squashed next to him.

_ No, best to carry on hating each other. Once they were away from here he would carry out his personal number one objective and kill Katsuki. _

The thought of ending the life of the younger man next to him without ever having the chance to kiss that mouth hurt more than expected. To have their tongues fighting for dominance in an never-ending open-mouthed passionate kiss pained him deeply. But it was a pain he would just have to live with until someone killed him.

-

Yuuri felt the physical connection between him and Viktor. It would be a long wait for darkness. He hoped he could keep his thoughts and desires to himself. 

Sometimes he hated that he was attracted to men. He really didn’t talk about it much, but his family and of course Phichit knew, but nobody else even had an idea about his sexual orientation. 

From what he knew Viktor was as straight as an arrow. He was often seen with beautiful women at his side, but never the same female twice. The Russian had a well known reputation of being a playboy.

Yuuri wondered about the man sitting next to him. Admiring the long silver hair.  _ This wasn’t something a straight man would have, was it? _ He wasn’t sure, but something about the delicate, but strong features made him wonder if maybe there was more to Viktor than the world knew. 

_ Maybe he was attracted to both genders? Or maybe the Russian politics made him deny his own preferences? He did hear about that being an issue in Russia. And being the second-in-command for a crime organization probably wouldn’t make it safe to also being labelled gay. _

_ But why was he even thinking about that? They were enemies and Viktor had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with him.  _

His mind went back to the pantry.  _ He was pretty sure they were almost about to kiss in that enclosed space. But was that what he wanted? What would have happened if he would have closed the distance? Would Viktor have been disgusted and killed him right then and there despite their agreement to work together till they made it back to Hong Kong?  _

Yuuri shifted slightly. Their thighs brushing against each other for a moment. He looked up and saw Viktor looking at him with a curious expression on his face. Yuuri raised an eyebrow in silent question. Viktor shook his head and gazed forward again. 

The late afternoon sun was bathing him in soft oranges and reds through the foliage of the bush. The silver hair almost having a pastel rainbow in this light. It looked so soft. Yuuri longed to touch it, but he was acutely aware of the dangerous situation they were in. 

“You know, your hair is very pretty.”

The words were falling from his lips before he could stop them.  _ Ah well, might as well carry on now. _

“Although I am surprised that you keep it so long. Doesn’t it get in the way when you work?”

Yuuri could see Viktor trying to restrain himself from actually preening.  _ God the man was a total peacock! _

“Why thank you, Katsuki, that is very kind of you to say so.” Viktor’s blue eyes glittered in the lowering light. “When I am working I have it up in a bun, rather than back in a ponytail like this.” He swished his hair back and forth, making Yuuri bite his lip to stop himself from giggling.

Viktor was like a _fucking_ _schoolgirl!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri escape from JJ's house and start to make their way to freedom. The sexual tension between them grows and grows. Viktor gets distracted and gets into trouble.
> 
> JJ discovers that his 'guests' are missing and orders his second-in-command to go and find them.
> 
> Chris and Phichit update the senior Mafia bosses on what they have discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh those boys...

Finally the sun set and darkness surrounded them. They waited just a while longer to make sure that all lights on the property had been lit and they could figure out how to go about their plan to leave undetected. It was a clear night with a full moon. Starlight and moonlight was plenty to provide them with enough light to see their way. This was definitely to their advantage as they could see what they were doing, but also couldn’t be seen.

Viktor nodded and they both moved quietly from their hiding place. Making a dash over to the tree. Looking around they noticed that nobody was patrolling the grounds. The house had a few lights on and they could hear generators humming in the darkness somewhere close to the property.

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. That had to mean that they were far away from any city. Generators were expensive to run and usually only used when being too far from the grid.

He motioned for Viktor to climb up first. Following him with his eyes and admiring the clear view of the toned ass that he was treated to. The Russian shuffled across the long limb to the wall and gave a thumbs up to Yuuri before jumping onto the wall and disappearing to the other side. 

Yuuri followed immediately and carefully made his way to the wall. Once there he realized why Viktor had given him a thumbs up. The wall was clear, no brush or anything in their way of climbing down. 

Viktor grabbed for him as he let himself down and gently put him down on the ground. Large hands lingered too long on Yuuri’s hips as he found his footing. Yuuri had placed his hands unintentionally on Viktor's shoulders and looked up at the man. They stared into each other's eyes. Yuuri licked his lips without thought. 

Viktor’s eyes snapped to the movement and lingered on Yuuri’s mouth before he forced his eyes back to Yuuri’s.

They both let go at the same time. Yuuri cleared his throat self consciously. How could he have gotten lost in those eyes again? He could slap himself for his desires. But he couldn’t deny the look Viktor had given him and the way his eyes had lingered on his lips for just a second too long. He shook his head. 

Raising his head and he looked at the stars. Needing to orient himself and quickly find his bearings. So glad that his mom had taught him how to read the stars during endless nights of being unable to sleep due to his anxiety.

“The driveway is leading South. Let’s follow it and see if we can figure out where we are. We have to keep moving as far as possible away from this area if we want to avoid being recaptured.”

“Agreed, but how do you know that this direction is South?” Viktor asked while already moving into that direction.

“I know how to read the stars.” Yuuri said quietly. He didn’t want to divulge into too many private facts about himself. 

They quickly moved forward. They would have to walk for a while, plus they had to find a hiding place before daytime arrived. Especially since they had no idea where they were or how to get food and water. 

Following the dirt road they passed a few dark sheds which probably belonged to helpers from the farm. 

-

After about five hours of continuous walking Viktor stopped and made them go off the road. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri hissed.

“I need water.” 

“How do you know that there is drinkable water?”

“You learned how to read the stars and I learned how to find what I need to survive in the wilderness.” Viktor countered. 

Yuuri shrugged and followed the Russian off the pass. 

Sure enough they found a small creek flowing into a small pond hidden by some trees. It felt like an oasis between all the rice fields and dirt roads. Viktor checked the water before starting to drink some from the creek. Flicking his hair back when it fell forwards and almost got wet. Yuuri was about to drink water straight from the pond, but Viktor stopped him. 

“Not from the pond. Drink from the creek. You never should drink standing water. Always from a flowing source.” Viktor explained. “Standing water has a chance to develop bacterias and cause issues for your body. Flowing water has almost no chance of doing that. It’s safer this way.”

Yuuri nodded and keeled down next to Viktor. Maybe they could learn a thing or two from each other. Grateful for the hint, Yuuri decided to teach Viktor how to navigate by the stars. 

“You see that bright star over there?” Yuuri pointed towards the North star. Viktor nodded. “That star is always in the North. So if you want to move South, you just have to walk away from the Star.” Yuuri pointed at a few other stars which could be helpful too. 

Viktor started looking around and finally found what he was looking for. There were a few berries he knew plus wild plums and pears. This was an incredible find. He handed some to Yuuri before biting into the sweet delicious fruits himself.

They both devoured the fruits and berries. “I’m glad you know about how we will find food and water. Maybe we’re not so bad together after all.” Yuuri chuckled, feeling better with some food in his stomach. 

Viktor was ripping some large leaves off a plant and started to put several of the fruit and berries into the center before closing it up like a knapsack. They had no idea when they would find more food and how long it would take them until they reached a city.

Speaking of… Viktor was sure they were far enough away from any person out there and risked turning on his phone. He barely had any battery left and no signal. Sighing, he turned off his phone all the way. “No signal and low battery.”

“Same. I still have battery, but I wanted to preserve it.” They both put their phones back into their pockets before looking around to decide where to go from here. Viktor pointed at the stars. “So if this is North, we should head South?” 

“Yeah, I guess you are right. If we are far inland then going South would bring us either to a larger city or to the coast.” Yuuri agreed. 

“Let’s stay away from the road we had been walking on. Just in case delivery trucks or associates of our ‘gracious’ host are coming down that path.” Viktor explained his reasoning for staying off the road.

“Ok, let’s see how far we have to get before we reach some form of city or village.”

-

Whilst his ‘guests’ were making good headway away from the farm, JJ had been sleeping on the large, comfortable couch in his lounge.

He had only meant to sit down and rest his eyes for a few minutes. Instead he had slept soundly for six hours straight, finding the room in total darkness when he awoke.

Cursing himself, he stood, stretched and suddenly remembered about Katsuki and Nikiforov in his basement.

_ FUCK! _

Rushing back into the kitchen, he flicked on the light and skidded to a halt as he finally noticed that the kitchen island was empty.

_ NO, NO, there was no way… Was there? _

Crossing to the basement door he found it unlocked and his heart plummeted.

Yanking it fully open, he jogged down the stairs, still hoping that they would be attached to the walls, even though he knew already in his heart of hearts that they had escaped.

Isabella was going to  _ kill _ him…

-

Phichit kept an eye on the borrowed satellite. He had to stop using it soon, before it was discovered what he was doing. His eyes widened as he saw the satellite moving back into the area they were monitoring. It was now just after darkness had fallen. Was it them? He wasn’t sure. The resolution of the camera wasn’t great at night. But he could see some shadows move and disappear over the wall on the pictures that the satellite had taken. Maybe he could trail them and see in what direction they were going.

“Any news?” Chris came back with Ji and Katsuki.

“Yes, I think I’ve just seen them get over the wall and heading South.” 

“What’s close by?” Katsuki asked no-one in particular. 

“There’s a city about one hundred kilometers South of them.” Phichit pointed out. “They won’t have cell phone reception until about here.” He pointed with a finger over the screen indicating about halfway of the trip for the two of them.

“How long will it take them to get there?”

“At least a day or two. They will have to stop to locate food and water on a regular basis. I know Yuuri doesn’t know how to do that. What about Viktor?” Phichit asked.

“Yes. Vitya knows how to survive without food and water.” A gruff voice came through speakers.

“Oh, hello Mr. Feltsman.” Phichit greeted the voice on speaker. “That’s good to know. At least they can figure out a few things together unless they kill each other before that.” Phichit chuckled, earning him a sharp look from the older men in the room.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Phichit apologized.

“You are right.” Toshiya sighed. “We instilled them with a hatred for one another. And now they are both having to depend on each other. Let’s just hope they can work together till we can get to them.” Turning to Ji. “Can we get a detail there quickly?”

Ji rubbed his hand over his chin. “This is enemy territory. If the property belongs to Yang, then we are definitely not welcomed anywhere past this point.” He pointed to a city way further South.

“Hmmm. That means Viktor and Yuuri are out there for at least two to three weeks on foot. If not more.” Phichit calculated. “I’ll have to give this satellite up now. I can’t keep using it all the time. Does anyone have any idea how we could track them? Because with this satellite, I can only use it for about two hours a day. Otherwise it would be known that someone is hacking into it and they would make damn sure that I won’t have access again.”

“I know someone we can ask to use their satellite. They owe me a favor anyways. Leave that to me.” Toshiya quickly left the room to make some phone calls.

“We need to take shifts, Chris.” Phichit pointed out. “If we get access to a satellite constantly we will need to constantly monitor.”

“Do you need more people?” Ji asked.

Phichit thought about it. He needed people who knew how Yuuri thought. Because that would determine which way they would take. “Can you spare Guang-Hong and Leo? I need people who know Yuuri. We also could use Otabek and Yura since they know how Viktor thinks.”

“Great. I will get them all to the mansion. Let’s all stay there. It is easier to defend than the hotels. Plus I can get you all the equipment you need there as well.” Knowing that they could do nothing else for now Phichit clicked out of the satellite and shut down his laptop.

“Let’s go. I could use some food and a shower.” He said standing up and following Ji out of the room. 

Toshiya was hanging up just as they came towards the elevators.

“We have access to this satellite.” He sent a message to Phichit with the details. 

Phichit’s eyes widened. “A-are you sure we can use that satellite?” Phichit almost squeaked. He knew of the company who owned it. “They will let us use one of theirs for as long as we need it?”

“Yes. The owner owed me a favor.” Toshiya made that statement with a finality that broke no more questions.

“Very well then. Let’s start operation ‘Rescue Viktuuri’” Phichit laughed. Chris couldn’t stop laughing at the impromptu name of the mission.

-

Viktor and Yuuri were stumbling through the dark. Only the stars and moon provided some light for them to see by. The sky started getting cloudy and the air smelled like rain. 

“We have to find some cover.” Yuuri inspected the sky. “It’s gonna rain soon and daylight will come up soon as well. Until we know where we are at, we should be careful. We are still too close to Leroy’s farm.”

Viktor started to look around. Maybe they could find an abandoned shed or cave where they could hide out. But they also needed to get more food. Who knew how long they would have to hide out for.

“OK. Let’s see what we can find for food while also looking for shelter. You keep your eyes peeled out for anything we can use as shelter while I keep my eyes on the ground to see if I can find some food for us.” 

Yuuri nodded. For a while they were both walking while looking for their assigned items. Viktor was walking a few feet ahead of them, pausing only to de-tangle his ponytail from overhanging branches every now and then, when suddenly a metal sound snapped through the air right before Viktor went down with a grunt.

“Viktor! What happened?” Yuuri ran over to the man. “Shit.” He examined Viktor’s leg as the Russian tried to keep calm. A rusty trap had snapped closed on Viktor’s leg. It had cut deep and Viktor was losing blood. 

Yuuri didn’t think twice. He pushed the trap apart with a strength he didn’t know he had so Viktor could get his leg back out. Releasing it, the trap snapped shut again. 

Yuuri ripped a strip of his shirt off and bound it tightly around Viktor’s leg to stop the bleeding. He helped Viktor stand up again, but it was clear that Viktor couldn’t put his full weight onto the injured leg. 

“Let’s find some shelter first and then tell me what I am looking for and I’ll try to find some food while you are resting.” Yuuri declared while wrapping his arm around Viktor’s waist to stabilize him. “Come on.” He urged the Russian to put his arm around his shoulders.

A shudder went through Yuuri. He shouldn’t be enjoying the closeness to Viktor in a situation like that, but it felt safe to be with him. He couldn’t say anything. Viktor would never be interested in him in that way.

-

“Max, DO NOT tell Bella that the bastards got away. She cannot know that I fucked up, not when we have recaptured them, NEVER, understand?”

The Canadian scowled at his smirking second-in-command. No-one knew how much Isabella would tear him off a strip if she EVER found out about this.

“Yes Boss.”

The short, blonde haired man chuckled delightedly to himself. Yet another thing that his so-called boss had messed up. He was reaching the point that he had enough evidence to challenge Leroy for the top dog position.

He would track down the Bratva and Yakuza shits, torture them, gain the information needed and take all the glory for himself.

“Gather whatever men you need, take the truck and hunt them down. They are on foot, they can’t have gotten far…”

Heading out, Max called for his trusted sidekick, the man who would take his place and be second-in-command for Max.

A change was coming, he could feel it in his blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri make their way to find shelter whilst Viktor contemplates how he is feeling about Yuuri.
> 
> Phichit takes control of the rescue operation. He and Chris have their first heart to heart.
> 
> Max is not a happy man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the sexual tension is still there...!

Viktor couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed the trap. Too busy fussing with his hair that now looked like a  _ fucking birds nest, _ and now he was a useless lump to Yuuri. He didn’t know why Yuuri was immediately trying to help him, but it felt good to be cared for. Some of his associates in the past would have just left him there and told him that they would send someone when they made it back to safety. But Yuuri was his  _ enemy _ . He should care even less. However, that wasn’t the case. Yuuri had pried the trap open with a strength he would never have thought the smaller man would possess. 

His eyes bulged with surprise as Yuuri even ripped his expensive shirt apart to bandage his leg and then helped him up and made sure to help balance him. Yuuri’s arm around his waist felt good. He felt like he could rely on the younger man to bring him to safety and not to leave him behind. 

Reluctantly he put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. A swarm of butterflies cascaded through his body. It felt so good to be so close to Yuuri, but Yuuri wouldn’t want him the way he wanted him. 

_ Wait, what?  _

Since when was his thinking of the Japanese with his given name? That was too familiar! He should be thinking of him as Yakuza or Katsuki or - heck - even an enemy. But not as Yuuri. That’s how he thought about family, friends and  _ lovers. _ Viktor knew he had to get himself under control; this wasn’t good.

-

Phichit had set up a computer and several large screens to show a detailed shot of the area they may have caught Viktor and Yuuri running. 

“Wow!” Chris exclaimed as he walked in with Yura and Otabek. Otabek just whistled in appreciation at the set up. Guang-Hong and Leo walked in after them. Smiling at Chris and the Bratva members showing their excitement. They knew what Phichit could do and weren’t surprised by the setup.

“Nice set up.” Yura growled. “What are we looking at?”

“You, my darlings, are looking at one of the best satellites I am legally allowed to use until we’ve found Viktor and Yuuri and have them back with us. Here in front of you, you can see six of the largest and best screens money can buy. This is a full view of the zoomed in area we are watching at the moment. That’s why we need to sit about ten feet back from the screens so we can actually see all of them.” 

Having put the satellite to be geostationary they would get a constant feed of pictures from the area they wanted to keep an eye on. 

They had to figure out where their friends were moving too so they could plan an extraction as soon as possible. 

Since they were going into enemy territory they had one shot and they had to make it count.

Phichit pointed at a seating area he had some lower ranking members of the Ji’s set up as well as an area for refreshments in the kitchenette in the room they were using. Three doors were leading out of the room they were in and led to bedrooms. The entire area was a guest apartment within Ji’s mansion. 

“We will work in teams of two.” He looked through the members of his team. 

“I’ll work with Beka.” Yura said right away.

“Of course.” Phichit said as if that was his intention at any given time. “Here’s what I thought. We have three bedrooms and three teams. Each bedroom has only one large bed. Will that be an issue for anyone?” He raised his eyebrow in question.

Everyone shook their heads.

“Good. That’s settled then. Yura and Otabek work together, Guang-Hong and Leo of course. And that leaves me and Chris.” Phichit winked at Chris. “This means one bedroom for each team. Start getting your stuff into your rooms and then we decide on shifts to work. It’ll be an eight hour shift of watching the screens for each team.” 

Everyone nodded again.

Guang-Hong pulled his phone out and talked in rapid-fire Chinese to someone on the other end. After a while he hung up. “No need for worrying about your belongings. We have it covered. Your items will be here within the hour. Members of your teams are gathering up all items from their organizations at the hotel. Including Yuuri and Viktor’s.” 

Phichit clapped his hands. “Very well then. Go get some food and then let’s talk who wants which shift.” 

They gathered around the seating area. Phichit explained how the set up could be zoomed in more and how it now also recorded everything they saw on the screens. Since they had no recording back at the hotel he couldn’t pull up the picture again to the one Chris had thought he had seen something. Now that wouldn’t happen anymore.

“If you don’t mind Leo and I would like to do the morning shift. When would you want us to start?” Guang-Hong said.

“You start at six am. And work till two in the afternoon. Yura, would you like the shift after that or the night shift from ten to six?” 

Yura looked at Beka who just shrugged. “We’ll take the night shift.” 

“Very well. Since it’s now just past ten, I would suggest you both get some coffee and start looking at the screens. Guang-Hong, Leo, go get some sleep. Chris and I will do the same.”

Everyone got ready for the night and then disappeared into their rooms. 

Once the door was closed, Chris realized what he had gotten himself into. He was supposed to sleep next to Phichit and get enough rest to get through hours of watching nothing on the screens.

“How are you making sure that they didn’t miss anything during their shifts?” He asked curiously.

“I will check the footage every day while we are on duty. I know you are as invested as I am. My best friend is out there and so is yours. I know each of them will try their best but I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t check their footage.”

Chris nodded. Phichit had a point. “But how will you go through the footage of sixteen hours within an eight hour shift and still watch what we are supposed to watch?”

“I’ll let it run on my laptop at four times the speed. I can multitask. Plus I have you keeping an eye on the main screen to watch for them. I am pretty certain that you or I are the ones catching them on the move.”

Chris got comfortable on the bed. He had to agree with Phichit, but he started getting very nervous about the younger man coming to bed as well. He knew he was screwed the moment Phichit crawled under the covers and turned over. 

“So, now tell me, Chris, are you in a relationship?” Phichit asked, looking like pure innocence, laying on his side with his hands folded under his cheek.

“Y-yes. I am, but… “ Chris didn’t know how to explain that he had settled for a safe relationship, that he had to hold back a lot about his life from his boyfriend. That he never could be himself around him. Talk about his job or where he went for meetings and with whom. He wished he could just easily talk about all this. As easy as it seemed to work with Phichit. 

“But what?” Phichit whispered. 

“I’m not sure about it. I think I may have settled. I can’t be myself, however I didn’t realize it until I came to this meeting.” Chris tried to explain. 

As if on cue his phone chimed on the nightstand. He rolled over and looked at the message before typing something back and putting the phone back on the piece of furniture..

“Anything I can do?” Phichit asked quietly. He assumed Chris was feeling the same tension building up between the two of them. At least he certainly hoped so. Otherwise it would be really awkward until they could stop looking for Viktor and Yuuri.

“I’m not sure yet.” Chris said equally quiet. “Let’s get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Chris.” Phichit said as he turned around and switched the light off. 

-

Max was not happy with the lack of information.

Asking the workers in the rice fields hadn’t helped. No-one had seen a pair of strangers on the road.

He thumped the steering wheel and growled. They had driven up and down the shitty dirt track that served as a road repeatedly for what felt like  _ hours  _ now and still not seen anything.

They had to be around here somewhere. It wasn’t like they could call for rescue, there was no phone signal here at all.

The radio beside him crackled into life. Not wanting to speak to the Canadian right now, he switched the receiver off. Hey, he could always blame it on a failed battery if Leroy tried to yell at him for not answering. It’s not like he was really worried about what the egotistical man thought of him.

-

If it hadn’t been for having Beka at his side, Yura would have gone mad within half an hour. He hated sitting still with a passion. When he had first been informed that he was going to train to be an assassin he had been so excited. Visions of gun fights and chasing people and killing them. Instead it had been lessons in stealth and agility and having to listen to how to care for your weapons and how to behave in a setting, like a party of rich people.

He had found that hard.

“Kitten, relax, it’s dark, we need to pay attention or we will miss them.”

A large hand squeezed his and he smiled. It was a look that only his bodyguard and confidant saw. Yura loved Beka and he knew that he loved him. When the time was right they could come out about being a couple, he was sure of that.

“I know Beka, but it’s BORING!” 

A soft snorting laugh left the older mans lips. “Sshhhh kitten…. Or you will wake the others. They need to rest so that they can take their shifts fully refreshed.”

The young Russian nodded and went back to staring at the screen.

_ Maybe if he thought of it as playing a video game that would help... _

-

Guang-Hong and Leo woke up from their alarm. At least they would be done with their shift at a decent time and could enjoy their afternoon and evening together. They got ready for the day and got some breakfast before sending a tired Otabek and Yura to bed. 

Leo wasn’t a morning person to talk with, but he was observant. They both settled down and watched the screen. It was just starting to get daylight as they saw something move. It looked like a small dot on the screen coming out of a lightly wooded area. 

“Leo, are you seeing this?” 

“Yes.” Leo jumped up and ran to the computer to zoom in on the area where they had seen the shadows appearing on their pictures.

“It looks like they are very slow. I wonder if something happened.” Guang-Hong noticed

“They are still in Yang territory. We can’t just move in and get them. They are still too far out for a helicopter rescue as well.” Leo checked the coordinates they were looking at. 

They kept watching the dots and saw that a rock formation was coming up for them. 

“Is there a reason why they are heading that way?” Leo asked. 

Guang-Hong looked at the rock formation. “Maybe they are looking for a place to hide?” 

The screens started to get less visible. It was like a layer of fog was building on them. 

“What’s going on?” Leo asked. Guang-Hong already had his phone pulled up and was looking at it.

“There’s a weather front coming in. They will get rain in about an hour. So I am assuming they’ve noticed and are looking for shelter.” Guang-Hong said. “It would be the smart thing to do. Let’s note the coordinates and the time. In case we lose them because of the weather and can’t track them as easily.” 

They kept watching the screens, but soon it was just a laying of foggy white and grey. 

Guang-Hong pulled up his laptop and looked at the maps of the area. He was wondering if they could do anything for those two. If they would keep heading South for a few more days they would be able to just go and pick them up without breaking any rules about the territory. 

For now they were helpless. And if his gut instinct was right, then one of them was injured and they would be slowed down even more. 

-

Having settled Viktor inside the tumbled down stone shelter, Yuuri went to leave to find them some food and water. They needed to eat and he needed to deal with the cut on Viktor’s leg. A pale hand landed on his forearm and gripped lightly. 

Looking up his eyes met the slightly dulled blue of the Russian’s. He looked in pain. 

“Thank you, y-you could have just left me there. I’m sorry for my stupidity, I was too concerned with my own vanity.” He tugged at the mess that was once his ponytail. “It’s going to take me FOREVER to get this back to the hair you complimented me on.”

Yuuri shrugged and tried to keep the pink colour from his cheeks. “We agreed to get each other home. You would have done the same for me.” Placing his hand on the hand on his arm he squeezed it gently. “Rest, I am going to find what food and water I can, I will be back.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tends to Viktor's leg and they both have inappropriate thoughts about each other.
> 
> Phichit and Chris get closer.
> 
> JJ is tries to think up a plans so that Isabella won't tell him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or is the tension....?!

Stepping out of the abandoned shack, the younger man immediately began combing the area for anything he could gather and take back for them. Thank goodness he had his small medical kit in his belt, that wound looked like it would need stitching.

As he moved away he found a couple of old metal cooking containers which he picked up, they would definitely come in useful.

His mind kept slipping back to when Viktor had helped him down from the wall. They both knew that he didn’t need assistance, so why had the Russian done it? His hips still burned with the imprint of the other man’s hands. There was a tension between them that they could both feel, he was sure of it. The way that those beautiful blue eyes had honed in when he had been stupid enough to lick his own lips. Maybe despite his playboy image Viktor was actually gay or at least interested in him.

Yuuri groaned slightly to himself. This journey was going to be difficult enough now that his travelling partner was injured. An increasing sexual tension between the two of them would make it hell. Part of him wanted to make a move to see if it was reciprocated, but he knew that if it wasn’t it would just make the situation a thousand times worse and Viktor may just kill him on the spot. He had heard enough tales of the Russian killing his own men if they proved to be a hindrance, he didn’t want to add himself to those statistics. 

Carefully he selected some fruits and leaves that Viktor had pointed out to him. Using a nearby river to wash the pots and the fruits. He layered up the fruits in the smaller container and filled the other with fresh water, taking it from where he could see the water moving as Viktor had shown him.

“Well, it’s not my idea of Michelene star cuisine, but I bring us food and water!” Yuuri chuckled as he made his way back into their temporary home.

Viktor smiled and tried to sit up a little more, hissing through clenched teeth as his leg dragged on the ground.

“I’m assuming you have been taught to have a high pain threshold?” The Asian man asked as he knelt down by the injured limb and untied the makeshift bandage.

“Of course,” Viktor snapped, voice tight as he prepared himself for whatever the other man was about to do.

Undoing his belt, Yuuri removed it and undid another small pocket secreted inside. In the gradually brightening daylight he looked at the emergency first aid kit he carried.

With gentle hands he rolled up the bloodsoaked trouser leg and inspected the wound. He could see flecks of rust from the metal embedded in the deep cuts. The wound was also ragged from the teeth of the trap. Dried blood and dirt coated the torn flesh. Well, that would have to be thoroughly cleaned. 

Emptying the fruits onto the leaves he had arranged on the ground he poured a little of their drinking water into the smaller container and added a few drops of the antiseptic liquid from his kit.

Ripping some more material from his shirt, he soaked it and began cleaning the Russian’s leg. 

The fabric in his hands quickly became stained, Yuuri rinsing it repeatedly in the now murky water. Several times he stopped to refresh the water when it became too full of dirt. He sighed, he was using up a lot of their drinking water and it was already too light for him to slip out to get some more.

Once the wound was clean he inspected it again. Parts of the cut had gone down to bone where the flesh was thinner on the very toned leg, but it was fixable for now.

-

_ And now it was fucking raining… great… _

JJ stared out of the upstairs office windows looking out over the farm that spread as far as the eye could see.

Isabella was on her way here, Max wasn’t answering the radio and he had no  _ fucking  _ hostages.

He tried to give himself a pep talk.

Maybe if he contacted Crispino he would have some extra troops that he could loan him.

As long as he had a foolproof plan by the time Bella arrived he could make this work. Pretend that Katsuki and Nikiforov had tricked him whilst he had been feeding them as she had suggested. Make it out that by following her instructions he had lost them, so that it wasn’t really his fault.

Isabella couldn’t be cross with him then if he had been following what she had told him to do.

-

Viktor flopped back against the stone wall and tried to listen to the sounds of the pouring rain outside to take his mind off the pain in his leg.

Yuuri’s hands were so soft on his skin as he cleaned the wound and, unbidden, lewd thoughts popped into his head about how those nimble fingers would feel on his dick. Immediately he let the pain flood his mind in an attempt to stop his treacherous body showing  _ any _ signs of arousal.

Where the younger man was crouched he had a clear view of his groin and that would not have been a good situation. Katsuki was a cold and calculating killer, he knew that from his profile. Knowing that Viktor was gay was tantimount to a signing of his own death warrant.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Looking up, the Russian melted inside at the soft, concerned look on Yuuri's face. He managed a stiff smile and nod. “Been better, but I’m ok.”

“Ok, I’m going to stitch your wound, do you need something to bite on?”

Viktor considered this for a moment and then nodded as he fumbled with his own belt. Best he bite down onto the soft leather, they couldn’t risk his noises being heard from the outside.

-

Yuuri winced everytime he forced the small sharp needle through the pale skin of the Russian’s leg. He  _ knew _ how much this hurt, having stitched himself up on more than one occasion.

He was impressed by the lack of noise from the older man. The fierce look of determination in his pretty blue eyes as the perfectly white teeth bit down on the black leather belt gripped between his jaws.

The whole situation was extremely erotic for Yuuri and he reveled in it silently. The younger man was very grateful that the tent in his trousers was hidden from view by the way he was kneeling over the wounded limb.

_ For fucks sake, get a grip! Even if Nikiforov was interested in you, nothing is going to happen, you are enemies! He HATES you and your family. _

“That’s one side done, can you roll over a little so I can stitch the outside of your calf…”

-

His whole leg felt like it was swelling and about to burst by the time that Yuuri was finished sewing. 

“I do have a single dose of high strength antibiotics if we see signs of infection, but best we wait to see if you need it. I have cleaned the whole of the wound and it looks fine at the moment. Ok?”

_ Oh, of course you have fucking antibotics, Katsuki!  _

Viktor snorted and nodded as he allowed himself to finally lay down flat and let the pain wash over him. Needing to assess how bad it was before he suppressed it again. He didn’t want to miss the tell-tale signs of infection because he hadn’t gauged how it felt right now.

“Viktor?”

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Yuuri’s face very close to his, the warmth of the younger man’s breath still tingling on his ear.

_ What the fuck? _

-

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

Viktor had passed out as he lay down and had been unreachable for about half an hour.

After dressing the wound with more of his shirt, he had moved the unconscious man further back into the shadows of the broken building. Sitting on guard on the other side of him. Cat napping to regain some strength whilst his senses were alert for any sounds of people approaching.

Thankfully it was still raining and the sound of the rain hitting the ground outside was enough to cover the Russian’s gentle snores.

Yuuri wondered how it would feel to sleep next to him and listen to that wonderful noise, both of them sated from finally giving into the unspoken and unacknowledged  _ want _ between them.

-

Chris and Phichit sat in silence, but close together. As though an invisible thread was pulling them in such a way that it was their destiny to be united.

The Swiss man had woken first and been embarrassed to discover that he had curled up around Phichit’s back in the night and they were spooning.

When he had moved away the younger man had complained in his sleep as his hand had fumbled behind him and pulled Chris back against him and into their shared warmth.

This was also how they had both woken up when their alarm had gone off. Both moving apart this time, pink cheeked and mumbled apologies falling from both mouths.

“Guang-Hong said that they hadn’t seen them move from this spot after the rain stopped and the clouds lifted, so hopefully they are still in there.” 

Phichit nodded in agreement. “I am worried though about them saying it looked like one of them was injured.” He smiled as Chris squeezed his hand. “I know that this wasn’t what we meant when we said that they needed to get together, but I guess they are really getting to know each other now. They will either be totally in love or completely hate each other for real by the time we get them back.”

The older man chuckled. “I for one hope they are in love, Viktor needs someone who can slap the egotistical side out of him and I think Yuuri could do that perfectly!”

“Hm, yeah, Yuuri could do that.” Phichit replied. “I think Yuuri also needs a partner who he can talk tactics with. It’s a lonely job when no-one knows what you really do.”

“Tell me about it.” Chris sighed. Much as he loved Masumi, he could only share a little of what he did with him. It was too dangerous otherwise. There were days when he longed to be with someone who he didn’t have to hide anything from. 

“There is one problem though…” 

Chris looked at his companion with a quizzical expression as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“You do know that Yuuri doesn’t know that Viktor is gay, don’t you…”

The Swiss man’s eyebrows shot up his brow in surprise. “Why not?! He’s been lusting over him for the past two days that we know of and I can’t imagine that he is hiding it well being alone with the object of his dick’s desire!”

Phichit harrumphed. “In most of the pictures that Yuuri has seen of him, he has had a glamorous lady at his side. There are almost regular ‘kiss and tell’ stories about him in the more dubious tabloids, of course he doesn’t know!”

Belly laughing now and holding his sides, Chris moved further away from the other bedrooms so as not to disturb the sleeping occupants. “Oh. My. God! Peach! Viktor writes those pieces and submits them himself! I’m the only one who knows he is gay!” He laughed even harder at the look on the younger man’s face.

“Those women are all paid escorts!”

His face took on a more serious look. “At the moment, Viktor has to hide his sexuality. Once he is Pakhan, it won’t matter, he will be powerful enough to deal with the slurs on his character. Although...” He looked wistfully at the younger man. “... for the right man he would suffer any character assassinations right now. My best friend is lonely…”

-

All Viktor could see in his line of vision was the wide brown eyes and pink cheeks. To make matters worse, he could feel the warm breath of the younger man dancing across his lips.

_ Those eyes, those FUCKING eyes… _

Every fibre in his body was shaking from restraining himself from flipping them over, pinning the younger man to the floor and kissing him, hard.

“Y-Yuuri?”

_ FUCK, even he could hear the obvious need in his voice. _

Yuuri, blinked, breaking the moment.

_ Viktor had called him ‘Yuuri’. Mind you he had called him ‘Viktor’. Had their relationship, whatever THAT was, changed? _

The smaller man sat back, suddenly needing to be away from temptation.

They had nearly kissed again, he was sure of it. The way that Viktor had almost whined his name. It was too much, he needed to clear his head.

“W-We need to rest, we have to move again at dusk.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is looking for Viktor and Yuuri...
> 
> Max and his troops are out searching the area, whilst the team in Hong Kong are relying on the satellite.
> 
> Chris makes a very difficult phone call that changes things for him and Phichit.
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri fall out, giving Yuuri the chance to witness Viktor the brat....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Just what are we going to do with the pair of them...?

Max heard from the troops dotted around the farm via the radio that Isabella was on her way.

Right, so he needed to have found the bastards by the time she arrived so that she would be impressed with him. He could also ‘accidentally’ drop into conversation how JJ had lost them in the first place. Let them get away and sleep through their escape.

A nasty chuckle left his lips as he turned the truck around. Dark or light he would find them, he had a feeling they weren’t very far away now and his feelings weren’t often wrong.

-

Yura and Beka took over from Chris and Phichit at exactly ten in the evening.

“We haven’t seen any movement, if they are planning on making a move it will be soon as it is now dark enough.” Phichit stated as he stretched and listened to his bones cracking. He had seen the movement that their friends had witnessed for himself when he had been scanning through the recordings. 

“Food?” He mentioned to the tired looking Swiss man.

“Erm, yes please. Can you sort me something? I need to make a phone call…”

-

“Darling, please… This is why I have called you, I need to you k…. If you need to swear at me fine, I deserve it… no I am not being a martyr, I'm being honest… Of course I loved you, I can’t fake that for three years!... Masumi...  _ please...” _

Phichit stepped away from their bedroom door with the two plates of food in his hands. It sounded like his friend was in the middle of a very difficult call.

Part of him felt so bad for the older man, the other part felt guilty for being excited.

It had felt so good waking up and finding himself tucked in Chris’ embrace. Although they had both been embarrassed, it was clear that the feelings and tension between them was mutual.

He just needed to give the other man space. Room to breathe and to grieve. If they were supposed to be together, it would happen, no need to rush.

-

Chris wept into his hands.

Even though he was the one calling it off, it still hurt. They had a flat together and Masumi was watching over his cat. 

All day he couldn’t get the feeling of waking up with Phichit out of his head. And it wasn’t just because it was new and exciting. It simply felt  _ right _ . Like he was free to be who he actually was. Not having to be careful about what he said, or remembering the lies that he had told to protect his boyfriend. Correction, his ex-boyfriend.

They had finished their call in a stilted but reasonably amicable way. Both agreed that they needed to not speak for a couple of days to get their heads around how they were going to move forwards from here.

Finally feeling in control of his emotions, the Swiss man, wiped his face, blew his nose and went to join Phichit for food.

-

Viktor huffed as he tried to work his fingers through his hair. It was  _ ruined!  _ What he wouldn’t give for a hairbrush right now. He hated to admit it, but what Yuuri had said was right, it did get in the way for work. He was just too vain to get it cut, loving the attention that the mane of silver got when he wore it down. Plus, it was perfect for seducing men when he was feeling horny.

He knew that when (if) he ever had a serious relationship, the hair would probably go at some point, but for now, he  _ needed  _ it.

“Do you think you can walk on your leg? We need to keep moving.”

Dusk had fallen and Yuuri was itching to get going, he could see that.

Bracing himself on the rough wall, he got himself to his feet and tentatively put weight on his leg. Pain tore up through the limb and made him feel a little light headed.

Gritting his teeth, he nodded his head and tried to step forward, his leg giving way underneath him.

“Come on, let me help.”

Before he could say no, Yuuri was at his side, his arm around his waist and looping Viktor’s arm over his shoulder. 

_ Oh FUCK _ …

Together they made their way out of the stone building and back towards the road. Much as that was more dangerous for them, it would be easier and quicker for Viktor with his damaged leg.

The Japanese man had fashioned a knapsack out of his jacket, which now held the two containers and some fruit. Viktor could see and feel the highly tattooed, toned coloured flesh against his side where Yuuri had ripped up his own shirt to use as bandaging for his leg.

Even with Viktor limping, they managed to keep up a steady pace and soon put a couple more miles between them and the house.

All was going well until they heard a vehicle approaching in the distance.

Looking around Yuuri spotted a clump of dense trees that would hide them, providing he could get them there in time.

“Lean on me!” He demanded, holding the Russian tighter to his side as he half carried, half supported the now loudly swearing man towards safety.

They made it through the outer part of the clump but not quite out of view when Viktor shrieked in pain.

“MY HAIR!”

Yuuri turned. Sure enough, the mass of knots that was masquerading as the older man’s ponytail was tangled in the fine branches of one of the trees they had passed. And it looked like, no matter how the panicking man tugged at it, it would not come free.

Without thinking, Yuuri pulled his blade and approached the struggling man. He knew  _ exactly _ what he needed to do.

-

Beka smirked as he watched his beloved having a hissy fit in front of him. They were only two hours into their eight hour shift and he wasn’t sure if Yura would survive the whole night.

“FUCKING HELL!” He hissed. “Why the  _ fuck _ did we say we would take the overnight shift? I can’t see  _ fuck at all _ on these  _ fucking screens! _ ”

The young Russian was staring at a picture on the screen and comparing it to the previous images from the satellite. 

“They could be outside doing the  _ fucking _ hokey-cokey for all I can  _ fucking tell!” _

The older man couldn’t hold in his giggles any longer. “Kitten, calm down, I’m sure we will see them if they move.”

Green eyes scowled at him as Yura stared at him over his shoulder before looking at the screens once again.

“Oh just  _ FUCK OFF _ !”

-

Viktor swallowed thickly as the Asian man approached him, knife in hand. 

_ What?! They had promised to help each other and now he was going to kill him and leave him here? The bast…. _

He didn’t get to finish his thought as Yuuri’s hand shot out, grabbed his hair, hacked his ponytail clean off and pulled the stunned man into the dark of the trees.

From where they had fallen, Viktor could see his hair, still stuck in the branches.

Breathing deeply he raised his hand to his head.

His hair was short, true there was a long fringe flopping forward from how Yuuri had chopped it at the back, but it was  _ short! _

“MY HAIR!” he shrieked again and was silenced by a vicious slap round his face that left him stunned and speechless.

_ “SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR, LOOK…”  _ Yuuri hissed between clenched teeth straight into his now pouting face.

Firm fingers gripped his jaw and turned his head back to look at where they had come from. The vehicle had stopped and two armed men were searching through the trees. They were so close to where the tangled mess of silver hair was hanging. 

Both men held their breath, one false move or noise and they would be discovered.

They also knew that if the men searching the area spotted the hacked off hair, they were done for.

-

“Hey.”

Phichit smiled at the older man who had quite clearly been crying. “I have food for you if you would like it?”

“Thanks.”

The Thai man watched Chris out of the corner of his eye. This was a different kind of Chris, a more serious version of the handsome man.

“I, er, I’ve just split up with Masumi.” He added as he took the plate from the younger man and sat down at the small table.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Phichit fidgeted in his chair, not quite sure what to say or do given the circumstances.

“Please, don’t be. It....it ’s something I should have done a long time ago, I just wasn’t brave enough.” Chris replied, picking at the food on his plate. He really hoped he had done the right thing, that he had been reading the younger man’s messages correctly.

“Can I ask, what made you change your mind?” Phichit asked. “If you want to tell me of course, it’s none of my business.”

“You.” 

The Thai man blushed and squirmed in his chair even more.

“M-Me?”

“Yes, you. I can be myself around you. You are gorgeous and sweet and kind and sexy and it felt so right to wake up with you this morning.” Chris blushed and lowered his head. “When I feel a bit more like me, I am hoping that you will agree to be my boyfriend.”

He looked up at the younger man through his thick eyelashes, cheeks pink, with green eyes shining a little more brightly.

Phichit blushed and nodded, eyes flicking between his plate and the older man looking at him so adoringly.

“Y-Yes, yes, I would love too.”

-

“STOP THE TRUCK!”

Max had seen something, he knew he had. It looked like two figures on the road.

None of the workers would be out at this time of night and definitely not on this part of the farm.

That meant only one thing.

It was the mafia bastards.

Getting out of the truck they poked around in the trees, stopping every now and then to listen for any sounds of movement.

Max moved as far into the trees as he could.

Nothing,  _ fuck _ . He knew that it must have been them. 

Radioing for backup he marked the coordinates on the map and ordered for the truck to reverse back up the road a little. If the shits thought that he had given up and driven off they might risk coming back out to continue their journey. Then he could grab them and take the glory for himself.

And that felt good.

-

Quiet, hitched breathing sounded beside Yuuri.

He knew he had really upset Viktor, and for that he felt bad, the man obviously loved his hair, but if he hadn’t done that they would have both been spotted and killed.

The Russian had passed out again from the rough treatment of his leg and there was fresh blood seeping into the bandage. Yuuri guessed that some of his stitches may have been ripped open in the hurry to hide them both.

After making his companion comfortable in their temporary hide out, he sneaked back out, removed the hair from the branches and buried it once the vehicle had moved on.

They needed to get going again or at least find better shelter for the night, but he wasn’t sure if Viktor was up to it.

“Viktor, Viktor…”

He put some of the strong smelling antiseptic on his fingers and waved it under the perfect nose of the Russian to rouse him.

Angry blue eyes met his.

“FUCK OFF,  _ KATSUKI.” _

Yuuri sighed, they were back to surnames, ah well, at least he knew where he stood now.

“Viktor, listen, for what it is worth, I am sorry. However I am sure that you would rather be alive than dead, hanging from that tree or back in that house. One of those guys was Max, JJ’s second in command. That guy is a fucking nutter.” 

He looked at the profile of the man ignoring him. _ God he was still handsome even when he was angry. _

“I promise you, if we ever get our hands on him and need to get information out of him, he is all yours to use as you wish. I’ve heard that your methods of extracting information are not exactly pleasant for your ‘guests’.” 

The Russian huffed and still stayed turned away.

Yuuri risked touching the, now short, silver hair. Yes, it was as soft as it looked.

“If it helps, you look good with short hair too…”

“But I  _ didn’t want it short! _ ” Viktor huffed again. He knew he was being ridiculous. But for fucks sake, that was  _ his hair! How was he going to get fucking laid now? _

Yuuri tried to stifle a laugh. Viktor looked and sounded like a sulky child. Nothing like the ruthless killer who had stared at him from his profile page for all these years.

“Whether you are talking to me or not, we need to find another shelter. Your leg is bleeding too much for us to continue tonight and I want to check to see how much damage we did by having to rush and hide.”

Helping the still silent man to his feet, they made their way through the trees and away from the road but still heading South till they found another old shack. It didn’t have as much roof as the other one and they would have to huddle closer together to stay out of sight, but at least they would be safe for now.

Gathering water and more fruit they stockpiled their reserves and prepared to sleep until they could move again. By now it was too dark for Yuuri to inspect Viktor’s wound before daybreak so he stemmed the bleeding with more of his shirt. At this rate he wouldn’t have a shirt left.

-

Phichit and Chris were woken up by Leo earlier than expected. “What’s wrong, Leo?” Phicht asked sleepily.

“We have found something. It looks like JJ’s people are still trying to find them. There’s a truck going back and forth between the farm and halfway down the road. But they are staying on the road. We did also notice movement of people, but going away from the road as much as possible. But it’s a slow movement…” Leo trailed off while handing coffee to both of the men he had woken up.

Both men sat up immediately. “T-that can only mean one of them is injured.” Phichit mused. “I know Yuuri is stealthy and fast.” He looked at Chris for his assessment.

Chris nodded. “Same for Viktor. So definitely one is injured. We have to act sooner rather than later.” He said while getting up. 

Leo blushed as he realized that both men had been sleeping in their underwear only and turned away to give them some privacy.

“Let’s check where we can locate a relatively safe spot for a helicopter to land and take off without setting Leroy off that we are there.” Phichit grabbed for a shirt, not bothering with pants at this point.

All three of them headed into the living room to see what Guang-Hong and Leo had found. 

“Hmmm. Based on the current direction they are heading towards this area. Does either of them know where they are at?” 

All shook their heads. “Thought so. So we have to assume they are blindly going South. I know Yuuri can navigate using the stars. So as long as he gets a view of those he won’t lose his direction.” 

“We will have some rain, but it won’t last for long.” Guang-Hong interjected.

“Good. So let’s get a helicopter and all of us head out there trying to locate them. We know they have no food and we have to assume that at least one of them is injured. So we need to plan accordingly.” 

Guang-Hong was immediately on the phone speaking to someone. Phichit could only make out the word helicopter and some location names, but nothing else.

“Ok.” Guang-Hong started after hanging up. “We have a helicopter waiting for us. Now we just have to pack what we need to take with us.”

“Might I make a suggestion?” Chris interjected. “Viktor will not be easy to catch. He hears a helicopter and will disappear.”

“Same for Yuuri.” Phichit admitted.

“So we will need a ground team.” Leo sighed. “Who would be good for staying hidden and still figure out how to get close to the two of them?”

“I can’t do it. I am a banker. I’ve got no training like you guys have.” Chris admitted embarrassed.

“What about Yura, Beka and I?” Phichit offered.

“Let’s get them up and see what they are willing to do.” Guang-Hong suggested while walking towards their room.

-

Max got fed up with waiting.

He had given them  _ hours _ to re-appear and nothing had happened.

_ Ah well, it wasn’t his concern that Leroy had lost his captives. He still had enough dirt on the Canadian to grass him up to whoever wanted to listen. _

No longer interested in his task he ordered the other man to drive them back towards the farm. They would go slow incase there was anything to see, but they wouldn’t hang around any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are still mad at each other, right up to the point that they have to flee for their safety.
> 
> Back in Hong Kong the rescue plans are being executed.
> 
> JJ is not impressed that Max has not found his 'guests' yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone open a window please... The heat from the renewed sexual tension is steaming up our glasses....

As soon as enough early morning light filled the space where the two men had been camped, Yuuri moved to inspect Viktor’s leg. 

Neither had slept well, having to sit far too close for comfort in their current state of renewed hatred of each other.

Every time one of them moved, the brush of flesh against the other made both men shiver. 

Unwrapping crusty, blood stained material from the wound, the younger man was relieved to see that his stitching had held. The fresh blood was just from the overuse of the damaged leg.

He looked up and smiled tightly at Viktor.

“I don’t need to sew you up again, we just need to take more care and not rush unless it is absolutely necessary. Ok?” 

The Russian grumbled his reply, trying not to stare at Yuuri kneeling at his feet. 

He knew he had been completely out of order yesterday. _Yuuri had been_ _helping him, for fucks sake!_ His cheek still felt bruised from the strength of the other man’s slap. All night he had been trying to think of what to say without sounding weak. He had already apologised once to his _enemy_ and that was once too much!

“Before it gets too much lighter, I’m gonna go and grab us some water to drink and so I can clean you up and rebandage you. Maybe we can use some of  _ your _ shirt this time?”

There was a glimpse of a twinkle in the brown eyes before Yuuri grabbed the larger container and slipped out of the building. 

Viktor watched the way that Yuuri’s colourful flesh teased from under his ripped shirt as he moved. Unconsciously the Russian bit down on his bottom lip. Worrying it between his white teeth as he thought about how much he wanted to trace the patterns inked onto that skin with his fingers.

Thought about how much he  _ wanted _ Yuuri. It was no use denying it any longer, he was lost to him.

-

As soon as everything was ready to go Phichit, Yura and Otabek got settled into the helicopter and they all put their headphones on. 

“Good?” Phichit spoke into his microphone, receiving thumbs up from the two younger ones.

“OK. So once we get here…” Phichit pointed to the map. “... we will need to keep our eyes peeled. If we cannot locate them, we need to get out and go down on the ground. We have to make sure not to be seen by anyone. Especially not Leroy’s goons. And we have to find them as soon as possible. You have your satellite radios. Use them only when absolutely necessary.” 

“What the fuck will we do if we don’t find them? It’s not like the old man wants to be found.” Yura interjected.

“Don’t forget I’m Yuuri’s best friend. I know how he was trained and how he thinks.” Phichit smiled.

“We can stay in visual while combing a larger area.” Otabek said quietly.

“Yes. That’s a good idea.” 

They shouldered their bags as soon as they got close to the area. They had to be ready at a moment's notice to get to the ground. Checking the area for clues they couldn’t find any sign of the missing assassin’s and they got ready to jump. 

“You know how to jump and roll?” Phichit asked. 

“Of course we do.” Yura bristled.

“On three…. One… Two… Three…” They pulled their headphones off and rolled out of the low flying helicopter landing in a roll and getting up as fast as possible to head for some trees they had landed nearby.

-

Yuuri had to venture a little further from their shelter to find water than he really wanted to do. Much as he knew that Viktor was more than capable of handling himself, he couldn’t get away fast on that leg.

He was part way back carefully carrying the container of water when the hairs on the back of his neck began to bristle. 

Something was not right.

Stopping and listening carefully he suddenly became aware of the sound of helicopter blades in the distance.

_ FUCK! _

Running back, keeping as close to the trees as he could without tripping, water sloshing over the edges of the container, he sped back the rest of the way to the shack.

“VIKTOR!” He hissed as soon as he made his way back through the broken doorway.

The Russian was already hauling himself to his feet, wound still uncovered. 

“I know I heard. We need to move, that must be JJ searching for us.  _ FUCK! _ ”

He winced as he tried to take a step, his leg buckling, the overexertion the previous night had really taken its toll on the injury.

“Do you think you can make it?” Yuuri asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Like I have a choice.” The Russian huffed. “If they have found us we need to go  _ NOW! _ ”

Abandoning the fruit and water, the two men slipped out of the broken building and back into the cover of the trees. The helicopter was virtually overhead now and they knew that they had to find an area to hide in where their heat source would not be detectable by any infrared camera. If the shack had had more of a roof they could have stayed there, but it wasn’t safe enough.

They moved deeper into the small forest, Yuuri trying to find the smoothest route through the roots and undergrowth, not wanting the man with him to trip and damage his leg any further. If only he had had time to redress the wound it would at least have had a bit more protection than just Viktor’s trouser leg.

They could both hear the loud whirring of the helicopter blades as it hovered over the shack they had just left. JJ had definitely found them. Thank goodness Yuuri’s highly honed senses had picked up the aircraft when he did and given them a chance to escape.

Another few minutes of frantic scurrying and they seemed to be as deep into the trees as they could go. All the Russian could see around him in any direction was seemingly unending tree trunks and bushes.

Yuuri was half dragging, half carrying Viktor by this point. A quick downwards glance had told him all he needed to know, the older man’s trouser leg was splashed red with fresh blood.

The thick canopy over their heads would diffuse some of their heat once they found a place to stop that would also give them protection from a search on the ground.

Yuuri’s muscles were screaming. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could support the taller man, but he would die first before leaving him to the mercies of that bastard they had escaped from.

“ _ THERE, LOOK OVER THERE…” _

Blinking, trying to stop the sweat pouring down his forehead from misting up his vision, he looked to where the Russian was indicating.

Perfect.

A tiny shelter hidden in the trees. The roof was still whole and it looked like the door was still in a big enough piece to be able to be shut properly.

With a burst of renewed energy he scooped up the now badly limping man and ran towards safety, letting out a tiny panting chuckle at the hissed swearing protest he was being treated to.

_ “FOR FUCKS SAKE PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL NEEDING TO BE CARRIED TO SAFETY BY HER FUCKING HERO!” _

Inside the musty smelling small space, Yuuri dumped the still cursing man on the floor and turned to kick the door shut, plunging them into semi-darkness.

Turning back intending to assess the new damage to the wound as best he could, he instead came face to face with the sweating and messy haired Russian killer.

_ What the fuck? _

Before he could utter a word he was slammed back against the door, his face held tight by a pair of large pale hands and then Viktor’s lips were on his. A bruising kiss was being pressed to his mouth, a hot tongue forcing its way between his lips. 

All his self-reserve vanished under the weight of the emotions being poured into him by the now thickly moaning Russian grinding his body against the smaller man.

Fisting his hands into the hacked silver hair, he returned the kiss with all the passion he had been holding deep inside him. Swiping his own tongue against the probing muscle in his mouth, tasting the unique taste of the Russian, letting the sensation of their tongues fucking into each others mouths sweep him away.

Without breaking the kiss, Yuuri thrust one hand between them, feeling Viktor’s solid cock brushing against the back of his hand as he released his own buckle and hurriedly undid the button and fly of his trousers, pushing them partway down his thighs.

_ GOD. He was SO fucking ready for this. Thank FUCK it had been Viktor to initiate it, those heated looks he had been giving him were obviously genuine. Well he hoped so, he was already in too deep now for rejection not to break his glass heart into a million pieces. _

Guessing that the Russian would have said yes anyway, he began to undo his belt too.

The increased whining echoing around their joined mouths was music to his ears. Viktor pulled away a little to give Yuuri room to maneuver, reaching down to help when he became impatient. 

Slapping the Russian’s hand away, Yuuri yanked down both sets of underwear, hissing as the cool air surrounded his hot flesh and gripped his own cock. The touch of his own hand making him moan into the Russians mouth. With a practised move, he shifted his hips forward and gathered the older man’s length into his hand, tightening his grip around the two solid organs.

For a moment, neither of them moved or breathed. Mouths open, tongues static between each other’s lips.

Then it was gone. Viktor whined and bought a hand down to grip them both as well and rolled his hips. Dragging his cock against Yuuri’s and creating a delicious friction that had his eyes rolling back in his head.

Viktor could feel himself leaking precum. Smearing his thumb through the mess to add some lubrication to the tightly gripped flesh, gathering up the pearly liquid from Yuuri’s cock in the process. A shiver ran down his spine at the brief feel of the other’s impressive feeling dick.

_ FUCKING HELL… finally… He hoped desperately that this wasn’t just a way to let off steam for the younger man. That they would be able to sort out their feelings for each other once they had lessened the sexual tension between them. _

With a frantic pace they both fucked into the joint vice of their grip, cocks grinding against each other as they whined and mewled into each other’s mouths. Still kissing as though their lives depended on it.

Breaking to breathe properly, Viktor pressed their foreheads together, looking down to watch themselves getting each other off, admiring the member of the man he knew he had fallen in love with.

_ “V-Vikt-tor… FUCK… _ ”

Yuuri shuddered and came, coating their still moving hands, the warmth and vision bringing the Russian to orgasm too. Yuuri’s name, a long drawn out moan, as his seed mixed with the younger mans and dripped to the floor between them. Both still fucking into their combined grip as they rode out their highs and kissed again, more gentle this time, a smile dancing around each mouth.

Shaking with the after effects of both adrenaline and climax, the two men slumped together against the door, still trading kitten-like kisses now. Viktor smiled and stroked his clean hand through Yuuri’s hair, cupping the back of his head to pull him forward to deepen their kiss again before releasing him.

“Guess it’s time to trash my shirt now!” He whispered, ripping the bottom section off his clothing, tearing it in half and offering a piece to Yuuri to clean himself up with.

Dressed again, Yuuri helped Viktor back down to the ground and sat down beside him.

“Wow.” He hummed. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, but I didn’t know if you were into men.” 

“Ditto.” Viktor replied. “I nearly kissed you in the pantry.”

Yuuri blushed. “I know, and I nearly let you.”

-

_ “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN’T FIND THEM?” _

JJ was screaming at Max now.

“Isabella is almost here!”

The radio crackled into life on the table.

An unknown helicopter had been spotted…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team take cover to hide out for a while before searching for Yuuri and Viktor.
> 
> Max arrives at the scene first and plans his attack.
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor have a serious talk about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still steamy in here...

“Ooof!” Phichit couldn’t help, but exclaim. “You are good?” He asked as soon as the three of them had made it to the small forest. 

“Yes.” Both of the Bratva replied in unison.

“Where do you want to start?” Otabek asked. 

“Let’s wait for a bit right here. We have to make sure nobody noticed the helicopter and is coming to look for what’s going on.” Yura suggested.

“Agreed. Let’s hide for a moment and gain a sense of where we are and where they might be hiding.” Phichit suggested while pulling out a satellite photo of the area. They had marked what they had found via the observations.

“I’m guessing they are over in the next forest based on their route they have taken so far.” 

Phichit’s radio crackled as the connection was made. 

“HQ. Come in. Ten-four”

“Are you alright? Ten-four” Guang-Hong’s voice came statically through the satellite radio.

“Yes. Landed and hidden. Waiting for a moment before heading out. Ten-four”

“Keep check in schedule. Roger and out”

“Understood. Roger and out” 

“Alright. Let’s wait for an hour and if we don’t hear anything by then, let’s start heading towards that forest.” 

They made themselves comfortable, but stayed alert. They had to be ready to run if anyone had noticed them. 

-

“So,” Viktor mused as Yuuri checked his leg once more. “Was that a  _ ‘fuck, I like you, lets make good of this even though we are enemies’  _ moment or a  _ ‘we will never mention this ever again and when we get back to Hong Kong we will never see or even speak to each other again’ _ moment?”

Yuuri looked at him, his brown eyes wide, looking like he was offering up his whole heart and soul on a plate to the older man and swallowed thickly.  _ It was the moment that would either break him or make him…  _

“W-What was it for you?”

Viktor noted the hesitant stutter and his heart melted, leaning forward to kiss the slightly parted lips. “For me? The first option, but if it’s not for you then please just say. I promise to not make things difficult.”

Finishing off tying the new makeshift bandage around the pale leg, Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. Shyly he looked up though thick black eyelashes, a pink flush dusting his cheeks. “I would choose the first option too.”

“R-Really?”

Viktor sat still for a moment, lost in astonishment that the pretty man in front of him was interested in dating  _ him. _

Yuuri nodded and moved back to sit next to him, searching out the blue eyes in the half light and smiling when Viktor turned towards him, leaning into each other to kiss again.

-

Max had never moved so fast in his life.

He could still get one over on Leroy.

If there was a helicopter it meant that someone knew where the bastards were. It also meant there was the possibility of capturing or killing more of the enemy. Either option was good for him.

Climbing back into the truck he instructed his driver to take them back to the spot where they had seen the figures on the road, that was close to where the helicopter had been spotted.

-

Yuuri giggled as they lay wrapped in each other’s arms in the cramped space.

“I wonder what Phichit and Chris will say when they find out we are dating?”

Viktor decided then and there that he  _ loved _ the soft and caring side of the younger man that was starting to reveal itself to him.

“I’ve had an idea.” He whispered, kissing and nibbling the earlobe closest to him. “Let’s not tell them, wait and see if they notice. I have a feeling they were trying to get us together anyway… Want to have some fun?”

Yuuri’s eyes glinted with mischief in the low light. He raised himself onto his elbow and looked down at his new lover. “Resist any attempts that they make to try and get us to like each other?” He grinned and leaned down for another kiss, biting at the plump bottom lip.

“Yeah...” Viktor breathed. “Although…” He rolled them over and pinned Yuuri to the floor, only slightly wincing at the pain that ripped up his leg. “I’m not sure I know how long I can hold out for. Really want to fuck you properly once we are back in civilisation!”

The smaller man smirked and flipped them back so he was on top, grinding their hardened lengths together.

“And who says it’s going to be me bottoming?”

Their joint laughter dissolved into low moans as they kissed long and deep, rutting against each other.

-

Max moved silently through the trees. He had heard something not far from where he was after the noise of the helicopter had died away.

He considered for a moment radioing for backup and then changed his mind.

He worked better on his own. Plus he wouldn't have to share the glory then. 

-

Cleaning themselves up again, Viktor playfully bit Yuuri on the neck, smirking at the low moan the action provoked. He was thoroughly enjoying finding different ways to make the younger man squirm, he made the most  _ delicious  _ noises.

"Oi, Nikiforov. STOP IT!" Yuuri grumbled, batting him away.

A snapping twig close by made them both freeze and automatically grab for their weapons. 

Leaning over, Yuuri quickly kissed Viktor and pressed his mouth close to his ear.

"Please look after yourself, I don't want to lose you. I've only just found you."

Viktor stared into the wide brown eyes. "Ditto."

-

Max stood stock still, cursing the twig he had accidently trod on that had broken under his foot.

The sounds had been coming from the old shelter. That had sounded like two men fucking. Were the Bratva and Yakuza bastards gay? 

He grinned an evil grin. Oh, he had a special kind of torture for fucking queers.

Considering his options, he decided that if he rushed the door he would have the advantage as they would have nowhere to go. A spray of bullets at low level would take out their legs but not kill them. 

_ Yes. _

He wanted them alive, injured was fine, as long as they were alive.

-

Peering out through a gap in the broken wooden panel, Yuuri assessed the situation outside.

“It’s Max.” He commented. “Looks like he is planning on storming the shack."

Viktor looked at the small gap behind the door. “I reckon I could fit in there. That way when he pushes the door in, it will rebound off me, hopefully knocking him backwards. If you stand with your back to the wall next to the door you can grab him, disarm him and we can find out what he knows.”

Yuuri nodded.

Quickly they got into position and waited, armed and ready to fight.

-

Max stealthy made his way to the shed. It was quiet now. But he knew there was no way that those two men could hide anywhere inside the shack and there was no way out for them besides the front door. 

He kicked the door in and was about to enter the shed when the door swung back fast and hit him square in the face. 

Stunned he shook his head.  _ What the fuck?  _ Righting himself again he entered the shed. Daylight behind him illuminated a bit of the interior. He couldn’t see either of them. 

_ Where were they? _

A sudden kick into his jaw drew his attention to the side. Shocked as a leg came back down from a full blown spin heel kick. His vision was blurry for a moment and his jaw hurt. 

An uppercut jab followed quickly. Max stumbled back.  _ What in the world was going on?  _ He really didn’t expect the feeble Asian queer to be able to fight like  _ that. _

Gathering all his power he threw a jab right back, but it was blocked immediately by the smaller man. 

“You fucking  _ queer. _ ” Max yelled angrily as he was hit in the stomach with a quick front snap kick. He lost his balance and stumbled back, just to be suddenly held tight around his waist, his arms forced against his body. 

Max dropped his weight down to get a better leverage and got out of the hold of the slightly taller Russian. Turning around and punching him straight into the stomach.

The man went down with a grunt, having lost his ability to stand up straight due to his damaged leg. 

He looked over at Yuuri with a sneer which slipped quickly in a look of shock when Yuuri smashed the stone he had found into the temple of the Canadian man.

Max went down and didn’t move. 

Yuuri moved over to where Viktor was carefully sitting up. Exchanging a very brief kiss with his lover before they quickly undid their belts and Yuuri tied the man up as tightly as he could. 

Max wouldn’t be walking away from them again.

-

Chris was worried.

The small Thai man had appeared so suddenly in his life, made a huge impact and was now gone again.

He knew that Phichit needed to go on the mission to help save their best friends, but he was scared.

Scared that they would never get to go on a first date. That they would never share a first kiss.

He sat with the two worried fathers trying to do all he could to help whilst they waited for news, the radio too silent laying on the table in front of them.

They all knew that it was just a matter of trusting the team on the ground to find and rescue the two men.

It was going to be a long, hard wait.

-

Yura and Beka followed the Thai man as he slipped through the trees heading towards the other small forest that they figured the two had most likely made their way towards.

Part way there they froze as they heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting and hushed swearing in both Russian and Japanese. 

Phichit gasped and started running towards the noise they had all heard when suddenly it became quiet again. He hoped that their friends would be alright. 

Breaking through the brush they saw a small shed and Yuuri leaning over a body on the ground tying the legs together.

“YUUUUURI!” Phichit yelled despite the situation. He couldn’t help himself, overjoyed at seeing his best friend alive. 

Otabek and Yura followed him closely whilst surveying the area. 

“Quiet, Phichit.” Yura hissed. 

They made their way over to their friends. Yura hoped that Viktor was alright. So far he hadn’t seen a sign of the Russian and he couldn’t see who was laying on the ground either. 

-

Viktor caught Yuuri’s attention, winked and blew him a kiss to let his lover know that it was time for their game to start.

“See  _ Katsuki, _ that is how you catch someone you want to torture. I have no FUCKING idea what you got taught, but I’ve seen a small girl with more talent for killing than you!”

Yuuri laughed dismissively and turned to face his best friend. “Fucking hell Peach am I glad you see you. If I have to spend just ONE more night with that...” He jabbed his thumb in the rough direction of Viktor. “I will kill him, and that is not an idle threat.”

Phichit sighed. He and Chris were going to have their work cut out trying to get these two together…

He hugged his best friend and realized that he wasn’t badly injured. Although his clothing was done for sure. Phichit looked over at the injured Russian who was now held up by the other two members of the Russian team.

“What the hell happened?” He asked both of them. 

“And what the  _ fuck _ happened to your HAIR?” Yura laughed. “You look like a proper old man now!”

Viktor growled, at least for this bit he didn’t have to pretend to hate the Asian man.

“Katsuki fucking  _ hacked it off!”  _ He snarled. “Why don’t you ask  _ him _ why he did it…”

All eyes turned towards the Japanese man.

Yuuri shrugged, trying to avoid looking at Viktor. 

“Well,” Viktor continued when he realised that Yuuri wasn’t going to say anything. “We woke up in a basement and decided to stick it out until we get back to civilization, but this one…” Viktor pointed towards Yuuri. “... had to be a douchebag and decided to walk down the street and we were almost caught. While running away I stepped into a trap and he  _ dared _ to help me out and see to my wound…” Viktor kept going on about their escape.

Yuuri had a hard time hearing the obscure version of their escape, but didn’t interrupt Viktor or contradict any of it. He wanted to make the most of the situation and the attention not being on him. Plus, he definitely couldn’t lie to his best friend. 

“OK. Let’s look at your wound and call in for a helicopter to get us back.” 

Phichit pulled out his radio while Otabek inspected the wound.

“Where in the world did you find everything you needed to get stitches?” Otabek asked, astonished. “Did you have a first aid kit with you?” 

“No, but Katsuki apparently has a batman belt.” Viktor chuckled a bit at his own joke. “He had all kinds of stuff hidden in that belt I would have never thought would fit into it.” 

He definitely needed to know where Yuuri got his belts. He wanted one like that, it had been so handy to have all these items during their escape.

Phichit walked away from the talking members of his team.

“HQ. Come in.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue Viktuuri is a success!
> 
> Back in the safety of the mansion, Viktor and Yuuri start to put their plan into action.
> 
> Will anyone be immediately suspicious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sexual tension is back...!

Chris scrambled to the radio, relieved to hear Phichit’s voice after hours of waiting.

“HQ here. What’s your status?” 

“We’ve found them. Viktor is injured and we have a hostage. Yuuri is fine.” 

“Hang tight. We are sending a helicopter back. Where are you at?” 

“We are about a mile South of where we dropped.”

“OK. Let us know if you need anything. Stay hidden. I’ll let you know when you can expect the helicopter.”

Katsuki and Ji immediately were on their phones organizing a return of the helicopter and calling Guang-Hong and Leo back into the room.

“Do you know how to operate this set up?” Ji asked his son. 

“Of course.”

“They found them and said they are about one mile South of where they dropped. So where would they be now? Can we see them?” 

Guang-Hong chuckled at his dad. He could tell how relieved the man was by this news, he could feel it himself. Immediately leaning over the keyboard he checked what they knew about the drop off location and located another forest close by. 

“We probably won’t be able to see them, but I am guessing they are right there based on what you told me.” He pointed at the screens.

They relayed the information to the pilot who was already heading back to the area.

-

“Phichit, the helicopter is on its way back.” Chris spoke into the radio. “Get ready to welcome them. He will make three rounds over the forest we are thinking you are in.”

“Thank you. We will be watching out for it.” Phichit silenced his radio again. 

“Ok, help is on the way. We are to wait here for them. Apparently they figured out where we are based on satellite pictures and what we said. So it shouldn’t be hard to find us.” 

They all sat down and rested, listening for the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air.

Yuuri had chosen to sit close to his best friend while the Russians sat on the opposite side, talking quietly in their native tongue. Yura glanced over every now and then, making Yuuri squirm a little bit. He wished he would understand what they were talking about, but based on the reactions of Yura and Otabek it wasn’t something he really wanted to know. 

He wondered if Viktor was filling them in on what really happened and about their plan. Kind blue eyes met his, he couldn’t help but smile shyly at his… boyfriend?  _ Was this what they were now?  _ Yuuri had never taken the time to have a romantic relationship so he wasn’t sure about how they were labeled now. Or should they have labels at all? They would have to talk about that when they had a chance. 

-

After a while they heard the helicopter coming in. Phichit and Yuuri grabbed the still unconscious Max and headed for the edge of the forest followed by Otabek and Yura supporting Viktor.

The helicopter landed and they got in as quickly as possible, knowing that they were still in danger, and prepared for take off. They didn’t realize that Viktor and Yuuri were squished in a seat next to each other until it was too late to make other arrangements. Phichit shot an apologetic look towards Yuuri who just shrugged his shoulders.

Squashed in next to each other in the back of the helicopter, they risked linking fingers. Viktor’s thumb tracing circles on Yuuri’s palm. Smiling slightly as he noticed the faint beginnings of a blush on his partners cheeks. All he wanted to do was kiss the younger man, but he knew that he would have to wait until they were back in the privacy of their own rooms at the mansion.

-

Almost two hours later they landed on top of a building in Hong Kong. Yuuri looked around, astonished they had been that far out of civilization. People were waiting already with a stretcher to take care of Viktor and another team to take Max with them. 

“You go and shower. You stink!” Phichit waved his hand in front of his nose as if to chase away a bad smell. Yuuri laughed. He would gladly take that advice to get cleaned up and put on a fresh set of clothes. 

They headed into the building and Yuuri went straight for the shower. He needed to get the blood and dirt of him as he really didn’t like to be as dirty as he was. Taking his time in the shower he reflected on what had happened over the last couple of days. 

-

Yuuri looked over to where Viktor was being tended to as he exited the bathroom. He was glad they had been all placed into a large suite together. At least he could see Viktor from where he was. 

Viktor looked over and winked. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush. They needed to talk and make plans on how to lead Chris and Phichit on. Thinking about how to communicate with him he realized that they never exchanged phone numbers. 

His eyes widened. Viktor looked at him in question. Yuuri pointed at his phone and then at the Russian and shrugged his shoulders. Viktors eyes widened in understanding too. The younger man looked around for a piece of paper and a pen to write down his number and to somehow figure out how to give it to Viktor.

Viktor watched curiously as Yuuri scribbled something onto a piece of paper, double checking that it was legit and nodding to himself before straightening his back and turning around. Viktor was fascinated by the movement. He knew his boyfriend must be exhausted, but his grace certainly didn’t falter. 

The Russians eyes widened again in realization of what Yuuri was up to. He was trying to think of something he could do so the man had to come near him, but all he could think of was needing a glass of water. 

_ Wait!  _

_ Water!  _

That would be a good excuse to exchange the piece of paper Yuuri was trying to hold. 

He looked around and noticed that everyone was busy. Thankfully Phichit was out of the room at the time. 

“Katsuki!” He called towards his boyfriend. “Get me some water, would you?” He said as coldly as he could muster.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the tone in Viktor’s voice, but he realized what he was doing.

“One moment, your  _ highness. _ ” He sneered back, going over to retrieve a glass and filling it with water and ice. Yuuri wrapped a napkin around the glass hiding the piece of paper inside, making sure that Viktor could see what he was doing. 

He straightened up and went back over to Viktor. “Here you go, your  _ highness. _ Anything else you need?” He handed the water to him with a wink.

The doctor attending to Viktors leg didn’t notice or chose not to notice the way the two high ranking mafiosi were talking to each other. Obvious affection clear in their voices.

Viktor took the piece of paper and secreted it away into his pocket. He still had to take a shower or a bath, but for now that piece of paper was safe where it was..

Yura came over and sneered at the Russian. Saying something to him, but Yuuri didn’t know what to make of the tone of voice. The little Russian was looking back and forth between them, making Yuuri feel uncomfortable. Thankfully his grumbling stomach saved him and he took off towards the dining area where food and fruits had been laid out for everyone to snack on.

-

_ >Hey darling, it’s me xx _

Yuuri’s hands shook slightly as he read the message on his phone, butterflies making the hastily consumed food in his belly want to take a return journey.

_ >Hey! They finished with your leg yet? X _

_ >yeah, just having a bath & waiting for a stylist 2 come & fix my hair xx _

The younger man snorted with laughter and then quickly checked to make sure no one was looking at him.

_ >you are so vain! Xx _

_ >Well, i have this fucking sexy boyfriend that i need 2 look good 4 xx _

Yuuri blushed, so they  _ were  _ boyfriends _... wow… . _

A knock on the suite door heralded the arrival of the quickly summoned hairdresser who was checked over by Otabek before being led to the older Russian’s bedroom.

_ >you had better get your fine ass into gear then, they are here to look after my princesses hair! Xx _

_ >yeah, Katsuki, love you too, you’ll be swooning at my feet before you know it xx _

_ >you wish! Xx _

_ >nah, i know… xxx _

-

It was a couple of hours before Yuuri returned to the main area of the suite, having been taken to his room for a full medical by the resident doctor.

Viktor was  _ bored _ . He wanted his boyfriend to see his new hair. Much as he was still pissed that the length had been hacked off, he had to admit that he looked  _ good. _

He toyed with the soft, almost  _ fluffy _ hair at the nape of his neck as he gradually got used to the long fringe that flopped forward and covered one eye. Flicking it out of the way as he relaxed on the couch and scrolled through his phone.

The Russian had spent  _ ages _ preening in front of the mirror in his room, checking his reflection from every angle. Wondering what Yuuri would think of his naked body, the tattoos and scars that signified his status. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuuri’s bedroom door opening and the younger man stepped out dressed in a tight fitting black long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. His hair washed and styled and his cute blue rimmed glasses on his face.

White teeth bit down on a full bottom lip to stop himself from whistling.

_ Fuck, Yuuri looked delicious, he was dating at total dreamboat… _

Instantly he opened up his messaging app.

_ >you are HOT...can i take you to bed right now? Xxx _

He watched the Asian man retrieve his phone from his back pocket, read the message and turn an adorable shade of pink.

Brown eyes sought him out and he could see the blush deepen as Yuuri took in his new hairstyle.  _ Well, it looked like his boyfriend definitely approved! _

“Oi Katsuki! If you weren’t so much of a boring asshole I would make you take me out to dinner to make up for fucking up my hair. Trouble is I think I would be face down asleep on the table before you’d even managed to read the fucking menu!”

There were cackles of laughter from the younger Russian sitting in the corner of the room.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and stared at his lover.

“Really, Nikiforov? Is that a bet? From the man who squealed like a girl when I cut off his stupid ponytail?”

Viktor sat up straighter on the sofa and glared at the man he adored.

Chris joined in the laughter, nudging Phichit. “Go on Vik, make him pay for a really expensive meal to apologise to you!”

Quickly catching on, Phichit nodded. “Yuuri, you can’t let him get away with that! Take him up on the bet. Show him that Asians know how to party!”

The silver haired man pretended to lose interest in the conversation and returned his attention to his phone.

_ >gonna pound your ass SO hard 4 that comment, love xxx _

Yuuri glanced at his phone and sent a quick message in return.

_ >I think you will find, my darling, that i’m gonna be wrecking your ass first xxx _

-

“Chris, why on earth would I want to spend the evening with Katsuki? I’ve only just got back from being stuck with him.”

The two best friends were sitting playing cards to pass the time whilst the elders all met to discuss the next plan of action and what to do with Max.

“Cos he thinks you are gorgeous?” Chris replied with a cheeky grin, watching as Viktor tapped on his phone.

_ >oh darling, it has started, Chris is trying to persuade me to take you out for the evening! xx _

_ >snap, peach is currently telling me all your good points! He’s missed out on one of your assets tho, the one i want stuffed down my throat… xx _

Viktor coughed and suddenly shuffled in his chair.

“Vik, just who are you messaging? You have a stupid grin on your face half the time and it can’t be me, cos I sitting right in front of you.”

Yura catcalled across the room something in Russian that made the older man hiss at him and flip him the bird.

“No-one,  _ Christophe, _ after all, who would want to date me? I can’t tell anyone who I am, what I do, or the fact that I could disappear and end up dead before they can introduce me to their mom!”

Viktor leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and raised his perfectly groomed eyebrows at the Swiss man.

“And that is  _ precisely _ why you should take Yuuri out. He is in exactly the same position as you, plus think how strong it would make your respective families. No-one would dare to challenge either of you…” Chris retorted, a smug grin on his face.

At that moment, Viktor’s mobile chimed with another message. The Swiss man made a grab for it and held it above his head, laughing as his best friend tried to take it back. Knowing full well that Viktor was not permitted to put too much weight on his wounded leg at the moment.

“Tell me who it is, or I will look for myself. I doubt you have changed your passcode, after all this is your personal phone…”

“FUCKING GROW UP THE PAIR OF YOU!”

Yura grabbed the phone out of Christophe’s hands and chucked it back on the table.

“I’m fucking fed up with all this, date Yuuri, date Viktor. The lot of you sound like fucking school kids.”

He turned to face Viktor. “I personally don’t give two shits if you want to stick your dick in him, but I don’t want to hear about it anymore. GOT IT?”

Viktor blushed a deep pink and tried to laugh the comment off. He knew it had been a mistake to tell Yura that he liked Yuuri, but he had been so excited and just bursting to tell someone when they had been rescued.

“So, it’s not just drunk Viktor that thinks with his dick, is it?” Christophe chuckled. “Look, Peach and I...” 

The older Russian raised his eyebrow. “Is there something going on there that  _ I _ don’t know about, Christophe? Hmm? Masumi?”

Chris’s smile slipped. “I, er, I broke up with Masumi…”

“WHAT?” Viktor looked totally shocked. “But you guys have been together for  _ years _ ! You have a cat for fucks sake!”

The Swiss man nodded. “Yeah and I’ve been pretending that it was what I wanted for a long time Vik.” He sighed and rested his head in his hands. “I haven’t cheated on Masumi, I ended it before I said anything to Peach. I’m just waiting till I feel like my head is in the right place before we start dating.”

Viktor laid his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Does he know?”

“Yeah, he said he’ll wait for me to be ready.” Chris looked up and took Viktor’s hands in his. “Vik, if you do like Yuuri, please don’t leave it too long. Who knows what might happen? I’ve found my person who I don’t have to hide who and what I am from, that I can be myself with. I love you, darling, and I just want the same for you.”

The silver haired man nodded and nibbled on his bottom lip. 

_ Should they just come clean about them being together? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets told off by everyone.
> 
> Phichit and Chris play matchmaker and the 'date' starts.
> 
> Max regains consciousness and wonders what is in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh those boys...

JJ was groveling. Isabella had arrived just a few minutes prior, but had immediately figured out what had happened.

"YOU WHAT?" Isabella was screaming. "You absolute idiot. You cannot treat two members of that standing like common thieves. Who gave you that stupid idea?"

"B-But m-my sources seemed trustworthy?" JJ stuttered. How could he have been so wrong. He really believed what he had been told. He was sure that the men had been high ranking members of the Yakuza and Bratva.

Isabella sighed. “You are completely useless. I don’t know why your parents even let you take command of their organization. You are nothing but full of yourself.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I really don’t know why I love you, but I do, you idiot. Maybe I should just keep you out of the business and run both organizations. Especially since we are married and officially merged.”

She looked around the house. “By the way, where is Max?”

“He went out looking for them. A helicopter had been heard and seen and he went to check it out.”

“Did he take anyone with him?” Isabella narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“N-No?”

Why was she surrounded by idiots? Isabella sighed again, taking one the radios and barking some commands in Chinese into the device.

“Let’s get some food ready. My men will comb through the area and if they find anything we will know soon.”

She was cutting up vegetables for a simple stir-fry as her radio went off. Wiping her hands on a towel she answered, JJ looking at her fierce expression. Isabella put down the radio and shook her head.

“You Canadians really screwed this one up.” She looked straight at JJ. “Max is gone as well. I bet they are long back in Hong Kong with Max as a hostage.”

JJ shrunk back in his seat at the island. What could he do to make it up to his Isabella? He needed to get back into her good graces. He would need to contact Mickey. Maybe he had an idea of what he could do. Especially since he had to deal with a very temperamental sister who usually told him that he wasn’t worth anything in the business. However, both men knew that they were indispensable assets to their respective organizations.

The girls, Bella and Sara, needed the help of both of them. They were strong and smart and wanted to expand their respective kingdoms or territories, as was how Mickey liked to call his strategy.

“Please excuse me, Isabella darling.” JJ waited for her nod before leaving the room. He really needed to talk to Mickey, but that required a trip to town to get a cellphone signal. 

He grabbed the keys to one of the trucks sitting outside plus his phone as well as a battery pack and headed towards town. He could talk to Mickey and also see if he could find a gift for Isabella.

-

Yuuri was sitting on the side of his bed. Pretending to hate Viktor after all what happened between them was harder than he thought. They needed to get their stories straight and they definitely needed to talk about some strategy. Maybe a dinner date away from anyone would be good.

“Phichit, any ideas on a good restaurant where I could take our spoiled Russian idiot too?” 

Phichit snorted. “Of course I do, just take him to the restaurant where we had hot pot?”

Yuuri thought about the setting for a moment. It would be good. Low light, shared food, it would be perfect to talk and have some fun. “You are right. But I better not see your curious self anywhere close. Do you understand?”

“Sure, I’ll stay away from your date.” Phichit snickered right as a pillow hit his head.

Phichit calmed down and then sighed. “There’s something I need to tell you as well, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri looked up, eyebrows furrowing at the serious tone of voice. 

“Chris and I got a bit too close. We want to start dating once this is all over.” Phichit looked concerned.

“That’s fantastic!” Yuuri exclaimed happily. “I’m glad you finally found someone you like.”

“Y-you a-are not mad about it?” Phicht asked, surprised. “He’s your enemies best friend.”

“Chris is neutral. He doesn’t mix business and pleasure in that way. That’s why all of us do our banking through him.” Yuuri sighed. “You know I have known him for a long time and have dealt with him ever since I became of age and my father let me start handling some of our business.” 

Phichit couldn’t argue with that. It was true that Yuuri had met with the Swiss a few times in the past and that most of their people dealt with him as liaison to the Swiss banking system. He was good at making sure that all transactions appeared legal.

“OK.” Phichit clapped his hands. “Then let’s get you ready for your hot date tonight.” 

Yuuri blushed. “It’s not a hot date, Phichit. It’s a peace offering to make him more tolerable around all of us while we are working together. Quit trying to play matchmaker.” 

Phichit laughed, turning around and selecting an outfit for Yuuri. He wanted to make sure that Viktor couldn’t resist him tonight. They had to get those two together and he would make sure that neither Viktor nor Yuuri could resist.

_ >What outfit are you selecting for Viktor? We need to make sure they are coordinated.  _

_ >What restaurant has Yuuri selected?  _

_ >Hot pot. Casual, but romantic if you want it to be, but not like super romantic. Quiet, low light _

_ >got it, so good, dress in a casual dress shirt and slacks. I’m giving viktor magenta and black _

_ >kk, gonna have yuuri in royal blue and silver grey pants _

_ >they gonna drool over each other _

Phichit couldn’t help himself but snicker at that comment. He knew Yuuri thought that Viktor was attractive. Now they just had to nudge those two into the right direction. And Yuuri should get the hint of this being a real date and not just a make up dinner between enemies. At least he hoped so.

-

JJ arrived in town and immediately turned his phone on, waiting for it to boot up and called Mickey.

“Hey, Mickey!” He exclaimed as the other man answered with a grumble.

“What do you want, Leroy?”

“I was wondering if there’s anything we can do to get those fucking Russians and Japanese back?”

Silence greeted him on the other end of the line.

“I-I k-kinda l-lost Nikiforov and Katsuki.” JJ said quietly.

“HOW?” 

JJ startled. “I-I did what I had been told by those goons we had captured from both of their organizations. It was easy to get them, but then somehow they got free and left the house.” JJ ran a hand through his hair. “I-I was by myself as it happened. Max was out to take his helpers back to town and I was supposed to watch them. I went down to them and talked to them and all they did was make fun of me.” 

“Leroy.” Mickey sighed. “You had one job to do. ONE! How could you screw this up?”

“I was sure that Max had removed all their weapons and there was nothing with what they could have gotten loose around them.”

“Loose from what?” Mickey growled coldly down the line.

“From their bindings?” JJ was sure that this was implied, but his statement came out more like a question.

“What bindings? Did you seriously treat them like prisoners?” Mickey asked. Astonishment clear in his voice. “Don’t tell me you had them shackled in a basement…” Mickey trailed off. “You did. Didn’t you, you complete and utter idiot?”

“Y-yes?”

Mickey had no idea how the Leroy family operated, but he was wondering if it had been a mistake to go into an alliance with them and the Yangs. He knew Isabella was capable, but he thought that JJ was at least decently trained. Apparently he had thought wrong. He knew he made a lot of mistakes in his sister's eyes as well, but he was sure that he had never screwed up like that. 

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do to Sara and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Before he could damage the relations any more he hung up. He had to think and he couldn’t hear any more of Leroy’s stupidity.

\- 

“Mon Cher, you look  _ divine _ . Yuuri will definitely want to tap your perfect ass!”

Viktor looked in the mirror, he hadn’t been sure about the magenta shirt, but surprisingly it worked. He looked good.

“Christophe, I know I said that I liked him when we were out drinking, but that was different. And this is  _ not _ a date, got that? I’m letting him take me out to dinner to apologise. If it goes well then  _ maybe  _ I will be more considerate towards him for the rest of the mission.”

The Swiss man giggled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll believe that when we  _ don’t _ find you two making out on the couch!”

The Russian raised an eyebrow. “Christophe, you know I have more class than that. Not that it would ever happen, but if it  _ did _ , I would at least take him to bed.”

_ And totally not make out with him against the broken door of an old shed,  _ his mind helpfully supplied.

“Vik, Vik?” Chris was waving his hand in front of the other man’s face. “Come on, Yuuri is waiting for you!”

-

Max woke up and groaned. His head was hurting badly. What had happened? Oh yeah, someone took him out. Was it the little Asian shit? That would have been embarrassing if that was the case. He really needed to get his head cleared.

Finally opening his eyes he realized he was in a clean and decently decorated room. He felt around and noticed he had been cleaned up and covered with soft comforters. Checking his body he noticed that he was even bandaged on his wounds. 

Hmmm. So what JJ had told him was definitely not true. They didn’t treat hostages like crap. They took care of them. He swallowed, but what would happen now? 

He looked around and noticed that he was being watched by a camera high up on the wall. Hoping that there would be audio he cleared his throat. “Can someone give me some fucking water?”

He grunted as speaking made his brain throb, his head was definitely the worst part of his body. Just what had that Japanese pig done to him? He was like a head smaller than himself so how could he have taken him down?

Max let himself fall back into the soft pillows. Exhaustion grabbing a hold of him again and he dozed off.

-

_ He couldn’t breathe. _

_ Surely he must be dead? If not, then why was there a perfect angel standing in front of him with a soft smile and a delicate blush dusting his pretty face? _

They had arranged to meet at the restaurant, knowing full well that they would not be able to keep their true feelings for each other hidden in front of their very perceptive best friends.

Yuuri stepped away from the table where he had been sitting and dove straight into the arms of the man he had been pining for.

“Y-Yuuri… you l-look…”

“Just fucking shut up and  _ kiss me… _ ” The Asian man huffed, leaning up and inwards towards the stunned older man. Raising his hands and tugging on the perfectly styled silver hair to make the full pink lips come closer to his.

Viktor sighed as his eyes fluttered closed, giving in fully to the bliss that was Yuuri's mouth on his. 

Reluctantly pulling apart, they sat down, linking hands across the table.

"You look incredible, darling." The older man gushed, so full of emotions that were brand new to him and just a little bit unsettling.

"So do you." Yuuri replied softly. "I guess our best friends had something to do with our complimentary outfits then." He raised a hand to run his fingers through the soft silver fringe. "And I love your hair…"

-

“Peach, are you feeling like there is something that they are not telling us?”

Chris had just returned back to the mansion after helping Viktor to the restaurant. The Russians leg was still causing him great pain and he was stubbornly refusing to use the walking aid that the doctor had left for him.

“Possibly, although Yuuri is such a great actor that sometimes it’s hard to see into the real him if he is determined to hide something.”

“So, what shall we do next to put them together?" Chris pondered, idly playing with the Thai man’s fingers and enjoying the soft blush on his face.

Phichit chuckled. “Well, I may have suggested that they work together to get information out of Max. Both the Oyabun and the Pakhan thought that this was a great idea.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “And why, may I ask, did they think that this was a great idea, hmmm?” He booped the younger man on the nose with his finger, delighted with the flirty look and giggle that his action produced. 

“Erm, well, I  _ might _ have just said that they seemed to be keen to be friends.” 

“You did remember that the Pakhan has no idea that his son is gay, don’t you?” The older man asked, looking a little worried now. 

“Really? I think that both you and Viktor might be completely wrong there you know…” Phichit continued. “Both he and Katsuki exchanged a glance over the video call that suggested something else. The Oyabun even muttered something about that it was about time his son had a romantic partner, to which Feltsman laughed and agreed.”

Chris’s jaw dropped in surprise which set the younger man off laughing again.

_ He had not expected that... _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Guang-Hong pay Max a visit and then discover that Phichit and Chris are scheming.
> 
> Yakov and Toshiya have a heart to heart.
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor discuss their plan to continue deceiving the others and then continue with their 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public steamy time...

Guang-Hong and Leo used the time while their partners were busy to check in on their special house guest. Max had been put into a room which had no windows and was highly secured as well as sound proof. As requested, the security who watched the room had let Guang-Hong know that Max had woken up and demanded water.

The Ji family used this room for their hostages of higher rankings. It was easy to clean if needed, but it was tastefully decorated. 

Courtesy provided the need for knocking on the door before entering. Max was still sprawled out on the bed, but he had been looked after and cleaned up.

“Hello Max. I hope you are being attended to well. Here is some water and some food.” Guang-Hong carried the tray into the room, followed closely by Leo.

“Fuck off, Ji.”

“Oh good. We don’t need to do introductions. That will save some time.” Guang-Hong smiled.

“You fucking queer get out. I won’t tell you a thing.” 

“Hmmm. I do think you underestimate us.” Guang-Hong stroked his hand over his chin. “Just like you underestimated Katsuki at the shed, didn’t you?”

Max glared at the small Chinese man in front of him. He wouldn’t give them any information. He would figure out a way to escape these queer idiots. 

“Well? It looks like you do not want to cooperate.” Guang-Hong turned back to the door and Leo. “In that case, have a good night and tomorrow I will let the experts come to question you.” He turned around for effect. “I was wanting to give you a chance to get out of this unharmed. But apparently your small brain doesn’t provide you with common sense.”

Still not getting a response Guang-Hong left the room without a glance back. Leo followed right after him. 

Once the door was closed he had to ask. “Who are you going to send in?”

“I was thinking of doing a teambuilding exercise and have Viktor and Yuuri work on him to get some info. I bet they will be able to make him sing like a little bird and we will finally get some answers on why the Leroy’s, Yangs and Crispino’s are allies. Don’t get me wrong. I know why Yang and Leroy work together, but I wonder what they want with the Crispino’s. It’s not like any of them can keep their egos in check.”

Leo chuckled at that true assessment on the situation. “I wonder if Viktor and Yuuri will kill each other or if they will actually get the job done.” 

“I think they will do a fantastic job and get more than we hoped for. Knowing those two they will fight over who will finish Max off. You know he won’t get out of this house again. Not the way Yuuri interrogates. I haven’t witnessed Viktor’s techniques yet, but from what I’ve heard…” Guang-Hong sighed. “I can feel almost sorry for Max.”

-

“So, we need to get our stories straight.” Yuuri murmured, wanting to get the boring part of their date out of the way so they could just concentrate on enjoying themselves.

In front of them was a large dish of hot food that they were sharing, Viktor insisting on feeding his boyfriend whenever he could get away with it. 

“Definitely.” The Russian agreed. “Otherwise I am going to end up forgetting myself and say something I shouldn't or kiss you…” He paused and hummed as a gentle smile danced on his lips. “...not that either of those slip ups would be a  _ bad  _ thing…”

He took the younger man’s hand again. “Darling, I feel I need to tell you that I have never had a serious relationship before. I’m in such a turmoil in here.” He placed his other hand over his heart. “And I am worried that I am either going to charge in way to fast for you and scare you away, or fuck this up by doing something crass.”

A thoughtful silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, I haven't had any sort of relationship." Yuuri replied. "There hasn't been time. Plus once I told my dad I was gay…"

The Russian gasped. "Wait! Your dad  _ knows?" _

Yuuri nodded.

"And he's  _ ok  _ with that?" Viktor was stunned.

"Of course he's ok with it, why wouldn't he be? He just wants me to be happy and loved for who I am."

A sad expression covered the handsome face of the older man.

"Is that why the media is full of photos of you with countless beautiful women on your arm? Your dad doesn't know, does he?" Yuuri's heart broke a little. Understanding that some of Viktor's heartless nature was probably due to the stress of hiding his sexuality from everyone.

Viktor shook his head and looked at his plate. "No, only Chris, and now you, know…"

"So, when are we going to tell the Pakhan?" Yuuri asked gently as he traced circles on Viktor's palm.

Silver hair shone in the low lights as the Russian jerked his head up. "Y-You'd do that? For  _ me?"  _ Viktor swooned at the love filled look on his boyfriend's face. 

"Darling, it's not like we are really going to be able to hide this for long, is it? I blush like a fucking beetroot whenever you look at me and you are shit at disguising the love-sick grin on your face when I'm around!"

They both laughed at their respective predicaments and leaned together for another brief kiss.

"So, in answer to our problem, may I suggest that we avoid each other as much as we can at the mansion. It's only another day or so." Yuuri stated resolutely. "However, if we can manage to have some private time," he winked, "let's make the most of it!"

-

Max grabbed for the water as soon as the two excuses for men had left his room. Yes, he considered it his room. He would stay here till he was healed enough and got some info out of these idiots and then he would go back to Isabella and relay all the information he had found out. He would even be able to take some of these people out. 

He had noticed that neither Ji nor his sidekick had any weapons on themselves. If they all were like this it would be a cakewalk to get out of this house.

His stomach growled and he looked at the food. He groaned. Why could they not serve decent food? He looked at the bowl of rice with chicken and vegetables. He had enough of this food for a lifetime. He wanted to go back to Canada. He really wanted a steak and potatoes. He sat up and started eating, needing to get his strength back if he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He wondered if Isabella had sent someone after him to find out where he was being held. He looked around while chewing more food and realized that the room had no windows. Was he held in a basement or above ground? He couldn’t tell, but it appeared that the room never had a window to begin with.

He finished his food and started to listen. He moved around the room, aware that the camera was watching him, but he had to figure out where he was.

-

Toshiya returned to his private quarters and resumed his video call with Yakov.

"That young Phichit, do you think he meant friends or lovers?" He asked thoughtfully. What he knew of Viktor he respected, even if he was from the ‘enemy’.

Yakov laughed. "Knowing my Vitya, lovers. He thinks he's hidden the fact that he is gay from me since he was a teenager." He watched the other man nodding in agreement on his screen. It felt strange but good to be talking to the Japanese man. It had been  _ years _ since their last attempt to get the families on more friendly terms.

"How did you find out? Yuuri told me when he was fourteen." Toshyia wanted to make it absolutely clear that having a gay son was nothing to be ashamed of, despite what their respective countries may feel.

The Pakhan laughed again. "I saw him kissing one of his male 'friends' when he was sixteen. I've been waiting for him to tell me ever since then…" He paused, looking deep in thought.

"They would make a good couple, plus we could align our families properly this time." The Russian mused. "I just need to persuade Lilia to not reject him."

-

With the bare bones of a plan of how to conduct themselves in front of the others back at the hotel, the boyfriends continued their date.

"So, once we are not sorting out this fucking annoying ass of a man. Where would you like to go for our first official date?" Viktor asked, kissing the fingers of the hand he was holding.

“Well, depending on whether or not I get to fuck you before we have to leave Hong Kong, anywhere with a bed will be just fine with me…” Yuuri giggled at the look of surprise in the blue eyes of his boyfriend. 

_ Oh yes, Viktor was fun to wind up…! _

-

Leo and Guang-Hong came back into the shared living area for the younger men. 

“What are you two hashing out now?” Guang-Hong asked teasingly.

“Ah, nothing, mon cher.” Chris winked at Phichit. “We were just talking about our respective best friends and wondering how they are doing on their date night out.”

“Date night?” Leo asked in disbelief.

“Yup.” Phichit popped the p. “We made sure that they get to know each other and have to be civilized with each other.” He smirked.

“Oh, let’s hope they won’t kill each other before the night is out.” Leo sighed.

Chris smirked and glanced over at Phichit. Apparently the attraction between the two of them was well hidden if only himself and Phichit picked up on it. Or was it that they just so badly hoped their friends would like each other? He started to wonder if it was a good idea to set them up like that. 

“Nah, they won’t kill each other.” Phichit chuckled. “On the contrary. I believe they will get along just fine…” 

Guang-Hong narrowed his eyebrows. “What have you done, Phichit?” 

Phichit looked up innocently. “Nothing?”

-

Not wanting to rush home after their meal, Yuuri helped Viktor limp back towards the mansion, stopping on their way in more secluded spaces to kiss.

The older man had positively  _ whined _ when his boyfriend had him pressed back against a wall as they exchanged increasingly passionate kisses. The sound made Yuuri want to hear more of the tantalising noises.

Making their way through a small park as it was a quicker route, Yuuri was answering an urgent message from Phichit when the Russian gave a small moan and sunk to his knees beside him.

Thinking that the other man was having difficulty with his injury, Yuuri panicked and turned, only to find him sitting on the floor being licked enthusiastically by a large brown poodle. 

“Viktor?”

“Look at this beautiful  _ baby! _ ” 

Yuuri could only stand and stare, totally dumbfounded by the man on the ground. His boyfriend, a man who he  _ knew _ had killed several people with his bare hands and not given a second thought to the matter, was sitting on his ass in the middle of a park cooing over an unknown dog…

A very apologetic couple came rushing up, thinking that their dog had knocked the silver haired man over. “It’s fine, she reminds me of my poodle, Makka, at home.” He smiled, still fussing over the canine, chatting non-stop to her in babytalk. 

Once the reluctant dog had been led away, Yuuri helped Viktor to his feet and they walked a little further. Stopping after a while to rest on a bench to chat and enjoy simply being two people who really liked each other. Rather than as second-in-command of their respective mafia families. 

“You know, you are totally different to who I thought you were.” Yuuri remarked as he snuggled into Viktor’s side, enjoying the feel of the Russian’s arm around his waist, the pale hand resting on his hip. 

“In a good or bad way?” Viktor asked, dropping kisses on the black hair.

“Good. See, I believed you were this arrogant asshole who thought he was god's gift to the world. And yeah, in business you are, but when you are just you. Well, I really like you. You seem to be very sweet, and funny and very charming. Not to mention fucking _ hot!” _

“Aw, Yuuri, you say the kindest things.” Viktor whispered, pressing kisses to his cheeks and lips. “You are different too. I had absolutely no desire to meet you at all. I hated you and everything you stood for, I thought you were a boring nerd. Then, I arrived in Hong Kong and without knowing it was you, I was lusting after your luscious ass when I was signing in…”

Viktor giggled and pulled the younger man onto his lap. “I was in such a quandary by the time I got up to my room. Hating you in my head whilst my dick was begging to get to know you!”

“And now?” Yuuri asked cautiously, he knew he was already in far too deep for his own safety.

“Now? Now I adore you…” The Russian sighed, sliding his fingers into the dark hair to bring the younger man closer. “Now I don’t want to go back to Russia because it means leaving you…” 

He closed the gap between them to place the sweetest and softest kiss on Yuuri’s lips. It was the most innocent but sexually charged kiss that had them both panting as they pulled apart briefly. Only to be drawn back together again with the flame of desire burning brightly in both of them. 

Yuuri moved to straddle Viktor’s thighs, pushing his body tight against the taller man as they kissed. Fingers gripping shoulders and hips, as their mouths mashed together as though they couldn’t get enough of each other. As though this was the last time they would kiss. 

Breathing from each other’s mouths as their tongues caressed, licking and tasting, commiting the essence of each other to memory. 

Trying to share enough to get them through having to pretend to not be interested in each other when they got back. When in truth all they wanted to do was fall into bed together and spend the rest of the night exploring the delights of one another’s body and revel in the joint pleasure of making love with someone who truly meant something.

“Can’t we just run away and be together?” Viktor whimpered as they broke apart, both breathing deeply and suddenly conscious that they were in a public place. “I would gladly suffer my father’s wrath to never have to leave you ever again.” 

Yuuri leant against the Russian’s chest, feeling his heart pounding as hard as his own and resting his head on the broad shoulder. “That sounds wonderful.” He sighed. “If only it were possible.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Chris want gossip, but get distracted from the game by grumpy best friends.
> 
> Mickey grovels to Sara, making sure she knows that he is not to blame THIS time. 
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri are summoned to see their fathers for two reasons.
> 
> Bella and Sara talk tactics and do their nails.
> 
> It's all happening....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Chris and Phichit...

Phichit and Chris pounced as soon as the men entered the shared suite, dragging their respective best friends off to grill them on how the evening had gone.

“So?” The Thai man was practically bouncing in his excitement to get all the gossip. Hopping onto the bed in Yuuri’s room and sitting down cross-legged, folding his hands in front of his chest.

“So  _ what? _ ” Yuuri huffed. He was frustrated and horny, all he wanted to do was take Viktor to bed. He wanted to do so many things with Viktor and not be interrogated by his best friend. If he had to choose, he’d rather go to sleep and hope tomorrow would be easier.

“Did you kiss?”

Yuuri was distracted by a message arriving on his phone.

_ >Chris has asked if we kissed, what do we say? _

He laughed softly.

_ >fucking hell, did they write their questions down and agree on them? Peach has just asked me the same thing! Tell them no, it was hideous and we never want to do it again! _

_ >YUUUUUURRRRRRRRIIIIIIII…. How could you say such a thing…? My heart may never recover… _

_ >cos, my darling, it’s better than saying ‘my dick is SO hard right now, please fuck off so i can jack off and think of the man that i want pinned underneath me making those fucking delicous whines that i heard tonight’ ok? _

_ >im gonna get wankers wrist at this rate… _

Yuuri looked up at his best friend who was watching him, head tilted and a smirk on his face.

“So, who is messaging you?”

-

“You’ve got that look on your face again…”

Chris smirked at his best friend who was staring at his phone like he wanted to kiss it.

“Yeah, my  _ girlfriend _ sent me a picture of her pussy, so kindly fuck off so I can enjoy it in peace. The evening with Katsuki was fucking horrendous.  _ Do not  _ expect me to be civil to him in the morning.”

The Swiss man huffed. “Vitya, you are  _ gay… _ ”

Ice cold blue eyes glared at the blonde haired man who was now slowly backing away towards the bedroom door, obviously not comfortable with the mood of his best friend.

“Says  _ who? _ ”

-

A subdued Chris met his beloved back in the lounge area. He sighed as he plopped down next to Phichit on the couch.

“I think we may have gotten this very, very wrong…”

The Thai man shrugged his shoulders. “I’m still not sure. Yuuri did say he thought he was attractive, but yeah, we could be wrong…”

They sat in silence, mulling over the behavior of their two friends. Could they really have been that wrong? Did they interpret the glances and blushes during the meeting incorrectly?

“I guess, we will have to sit back and watch for now. I definitely don’t want our stay here to be too awkward.” Phichit said while sitting up straight. “Let’s get some rest for now.” He patted Chris’ knee before getting up. 

Chris sighed and followed Phichit to their room. He really needed to relax and cuddle for a while.

-

Mickey ran a hand over his face. Leroy was way more work than it was worth it to deal with. After he had hung up with him earlier he had texted his sister to meet with her at a restaurant they both favored. He hoped that the public spot would help keep her temper in check and she wouldn’t be yelling too much at him. 

Taking another deep breath, he entered the restaurant. Sara was already seated at their favorite table in the back of the restaurant. Small tables covered with white cloths and dark cushioned chairs making up most of the cavern-like interior of the high class restaurant. All tables were decorated with a simple but elegant small flower arrangement as well as a candle. Maroon colored napkins placed neatly on each place setting.

“H-Hi, Sara.” Mickey approached his sister. He knew he shouldn’t think so, but she did look hot tonight in her white dress with matching silk gloves reaching up to her elbows. Diamond earrings and matching necklace framed her face and neck. Her hair was pulled up in a loose up-do with some strands falling artfully out and softening her angry face. 

“If you invite me here for dinner, that means you have some bad news.” Sara responded instead of greeting Mickey. 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Mickey stuttered.

“For what?” Sara’s eyebrows narrowed. 

“Leroy had captured Nikiforov and Katsuki in Hong Kong. He brought them out to Yang’s farm and somehow they escaped. They haven’t been found yet and they haven’t been seen either. Max has disappeared too.” Mickey admitted quietly. Brazing himself for Sara’s outburst.

“That is no news to me.” Sara said quietly. “Isabella has already informed me that we have some idiocy to clean up here.” She reached over the table and put her hand soothingly over Mickey’s hand. “At least this time you had nothing to do with it.” 

Mickey huffed. But Sara was right. He had nothing to do with the planning nor execution of the plan. This was all on JJ and Max. His shoulders sank down in relief. He had been worried for no reason. Sara wasn’t mad at him. 

“Did you know he had bound them up like common prisoners?” Mickey felt bold. He wanted to make sure that Sara knew that he wouldn’t have made the same mistakes. 

She rolled her eyes. “That was extremely stupid of him to do, but yes, I know. Isabella gave me a complete update after she arrived. He had them bound against the wall in a basement. But somehow Katsuki still had a knife or blade on him even after Max’s body search. That’s how they got loose. Bella had inspected the bindings and the ones which were cut through had been Katsuki’s.”

They ordered their food and exchanged all the information they knew about the situation. They knew they had to keep in with Isabella in order to get their position stabilized and spread out over Europe. But both of them agreed that JJ was a major liability. They couldn’t understand how Isabella could put up with her husband. 

“You think that this was an arranged marriage?” Mickey mused while taking a sip of his espresso at the end of their meal. 

“I don’t think so, I know so.” Sara looked over at him. “Isabella told me that this was the way they wanted to bond their families together. And while JJ is decently looking and good in bed, he doesn’t have much brains. That’s what Isabella says. She said she’s pretty fond of him, but really shouldn’t trust his puppy eyes and believe him when he says that he can handle a mission. This was just another one he screwed up on.” 

Mickey wondered how close Sara and Isabella were since they were apparently talking very openly about a lot of stuff. But, hey, that might be their only way of keeping that alliance at this point.

-

Toshiya chatted with Yakov over the video call as they waited for their sons to arrive.

The Mafia officials were interested to find out if the rumours they had been hearing were true.

Meanwhile, both of the younger men had awoken late to find a summons to the small conference room waiting for them.

They had kept their distance from each other whilst moving around the suite getting ready as agreed the previous night. Simply acknowledging each other’s presence with a barely perceptible nod.

Phichit and Chris watched from the couch, desperately looking for any sign that the two men were still interested in each other, but found nothing.

-

As soon as they were out of the room and alone in the corridor leading to the conference room, Yuuri leant in for a brief kiss. “Good morning, my love! Did you sleep well?”

The Russian laughed. “Darling, no, of course I didn’t. All I could think of was you. I have an arm ache…”

Yuuri snorted, linking fingers with his boyfriend as they made their way to their meeting. “Ditto…!”

Reaching the closed door of the room they stopped to prepare themselves. “It’s going to be fine, even if he doesn’t give us his approval, nothing will stop us from being together, ok?” The younger man murmured, trying to reassure his lover, squeezing his hand tightly.

Viktor nodded and knocked, waiting to be given permission to enter.

Toshiya smiled as his son and his partner entered the room. He could tell from the way that the two men were just slightly  _ too _ close together that Yakov’s suspicions had been right. 

They wanted to be more than just friends.

“Yuuri, Viktor.”

Father and son bowed to each other, Viktor joining in just slightly late.

“We have a joint assignment for you.”

Viktor went to speak, but was interrupted by the Pakhan holding up his hand on screen.

“Vitya, listen first, speak afterwards.”

The younger Russian gave a curt nod and closed his mouth, waiting for the older Japanese man to continue talking.

“Max is refusing to talk. We know that you both have talent in the area of getting people to tell us what we want to know. Find out everything you can, by  _ whatever  _ means possible, understand?”

Both men nodded and remained silent.

Yakov took over the giving of instructions. “When he is of no more use to us, you are free to do with him as you wish. We hope that you will both be able to work civilly with each other, your feelings of hatred towards one another are well known and documented.”

Viktor shuffled his feet, looking more than a little awkward.

“Father, erm, about that…”

“Yes, Vitya?”

“Katsuki and I.... We, er…” for once Viktor was lost for words. His natural ability to spout eloquent phrases like they were going out of fashion was lost on him.

“Sir, what Viktor is trying to tell you is that we...” Yuuri started to say before being quieted with a gentle sideways glance.

“Is that we would like both of your permissions to date each other. Father, I’m gay…” The admission fell from the younger Russians' mouth in a fast flow of words. Pink colouring his cheeks as he lowered his face and waited for the explosion from his father via video call.

There was a long silence and then a deep chuckle ressounded from the screen.

“ _ Finally  _ you are telling me!"

Viktor’s head shot up, his blue eyes widening. "Y-You knew? H-How?”

Yakov couldn’t answer for the explosions of mirth that were bursting out of him at the sight of his totally self confident son floundering before his eyes.

“I-I  _ hid _ it from you! I-I dated  _ women  _ so you wouldn’t guess and hate me!” He was almost in tears by now, the relief and shock fighting to take control of his emotions.

Beside him, Yuuri was having a hard time not giggling at the look on his boyfriend’s face.

Finally the Pakhan managed to speak. “Remember Mikhal? Your ‘friend’ when you were sixteen?” Viktor nodded, already hating where this was going. “I accidentally saw you kissing him. I didn’t say anything in case it was a phase, but... Oh, Vitya, I  _ knew  _ how unhappy you were hiding your true self, but I had to let you decide when the time was right to tell me.”

“A-And L-Lilia?” The silver haired man asked quietly.

“Now, she doesn’t know. That is a conversation I will handle myself.” Yakov looked at the two younger men, a kind smile decorating his face. “I cannot speak for Toshiya, Vitya, but you have my blessing to date Yuuri.”

“And you have mine to date Viktor.” Toshiya added, beaming at the couple. “I am glad that you have chosen someone who is worthy of you, Yuuri.”

Viktor reached out and linked fingers with his official boyfriend and let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you father, Oyabun.” He smiled, acknowledging both of the powerful men.

“Thank you father, Pakhan.” Yuuri echoed, bowing to each in turn. “I guess that we might have another chance at mending the divide between our families now.”

-

Back on the couch in the lounge Chris and Phichit had made a very serious decision.

They were NOT going to arrange any more  _ dates _ between the two men. If they were, by any stretch of the imagination _ actually _ interested in each other, they would have to sort it out themselves.

They laced their fingers together, Phichit resting his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Let’s leave our amazing matchmaking skills to developing our own lovelife, yes?” The younger man mused. 

Chris squeezed his hand. “So you still want to be my boyfriend then?”

Phichit squeaked and nodded, leaning in for a kiss, his cheeks the sweetest pink.

-

“Hello, Bella!” Sara greeted her friend. “Have you found our stray hostages yet?” 

“No.” She growled on the other side of the screen. Both women usually preferred video calls over regular calls as that left their hands free for doing other things like their nails while talking business. 

They did have to keep up appearances after all.

“Oh? What color are you choosing this week?” Sara eyed the different polishes sitting next to Bella.

“I’m going for the blood red one. Need to make sure that JJ does understand that he screwed up big time. As long as I wear that color he knows not to do anything besides being my good husband and staying at my side.” Bella turned her head. “Right, darling?”

A mumbled ‘yes’ sounded just off screen. Sara chuckled. “Are you having him kneeling on the floor again, dear Bella?” 

Isabella just smirked and winked.

Sara would never have thought that JJ would be so submissive. Especially not to a woman. But Bella had the man on a seriously short leash. 

“So, back to business.” Bella held her hand up and looked at her nails, blowing at them lightly. “You think the crew will turn on us now that they haven’t gotten a hold of Max for instructions?” 

Sara thought for a moment before shaking her head. “No, I don’t think they will. We are paying a handsome amount for them to proceed as planned. I doubt that the Russians nor the Japanese know that their own crew turned on them.” 

“So you think Max won’t say anything?” Bella did sound a bit worried.

“I doubt he will say anything. Katsuki and Nikiforov are way too soft.” Sara assured her. “Now it would be different if Eros or the Living Legend were there….” 

Isabella shuddered. She was trying to figure out the assassin’s identities for years. Wanting to hire them, but not being able to get in contact with them. Apparently these assassin’s only worked when they wanted too and it seemed like they only worked for the Russian’s, Korean’s, Japanese and Mexican’s with some hits in North America. But that’s all she could figure out so far. 

“Yeah, that would definitely be something else. Those two would crack anyone.” Bella agreed.

They talked for a while longer before hanging up, agreeing to talk the next day after the shipment had been compromised.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor pay Max a little visit.
> 
> Max learns a secret about the couple, but has no-one to tell it to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** TRIGGER WARNING ****
> 
> Torture scene and homophobia / homophobic language

Max wasn’t scared in the least about the thinly disguised threat to hurt him if he didn’t talk.

He had a high pain threshold and was mastered in all the major torture techniques. He  _ knew _ how to counter the moves and what to do to minimise the damage and pain that was trying to be inflicted on him.

Therefore he wasn’t the slightest bit concerned when there was a knock on his door and Viktor and Yuuri walked in.

Flicking his eyes over the pair he decided that they were also unarmed and smirked,  _ this would be a piece of piss… _

“Great, so you are my ‘interrogation team’, aren’t you? Are you sure you can keep your dicks out of each other for long enough to speak to me?” 

“Good morning, Max!” Viktor beamed, acting like the Candian hadn’t done any more than greet them politely. “So, before we get down to ‘business’ is there anything you would like to offer up under your own free will?”

“ _ FUCK OFF!”  _ The seated man laughed. “Like you are going to be able to get anything out of me!” He chuckled smugly, shifting position to look like he hadn’t a care in the world and wasn’t intimidated by the two hit-men. “Why don’t you two pansies just  _ piss off  _ and go suck each others dicks or whatever it is you  _ fucking queers do…” _

Yuuri said nothing, just casually observed the way that the cocky man was now sitting relaxed back in a small chair with one leg propped up on the edge of his bed, his arms crossed across his body.

Viktor chuckled, still smiling brightly. “Oh, but don’t you know? This is how we get our kicks! We’ll be fucking in your bloodied remains once we have got what we need from you.”

The smaller man looked at his partner and flicked his eyes to the space behind Max. Viktor didn’t respond, just slowly walked across the room looking like he was going to sit in the other chair. 

Max gave the Russian a disgusted look as he moved past him and ignored his comment. “I can see you are both unarmed, it’s not like you can do much without weapons.”

With nothing to give away what he was about to do, Yuuri swifty lifted one leg and slammed his heel into the shin of the Canadians raised leg and broke the bone. Max’s lower leg folding almost in two with the force of the blow.

Viktor clamped his hands down on the shoulders of the screaming man and held him firmly in place, bringing his mouth close to Max’s ear. “Now see what you’ve done. You’ve upset my boyfriend, that was a very silly thing to have done.” He whispered, placing a kiss on the injured man’s cheek.

Hard brown eyes stared at the whimpering man. “Whoops, guess as we are  _ not armed, _ that didn’t hurt.” Yuuri sneered. “Go on then, run along, you were just too  _ clever _ for us to cope with. What? You can’t run now? Oh I’m SO sorry. Here let me help you…”

Leaning forward he held the wrecked leg on either side of the break, straightened it and ground the two ends of the bone together. The Russian tightened his grip on the seated man’s shoulder and laughed loudly directly into his ear. “Want to make it easier on yourself and speak now?”

Max shook his head, concentrating hard on not passing out. There was NO way he was going to let them get their hands on his unconscious body. He DID NOT want to come round to find one of them  _ fucking  _ him.

“Darling, our guest still doesn’t want to talk.” Viktor whined and pouted like a spoiled child just before a tantrum. “What should we do to him next? Hmmm?”

Viktor’s voice sounded so gentle in complete contrast to the pressure of his hands sliding up from Max’s shoulders and starting to compress around his neck and throat. The Russian knew he had to be careful not to squeeze  _ too _ hard. He had killed many of his hits this way and it would be far too easy to finish him off too quickly. 

Yuuri pulled a small knife from his boot and a lighter, watching Max’s face carefully to make sure that he was still lucid enough to understand him. “Max, Viktor is going to release you and you have 5 seconds to start talking before I get busy on your skin with a very hot blade.”

He nodded to the older man who gradually released his grip as the Canadian gasped for air.

“I’m not saying a  _ FUCKING _ word!” He rasped, coughing with the exertion of trying to talk through a constricted voice box.

The smaller man shrugged and stepped forward, ripping open Max’s shirt. “Fair enough, makes my job more entertaining.”

Viktor was in awe of his boyfriend, the cold and calculating expressions on his face were all new to the Russian and it was strangely exciting.

“Sweetheart, be a darling and hold his arms for me, would you?”

The taller man nodded and pulled Max’s arms back behind him in such a way that both shoulder joints popped simultaneously and the Canadians limbs became useless, dangling down at his sides. The weight of his own limbs stretching the dislocated joint further and making him feel even sicker.

“Oh, I’m sorry love, I guess I don’t know my own strength…” He laughed walking around to place a kiss on the cheek of the Asian man. “...however, I do so love watching you work. It’s funny, something about your skills reminds me of what I have heard about Eros…”

Yuuri smiled a secret smile and leaned back to capture his boyfriend’s lips with his. Sinking his blade deep into the thigh of the now shallowly breathing seated man at the same time.

“I promise to leave him just enough alive for you to have fun too.” He smirked as he placed soft kisses on Viktor’s mouth and ground the blade in increasing wider circles in Max’s thigh at the same time. Removing the knife with a slicing motion that left a large flap of flesh hanging loose and blood dripping onto the floor.

“That was just a precaution in case you decided it would be a good idea to kick me, ok?” Yuuri explained as he linked eyes with the pained man, gauging how far he could still push him.

Max could feel the sweat running down his forehead and back now, unable to wipe away the annoying trickle of salty water. He thought about what the Russian had just said, his eyes widened and he panicked. “ _ FUCK… You are Eros, a-aren’t you? A-And you…”  _

_ He looked at Viktor. “Y-You are the Living Legend…” _

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other, both with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri smirked first and winked at his boyfriend who grinned and winked back. Confirmation for each other but not for the squirming man.

“That’s not what we were talking about.” Yuuri replied. “I want to know what you can tell us about YOUR organisation...If there is anything we need to know…”

Max fell silent again, sure that he had worked out who these men actually were.

“So, still nothing to say, hmm?” Yuuri asked, heating up the bloody blade of the knife with the lighter, watching as the metal slowly became white hot.

Max shook his head and watched in a kind of weird fascination as the Asian man sliced through the skin on his chest. The heat of the blade instantly cauterised the cuts and it took a few moments for his pain-addled brain to comprehend the heat and sharp cutting pain in his flesh. He bit hard on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

Yuuri heated up the knife again and made three more cuts, forming a square shape on the skin. Sliding the edge of the blade under the skin, he tore off the top layers of flesh, leaving behind a bloody and oozing square.

“That’s new, love. I’ve not seen anyone do that before.” Viktor commented calmly and curiously as though he was watching him do something other than disfiguring another human being. 

The younger man smiled and nodded. “Thank you darling, it's called scarification. I like to see how much of a pattern I can create before they finally talk. It’s a shame, I never get to finish though, they either fess up or die before I can get it completed.”

Viktor walked back round and clapped his hands over the ruined shoulder joints of the heavily sweating and twitching man, pressing heavily on the freely swinging limbs. “Well, Max is such a  _ strong _ man, maybe you will finally be able to complete your design on him.” 

“I do hope so.” Yuuri replied, ripping off another piece of skin in a more intricate shape. “I have  _ such _ a lovely pattern in mind for our special friend here…”

_ “B-Bella…”  _ Max croaked as the younger man peeled off a long strip of flesh from his torso.

“Pardon?” Viktor asked, his smile now more of a leer. “Yuuri, darling, our new friend said something!”

“So I heard!” Yuuri replied. “What about Bella?”

“S-Should have been mine…”

The Russian dramatically placed his hand over his own heart. “Oh love, did you hear that? Max has a crush on his boss's wife! Poor JJ, I hope he didn’t know…”

The Canadian laughed despite his own pain. “T-That wanker? H-He’s not the head of that family. H-He’s a waste of space and an embarrassment…” He coughed and the room spun in front of his eyes… He hurt so much.

Viktor grabbed a chair, turned it and sat on it the wrong way round. Elbows propped on the back of the chair, his chin resting on his hands. “Really? Do tell, we are all ears!”

“It’s the same with the C-Crispino’s, Mickey is the front, Sara is the real b-brains of the operation.”

Yuuri smirked over at his boyfriend as he rose and wiped his blade on Max’s trouser leg. Viktor got up and turned the chair around, sat back down and leaned back. He patted his thigh for Yuuri to sit down, wrapping his arm around his waist when the younger man was settled. It looked like they were relaxing watching a TV show rather than a man talking for his life.

“So it’s the girls that make all the plans and run the show?” Yuuri asked carefully, making sure they had not misheard what the semi conscious man was saying.

Max nodded, the movement making his displaced arms swing and he groaned again.

“Just as we thought.” The younger man murmured, half to himself. “So Max, anything that we need to be aware of? Any stings coming up?”

The Candian shook his head. He’d already said too much. Bella would have him killed for what he had said so far.

“Max, you are not getting out of here.” Yuuri sighed. “Tell us and we will stop the pain, ok?”

The Candian laughed as best he could until he saw Yuuri get up off his boyfriend’s knee and stalk towards him, blade in hand again. “I will take your eyes out, now SPEAK.”

“T-The s-ships…” He garbled. “O-One of the crew double crossed y-you…”

“WHICH SHIPS? WHICH DELIVERY ARE YOU BASTARDS AFTER?”

Yuuri was red faced and angry now, holding his knife point millimeters away from Max’s right eye.

“The ones d-due into port t-tomorrow…” There was the sound of splashing water, Yuuri quickly stepping back when he realised that Max had wet himself in fear.

The Asian turned on his heel to look at Viktor. “We need to tell the Oyabun and the Pakhan. Be a sweetheart and finish him off.” 

Blowing him a kiss, the silver haired man got up off of his chair and strode over to the terrified man.

“I’d make it drawn out and even more painful, but you know what? You are just not worth it… Bye Max it’s been a blast.”

Taking hold of the Canadian's head he viciously twisted it to one side, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

Stepping back he gave the corpse a disgusted look before turning away and smiling brightly at the younger man.

“Right darling, let’s go see our fathers.” He stated, kissing his boyfriend briefly before opening the door for him and then following him out.

“I hope you aren’t going to be that rough on me.” Viktor whispered as they made their way to report back to the older Japanese and Russian men. 

Yuuri pinched his bottom as he smirked. “Depends on whether or not you ask me nicely!”

Viktor mewled slightly, making the other man laugh. The Russian had seriously thought he was going to be the more ‘dominant’ one in their relationship, however he was now starting to have second thoughts on that matter. His boyfriend might be smaller than him, but boy was he seeing a different side of him now. And it was a side that he rather liked.

“Darling, tell me. What Max said in the room. Are you Eros?” 

Yuuri turned and stopped, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s chest. “Would it change anything if I was? I could ask you if you are actually the Living Legend…”

“N-No, it wouldn’t change a thing. I would just like to know.” The Russian replied. “In case you want to know, yes, I am the Living Legend…” 

Yuuri raised himself onto his tiptoes, pressed a kiss to the others lips and smiled. “Yes, sweetheart, I am Eros…”

Viktor stood, mouth hanging slightly open, his whole body tingling at the thought that he was dating  _ Eros… _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri try to get over their joint respective shock of finding out who they are dating.
> 
> The heads of the respective families receive the news of the double crossing and make plans of their own.
> 
> Yura refuses to believe that Yuuri is Eros until he has it proven to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *commence action build up!*

Still dumbfounded by the revelation, Viktor was trying to put the picture he had of Yuuri in his mind together with what he knew of the assassin Eros. The general consent was that all his victims had died a horrible slow death and were mutilated to the extreme.

He had admired the assassin for a long time now, even learning to imitate some of the same techniques. But, whenever he thought he had figured out the strategy Eros had used, something would be changed up. Nobody ever had seen the assassin and lived to tell the tale, however that wasn’t a turn off for Viktor at all. 

More the opposite in fact. 

Yuuri smiled awkwardly. “V-Viktor, are you sure you are ok?” He was a little worried that his boyfriend was pissed off about what he had admitted.

“Oh absolutely!” The older man beamed as he reached out to hold him. “I was just thinking about what I had heard about you in the past. I was trying to mix that with what I’ve learned about you in the last couple of days along with the revelation you just gave me. You are a  _ lot _ different than I thought.” Viktor smiled down at Yuuri, his blue eyes slightly lust blown.

“And you are a lot different than I thought you would be too.” Yuuri replied. “I definitely didn’t think you are the Living Legend. You inspired me to get better at the craft of getting information out of other people. I wanted to be able to learn from you as much as possible.” 

Yuuri was still a little in awe that his idol was the man he was now dating.

“I guess we both can learn from each other.” Viktor grinned as he tightened his hold on Yuuri’s hips. “But for now we need to inform everyone of what we’ve learned and make sure our delivery is safe tomorrow. Any suggestions?”

Yuuri smirked as a dirty grin graced his mouth. “Yes, but I think we need to sort this mess out before I let you in on my thoughts…” The Russian blushed and let go of the smaller man, suddenly feeling  _ much _ too hot.

They reached the doors to the common room and immediately let go of each other’s hands. Lovers or not, they knew that the job came first. They entered together, walking a little bit closer than necessary. 

“Already done?” Toshiya asked while putting down a cup of tea on the table between him and Wang Wei Ji. The older men had been talking to Yakov via Video Chat. A larger screen had been set up so it felt like they all were sitting around the table. 

“Yes, father.” Yuuri bowed to the older men. “We did get some information and not all good. Max won’t be talking anymore.” 

Viktor cleared his throat. “Max was telling us that Sara Crispino and Isabella Yang are running the operations. Not JJ nor Michele Crispino as we had thought.” He looked around and noticed that neither of the older men were surprised.

“We suspected that, but now we have confirmation.” Yakov finally said. “What else could he tell us?” 

“Who of you is getting a shipment tomorrow?” Viktor looked at all three men questiongly. 

“We are.” Wang Wei said thoughtfully. “Tomorrow evening here in the harbour. Why?”

“Your crew double crossed you and the Yang syndicate is apparently in place for taking the shipment over.” 

Ji inhaled sharply before nodding to himself. “That shipment is full of drugs and weapons. In the wrong hands it can cause havoc. We need to avoid that.”

“Let’s send a joined task force of our best men out there.” Toshiya offered. “Show them that we are united.”

“I’ll go.” Yuuri immediately offered. “Phichit can keep an eye on us through the harbour security cameras and…” He turned to Viktor. “... you will come too? Maybe Otabek? Is Yura ready to fight?”

“Guang-Hong and Leo can go too. You have fought together before.” Wang Wei suggested. 

“Let’s get everyone’s input.” Yakov said in the background.

Yuuri pulled his phone out and texted in his group chat, while Viktor sent a message in the Russian’s group chat. Not even ten minutes later all the other members arrived.

“What the fuck, old man?” Yura crumbled as he entered. “You didn’t need to summon us like lowly servants.”

Yuuri chuckled. Yura definitely had the right spirit, but needed to learn a lot of control.

“YURA!” Yakov yelled and Yura turned on his heels to see Yakov on the screen he had missed as he came in.

“Sorry, Yakov.” He said calmly.

“Well, now that we are all here…” Viktor clapped his hands. “We need to assemble a team and go on a joint mission.”

Everyone turned around and stared at the Russian. 

“Do tell, dear friend.” Chris said with a smirk. He knew Viktor was good at planning missions, even though the Swiss man had never participated in one himself. Very proud of his achievement, Viktor had told him about the nickname he had earned as assassin. Chris also knew that his best friend wanted desperately to meet Eros one day.

“We need to take a shipment back tomorrow here in Hong Kong. We have reliable information that Yang and Crispino had bought the crew and Ji’s syndicate has been double crossed. We have to make sure that it’s all back to order.”

He looked around the room. “Any volunteers?”

“I’ll go.” Otabek offered at the same time as Leo.

“Good, that makes four of us.” Viktor said with a smile. “Phichit, would you mind running security and keep communication up during our trip to the harbour?”

“Of course.” The Thai man agreed. “I’ll keep you up with information. What code names will you use? We need to make sure everyone is aware of them and that they won’t be confused.”

Yuuri looked at his father who gave an imperceptible nod and a small smile, while Viktor looked at Yakov and received the same.

“Well. I guess it’s time to reveal some information which must not leave this room.” Viktor said and looked around, his eyes hanging on Chris willing him to understand what he meant.

“I’ll go by my most known codename of Living Legend or for short, simply Legend.”

Guang-Hong gasped, while Leo just nodded. Yura and Otabek were surprised that Viktor would let this secret out here. 

“Well, I don’t have a code name.” Otabek said. “I usually work on my own.” 

“Hmmm. What about Hero? Like the Hero of Kazakhstan?” Viktor suggested.

“That would work.” Phichit said. “Leo? What about you?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought of anything. But maybe Lion?” 

“Yup. Good one.” Phichit turned to Yuuri, but before he could say anything he was cut off.

“I’ll go too and I’ll be Tiger.” Yura said vehemently. “If the old man is going, we need to make sure he can survive that.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I’ll go by Eros as usual, Peach.”

“You can’t go by Eros, that’s an assassin you never would measure up to!” Yura hissed.

“Oh is that so, Yura? And why do you think Yuuri would not measure up to that name?” Viktor asked icily. 

“Cause he’s not like that cold blooded assassin you have an obsession with.” Yura snarled.

“Oh, and how do you know that?” Viktor stepped closer to his fellow Russian.

“Just look at him! All soft eyes and smart, but nothing like what we know of Eros.”

Phichit tried not to laugh out loud. “Oh Yuuri, you definitely have that act as an innocent cinnamon roll down to a fine art if you could convince Yura of that.” 

Chris was perplexed. Was Eros really Yuuri? 

He stepped back to a chair and sat down. That would be the deadliest mission if Viktor and Yuuri went onto that mission along with Leo and Otabek. He knew what each of them could do. He knew how deadly they could be. Sending them all on the same mission would definitely mean that there wouldn’t be any survivors. He was just glad that Phichit would be staying at the mansion to do control work and distraction.

“Yura, if you don’t believe it, you will figure it out tomorrow.” Yuuri said quietly. “For now, spar with me. I want to make sure you are capable of joining this mission.” 

“Tsk, I’ll have you down in no time.” Yura shoved against Yuuri’s shoulders before leaving the room to head to the gym. He knew he would definitely win this one.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow towards Viktor, who only shrugged with resignation, before following Yura to the gym.

-

“So you think you can easily defeat me?” Yuuri taunted.

“Of course I can.” Yura snarled.

“OK, give it your best shot.” Yuuri stood with his hands by his side while Yura was bouncing around like a boxer trying to think of how to attack. Without any more words he quickly turned around and tried to land a spin heel kick into Yuuri’s stomach, but found himself down on the ground.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Yura jumped up again.

“You want to try again?” Yuuri asked with bemusement. He had barely moved.

Yura circled Yuuri a bit more calculating now. Trying to jab him, but was easily blocked. Yuuri still was standing in the center of the mat like he was waiting on something, hands by his side and shoulders loose. 

Yura didn’t want to turn his back again since that seemed to have been a mistake earlier. He tried to use his favorite pump kicks to get into Yuuri’s middle. But was easily blocked again.

“How can you be so damn fast?” Yura asked. He had yet to be able to get a hand or foot on Yuuri. 

“Maybe that’s how you will believe it?” Yuuri taunted. “I have been operating under that name for a few years now. You think I could do what I do if I let anyone get to me?” 

He quickly snapped forward and tapped Yura on the forehead. 

“Hey stop that!” Yura yelled.

Yuuri laughed and tapped Yura again. Yura tried to block it, but wasn’t fast enough.

“Ok. Well, I believe you. But you will teach me. I want to know all you can do.” Yura poked his finger into Yuuri’s chest. “The old man still thinks I am too young for fighting, but I want to learn and want to do my part.”

“Well. If you stay back with Phichit, I will train you after that mission. Deal?” Yuuri held his hand out.

“Fine.” Yura grumbled before shaking Yuuri’s hand.

-

Making their way back to the common room, they walked right into the planning of the mission. 

“OK. So Viktor and Yuuri will go in first.” Phichit announced. “Beka and Leo will cover the sides from here and here.” He pointed at the map. “I’ll have eyes here and here.” 

“Well, I would prefer dropping in from the sea side.” Yuuri stated, looking at the map. “We can hide a small craft right here and quietly make our way over once they are docked. I can scale the ship and start cleaning it from here. If Viktor comes onto the ship from here we can meet in the middle.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Viktor tapped his finger against his lips. “But if we do that, I want Beka and Leo also on the ship. That’s a large tanker. We need to cover all sides. Can you have Yura, Guang-Hong and Chris help with surveillance?”

“We can add a few men to your mission.” Toshiya said. “I’ve got a few men I can spare. What about you, Ji?” 

“I can spare a few men too.” 

“I don’t have any men I can spare, but I can have my team as well on surveillance and help with knocking out some computers, if you need me too.” Yakov was heard in the background.

“Yakov, you are giving your best men to us in this mission. That’s all we can ask of you.” 

“Very well, but let me know if you need anything at all.”

“We will and we will keep you up to date.” Ji said before cutting off the connection.

“All of you, get some rest and food before you get ready for tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded.

“I’ll need the items on this list. Can you make sure they are available by tomorrow?” Phichit asked as he handed the list to Wang Wei.

“Of course. I will make sure it’s ready by breakfast.” 

-

Everyone left, leaving Yuuri and Viktor hanging back for a moment, sensing that another question needed to be answered.

“Will your feelings for each other interfere with the mission?” Toshiya asked.

“No father. We will not have any issues with that, will we, Viktor.” Yuuri turned to face his boyfriend.

“No, we won’t. Once we are on the mission. That is all what counts.” 

“Very well. Be safe out there, son.” Toshiya nodded to his son. 

-

The two new lovers left the room hand in hand. 

“That’s not how I expected our day to go. I thought I could take you out for another date.” Viktor mused.

“I guess that will have to wait. Do you want to tell the others about us?” Yuuri asked. 

“Do you have any issues with that if they find out?” 

“No, I don’t. I want to scream it to the world.” Yuuri chuckled. “I want to let them know that Viktor and Yuuri, Eros and Living Legend, are in love and are ready to fight for our world and won’t stop until it’s done.” Yuuri’s eyes glinted with determination. 

“So be it, darling. So be it.” Viktor loved the powerful look in Yuuri’s eyes. He would do anything for that man.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Phichit get the shock of their lives, Yura is less than impressed with the revelation.
> 
> Viktor gets a tiny glimpse of his boyfriends personal tastes much to Chris' amusement.
> 
> Chris and Phichit start to make plans for their own future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks*

Chris was getting ready to order from room service when Viktor and Yuuri entered the suite, still deep in conversation.

He glanced over to Phichit and indicated with his eyes at the two men. The Thai man raised his eyebrows in surprise at seeing them chatting so closely.

“Hi!” Chris called across. “We are just about to order food, is there anything you wa…” His question dried up in his throat as he noticed that the pair were holding hands.

“ _ What the actual FUCK!” _ He exclaimed loudly before starting to laugh.

Both Yuuri and Viktor smirked and raised their joined hands. “SURPRISE!” They giggled in unison.

“YUURI!” Phichit snapped, pretending to be really put out by his best friend’s deception. “How COULD you? You told me there was no gossip!” He folded his arms and faked sulking. “Mind you, I guess I should have known, what with you and your  _ fucking acting skills…”  _ He snorted. “ _ Hi, my name’s Yuuri, I’m an innocent and shy cinnamon roll… I’d wet myself if anyone shouted at me…” _

“Ah, come on Peach.” Yuuri laughed, letting go of Viktor’s hand to go and hug his best friend. “We knew what you were trying to do, so we decided to have some fun of our own, don’t be mad!”

“So, how long has this been going on?” Chris asked, lightly punching Viktor in the shoulder. 

The Russian blushed. “I, er, might have jumped him in that shed you found us near…”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Are we talking, jumped as in, asked him out, or jumped as in, rammed your tongue down his throat?”

Yuuri laughed from the other side of the room. “Chris, that man has a mighty forceful tongue.” He winked at his boyfriend. “Other parts of him are fucking impressive too!”

“OH MY GOD! KATSUKI YUURI, YOU ARE GIVING ME THE FULL RUN DOWN AFTER WE HAVE EATEN…” Phichit demanded, fixing him with his stern gaze.

Viktor wandered over and draped himself over Yuuri’s back. “‘fraid not, Peach, now you all know, I am taking him to bed after dinner.” The smaller man looked at his boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow. “Just to sleep tonight, sweetheart. I am not going on a mission with you tomorrow when you have a sore ass… You’ll do nothing but complain!”

The Russian spluttered as the other three laughed. Eventually hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck and grumbling quietly to himself.

-

Yura simply scowled when he came back into the suite to find Yuuri sitting on the older Russian’s lap as they chatted with their friends, empty plates spread over the low table between them.

“Oh  _ great _ , just what we needed. The old man has scored himself a fucking boyfriend. I  _ do NOT _ want to be kept awake by sounds of you two fucking,  _ got it? _ ”

Viktor placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek. “It’s fine Yura, we’ll be in Yuuri’s room, it’s on the other side of the suite to you.” He smirked. “However, I can’t guarantee that you won’t still hear us!”

“FUCK OFF!” The younger Russian snapped, storming off to his own room, closely followed by a silent Beka, his face as emotionless as usual.

-

“Right, time for sleep.” Yuuri announced, sitting up slightly and stretching before yawning loudly. He hauled himself out of the tight grip of his partner and turned to look at him. “If you are sleeping in my bed with me tonight, bring sleepwear. We seriously do not want to do anything other than sleep. If you can’t guarantee to keep your hands to yourself you will have to stay in your own room, got it? I need my wits about me tomorrow and so do you.”

Chris and Phichit giggled together, totally loving the way that the smaller man was laying down the law to his taller and slightly older boyfriend.

Viktor nodded meekly and dashed off to his own room to grab something to sleep in.

“Yuuri...” Chris laughed. “I have  _ never _ seen Viktor so docile. He is totally lost on you!” 

The Japanese man blushed. “The feeling is mutual, to be honest. It’s more that if I see him naked I won’t be able to control myself, but that is just between us three, ok?!”

-

Washed and changed, Viktor made himself comfortable in the double bed in his boyfriend’s room. 

_ Why the FUCK was he so nervous? It wasn’t even like they were going to be having sex. Maybe it was the innocence of the whole situation… He’d only ever shared a bed with someone before in order to fuck them, leaving virtually as soon as the deed was done. He NEVER stayed the night and NEVER invited anyone back to his, it was easier that way. But this? This MEANT something. This was the next small step in a relationship that was already so important to him. _

He could hear the younger man cleaning his teeth and he quickly checked his own mouth, running his tongue over his white teeth. Then huffing into his cupped hands to sniff his own breath. Making sure that the toothpaste and mouthwash had done their job properly. He was sure that they would at least kiss and he wanted it to be wonderful.

Trying different positions to be discovered in, he eventually decided on lying on his side, head resting on one hand, body slightly curled, but still looking inviting, he hoped.

-

Yuuri paused with his hand on the door handle of the bathroom, trying to calm his rapid breathing and pounding heartbeat.

_ Oh my god, he was fucking SCARED. What the FUCK? He was NEVER scared when it came to matters in the bedroom. Plus it was Viktor on the other side of this door. Viktor in HIS bed. That fucking gorgeous, beautiful man was under the covers waiting for him to join him. They were going to sleep TOGETHER… This whole situation felt like the most important thing in the entire world. He never had a serious romantic relationship before. His body had only really known his own hands apart from that one time in the shed with Viktor a couple of days ago. His brief, but numerous sexual liaisons previously had been carried out completely on his own terms, they were NOT allowed to touch him, ever. There were rules to having sex with him... _

Turning, he checked his reflection in the mirror once more, before squaring his shoulders and opening the door.

“Hi…”

Yuuri smiled as he gazed at the welcome sight of the taller man lying curled up on his side in his bed, silver hair spread over the pillow under his head. The lighting had already been reduced to the two small lamps either side of the bed.

“Hi, room for one more…”

Viktor flipped back the covers and patted the mattress next to himself, holding his arm out in a kind of welcoming way.

“Come and get warm…”

The younger man padded over, dressed in a soft sleeping blue t-shirt and trousers. Only his arm tattoos were exposed and Viktor marvelled at the beautiful colours and patterns winding their way up the muscular arms.

Hesitantly Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, his sexual confidence wavering for a split second. 

“I won’t bite, unless of course you ask me too…” 

Viktor’s breath was warm on his ear as the older man moved to sit behind him, mouth pressing kisses to the back of his neck. Yuuri trembled and bit his lip to hold in his moans. “I s-said sleep…” He whispered, turning around to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck and place soft pecks on his lips.

Pulling him sideways, they both giggled as they crashed onto the mattress, the taller man immediately wrapping himself around his boyfriend like an octopus.

“I can’t tell you how much I have wanted to be here, with you.” Viktor whispered, his heart beating so hard that he was convinced that the Japanese man would be able to feel it.

“Me too.” Yuuri replied, his skin on fire from the heat radiating from the other man. 

The pale tattooed skin showing under the white t-shirt was tempting him to stroke it, but he resisted. Knowing that to do that was sure to send them both down the slippery slope to a night of passion and no sleep. They had to be prepared for tomorrow, it was going to be a dangerous day. Once the shipment was safe they could give themselves to each other, and only then. He wondered how long he should wait before letting the older man in on his  _ sexual tastes. _

“Can we at least kiss?” The Russian pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes and giving his most appealing smile.

“Like I can resist such a pretty face…” Yuuri smirked, rolling the older man slightly onto his back and leaning over him. Brown eyes fluttering closed he leaned down and captured Viktor’s lips with his own.

Muffled moaning echoed quietly around the room as they kissed. Small exchanges of mouth presses turning to harder kisses. Yuuri’s tongue licking at the seam of Viktor’s mouth, the Russian sighing and parting his lips to allow his boyfriend to lick into the warmth of his mouth. Coffee-cream skinned fingers gripped silver locks as he explored every crevice, learning how to make the older man whine so delightfully just by kissing him. 

Feeling himself getting lost in the pleasure of his lover, Yuuri pulled back. The pink flush covering Viktor’s cheeks was so pretty and he wished he could have a photograph of this moment. As that wasn’t possible, he instead committed the image into his memory banks.

“We need to stop and sleep.” He murmured reluctantly against Viktor's swollen lips. “Otherwise we are going to be tired in the morning.” 

Viktor grumbled as he nodded in agreement, still layering kiss upon kiss on the sensitive skin of the younger man’s neck as they settled down to rest.

“Promise you will make me yours…” The Russian husked as he tucked his arms and legs tighter around the man he adored. 

“Of course." Yuuri replied, his voice deep and sultry. "Come back safe to me tomorrow, I don’t want to wait any longer than that…”

With his head resting on the toned chest of the silver haired man, Yuuri closed his eyes and ignored his painfully hard cock. He could feel that his boyfriend was in the same predicament as him. It took all his stubbornness and willpower not to give in to the  _ need _ that was vibrating through the pair of them. 

Tomorrow’s mission had better not take too long. It was clear that they were both desperate to consecrate their relationship. Yuuri smirked, wondering just how receptive the hot Russian would be to being  _ submissive _ . It had looked pretty promising the way that he had obediently gone to get sleepwear when he had been told to do so...

Viktor lay with his eyes closed but unable to fall asleep until he heard and felt Yuuri’s breathing even out. His fingers toying with the thick black hair as he finally felt sleep taking over.

Tomorrow had to go well.

-

Phichit followed Chris into their room. “I cannot believe we both were so wrong!” He exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind them.

“I definitely have to give their acting skills a big thumbs up.” Chris laughed. “If they can fool their respective best friends then I don’t want to be in the enemies shoes. No wonder they can do what they do and come out on top.”

Phichit snorted. “Who of them comes out on top of who?” 

Chris rolled his eyes, but smirked about the bad innuendo. “You know very well who is wearing the ‘pants’ in that relationship.”

“Definitely not Viktor.” Phichit pulled his shirt over his head to get ready for bed.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him submit and follow any order like he did in the living room earlier.” Chris stated thoughtfully. He dwelt briefly on the moment he had learned about a whole new side to his best friend. “He definitely hid that side from me as well. I hope he will be able to put himself back in order for tomorrow’s mission.” Stripping out of his clothes except for his underwear Chris crawled right under the blanket.

“If Viktor is anything like Yuuri, and I believe he is, then he can switch it off and be the ice cold and calculating killer we need tomorrow.” Phichit grabbed the other side of the blanket and crawled right into the waiting arms of Chris. “But enough of them.” He leaned up and kissed Chris. “What are  _ we  _ going to do, when we have to go back to our normal life?”

“We will figure it out.” Chris buried his nose into Phichit’s hair. “Maybe I can ask for a permanent transfer to our Hong Kong branch. Or any other branch where you may be located.” He kissed the soft black hair.

“You would do that for me?” Phichit asked quietly. 

“I would, but let’s see what happens tomorrow and with this entire sting against Crispino and Leroy and Yang. I bet we will be here for a while longer. Even if the old Katsuki goes back we young ones may need to stay for a while.”

“That’s true. It’s easier to coordinate with all of us having a central point.”

“Will you have to go on missions like them?” Chris asked worriedly as he stroked the smaller man’s back.

“No, I don’t. I usually gather intel and oversee communications during missions and watch for irregularities. So I will be mainly holed up with my computers.” Phichit raised his head a little to look into Chris’ eyes. “Maybe you could keep me company? You do know about finances and I may need you to help me move funds around. I can do it, but your expertise would be greatly appreciated.”

“What do you have in mind?” Chris furrowed his eyebrows. “You do know that if I help you, I cannot go back to my job, as I would have used insider knowledge to defeat another customer of my bank.”

“If you can’t come back, I will take you in. You wouldn’t have to work unless you want to. I could teach you what I do?” Phichit offered, threading his legs through the Swiss man’s limbs.

“Let’s see what happens. We have to help our friends and then we can talk about our future.” Chris pulled Phichit closer. “For now, get some sleep.”

Phichit snuggled even closer and soon his breath was evened out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up in Viktor's arms, which they are both very happy about.
> 
> Phichits gets set up for the raid, then it's time for Eros and the Living Legend to come out to play...!!!
> 
> Just how will the raid go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no hope for Viktor...

The next morning found the mansion in quiet buzz. Everyone was getting ready for the mission that evening. The people assigned to go on the mission all had been permitted to sleep in for a while since they wouldn’t leave until after nightfall. 

Yuuri woke up in the tight embrace of Viktor’s arms. He could tell that the older man was already awake and shuffled around to look up at him.

“Morning, love.” Blue eyes twinkled at him accompanied by a soft smile.

“Hmmmm. I could always wake up like this. We  _ have  _ to repeat this.” Yuuri grinned as he snuggled back into his lover’s shoulder.

“Me too… Let’s see what we can do about that.” Viktor whispered. “But for now we should get up and see what everyone else has prepared for us to work with.”

“Ughhh, I don’t wanna get up.” Yuuri complained.

“I know, love. I know.” Viktor placed a kiss into the black mop of the bedhead in his arms. Yuuri just looked  _ too  _ cute in the mornings, this was an image he would be holding onto for a long time.

“Oh!” Yuuri started and was suddenly wide awake. “That’s right, we have to prepare for the mission.”

“You definitely sound excited about that.” Viktor chuckled.

“I just love to play.” Yuuri pouted. “Come on. Let’s go!” He whined as he started to drag an amused Viktor out of the bed.

-

“I need these screens installed here, and those parts go over here. Don’t worry about wiring it all up. I will take care of that.” Phichit commanded everyone in the room where he was setting up residence until the entire issue with the opposing groups was solved. 

Chris watched in fascination as Phichit organized the room to his specifications and started climbing under tables and behind the equipment to wire everything up. 

“Good morning.” Yuuri sauntered into the room, greeting everyone in a happy voice. 

Phichit hit his head as he started at the chipper voice of his best friend. “Wh-  _ ow! _ What happened to my grumpy morning Yuuri?”

Yuuri huffed. “I can’t be in a good mood?” 

“Of course you can.” Phichit teased. “But I haven’t seen that much excitement in a while from you.” 

“Can I help with anything?” Yuuri looked around the room, seeing which tasks still needed to be done. 

“You remember my Detroit set up?” He asked. Yuuri nodded. “Good. Same set up here. Go to work.” 

Yuuri started climbing and crawling around the room too so he could help his friend set up faster and begin running tests on their system. There would be enough time for him to warm up later and to collect his weapons.

They were done in no time working together like they had many times before. It felt good to have some kind of normality before the intenseness of the day took over.

“Come on. Let’s get some food and then you can go warm up and get ready. Then I’ll have time to calibrate everyone’s earpieces and mics to make sure you are all set.” 

A grumbling stomach was his answer. “You are incorrigible. When it comes to food.” Phichit laughed.

They left the computer room and headed back to the main room where Chris had gone off to after realizing that he wasn’t needed.

-

After a quick and uneventful lunch everyone went off to get ready for the mission. Viktor was very excited to see Yuuri’s work up close tonight. He had heard so much about Eros and had seen the evidence in pictures. However, he knew it would be different to see it happening in person. 

Coming back out of his room he stumbled, arousal immediately stirring in his nether regions. Yuuri was standing in front of him clothed in a tight outfit that showed off all his curves perfectly. The Russian swallowed thickly as he let his eyes roam over the tantalising body which he had clung onto all night. 

The outfit was completely black with a satin sheen and tailored to show off his incredible thighs. He wondered what material it was as it didn’t appear to be real leather, but rather some very robust, but stretchable fabric. His fingers twitched by his side, wanting to touch, to trace the outline of the muscled limbs that he was lusting over.

Several belts were strapped across Yuuri’s torso and waist along with two holsters on each side and two on each thigh. The belts across his body held several different types of throwing stars, knives and other items he couldn’t identify right away. Some looked suspiciously like mini grenades. Yuuri’s hair was slicked back and he was wearing brass knuckles on each hand. 

Viktor swallowed again. He felt thoroughly underdressed in his black jeans and tight fitting shirt. He had a collection of knives attached to himself as well as his guns, but he definitely didn’t look half as impressive as Yuuri. He would need to change that. He could  _ not  _ look like a half baked assassin next to his boyfriend.

“Let’s go.” Yuuri said coldly. “We can’t be late. We have already been informed of a change of location.” The group looked at him curiously. “The contraband has already been moved from the tanker to a warehouse on the docks. We now have to scope out as much as we can to verify what Phichit saw on the cameras.” 

All the men went quiet. It was clear that Yuuri was the apparent leader of their mission even though nobody had decided that yet. Viktor was more than happy to defer to his boyfriend. Afterall Eros looked the part of the leader much better than him.

They piled into a few SUV’s and headed to the harbour. Phichit had carefully planned a route which would not cause suspicions for their little convy. Toshiya had provided five more men making their party eight man strong. Yura stayed behind to learn by watching and assisting Phichit. Otabek, Viktor and Yuuri were driving with one of the other yakuza. 

“Takeshi. How’s your wife?” Yuuri asked, his voice calm and clearly interested in the home life of the man driving.

“As pregnant as she can be. We are expecting triplets.” 

“Congratulations. Make sure to take off after this mission and only do local work. I don’t want you to miss anything important.” Yuuri said. Takeshi just nodded.

Viktor was stunned. Family problems and changes were considered within the yakuza? That was definitely not the case for the operatives in Russia. He would need to think about that later. He definitely needed to get some more details about that from Yuuri. Maybe that way of treating gang members would make them more loyal...

But for now they had to focus on the mission. He ran through the code names again in his mind. He knew he had already forgotten some of their real names, but as long as he knew the code names that was fine. He could learn their real names afterwards.

Just a few minutes later the SUV’s pulled into a public parking garage. From here they would make their way via the roofs to the harbour and stake out what they could.

Yuuri went up first, making sure nobody was watching before giving the all clear to the rest to follow. Once all were assembled he led the group stealthily through the labyrinth of roofs. Reminding them all to keep low and pointing out cameras that needed to be avoided. Viktor was impressed how his boyfriend could figure out where they were going as they arrived at their targeted location only minutes later. 

Pointing at the members, Yuuri indicated for them to split off into different directions. Not wanting to give anything away by talking more than necessary. They had gotten this far smoothly. Now was _ not _ the time to announce their arrival.

Once he saw everyone in position he activated his earpiece and mic. Whispering, he gave them all an overview. 

“When we see the buyers arrive, we will lower ourselves down. Legend, Bear, Hero and I will enter the building. Sakura, Lion, Thunder and Heaven you will secure the outside. 

Once it’s secure you can come in. Peach reported about forty people inside. Considering the size of the shipment I believe we are expecting about ten more guests for tonight. Anyone questions?”

“No, sir.” echoed all the voices almost in unison.

“Good. Silence. Watch for my sign. Be on the lookout.” 

The group didn’t have to wait long until an extremely large black limousine came into view. Five more men got out of the vehicle and entered the building. 

“They must feel very safe and secure if they are only leaving the driver outside.” Viktor chuckled quietly.

“They don’t think we know about it and won’t show up until tomorrow since it’s a regular scheduled route.” Tapping his mic, Yuuri got everyone back on the line. “They are here. Good luck everyone. Stay alive.” With that Yuuri vaulted over the edge of the roof and quietly scaled the wall down the two story building.

Viktor was quickly following behind, but he couldn’t keep up with his boyfriend. Wiping his hands on his pants as he came down onto his feet, having jumped the last few feet down.

Yuuri pointed to the door and signed for Viktor to follow. Quietly they entered the building, closing the door as silently as possible behind them.

“....they don’t know.” A boisterous voice was claiming. “JJ told me personally that nobody knows about our sting tonight. Tomorrow they might find out, but we will be gone with all these beauties.” Guns were clicking in the center of the room. 

Looking over his shoulder, Yuuri motioned for Viktor to go into the opposite direction to him. They knew that Otabek and Takeshi were entering at the same time on the other side of the building. 

Getting his bearings, Yuuri saw a few men standing loosely guarding the room. With a stealthy pace, he quietly sneaked up behind the one closest to him. Pulling out a knife he stood up behind the man and slit his throat before the man could even realise he was there and make a sound. Just a slight gurgle was heard before Yuuri lowered the guard carefully down to the ground, side stepping over the pool of crimson that was already gathering under the deceased man.

“Even if they come here. What would they do? Those fucking idiots have nothing on us.” Another voice was booming through the room. 

Without any further thought he went to the next guard and took him down just as quietly. He wondered how Takeshi, Otabek and Viktor were faring. He hadn’t heard a sound from either of their directions. 

“This is a perfect catch and it’s not going to hurt them when they don’t know where their precious cargo went. They need to share their wealth anyways.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at what he kept hearing from the center.

-

Listening to the pompous men talking shit, Viktor moved around his side. These guards were ridiculously easy to take out. They were too busy talking nonsense and not paying attention to what was going on around them. 

He grabbed the next man nearest to him, fisting his hand in his hair and opening his throat in one swift move. He always found it fascinating the way the blood spurted from the wound, emptying the body so quickly of it’s precious fluid. Carefully dropping the man to the ground he wiped his blade on the sleeve of the corpse and moved on. 

-

Walking the perimeter for a while and taking out guards, Yuuri also listened to the conversation in the center. He couldn’t place the voices he heard, but then again, he hardly ever dealt with the Yangs or the Leroys and the accents he heard must definitely be one or the others. 

Knowing that he had done what he could on the outside perimeters of the warehouse he decided to go to the center of the room. Slowly making his way around crates and pillars until he was within a few feet of the men boasting about how much better they were. He smirked, he would show them, Eros didn’t leave  _ anyone _ alive.

Looking from the shadows he counted thirty people in the room. So that meant they only had ten guards. That would be easy for the others to take care of. 

His attention was caught by a scuffling on the other side of the warehouse. Quietly he tapped a pattern against his mic. A sign he and Phichit had used several times in the past to indicate that Yuuri couldn’t talk but wanted status of the operation.

“Bear was caught by a guy turning around right as he walked up.” Phichit whispered in his ear. Yuuri sighed. Tapping the mic once more to indicate that he understood. 

He kept his knife up his arm, but still with a hidden grip on it. His other hand on his holster he walked into the center of the room. 

“Hello, gentlemen.” He greeted the surprised men with a smile and a gracious bow.

“Who the  _ fuck _ are you?” One of the men snarled at him.

“Me? Oh, I am just a nobody who has no idea what I am doing.” Still smiling Yuuri kept walking into the center. “But maybe you can show me how it’s done?” He blinked his lashes innocently and tilted his head in amusement.

“GET HIM.” The obvious leader of this group yelled.

Two of the men stalked towards Yuuri who just smiled amusedly at them before pulling out his knife and gun at the same time, threw and fired. Both of the men crumpled and went down without another sound besides two thuds.

“Care to try again?” Yuuri smirked at the remainder of the group who were watching with stunned looks on their faces.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of silver before another one of the suited men jerked and went down, his front quickly staining red with his own blood. Yuuri turned slowly on his heel to check his position. Nodding happily as he noticed another few men going down quietly under the more than capable hands and weapons of his team.

A loud thudding alerted him and he turned back just as another suit came charging towards him. Rolling his eyes, Yuuri retrieved his knife from the body on the floor and threw it again, hitting the man directly in his heart. Raising his foot to kick the dying man back in the direction he had come from. “Anyone better than that?”

Finally people realized what was going on and suddenly multiple weapons clicked as their safeties were turned off. 

“Now we are  _ finally  _ agreeing on something.” The Japanese assassin chuckled. “Let’s end this farce. Shall we?”

Yuuri retrieved his knife once more and put it into its sheath, pulled both of his guns from his waist and started firing immediately. Each shot precise and taking out it’s desired target. He heard other shots too, but for the moment he couldn’t watch what the others were doing and keep note of where he was firing. He knew he had to take down as many targets as he could. 

Guns emptied he let them fall. He would pick them up later. 

-

Viktor felt a renewed rush of adrenaline as he watched his boyfriend taking out the targets charging him as though they were nothing. The cold sneer on the younger man’s lips creating an excited buzz in his slender body. If they weren’t in the middle of a fight for their lives, he would have willingly dropped to his knees and praised the Asian, promising to follow him forever.

A figure moving into view behind himself caught Viktor’s attention and he turned, aimed his gun at close range and fired. The back of the man’s head exploded in a mess of brain, skull and blood over the pillar behind him as he slumped to the floor, a baffled look in his dead eyes to go with the hole in his forehead.

-

Grabbing his knives, Yuuri started going after the now confused and leaderless suited men. Running up to one of them who was just reloading his gun, he jumped up and kicked straight into his knee while pulling his body forward. There was a loud crack as he snapped the knee into two and the man went down screaming, still trying to get a grip on his gun. Yuuri was down on him in a second, slitting through his throat, the blood splattering up over his own face and body.

Feeling someone touching him from behind he moved in a sweeping kick motion to unbalance the new opponent. The man went down with a grunt and Yuuri jumped right onto his chest, instantly winding him. Using his own weight to effectively pin the man to the ground, he slit his throat as well.  _ God, he couldn’t wait to get back and have a shower, he STANK of the coppery rich smell of blood... _

Glancing up he saw Viktor fighting another man, his knife posed to take him out, but also being approached from behind by a guy who probably was twice Yuuri’s size. Viktor struck and let go of his fatally wounded opponent, straightening up as their eyes locked for a brief moment. 

Yuuri felt sorry for what he was about to do, but there was no time to alert his boyfriend as to his next course of action. He pulled a throwing star out of his chest belt and threw it. Sending it soaring right past Viktors right ear and landing right between the eyes of the man who had just about reached the Russian.

-

Viktor’s blue eyes widened as he saw Yuuri pulling one of his stars from his belt and immediately throwing it with deadly power in his direction. Feeling the weapon  _ hiss  _ past his ear just before he heard a sickening wet crunch, felt a blood spatter land on his shoulder and then the dull thud of a body dropping right behind him. 

Looking round he saw the mutilated face with the star still sticking out of the man’s forehead, embedded dead center between his eyes. Arousal immediately washed through him, making him shudder and whine. His Yuuri was so  _ deadly. _ He simply  _ had _ to learn from him. Preferably on his knees pleasuring the man while he talked about torturing and killing techniques.

Shaking his head he pulled himself out of his fantasies and back to the warehouse and the fight. But there was no more fighting. All the suited men were sprawled dead all over the floor while their team was barely out of breath or wounded. If they were to consider a few cuts and a grazed bullet on Toshiya’s men barely wounded, but they were all standing and alive and that was what mattered most.

“Peach.” Yuuri tapped the mic. “We are done. Send in clean up. Legend, Bear, Hero and I will stay to make sure that nobody else is on their way here to visit. The rest will come home now.”

“Job well done. Go home and clean up. Leo, make sure they make it safely back. You know the area best.” Yuuri turned to the men he didn’t need anymore. They nodded before leaving to head back to the parking garage. Using the back streets this time to get to their vehicle so as not to attract attention to their blood stained clothing, none of them able to climb roofs. 

Viktor snuck up behind Yuuri, needing to touch him. Resting his chin on his shoulder, he put his hands on his waist. “You were so hot, darling.” He breathed into his ear, placing a kiss on a clean spot on his neck.

Yuuri huffed. “That was nothing. We had more than enough men to handle those few.” 

“Really?” Viktor turned Yuuri around by his shoulders. “Then I must admit that nobody knows what you can do.” He chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s nose. “Which isn’t a surprise since you never leave anyone alive to tell the tale.”

Yuuri smirked before raising up to his tip toes and pulling Viktor into a hard kiss. Enjoying the others lips for a moment, before pulling back and grinning. “Now there will be always someone who can tell the tale. Right darling?”

Viktor looked mesmerized into his boyfriend's pretty chocolate brown eyes and  _ melted. _

“Sorry to interrupt, love birds.” Phichits amused voice came over the earpieces. “But your cleaning crew is outside. Can you please open the gates?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Yuuri laughed as he walked to the controls to open one of the loading bays for their crew to drive in and take care of the mess they had made.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor come back from the warehouse and have a very serious conversation.
> 
> The whole gang are summoned for the debrief with the three gang leaders.
> 
> Viktor learns more about his boyfriends interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands out fans and glasses of iced water*

Waiting for Takeshi to come back with the SUV, Otabek began helping the clean up crew, leaving Viktor and Yuuri on their own.

“Darling, for a split second I honestly thought you were trying to take me out with that throwing star!” The older man laughed as they embraced, watching the dead bodies being transported out of the warehouse.

“As if I would do that, sweetheart.” Yuuri replied innocently before leaning in very close to his ear and breathing huskily. “I need you in one piece to have you on your knees in front of me…”

Blue eyes opened wide as the Russian fidgeted under the intense stare from his boyfriends chocolate hued orbs. He nodded and bit down on his bottom lip, the motion making Yuuri smirk and briefly stare at his mouth.

Supporting the taller man’s chin with his index finger, Yuuri made sure he had Viktor’s full attention before speaking again.

“You are going to be very good for me and do exactly as I say, aren’t you?”

Viktor whined, a low noise that surrounded the couple. “Y-Yes…” He stammered, still slightly in shock, his whole body quivering with excitement.

“Yes, what?” Yuuri asked, a slight frown on his handsome features.

“Y-Yes, S-Sir?” Viktor offered up, hoping that this was the right answer.

He was treated to a beaming smile from the younger man. “Darling, you have made me so happy, I’m glad that we understand each other.”

Kissing him quickly, Yuuri strode away to retrieve his throwing star from the forehead of the dead man and to return his empty guns to his holsters.

Viktor could only watch him go, reaching out for something to hold on to as his legs turned to jelly, He had  _ never  _ been so turned on before in the  _ whole of his life… _

-

Yuuri was a little concerned, the silver haired man hadn’t uttered a single word the whole way back to the mansion. Had he said the wrong thing? They should have probably... scratch that... they should  _ definitely _ have had a conversation about the whole scene thing before he had demanded his obedience. He had just been on such a  _ fucking high _ from the sting that he let his  _ dominant _ side take control when he should have held back.

Glancing over, the older man seemed to be in a little world of his own. Yes, they certainly needed to have a talk once they were alone.

Thankful that the elders had given them leave to clean up before the debrief, the Japanese man motioned for Viktor to follow him into his room once they were back inside the suite.

“Darling, sit please.” He smiled, indicating to the edge of the bed. Sitting next to the silent man he took his hands in his.

“Viktor, I’m sorry, that was very disrespectful of me at the warehouse. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that and just dropped my desires on you without finding out your views on the whole Dom/Sub scene.”

He looked at the Russian, waiting for a sign that his words had been heard.

“Viktor? Please talk to me. I-If it’s not your thing, that’s fine. I-I still want to be your boyfriend, if you still want me. I, erm.” He smiled a wobbly smile. “It’s just something that I enjoy very much, but I can live without it just as happily. I want to be with you in a loving relationship more than I want to be your Dom, it would just be a bonus that’s all…”

Silence.

“Viktor? Are you hearing me? If you want to go and not have anything more to do with me any longer, then I understand. I would just like to hear it from your own mouth so that I am not left not knowing just how badly I fucked things up between us…” 

Viktor finally looked up, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

Yuuri sighed. A _ h fuck, he had blown it… Just when he thought he had found the man he could be happy and be himself with, he had fucked it up with his impatience.... He was going to regret this mistake forever.  _

“I-I…” The Russians voice was very quiet and the younger man had to lean in close to hear him. “I-I d-didn’t even know this was s-something I w-wanted…” He whispered. “The way you’ve made me feel, i-its so e-exciting…” He swallowed and lowered his face, looking up at Yuuri through his silver eyelashes. “S-Sir…”

The heat rushing through Yuuri’s body made him feel like he was about to faint.

“Viktor, talk to me just as my boyfriend, nothing else. This is very important, ok?”

Nodding, the silver haired man breathed deeply and blinked rapidly to clear his mind. 

Satisfied that Viktor was more himself now, Yuuri tired again. “Viktor, I really want to be in a relationship with you, as boyfriends with vanillia sex and fun sex, ok?” He reached for his hands. “If you are also happy to explore my other interest with me, then I would love to. However the choice is yours, it’s always yours, ok?”

With a shy smile the older man leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “Thank you darling. Thank you for making me feel so safe and wanted and everything.” He squeezed his hands. “If I’m honest, I’ve been so  _ fucking horny _ all day because of the way you have been ordering me around. I think it’s safe to say that I think I’ve found a new interest…”

Yuuri grinned a sly grin. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you, just cos you are pretty,  _ Nikiforov _ …” He teased.

Viktor blushed. “Of course not,  _ Sir _ …”

Before the younger man could reply they heard Chris shouting that they were wanted for the debrief.

“Ah  _ fuck!”  _ Yuuri complained. “I’m not even showered yet…”

-

They entered the meeting room at the other end of the mansion. Everyone was showered except Yuuri and Viktor who both still donned their mission outfits. 

Phichit chuckled. “Too busy with other things?” 

Yuuri just glared at him who immediately stopped talking. He knew that look meant to shut up or regret it later. 

Everyone gathered around the table. 

Wang Wei and Toshiya at the head of the table. Guang-Hong and Leo on Wang Wei’s right side while Yuuri sat down next to his father and Viktor took the seat next to him. Everyone else sat in the remaining chairs. 

“So. Let’s start what we have learned.” Wang Wei opened the meeting. “Yuuri, please give an account on what happened at the warehouse.” 

Yuuri bowed to Wang Wei, folding his hands in front of him he looked around the room.

“We arrived and noticed that only the driver was outside. At first I thought they were setting a trap for us, but as we entered the building we realized that they had been all inside. Only ten guards were loosely stationed around the perimeter and were easily taken care off by the four of us.” He indicated Viktor, Otabek, Takeshi and himself.

“The rest of the team had checked outside for other guards, but after finding none came to join us. By that time we started taking down their so-called leaders. The entire mission was too easy. They thought they were safe and didn’t take any precautions, but I recognized a few of Leroy’s men and some others looked like I had seen them with Yang and Crispino before.” 

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows before continuing his report. “Based on what we had found out from Max they didn’t think we would come to an agreement and work together. So they didn’t ramp up any security. I doubt they will be that careless next time.”

Yuuri bowed again indicating that he was done and giving control of the meeting back to Wang Wei.

“Viktor, what do you think?” 

Viktor rubbed his chin. “I agree with Yuuri. They definitely didn’t expect us. But I am wondering if we need to call a meeting somewhere on neutral ground with those three. See if we can make some kind of agreement with them.”

“What kind of agreement are you thinking of?” Toshiya wondered.

“Maybe let the Crispino’s take control of Italy and maybe a few countries around the mediterrean sea, but leave our main territories in the North and East alone. Yang no control in Asia, but they can have the US?” Viktor shrugged his shoulders. 

Wang Wei and Toshiya looked at each other. 

“We will take that into consideration. Thank you for your input, Viktor. Does anyone else have any other reports?”

Phichit raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“What I’ve noticed is that they didn’t even try to hide their business at all. It almost felt like they wanted to taunt us. It wasn’t like they usually do their business. Maybe they thought they were safe because they were close to home territory? I had seen their usual operations before and they were by far a lot better organized than this one.” 

“I agree with Phichit.” Guang-Hong took over. “We’ve dealt with them back as we went to school in Detroit and the way they operated here today either indicates a lack of leadership or a disregard of orders. Either way, that makes them vulnerable and easy to take out, But we cannot lose our focus on the situation. We have to act as if they are fully organized and don’t underestimate them as they had underestimated us.” 

“Wise words, son. Thank you.” Wang Wei said thoughtfully. “Phichit, keep up with surveillance, try to find out as much as you can about their finances and details of their alliance. Max had indicated the girls are running the show and the guys are only in a position that they appear to be the leaders. I wonder if the lower ranks have noticed that and are rebelling against being led by women.” 

“Yes, sir.” Phichit saluted. “I will try my best. Can I have Chris work with me?”

“Of course. But Chris, you do realize that if you help us now you can’t go back to your old life ever.” Wang Wei addressed Chris.

Chris swallowed. He knew of course, but it was hard to hear it like that. “Y-yes. I am aware. I only hope I won’t become expandable once this is over.” 

“Christophe.” Toshiya got the attention of the Swiss man. “You are always welcome with us. Especially since you are a good banker we will still need your help in the future. If you leave the banking system we will need new contacts and we may value your expertise more than theirs and only want you to act as a mediator between them and us. So no, you won’t become expandable. Your contacts are very useful.”

Chris smiled relieved. “Then I won’t have a problem in helping you find all their money.” 

“Very well. Everyone, who was on the mission, go get some food and then some sleep. You are free to do what you want tomorrow. Everyone else, I will see you in the morning for intel gathering.” Wang Wei clapped his hands and got up.

The room emptied quickly. Yuuri and Viktor followed a step behind. “We need to talk.” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear.

Viktor swallowed. Had he been too needy or vulnerable? Was Yuuri about to end their relationship? He didn’t want to find out, but he knew that he needed to know what Yuuri was up to. 

-

Yuuri could practically  _ see _ Viktor flitting between excitement and nerves as they made their way back to the suite. He hated making the man he adored feel scared, however there was another short but important conversation that they needed to have.

Leading his boyfriend by the hand, they moved to the far side of the room so that they could talk without being overheard.

“Viktor, sit.” Yuuri said, pointing at one of the two chairs. He chuckled as the older man immediately dropped into the comfortable seat and he lowered himself into the chair opposite.

“I am going to explain the rules I expect you to follow when we are playing. These are negotiable, as I want you to enjoy our relationship as much I do, understand?”

Silver hair shimmered as the Russian nodded and stayed silent.

“Also, much as it would be fun to play all the time, with our work, it’s just not possible. I will let you know when these rules apply. Outside of playtime, we are of equal standing in our relationship.”

Yuuri waited for another nod to know that Viktor was paying attention.

“Number one. It is fine to call me Sir outside of the bedroom. However, in the bedroom I am to be referred to as Master.” 

Yuuri smirked at the visible shudder that ran through the slender body.

“Two, I speak and you obey, instantly and without question. Three, remember who you belong to. Within our relationship you belong to me and your loyalty is  _ only _ to me. Four. When we are in the privacy of our own room, you will not wear clothes.  _ If _ you follow rule five which is making Master proud, I may buy you a collar to go round your pretty neck during these times. Six, you will provide sex on demand. Seven, spanking, this can be given to please or to punish. Eight, you will ask for permission before you cum. Nine, you  _ may not _ touch me without my permission. Ten, the safeword is for both of us to use and  _ must  _ be obeyed immediately.”

Viktor knew that he was whining by the time his boyfriend had finished speaking, he only hoped that he hadn’t been too loud.

He stared at the smaller man with a mixture of devotion, lust and intense concentration.  _ Jesus fucking Christ, how could he have got to this point in his life without experiencing this? Not that he would have wanted anyone else to be his Master. Yuuri was everything he had been looking for and more, without even knowing that he had been looking. _

“Viktor, do you agree with these rules? Will you abide by them? Is there anything you want to add or change?” Yuuri leaned forward and stroked his face. “We can change anything, all I ask is that if there is anything you become unhappy with, you tell me  _ before _ we start a scene. Yes?”

“Y-Yes.” The Russians mouth was so dry and he was highly conscious of the swelling in his groin. He swallowed and tried again. “Yes, I agree and I will abide by them, Sir.” His cheeks flushed a darker pink. “W-What is the safe word?”

Yuuri thought for a moment. “We will use the green, yellow, red system. And our safeword is...” He thought for a moment before grinning. “...poodle.” 

Viktor raised his eyebrow, but nodded in agreement.

“Wonderful darling, well done.” Yuuri praised. “I will text you the rules so that you can store them somewhere safe. I know it is a lot to take in all at once.” He glanced over to where the others were getting ready to go out and eat. “Viktor, go and shower, make yourself beautiful for me. We are going out to dine with our friends.” 

The Russian immediately got up to go and get ready. “Oh and Viktor?” He turned to stare at a gently smirking Yuuri.

“Do not wear underwear.”

“Yes, sir.”

-

Chris was watching the two men on the other side of the room intently.  _ What the fuck was going on? His best friend was behaving rather differently.  _ “Peach, is there a side to Yuuri that he keeps hidden?” He asked the Thai man standing close by him.

Phichit glanced over and chuckled.  _ Oh boy, by the looks of things Yuuri had a new sub. That was the good thing about his best friend, when he was drunk, EVERYTHING came out of his mouth. He didn’t think there was a single thing that he didn’t know about the Japanese man. _

“Watch carefully and I think you will easily guess!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team go out for a meal to celebrate their success and to enjoy the little time that they have left with each other.
> 
> Sara and Bella, however have other plans.
> 
> Just how will Viktor cope with an evening out with Yuuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens a window and checks that no-one has passed out in the heat*

Viktor was seated at Yuuri’s right hand side waiting to see if he needed permission to start eating.

Phichit raised his eyebrows at his best friend and indicated with his eyes towards the silent silver haired man. Yuuri turned around and immediately understood what his beloved's dilemma was. 

He placed his chin on the Russian’s shoulder so he could be close to his ear. “Darling, just act normally, it’s not playtime right now. If there is something I want you to do for me, I will tell you, ok? Just relax and enjoy yourself.” The smaller man squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and kissed the tip of his nose before returning to his conversation with Phichit.

“Did you get all the equipment you needed for doing extensive intel gathering?”

Phichit thought for a moment. “I wish I could keep that satellite for good. I really enjoy having it at my disposal. Is there a way to buy one?” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Let me see what we can do. I will talk to my father.” 

Phichit's eyes went wide and sparkled. Would it be possible to really always have access to one whenever he wanted it? 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Phichit wished he could reach across the table and hug his best friend.

“Nothing to thank me for yet, Peach.” Yuuri laughed. “I only offered to ask my dad about it.” Yuuri looked around, trying to be inconspicuous while wanting to check if Viktor had actually started eating now.

“By the way, Peach.” Yuuri leaned over the table as much as possible, indicating to Phichit to do the same. “What is up with you and Chris? You are spending an awful lot of time together.

Phichit’s cheeks immediately reddened.

“I thought so.” Yuuri chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

-

Leo and Guang-Hong looked back and forth between the seemingly two new couples in their circles.

Guang-Hong leaned over to Leo. “You think there’s something going on between Chris and Phichit?”

Leo nodded. “Absolutely. Didn’t you not notice how they were eager to take the same shift and not minding to share a room?”

“True. I didn’t realize it at the time, but it was rather convenient that it was us and Yura and Otabek who were assigned to that mission.”

“What do you think of Otabek and Yura? Do you think there’s more to it than meets the eye?” Leo leaned forward to get a glimpse of the younger members at their table.

Guang-Hong leaned forward too. Seemingly reaching for the salt and pepper in the middle of the table while looking at the two. Yura and Otabek were sitting close together, both looking down at a phone while each of them had an earbud of the shared headphones in their ears. Free hands reaching for the assorted finger foods in front of them. 

“Yeah, I think you might be right.” He chuckled. “Who would have thought that the entire generation of heirs to the crime lords would be gay.”

Leo laughed. “I guess you are right. But it’s true. Isn’t it? I wonder what those goons will think when we take them all down a notch. I know they don’t think much of us.”

-

Blue eyes cleared and he coughed as he reached for his knife and fork.

“Vik, you ok? You looked a little strange then, not like you!” Chris asked, starting to probe for the latest gossip in his best friend’s life.

Viktor laughed and flicked back his hair. “Of course I’m alright. Sorry, I was just thinking back on the ‘meeting’ this evening. Yuuri is very impressive you know.”

A deep laugh from the Swiss man rolled around the table. “Viktor Nikiforov, what the fuck has gotten into you, darling? Or should the question be  _ who _ has gotten into you?!” 

Blushing Viktor also laughed, as he relaxed back into his seat. “Shut it,  _ Christophe!”  _ He glanced over at his boyfriend who was still deep in conversation. “I’ve  _ never _ met anyone like him. And to think I hated him and had spent so many hours planning horrific ways to kill him...” He trailed off and shook his head. “ _ Wow… _ ”

“You two were having a rather intense conversation before we came out…” Chris smirked, topping up his and Viktor’s wine glasses. “...anything you want to update your  _ best friend _ on?” The Swiss man put his elbow on the table and lent his chin on his hand.

“Darling, my glass is empty.”

Viktor immediately grabbed one of the shared bottles of wine in the center of the table and turned around to fill his boyfriend's glass.

Chris watched the exchange with fascination. Noting the way that his friend had instantly attended to Yuuri's request. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he turned to Phichit. A knowing grin greeting him. 

“I told you, you would figure it out.” Phichit snorted.

“I-I d-didn’t think Viktor would  _ ever  _ be a sub?” Chris breathlessly questioned.

“Would you have thought that Yuuri is a dom?”

“N-no. Not really. You are right. He’s dangerous and calculating, but I always had a soft impression of him. I never thought he would be dominant in the bedroom.” Chris said thoughtfully. “But it does suit him. No wonder his code name is Eros.” He chuckled.

Phichit joined him with a chuckle, elbowing Chris in the side. “Who do you think came up with that code name, huh?”

“Really? Now that sounds like there’s a story to that.” Chris laughed.

“Not in your life, Giacometti. Not in your life.” 

Phichit grabbed his chopsticks and turned to Leo and Guang-Hong to reminisce about their college time. Leaving Chris to enjoy his food and think about his friend.

-

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE ALL  _ DEAD _ ?”

Isabella had hold of JJ by the hair and was currently screaming in his face, her red nails digging into his scalp.

The Canadian was pleased that he had asked the other man to wait outside the office. Although he would hear his boss being berated by his wife at least he couldn’t  _ see _ it.

Thank fuck Justin had been late to the meeting otherwise they wouldn’t have a clue what had happened and who was responsible for it.

“Who did it?” Bella was stalking up and down now, growling at her husband as he rubbed his fingers over the sore spot on his head. At least it wasn’t bleeding this time…

“Justin said he thought he saw Nikiforov, but his hair was short so we can’t be 100% certain it was him, however he’s the only hitman I know with grey hair.”

“That  _ bastard _ !” She sneered. “Fucking _ Russian’s  _ getting involved in shit that doesn’t concern them…”

Bella grabbed her phone and sent a message to Sara, tapping her talons on the desk as she watched the three dots signalling a message was on it’s way back.

The angry woman was silent for a while, just the sound of furious clicking as the messages flowed fast and furious between the two females.

“Hmm, intel reports that they are currently eating out. Contact one of our gangs local to them, have them tech up so Sara and I can listen in and give instructions. I don’t trust you to get it right.”

JJ winced at the insult from his wife and began messaging the leaders of the gangs closest to the Ji mansion and their stomping grounds.

-

Viktor hoped that he was behaving well. Everytime Yuuri had asked for something, he had immediately stopped whatever he was doing and obeyed his Master’s commands.

Yuuri had given him a five minute time limit to relieve himself in the bathroom. He still had two minutes left before he was expected back at the table.

_ Why did he find it so thrilling and sexually exciting to submit to another person? Especially when it was someone who, up until a few days ago, had been his mortal enemy.  _

_ Yuuri had promised him a collar if he did well. That thought should NOT be causing the sensation in his nether regions that it currently was... _

He looked in the mirror of the bathroom as he washed his hands and sighed as Chris slinked in through the door.

After checking that all the cubicles were empty, the Swiss man perched on the vanity unit and smirked at his best friend.

“So…” He chuckled at the blush that was creeping over the silver haired man's face. “Yuuri speaks and you  _ instantly _ do it. You know what that looks like to me?”

Viktor tipped his head to one side and looked quizzically at his friend before moving to dry his hands. “No. Please tell me. What  _ do  _ you think is going on?”

“I think your boyfriend has a new plaything. Phichit confirmed that Yuuri is a dom…”

_ “And? _ ” 

Viktor knew that he had snapped at the other man, but didn’t apologise.

Chris raised his hands in self defense. “Whoah, no need to get so fucking defensive, geez, I hope you aren’t armed. Don’t fancy getting iced in a bathroom…” 

The Russian let out a heartfelt sigh as his shoulders slumped. “Ah Chris, I’m sorry. T-This is all so new to me, I’m just hoping that I’m doing what I’m supposed to do.”

Hopping down from the unit, the blonde hugged his best friend tightly. “The only reason I came to speak to you was to check that you were ok with what was going on. Yuuri can be a forceful character. I’ve noticed that the more I’ve got to know him.” He hugged the taller man again. “I’ve never known you to be submissive in your  _ life. _ Bratty yes, but not submissive.” 

He made him look at him square in the face. His fingers held the other's jaw so he couldn't turn his head away.

“Viktor, tell me honestly. Is this what you want? Cos if it’s not, I will help you. Speak to Katsuki if needs be and tell him to fucking  _ back off. _ ”

Blue eyes crinkled at the edges as Viktor smiled and finally returned the hug. “Thank you, love. Thank you for caring. I love you, as my friend I mean.” He chuckled at the Swiss man’s raised eyebrows. “Yes, it is what I want.” He nibbled on his bottom lip. “It’s exciting and,  _ fucking hell Chris,  _ the man is an absolute _ god _ …”

Chris laughed loudly. “So you really are joining the rest of us on our knees praising that bubble butt!”

“And the rest.” Viktor added dryly, causing his friend to laugh even harder.

Slinging his arm round the Russian’s shoulder Chris indicated towards the door. “Come on then, mustn’t keep sir waiting!” 

Viktor cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

“It’s Master,  _ actually.” _

**-**

A small group of people gathered around the area that the restaurant was situated in. Standing in ones and twos so as not to attract attention from the numerous passersby. Although it was late at night, this was a busy area with many eateries that were popular with tourists and locals alike.

Earpieces buzzed with instructions from the two women. Both had refused to let their respective ‘bosses’ take control of this sting. This needed to be carried out with a finesse that neither husband nor brother possessed.

A scout was sent into the establishment to ascertain how close to finishing their meals the group were and to report back on how many they would need to take out. No-one would suspect a lone woman going into the restaurant to book a table for the following evening.

-

Hard brown eyed stared at the taller Russian as he returned to the table. They had a distinct look of displeasure in them.

Viktor's stomach flipped as he approached his chair. 

_ Oh fuck... _

"Sit."

He quickly sat down and waited, head bowed as he sensed Yuuri turn to look at him.

"It's a good job I think you are pretty, or, out in public or not, you would be kneeling at my feet right now. Understand?"

Viktor nodded but didn't speak.

"You were longer in the bathroom than I gave you permission for. As I do not have my crop with me on this trip, you will receive my palm when we get back. You  _ will not _ make a noise other than to count and to thank me for being so generous this time."

With that the smaller man turned away and picked up his conversation with Phichit as though nothing had happened between them.

Chris looked at his silent friend. Although Yuuri had spoken quietly he had heard every single word. 

Tapping his friend under the table with his feet to get his attention he looked quizzically at him. "Sorry, my fault. You ok?"

The Swiss man smirked as lust blown blue eyes looked up at him. The Russians cheeks were highly flushed in arousal.

_ Oh yes, by the looks of it, his best friend was definitely under Yuuri's thumb and loving every moment of it! _

-

Satisfied that they still had a little while before the targets would be leaving, Sara sent some of the men to wait a little away from the area, others ordering takeout from road-side food vendors so they could blend in a little better.

-

Viktor waited for his next instruction as the evening began to draw to a close. 

He wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous about being alone with Yuuri. He trusted him completely, otherwise there was no way he would have agreed to their new roles. But, he’d never been spanked as part of sex play before and he wondered if he would be able to stop the assassin side of him from retaliating to the blows.

“Darling?”

He blinked and returned to the room. Yuuri was looking at him with an expectant look on his face.

_ Ah fuck, he’d messed up again. _

Yuuri noticed the flash of worry on the taller man’s face and pulled him closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. “It’s ok, darling, I know it’s going to take a bit of time for you to get used to this. I promise to be a little more lenient on you for a while whilst we both get adjusted.” 

Viktor looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes which turned to surprise as his boyfriend blushed. “I-I er, used to hire my submissives for the evening when I wanted to play. I wasn’t joking when I said I hadn’t had time for relationships. You are my first boyfriend and first full time pet.”

A strange kind of pride filled the Russian’s body and he grinned a beautiful heart shaped smile that made Yuuri’s breath catch in his throat and his trousers grow tight over his groin.

_ Fuck, the man was stunningly beautiful… _

Steadying his racing heartbeat, Yuuri indicated to his jacket again. “Darling?”

With an extravagant flourish, Viktor picked up his Master’s coat and helped him into it, earning himself a kiss and a whispered  _ “good boy” _ which made him tremble with joy.

It was time to leave the restaurant and go home…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves the restaurant and begin the journey home.
> 
> Yuuri's cat-like senses pick up on something being wrong and they regroup to make plans.
> 
> Sara and Bella are not pleased with the outcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> Fighting and descriptions of killing

They left the restaurant as a laughing group of young men. The couples showing affection towards each other, holding hands and walking closely together. Yura and Otabek were walking ahead. Yura had stated that he didn’t want to be seen with all these  _ lovey dovey people.  _

Everyone had laughed at his antics, much to his disgust. It wasn’t a long walk to get back to the mansion and they were all enjoying the warm evening. It was by far nowhere near as hot and humid as it was during the daytime. 

Yuuri was looking around, feeling his hair at the nape of his neck standing up. He knew he was being watched, but needed to find the source. Tugging at Viktors hand he let them slow down to fall back in line with Phichit and Chris. 

“We are being followed. Make sure to alert Guang-Hong and Leo. I’ll catch Yura and Otabek. We need to lead whoever it is somewhere out of the public area.”

“Leave that to me. We need to re-group.” Phichit said thoughtfully before turning around and calling out. “Hey, Guang-Hong! I feel like I want boba tea. Let’s go find some."

Guang-Hong furrowed his brows. He knew that Phichit preferred regular ice Thai tea over boba tea. But that must mean that Phichit wanted the group closer together.

“Well. I know a place with good boba tea not too far away. Call the others back.” He said loudly enough to be heard.

“What the fuck? Why are they needing to stop for tea now?” Yura muttered to Otabek. He knew they shouldn’t separate from the group as they stuck out with their European looks too much, but also that they couldn’t be mistaken for tourists.

They caught up with Yuuri and Viktor. “What’s going on?” Otabek hissed, instantly on guard to protect his charge.

“We are being followed. The tea is a distraction to be close together and talk while we wait for our orders.” Yuuri casually looked at the ground to avoid being lip read while talking.

“Understood.” Otabek grabbed Yura’s arm and pushed him towards the others. “Let’s play along, we need to talk.”

After a few more minutes they stood in front of a small store with an outside serving window. They made a show of all ordering tea with as many extras as possible to make sure it would take a while before their orders were ready. With their orders placed they huddled together to make space for other patrons.

Everyone gathered around to hear what Yuuri had to say. “Ok, so we are being followed. I’ve made out at least ten people. I believe they are a local gang, but they are wearing earpieces. So someone appears to be watching or receiving reports and giving instructions.” He looked around the small group to make sure that everyone was up to speed on what he was saying. “I suggest we are making a show of walking around, but not straight to the mansion. Let’s get them away from the public areas and see what they want.” Yuuri suggested quickly.

“I know a place where we can do that well. It’s an alleyway which is inconspicuous and easy to lead them too without making it seem like we are trying to make them follow us wherever we go.” Guang-Hong said thoughtfully.

“Great. So now our evening for rest is being squashed by some fucking goons of Yang’s hoard.” Yura rolled his eyes, receiving an elbow from Otabek into his ribs. “Oof, what was  _ that  _ for?” He turned to his friend.

“Speak any louder and we could also announce our plans to the people who are following us.” 

Yura blushed. He hadn’t thought about being overheard. Stuffing his hands in his jacket, he stared at the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“No worries, once we have our teas, we will follow Guang-Hong.” Yuuri reassured the younger Russian. “Guang-Hong and Leo will take front. Chris and Phichit next. We have to make sure to keep them out of this. They haven’t had the same training that the rest of us has had. Yura, Otabek you will follow them. Viktor and I will take the rear and make sure they don’t attack before it’s time. OK?”

Yuuri looked around the small group, watching as they all nodded. Just as they came to an agreement the orders for their teas started to be called out. Each grabbing their cups with their individual sweet concoctions and following Guang-Hong and Leo through the streets. It wasn’t long before they started making their way to the less crowded back streets and then the empty alleyways.

Yuuri realized what Guang-Hong meant as soon as they arrived. This area was easy to defend and would still have enough safety for them all. It was an apparent dead-end, but looking to his right he saw that the alleyway continued. This was perfect. They could shove Chris and Phichit out of harm's way round the corner and pretend to be stuck in the dead-end.

“Perfect spot, Guang-Hong.” Yuuri grinned, he was looking forward to this. “Phichit, Chris, get away from here and make sure the cleaners are on stand-by.” 

Turning around they saw ten men coming towards them, wielding knives like weapons, trying to appear larger than life.

Viktor snorted derisively. “Are these guys fucking  _ serious? _ ”

“Be nice darling. They don’t know yet that they will be dead in a few minutes.” Yuuri smirked. Lowering his voice to a whisper he added. “I’ll reward you if we are done in less than ten minutes with them.”

“That’s an incentive if I ever heard one.” Viktor smirked back before turning to the rest of the group. “Everyone ready?” Receiving nods around the group they readied themselves.

“OI, you lot, why don’t you all just FUCK OFF! You are not welcome here. You owe us, we want revenge for our friends.” The biggest one of the thugs sneered at them and tried to make himself look more impressive.

None of the alliance had any weapons visible. The other group clearly thought they would be easy to pick on and charged forward. The first two reached Viktor and Yuuri who were casually standing in the middle of the alleyway, drinking boba tea and looking more like they were waiting on friends than in the midst of a fight to the death.

Straw cups with tea splattered on the ground and two pairs of hands quickly grabbed the two oncomers, floored them and snapped their necks with a precise and sickening action before the goons even knew what was happening to them. 

A cut off gasp could be heard, but nobody knew where it came from. The rest of the other men charged forwards and reached the waiting assassins within seconds. 

Yuuri grabbed one of the attackers by the biceps and kicked straight into his knee. The toe of his boot instantly snapped the joint effectively backwards before he turned the screaming man around and dislocated both shoulders, just as he had seen Viktor do to Max. Letting the man drop down before going for his belt and grabbing his hidden knife, dispatching the goon without a second thought.

The next opponent came up from behind and grasped Yuuri by the shoulders, but before he could do anything to him. Yuuri’s hand came up, propelling his knife backwards and slightly up. Piercing the taller man’s adam's apple before yanking the blade sideways and slitting through his throat. Fast pumping blood covering both men with the sticky red fluid. Body limp against his back, Yuuri let the man fall with a shove of his foot to get him away from himself. 

He looked over at the rest of the group and spotted Viktor pulling his knife out of another immobile body on the ground. Wiping the crimson covered blade on the dead man’s clothes, he turned around and winked at Yuuri. Beautiful blue eyes sparkling with the enjoyment of the fight. 

Yuuri blushed, but it didn’t break his concentration and he re-focused quickly to the present. They could play later. And he  _ really  _ wanted to play with the Russian now. Arousal stirred deep within him. Seeing Viktor at his best was doing things to him which he had never felt before.

Otabek and Yura were still fighting against two men who appeared to have at least some skill in this style of fighting.

He turned around just in time to see a knife being driven quickly towards his shoulder. He stepped back and let it go past him. Pivoting towards the man he palm heel punched the thug right into his face, smirking as he heard the satisfying crunch of breaking bones.

The man slumped to the ground, holding his scrunched up face as he cursed, clearly in agony. Yuuri took this as his cue to open the man's throat. 

Kneeling down beside the dazed man he pressed his blade against the flesh, the tip of the blade denting and then piercing the artery in his neck. Blood flowed over Yuuri’s hand as it pulsed out. The flow fast and heavy to start with and then petering out as the outpouring of essential liquid drained from the twitching corpse. Yuuri stood and nudged the lifeless body with his foot.

-

Chris gasped. 

He had never seen either of his friends in action before. Yes, he had heard Viktor describing what it was like to take a life when he had asked him about it. But  _ this? _ This was terrifying to see them effortlessly kill more men than their own team had members. It was strangely disgusting, but fascinating at the same time. 

He knew he could never go back to his old lifestyle now. This would be something he could not forget and pretend that it never happened. 

Feeling a hand on his arm he looked down at Phichit. 

“I know, it’s strange to see your friend kill someone, isn’t it?” Phichit asked. Chris nodded. “Even though I knew Yuuri could kill like that it was something totally different to see it for the first time.”

“T-this happens often?” Chris asked in surprise. Amazed that the smaller man appeared so calm about what they were witnessing.

“Nah, it doesn’t happen often. Only when people are really stupid and think they can pull one over on Yuuri or if there’s some disagreement between families.” 

“Are you used to seeing this?”

“Kind of, but it never gets normal.” Phichit shrugged his shoulders.

\- 

Viktor looked around to assess the progression of the fight and saw that there was only one man left standing. Otabek and Yura having finally gotten rid of their opponents as well and clearly feeling a little worse for the fight.

Horrified, he saw the last of the goons heading towards Yuuri who had his back to the new opponent. Suddenly feeling like all his air had been punched out of his lungs, he aimed and threw the knife still clasped in his hand. The blade squarely hit the center of the man’s back and he let out a gasp of pain. 

Yuuri, alerted by the noise, spun on his heel, bringing his arm around in a wide arc and slit the man’s throat, almost decapitating him with the force of the attack. The front of the man’s clothing soaked immediately with the release of his blood. The nimble man stepped back to avoid being buried under the larger man’s body as he fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The fight was over. 

Leo and Guang-Hong stepped forward from where they had been standing on the side with Phichit and Chris. Making sure that the two untrained members of their party were safe amidst all the fighting taking place in front of their faces.

Phichit was already back in work mode, calling for their clean up team. 

Viktor rolled a body over and pulled the earpiece from it. Not wanting to put it into his ear, he held it as close as possible. He could hear women screaming to get affirmations of the targets being disposed of. 

“Well, well, well. If those voices don’t belong to my favorite drama queens.” Viktor chuckled. His Russian accent slightly accentuated as his voice deepened, taking on a more authoritative tone. 

The screaming subsided immediately and the line went deadly silent.

“I-Is that  _ you, _ Nikiforov?”

“Yes, my dear Isabella.” He purred. “And to what do we owe the displeasure of having to deal with unqualified street thugs? Are you out of men you could send after us? Or have your allies left you hanging?”

Yuuri chuckled, Viktor could be such a tease. He grabbed an earpiece as well and listened in on the conversation. 

Isabella grumbled on the other end of the line as a tapping sound was heard.

“Are you seriously texting right now, instead of speaking to us?” Yuuri questioned, disbelief plainly audible in his tone of voice.

“K-Katsuki?” Sara’s voice sounded tinny over the small speaker. 

Isabella groaned. “Did any of my men survive?” 

“What do  _ you _ think? You sent them after us. Did you think we would let any of them live? Was the last time not a lesson for you?” Viktor sneered icely in response.

“S-Since w-when have you two been working together?” Sara asked, confusion in her question.

“Since you made us all sit down and consider our options, Crispino.” Yuuri said coldly. He had enough of the cat and mouse game.

“A-Are y-you working with The Living Legend and Eros as well?” 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, trying really hard not to laugh out loud in amusement. Those two girls really thought they knew what they were doing, but it was clear that they had no idea who they were dealing with.

“That would not be of your concern, my dears.” Viktor tried to hide his amusement in his voice. “However, because we are very gracious, we are extending an offer for you to meet with us. Since you appear to be around here somewhere, why don’t we meet up and talk terms of truce?” Viktor looked over at Yuuri who nodded in agreement. “Neutral grounds. No weapons.” 

Viktor motioned to Guang-Hong to come over, covering his earpiece and tapping against it so it wouldn’t pick up the whispered conversation between the two of them.

“Any ideas what would be a neutral ground around here?” 

“I’m not sure, but we could offer to all meet in Geneva? It would be definitely neutral ground since it’s in neithers territory. And the Fairmont Hotel there is quite nice.”

Viktor chuckled. “Geneva? That’s brilliant. Let’s use that.” 

He uncovered the earpiece and held it back to his ear. “Ok. We just talked. What about the Fairmont Hotel in Geneva in… let’s say… ten days from now. We agree to meet up and talk like civilized people, not like it has been done so far.”

Tapping could be heard again. The two women obviously conferring with each other. The information Max had given them was definitely proving correct. They hadn’t heard from Michele nor Leroy since they had escaped Leroy’s grasp a few days ago.

“Very well. Only closest circles. No outsiders.” Isabella agreed. “You picked the hotel, we will pick the restaurant.” 

“Agreed. We expect details as soon as you make up your mind where we will meet.” Viktor let the earpiece fall to the ground and stepped on it for good measure. Crushing it with the heel of his shoe and taking satisfaction from the small crunching noise.

“You definitely handled that well.” Yuuri admitted, feeling rather proud of his boyfriend.. “Let’s head back. The team will take care of this mess.”

-

The group returned to the mansion. Chris was still a bit shaken from what he had witnessed and Phichit handed him a glass of whiskey as soon as they entered the common room. “Here. This will help.” 

“What happened?” Toshiya and Wang Wei asked as they entered the room. 

Everyone let out a tired sigh. 

Recounting the events of the evening, Toshiya and Wang Wei definitely agreed with Viktor’s course of action. 

This had to stop. 

They couldn’t afford to draw any more attention to the numerous bodies in their wake wherever they were. It was very bad for their fronts of legit business men. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get down to a different kind of business...
> 
> Plans are made for the treaty talks.
> 
> Mickey and JJ are not impressed with Sara and Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens windows wide, hands out fans and iced water. Medics on standby*
> 
> It could get a bit warm in here...

Viktor was in conflict and it  _ hurt. _

All evening he had been allowing the role of sub to seep under his skin so he would be in the right mindset for when they got home, and then those  _ bastards _ had to drag him back into assassin mode.

But now they were back in the suite.

He fixed himself a large vodka, leant on the back of a chair and sipped the clear liquid slowly as he waited for Yuuri.

The Asian man had gone to what was now  _ their _ room to do something. He wasn’t quite sure what, but he had the distinct impression that he would be finding out soon.

“Darling, put the glass down, no alcohol for you.”

Viktor looked over at Yuuri as he walked towards him. “I need you to be in full control of your senses, especially as this is your first time.” Without waiting for a reply the younger man turned on his heel and moved away.

“Now.”

There was no arguing with that tone of voice and immediately the Russian placed the tumbler down on the table, straightened up and followed his Master.

-

In the room the lighting was low, just the side lights on either the side of the bed. The desk chair was in the middle of the carpeted space. The sight of it made Viktor feel a little apprehensive.

“Go shower and come back naked, make sure you are clean.” Yuuri raised his eyebrows to make sure that the older man understood his full meaning.

“Y-Yes Master.” Viktor stuttered, the words feeling a little foreign on his tongue.

Yuuri smirked as he watched him enter the small bathroom, immediately getting himself changed. He was looking forward to this.

The Asian man leaned against the bedroom door so that he would be the first thing that Viktor saw when he had finished his shower. He was definitely not prepared for the stunning sight of a naked Russian, and it took all his years of training not to drool at the figure that appeared.

His damp silver hair was fluffy and perfect for running fingers through. His frame was lean, two eight pointed stars were tattooed on his collarbones. The rest of his body decorations were scars from knife and bullet wounds plus the still pink scar from the trap on his lower leg.  _ Fuck, he wanted to trace all those marks with his tongue. _

_ Oh those legs... _

The longest legs he had ever seen culminated in a set of slender hips. The member that had slid so perfectly against his in the shed was large, uncut and clearly very interested in him.

“Kneel.”

Without question the taller man dropped to his knees where he stood and waited, head bowed.

Viktor was an even bigger mess now.

He was glad that he had been ordered to kneel as he didn’t think his own limbs were currently capable of holding him up.

Yuuri’s air of authority was making the room heavy with his sultriness. The image of the smaller man, his dark hair slicked back, chocolate brown eyes burning a path to his soul was breathtaking. 

Before he had been given his instruction he had drunk in the tight black suit trousers, white shirt with open collar and sleeves rolled to mid forearm showing off the edges of brightly coloured tattoos. And his  _ shoes… _

Viktor had a foot fetish. And a shoe fetish. Namely black highly polished lace up shoes. Just like Yuuri was wearing  _ right now. _

_ The man was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. _

“So, darling, where  _ should  _ I start, hmmmm?”

Yuuri kicked off the door and sauntered slowly over, circling the kneeling man as though he were inspecting him.

“Such a shame that we have to start our playtime with your punishment for disobeying me. Making me wait for you to come back from the bathroom. Taking liberties with the generous time allowance I gave you to go and relieve yourself. Not to mention not obeying my kind order to relax and enjoy yourself.”

Viktor’s head snapped up and he went to say something but was silenced by the look on his lover’s face. Yuuri crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his look of disbelief maring his handsome features.

“Did I give you permission to look at me?”

The Russian shuddered as he looked at his knees again and shook his head. “N-No Master. Sorry, Master.”

Yuuri hummed in approval of his response and moved to sit in the chair, getting himself comfortable before he patted his thighs.

“Over my legs, darling. Let’s get the unpleasantness over and done with and then we can play.”

The larger body of the older man was draping itself over the luscious thighs within seconds. Trying not to moan as his engorged length rubbed against the expensive material of his dom’s trousers.

“If you make a mess on my leg, you will clean it up with your tongue, understand?” Yuuri snarled.

Viktor whimpered as fingers gripped the shorter hair at the back of his head and tugged to reinforce his instruction. “Yes, M-Master.” 

“As this is your first punishment, I will be generous and only give you five strikes this evening. We need to test your  _ willingness _ to receive pain from me.”

Yuuri gazed at the scars on his lovers back, admiring the way that they added a certain  _ something _ to the otherwise perfect flesh.

“After each strike of my palm you will tell me the number and thank me, understand?”

The silver hair fluttered as the older man nodded enthusiastically. 

“Hmmm, make that six for not replying.” Yuuri snapped, letting his displeasure show in his tone of voice. “Really darling, I had thought better of you.”

“Mas…” 

“No, too late, I don’t want to hear your pathetic apologies. Now  _ if _ you behave and count beautifully, I will let you suck my cock, isn’t that generous of me?”

-

Viktor was lost in the honeyed drip of Yuuri’s voice. The slightly cruel note to the way he was speaking to him sparking shocks of pleasure up and down his spine.

Much as all they had done before was jerk each other off, he already felt like he knew the dizzying delight of being taken apart by the smaller man.

And now he was being given the chance to  _ earn _ the right to have that impressive member in his mouth.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

The words fell out of his mouth so rapidly, the  _ burn _ in his gut to please his boyfriend making him leak.

Without warning the flat of Yuuri’s palm connected with the skin on his ass, the shock making him jump and the assassin part of his brain kicked in. He tensed over the younger man’s legs and fought against his highly trained instincts to retaliate. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought.

“Pardon darling?”

_ Shit, fuck, FUCK! He was supposed to be counting… _

“One, t-thank you Master.”

“Good boy…”

Much as the praise was addictive and made his cock throb, he didn’t know if he could do this, let someone else hurt him for pleasure.

So many different emotions were surging round his system right now. His love and lust for the Asian man. The desire to be good for him.  _ Oh god…  _ he  _ loved  _ being ordered around, that was very,  _ very  _ exciting, but the being spanked? That he wasn’t so sure of.

Another slap to his ass, the other cheek this time, now both sides were stinging.

“T-Two, thank you Master.”

He was sure that with time he could get used to it, but it felt strange and surprisingly he could feel tears beginning to well in his eyes.

“Good boy…”

Now  _ that _ part he liked…

-

Viktor made it to five slaps before it all got too much. 

The struggle to give in to being spanked combined with the absolute pleasure of being told that he was a good boy was setting all kinds of strange feelings in place. To his and Yuuri’s total shock he burst into heavy tears as the fifth strike landed on his bright red flesh. Clinging to the black trousered legs he panicked and couldn’t remember the safeword that they had agreed on.

Yuuri, being a professional dom, immediately knew what had happened and gathered the overwhelmed man into his arms. Cradled him to his chest, immediately soothing him with kisses and gentle words. Helping him through his comedown.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry.” Viktor sobbed, feeling embarrassed and heartbroken in equal measures as he buried his face in the clothed shoulder. “I-I do want to p-play, it… it…” His words disappeared in fresh sobs that made his shoulders shake.

“Darling, it’s fine.” Yuuri whispered, stroking his back and sides, trying to help him to calm down. “This is all very new to you. I should have postponed tonight after we had to deal with those bastards. Our emotions were already high when we got back. You just looked so excited I didn’t want to disappoint you. Forgive me?”

Red rimmed eyes looked up at the younger man. “Y-You aren’t disappointed with m-me?”

“Oh darling, I could never be cross with you. You have been so accepting of me and my tastes. How could I be disappointed?” He lifted the taller man with ease and carried him over to the bed, laying him gently on top of the covers.

“I’m going to get undressed and we are going to cuddle and kiss, ok?” He smirked a little. “At least we will finally get to see each other naked.”

Viktor slipped under the bedding as he watched his boyfriend stripping off. He gasped as he realised just  _ how _ much of the smaller man was tattooed. 

The extensive art work covered the whole of his back, ass, legs down to just above his ankles. His chest was covered apart from a thin untouched strip that ran down the centre of his chest out around his belly button and around his groin. 

Brightly coloured koi carp swum through peonies and cherry blossoms on his back. Whilst dragons paraded amongst the same flowers on his chest. More flowers covered his arms and legs, the edges of the artwork finished in scallop edging.

_ He was stunning. _

As Yuuri approached the bed, Viktor threw back the covers and reached for him. He still felt shaky, but the sight of the naked Japanese man was rapidly doing wonders in restoring him to feeling more like his normal self.

Slender fingers traced the delicate artwork as soon as the smaller man joined him in their shared bed. His mind calmed even further as he caressed and stroked the designs under his hands.

_ “Wow…” _

The Asian man smirked. “You like then?” 

Viktor rolled them over and pinned his boyfriend to the bed, covering his face and neck with bites and kisses as he ground his rapidly renewing interest against him. Desperately trying to nudge Yuuri’s legs apart with his knee.

“What do you think?” He chuckled as a deep moan echoed in his ear and coffee-cream skinned fingers dug deep into his shoulders.

“I think my good boy shouldn’t be so confident about who is bottoming.” Yuuri replied, easily flipping them back over and pressing himself hard against the taller man beneath him. He couldn’t stop smirking as Viktor whined and spread his legs wide for him.

_ Oh yes, he was definitely in charge... _

-

The next few days passed in a blur of meetings between the elders and their heirs, the older men setting out their expectations of their sons.

It had been agreed that Toshiya would be returning to Japan as Yuuri was more than capable of handling the discussion between the warring sides.

Chris spent a lot of his time working with the Ji family booking flights and rooms in the hotel where they would all be staying. Arranging conference spaces for the meetings to take place in. Making sure to choose locations that all participants would be comfortable with.

Within the suite in the mansion, Viktor had permanently moved into Yuuri’s bedroom. His empty room was currently being used for storage instead.

The others were now used to the sight of the feared Russian killer following his smaller in stature boyfriend around like a little lost puppy when they were in private. Smirking if they caught the older man kneeling at his boyfriend's feet during the evening. And also tried very hard to ignore the noises that emanated from the couples room at night. Viktor was not a quiet man and it was perfectly clear who was in charge in their relationship.

-

Sara and Isabella met at the hotel chosen by the Russian’s for the meeting. They were apprehensive about the entire situation. Sara believed that they should enter a truce between them, but the Yangs and Leroys thought that they had finally got to them and could push them back from their standings as the major players in the world.

Sara did not agree with that belief. She knew the Russian’s better than that. They were smart and deadly. Their empire wasn’t built overnight. They had worked relentlessly for decades to become what they were today. 

The hotel they had chosen was definitely a good choice. They could easily pretend to be on a business trip or a vacation. She was actually very impressed with how smoothly it had all been organized by the Ji family. 

Looking around she really hoped she would have some time to enjoy this break in Geneva. She knew she would definitely keep the hotel in mind when she wanted to take a vacation later this year. Sara hadn’t often been to Switzerland before, but from what she had seen so far it was relaxing and beautiful. Geneva definitely had some amenities she could enjoy.

“Are we going to the room now?” Mickey growled. “I don’t like how people are looking at you.”

Sara sighed. Mickey always thought anyone who even  _ looked _ at her would undress her right then and there. She really hoped that this would stop at some point. 

“Let’s go then.” 

They entered the elevator. Sara was glad it was just the two of them so she could have words with her overprotective sibling. “Mickey. You need to stop behaving like a guard dog. You know that I am in charge. With behavior like this you will just embarrass us during the meetings. In fact, I do not wish for you to speak at all. You have done enough damage with trying to take charge and expand our trade routes. Do you understand me?” She raised an eyebrow at her brother. 

“Y-yes. I promise I will not say anything, but if they are looking at you like you are available, I won’t stand for it.” He responded seriously.

“Mickey! They are not interested in sleeping with the enemy. And you know that Ji and De La Iglesias are definitely not interested in me. They have been a couple since they started college.” She sighed and shook her head.  _ Honestly, he was impossible. _

“But what about Nikiforov, Chulanont and Katsuki?” Mickey intervened. He was sure they only wanted to deflower his precious sister and to use her, then discard her when they had their fun.

Sara chuckled. “You know I am not interested in any of them. And you know I can definitely take care of myself. Come on, let’s check out our room and then freshen up. The others should all arrive within the hour and we will have an informal introduction.”

-

Sara was impressed as soon as she opened the door to their suite. The Ji’s definitely hadn’t spared on luxuries. The suite was spacious and had a view over the lake. It was elegant, but not opulent. In Sara’s opinion it was perfect. She went straight to the bathroom and sighed. A deep soaking tub with jets was waiting for her. She definitely would use that one tonight for some relaxation. But for now a shower would have to do.

Grabbing a change of clothes she disappeared into the bathroom to get ready.

Mickey decided to use the time wisely and check in with his friend. JJ had arrived just before them, but had already been on his way up to their room with Isabella. 

_ >U ready to talk? _

_ >What’s up? _

_ >Sara told me that i can’t say anything during the meetings and i can’t protect her honor _

_ >i was told the same. I cant say anyhing. Bella said i screwed up in china too much and she won’t stand for it here _

_ >same, but it wasn’t your fault what happened in china. That was all on katsuki and nikiforov _

_ >that’s what i’m trying to tell bella too, but she won’t have any of it _

Mickey sighed. The two women in their lives definitely didn’t understand the genius they had for getting their territory expanded. The females wanted to play it far too safe in their opinion. But apparently they were in charge of it all. 

He wondered for a moment how that had even happened. 

But here they were.

-

“Who are you texting?” Bella asked, clearly annoyed. She had been speaking to JJ as he started to respond to incoming messages.

“Nobody.” JJ said with a huff.

“Sure. Nobody. That nobody better not be Mickey. I told you to stop ‘plotting expansion of territories’ with him.” She used air quotes for this and rolled her eyes. “You know your parents don’t want you in charge because you are too hot headed and don’t take all factors into consideration. They want you to follow my lead.”

JJ tried to hide a roll of his eyes. He loved Isabella, but sometimes she could be unbearable. Why couldn’t she see the genius of his endeavors? He should be in charge. And if he was, they would have already crushed the Russian’s and the Japanese. He was sure of it. 

But for now they were stuck in a meeting about a truce. 

_ And that fucking sucked. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives in Geneva, and Chris takes Yuuri to do some 'special' shopping.
> 
> JJ and Mickey are not happy with their proposed roles in the treaty meeting, especially not with their females being in the same room as Nikiforov.
> 
> Yuuri, JJ and Mickey all disapprove of the outrageously flirty Russian. How can they make him behave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... This chapter contains charming Viktor. Prepare to blush, simper and titter like a love-struck person...!

Their plane landed. 

Viktor was very glad that they used one of the private jets available to them. He wasn’t sure if he could have flown commercially. Now that he had got the hang of being spanked, Yuuri had taken great pleasure in wrecking him last night and sitting down for hours on end wasn’t very comfortable. 

He loved being Yuuri’s sub, but sometimes that caused some uncomfortable days after their play times. They needed to figure out a better schedule as he couldn’t be hurting if they had to go on missions. That would certainly prevent him from carrying out his actions to his own high standards. However, for now he was enjoying it. They could talk later. 

The Russian furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered what Chris and Yuuri had kept talking about on their flight over here. They had certainly been very secretive. 

“Darling, I will let you go to the hotel and check-in. Chris and I have to go and run some errands in town, however we will be back in time for the first meeting.” He kissed Viktor on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “Be a good boy and you will be rewarded later. Get nice and clean for me.” 

A shiver ran down Viktor’s spine. Just what had Yuuri got planned? He looked over as his best friend winked at him and turned around to leave with his boyfriend, an arm slung around his shoulders and their heads together while they were talking. 

“You have no idea what they are up to either?” Phichit came to his side. Shaking his head was all Viktor could do at this point. 

“Neither have I.” Phichit sighed. “But nevermind that. Let’s head to the hotel and check out what we can do there while waiting for them.” Phichit grabbed Viktor’s arm to redirect him to the limousine which was waiting for them at the end of the tarmac.

Guang-Hong looked at the two men left behind by their loved ones as if they were lost puppies. He shook his head fondly. Knowing Chris and Yuuri they would be off to a sex shop to get some ‘supplies’ as they liked to call them. But apparently Viktor had no idea about that side of Yuuri yet... 

“Come on, guys. I want to get to the hotel and take a real shower. The airplane shower just isn’t the same. And I want some decent food.” 

Leo chuckled. “I really wonder where you put that food. You are not gaining an ounce and you eat like a sumo wrestler.” 

“You are just jealous of my metabolism.” Guang-Hong teased right back. He was looking forward to the food here. He loved Western food a lot. His dad would not approve, but he loved dairy products and real chocolate and he would get his fill of those while here in Switzerland. Maybe him and Leo could extend their stay, depending on how the meeting went. 

“Then let’s get cleaned up and get you some food.” Leo slung his arm over Guang-Hong’s shoulder and dragged him to the car. 

The short ride from the airport to the hotel was filled with silence. They were exhausted, but they needed to stay awake enough for a short meeting in a couple of hours.

-

Chris pulled Yuuri off the main streets and into the areas only frequented by locals. “The best shops are on the backroads.” Yuuri trusted Chris with this, afterall he lived in Switzerland for most of the year.

“Ah, here we are.” Chris stopped in front of an unassuming store. “Well, come on. Let’s see what we can find here for your game time.” 

Yuuri smirked. He liked that attitude a lot. Maybe Chris would have some suggestions as he had known Viktor for a longer time than he had.

They started looking around all the equipment. Yuuri would have loved to spend more time browsing, but for now he just needed some quality basic items. He grabbed for a nice soft leather whip, some paddles, cock rings, plugs, nipple clamps and some more lube of course. On his way to the register a glimmer caught his eyes. 

There on the wall was a leather collar with a snowflake made out of rhinestones. He picked up the collar. It wasn’t as high quality as he would like to have it, but the leather was soft and wouldn’t rub on the skin plus the snowflake did remind him of Viktor. It would do for now in case that Viktor earned his approval during the meeting. He could always expand on the collar collection over time. 

“Ah, I see you found what you were looking for and more.” Chris smirked. Yuuri jumped as he heard the voice right by his ear. He had been careless. Nobody should  _ ever  _ be able to surprise him like that. 

“Y-yeah, I did find some basics.” Yuuri returned the smirk while handing his card to the clerk. “I will definitely need to expand my collection, I don’t want my sub getting bored.” He turned back to grab the bag with supplies from the clerk and his card. “Do you know a good shoe store as well?”

“Depends if you want day time shoes or play time shoes.” Chris chuckled.

“Definitely playtime shoes.” 

“I know just the place. You might even find more there then you expect.” Winking, Chris led the way out of the store and down the street. Just a few more streets over he stopped in front of a lingerie store. 

“No worries, Yuuri. They have a good selection for all genders and sizes. It is my favorite store to go for unusual items.”

Sighing Yuuri entered the store and was blown away. 

They had a section for men’s lingerie as well as for women. And the shoes… He gasped. He absolutely was in love with this store already. They headed to the men’s section of the store. 

Letting his eyes wander around he saw them. The perfect boots. Leather and lace, six inch heels and plateau soles. He had to have them. These boots were perfect, but he just  _ had _ to get the rest of the outfit here too. 

He held onto the boots wanting to find the outfit first before trying it all on for effect. Chris whistled. 

“Those are some nice boots. Great find.” He approved. 

“I’ll need an outfit that goes with this.” 

“You got it, darling.” 

They both browsed the store and then Yuuri found it. A black lace and leather combination. Straps of leather with inserted sheer material to cover his body, but not leave anything to the imagination. The lace was added into the harness looking like a bodysuit underneath. It was perfect. 

He disappeared with his items into the dressing room. 

“You have got to let me see this, Yuuri.” Chris whisper shouted through the door. 

“No.” 

Yuuri put the outfit on and turned around. He gasped. It looked perfect. His tattoos showed muted through the black sheer material, but it also accentuated the colors that did show. 

“You ok in there?” Chris asked as he heard the gasp.

“Yes. I was just surprised at how well it looks together.” Yuuri turned back to the mirror. This outfit had to be bought. 

Putting his jeans and button down back on he left the dressing room.

“I’ll take it you like it?” Chris smirked. 

“Yes. Let’s go. We don’t have much time left before the meeting.” Yuuri hurried to the register, but just before he got there, his eyes fell on a similar body suit made all out of sheer material with silver and blue snowflakes woven into it. He salivated at the thought of seeing Viktor in this outfit kneeling in front of him. Looking through the sizes he had to get Chris’ input.

“Do you know what size Viktor wears?” 

Chris looked over and whistled. “That would look fantastic on him.” Chris looked through the selection they had available and handed Yuuri a hanger with the outfit. “This one will fit perfectly.” 

Satisfied and trusting Chris on the sizing they headed to the register. 

“Thank you for showing me around, Chris. I really appreciate that.” 

“No worries. I would do anything to see Viktor as happy as he looks now.” 

They decided to take a cab back to the hotel as they were running out of time and still had to change clothes. 

-

Yuuri entered their suite and heard the shower running. Relieved that Viktor wouldn’t see any of the purchases before he wanted to show them off, he quickly hid them under the bed. He had talked with Chris and arranged that he would keep Viktor busy for a while after the meeting so that Yuuri could set up some play time for them.

He had never felt so happy before. Barely believing that the man he thought of being an enemy just a few weeks ago was now his lover and sub wasn’t something he would have ever dreamt of in his life. 

Smiling he selected a dark blue suit and a light grey shirt for the evening. He picked a blue tie with a silver pattern for the occasion. 

Just then he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. Viktor stood in a cloud of steam, only covered by a towel around his waist, running another towel through his hair. 

Yuuri gulped. He wished they had more time right now, but he knew that they would have to wait till later. For now he needed a cold shower. 

-

Viktor made the most of the time he had available to him to get ready. He styled his hair, and looked approvingly at himself in the mirror. Yes, he was actually getting good at making the most of his shorter style now. Tilting his head at different angles, he checked to make sure that he had shaved properly.

Next he needed a suit.  _ Hmmm, which one to wear?  _ Tapping his index finger against his lips he studied the options he had available to him. Finally he chose a closely cut dark grey suit with a crisp white shirt and silver grey tie. 

Much as he was not interested in either of the women, he knew that he needed to lay on the charm. Now this was something he knew he was exceptional at.  _ Would that count as being a good boy? _

A pair of highly polished dark grey shoes finished the look.

_ Yes, that would do wonderfully.  _ He thought to himself as he admired his own pert ass in the full length mirror in their room.  _ If that didn’t get Yuuri and the women wanting to bed him then he was definitely losing his seduction skills. _

-

Mickey didn’t like what Sara was wearing.

He thought the dress was far too tight, her shape was clearly evident to  _ everyone  _ and he resolved not to let  _ anyone _ get close to his sister.

The one he distrusted most of all was that fucking  _ Nikiforov _ . 

That slimy bastard was always all over social media with a different woman on his arm every time he appeared. None of  _ those _ females could hold a torch to his Sara, so it was down to him, as her brother to protect her honour. 

A scowl followed by a sneer flowed over his face as he imagined himself as the hero in a scenario where he rescued a distressed Sara from being deflowered by the Russian sleazeball. 

Yes, then Sara would realise just how much she had underestimated his natural skills and would hand back the actual running of the family to him.

He chuckled as, in his mind, he killed the silver haired man in front of everyone. Not one of them being clever or quick enough to stop him as he plunged the blade he had hidden under his trouser leg into the man’s heart. The man who was on his knees begging Mickey for mercy, telling the whole room how they had all been mistaken in believing that he was a fool.

Subconsciously he leaned over and traced the knife that was strapped to his leg. There was  _ no way _ that he was going into this meeting unarmed.

“Mickey, get your head out of the clouds and follow me. Bella and I want to get to the room before the others so we get the first choice of where we want to sit.”

Grumbling he nodded and followed the woman from their suite, glaring at everyone they passed  _ just in case  _ they were thinking of looking at his sister’s perfectly shaped body.

-

JJ hovered in the room looking very much like the spare part that he was.

_ He wasn’t even being allowed to sit at the fucking table. _

Looking over at Mickey he saw his own disgust echoed in the face of his Italian friend. They were supposed to stand  _ behind  _ the woman and not speak for the whole meeting.  _ What the fuck? _

Mickey motioned to him to lean closer and listen.

“Keep your eyes on that  _ fucking Nikiforov _ if you want to be taking your wife back home with you. That dirtbag  _ cannot _ keep it in his trousers, and we do not want to end up with having to be nice to the  _ fucking Russians _ because he is poking one of our women.”

-

Yuuri felt the balance in their relationship shift as they entered the meeting room. His boyfriend’s silky smooth charms filling the space. The two men were closely followed by Chris, Phichit, Guang-Hong and Leo. They all would only observe and leave leading the meeting to Yuuri and Viktor.

Viktor had been very quiet as they had walked from their suite to the meeting. Listening to his instructions on how he could earn his reward if he behaved well during the meeting.

This new Viktor was not a character that the Japanese man had seen in action yet and he was in shock. He wasn’t sure if it was a shock he approved of.

“Sara, Isabella,  _ darlings _ , it’s  _ so _ lovely to see you and don’t you both look devastatingly beautiful.”

The Russian placed his hand over his heart and beamed his heart shaped smile at both the females before approaching them and kissing them both on each cheek.

“Mickey, JJ.” He acknowledged both men with an outstretched hand and nod before returning his full attention onto the women. Placing a hand on an elbow of each female he guided them over to the table where refreshments had been laid out, fawning over both of them as he poured drinks for them and generally flirted outrageously. 

“It’s such a shame that we are enemies.” Viktor continued, knowing full well that the whole room was listening into his chatter. “Imagine the fun we could have…” He raised his eyebrows and winked suggestively.

Yuuri couldn’t help the jealousy that was spiking inside of himself, despite knowing that Viktor was  _ his. For fuck’s sake the guy had been on his knees in front of him not twenty minutes ago.  _ Yet he couldn’t stop the tightness of his jaw or the way that he knew he was scowling at the simpering women.

_ He need to get a fucking grip… _

_ - _

Isabella cursed herself as she actually  _ blushed _ under the attention of the stunningly attractive Russian man. 

_ Fuck! She had heard tell that he was hot and of course she had seen his picture, but here in person? Wow…. _

She couldn't help but stare at his rear as he bent down to pick up the spoon he had dropped.

"I would too and I'm not even into men." Sara whispered in her ear. "Not only is he as hot as fuck, he has a huge dick and fucks like a porn star."

Bella stared at her friend, eyes as wide as saucers. "How do you know?" She hissed in reply.

Sara sniggered. "Heard all about it from a friend who dated him for a while."

As she was about to ask for more details, the man in question turned back and beamed at them both.

"Ladies, shall we get started? The sooner we can come to an agreement, the sooner we can have some fun!"

-

JJ was not happy.

He grabbed the Russians arm as he was about to take his seat and pulled him to one side.

"Stop flirting with my wife or I will kill you." 

Viktor stared at him with an amused look on his face. "Really? You couldn't even manage to stop Katsuki and I from escaping from your basement. How do you think you will be able to kill me if you can't even do it with me tied to a wall!" He laughed at the red faced man. "Besides, if your  _ wife _ is responding so well to me in public, it looks to me that she is not being satisfied at home…"

He gave the Canadian a beaming smile and returned to the table sitting down near Sara. 

Feeling his mobile buzzing in his pocket he fished it out and entered his pin code.

_ >kneel _

-

Yuuri smirked as worried ocean blue eyes widened and flicked over to him.

He stared sternly with a look of expectation on his face.

_ Would Viktor obey him? _

-

Mickey was having difficulty keeping his self control. 

Not only was Nikiforov behaving inappropriately, but now Katsuki was staring at Sara with a devilish look on his face.

-

Viktor swallowed.

His inner sub was whining at him to obey his master, however he didn't want to lose face in front of the enemy.

He could feel Yuuri's eyes boring into him. Just as he pointedly stood and walked with purpose towards the Japanese man, he was pushed out of the way by an irritated Italian.

-

"Katsuki,  _ what the fuck? _ "

Yuuri's head snapped round, furious at being interrupted just when it looked like Viktor was willing to humiliate himself in front of their enemy to please his master.

"Crispino, what the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?"

He dismissed his sub with a flick of his hand and picked up his phone.

_ >good boy _

-

Viktor read the message as he returned to his seat, a pink flush colouring his cheeks and a heat blooming in his groin.

_ He was a good boy... _

-

Mickey knocked Yuuri's phone out of his hand, sending it crashing to the table in front of the Asian man.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. How  _ dare _ you look at Sara like that…"

Yuuri rose to his feet, squaring his shoulders and deliberately ignoring the man glaring at him.

He plastered a tight smile on his face and turned to the stunned women.

"Sara, keep your brother under control otherwise Nikiforov and I will leave and take great pleasure in destroying your respective families instead." 

He glared at the four now looking very uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "Viktor and I have aligned our families on a permanent basis. Do you  _ really  _ think you are strong enough to defeat a Japanese/Russian alliance?"

Silence.

Sara glared at her brother and watched as he slunk back to his position behind her chair.

"Please accept my apologies for his  _ embarrassing  _ behaviour, Katsuki. Bella and I were unaware that your alliance was ongoing. I-Is this a new arrangement?"

Yuuri acknowledged her apology with a stiff nod but did not answer her question before looking over to his boyfriend.

"Viktor, sorry, you were about to lay out our proposal. Please continue."

The Russian grinned and winked at his boyfriend.

“Thank you Yuuri.” He fixed Isabella and Sara with his charming smile once again. “What we are proposing is that we will leave America for you to do whatever you want with it,  _ providing _ we have an understanding that you will not to mess with our European and Asian trade routes.”

He glanced between the two females as they looked at each other.

“We are not expecting an answer right now. Please go and talk about it between yourselves and we will reconvene tomorrow, here at ten in the morning to discuss the finer details and answer questions.”

“What are your initial thoughts?”

-

Phichit watched the whole situation with glee, sitting at the side of the room with the others.

He’d been invited to attend solely as a witness and to surreptitiously record the meeting, which he had done. There was no way he had expected to have the pleasure of watching his best friend destroy the opposition so  _ beautifully. _

_ This Yuuri was awe-inspiring. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor, Yuuri, Sara and Bella meet up to discuss the finer points of the treaty.
> 
> Phichit and Chris ponder on the depth of their best friends relationship.
> 
> JJ and Mickey... well, who knows what those two have planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings, no cool drinks... Just a fairly relaxed chapter for a change!

“What does he mean, align their families on a permanent basis?” 

Bella was pondering out loud as she strode around the room that herself, Sara, JJ and Mickey were holed up in to discuss the previous meetings events. “That usually happens by marriage or some other legal contract. They haven’t been here long enough to go through the kind of talks that would be needed to get those two families to agree to work with each other.”

Nodding in agreement, Sara started contacting her other sources to find out if there was an important piece of news that they had missed out on.

“That aside, how do we feel about Nikiforov’s proposal? Is America big enough to give us what we need?”

JJ opened his mouth to speak.

“Darling, in the nicest possible way  _ shut the FUCK up. _ ” Bella smiled coldly at her husband. “You and Mickey have done more than enough to make us all look like imbeciles. If you want to attend the next meeting, obey orders and stay silent.” Her gazed hardened. “In fact, go and kneel in the corner, I don’t want to hear another word out of you right now.”

With cheeks flushed red in shame the Canadian shuffled over to the corner and sunk to his knees.  _ Why did she have to do that in front of his friend? _

-

Phichit was bouncing as they made their way to the bar in the hotel. “Does your dad know what you have just said?” He asked, eyes wide and a smirk on his lips.

“About what?” His best friend replied with a confused tone to his voice.

“That Japan and Russia are aligned on a permanent basis. You know that those women will be putting the feelers out to find out if it is true. What will the Oyabun and Pakhan have to say about that?”

Yuuri grinned. “Oh I don’t think either of them will contradict what I have declared.” He chuckled. “They will understand  _ completely _ what I meant by that message.”

Phichit’s jaw dropped. “S-So they know about your relationship? And it’s already that serious?”

“What did you expect?”

“N-nothing.” Phichit definitely had to think about that. They were enemies not even three weeks ago and now they were in a steady relationship? Serious enough to announce it like that to their opponents? He had to talk to Chris. This was just too much to comprehend.

“Let’s go get a drink. You look like you need one, Peach.” Yuuri chuckled.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I really do.” Phichit chuckled embarrassed. “You definitely keep surprising me at every turn.” 

-

“But I think we could work with just the Americas. Let’s make sure it includes Canada and South America. If that’s the case we could accept that. But I want to make sure that I keep Italy as well.” 

Bella nodded in agreement. “We definitely need to make sure of that. We need at least the Americas to be able to have a decent territory. I will ask about my area of China. I need the plantations and I don’t want to go into enemy territory when I want to go home for a while.” 

Sara’s phone chimed. She pulled it out and her jaw dropped. Handing her phone without a word to Bella. Was that true? Or was that a publicity stunt to make them believe that the talk of the alliance was correct?

Bella stared at the phone she had been handed. She was looking at a picture of Katsuki and Nikiforov holding hands and walking as close together as they could. Just like lovers. It had been taken from a distance, but it was clearly an intimate moment between the two.

“I-I never would have thought that Nikiforov was into  _ men _ ?” 

“Me neither. I mean, I was never sure about Katsuki since he is never seen with anyone besides his friends, but _ Nikiforov? _ I was so sure he was a playboy.” Sara mused. “Maybe the playboy thing was a stunt and that’s the real him?”

“Or it could be the other way around. We need to watch them tomorrow and see if we can find out any more information. I’ll get a detail on them and figure out their rooming arrangements here and see if we can find any evidence that they are in a relationship.” Bella tapped her phone furiously. 

“They had been enemies for as long as I remember. I can’t believe that they meet and go into a relationship just like that.” 

Mickey’s ears strained to hear the conversation between the two women. 

_ Could it really be true that neither of their enemies were interested in women? That would definitely be interesting. A Russian queer being the heir to that empire. That couldn’t go well with the sentiment that there was about gay people in Russia. Maybe that could work to their advantage and they could finally take that empire down. He had to talk to JJ. He wasn’t sure if JJ could hear everything that was being said over in the corner where he was kneeling. _

_ Also, how could JJ obey his wife like that? Was he that weak? Should he rethink working with that man altogether? This was definitely not something he had expected. JJ being at the beck and call of Isabella. He had thought that JJ was the leader in that relationship, just like him leading Sara to her best. _

-

Phichit returned to his shared room with Chris and found the Swiss already stretched out on the bed looking at his phone. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Chris winked at him. “Did you have a good time with Yuuri?”

“About that.” Phichit pulled the shirt over his head. “Did you know how serious their relationship is and that their parents know?”

“I honestly guessed they would know. I know they are not that touchy feely like we see them in private when others are around, but I guessed that they would have talked to Yakov and Toshiya. I bet Wang Wei knows as well.” Chris said thoughtfully. “I know Viktor always thought that he would get disapproval from Yakov. That’s why he kept showing up with escorts in the news just to make it look like he wasn’t gay.” 

“I really hope that it’s all gonna be ok.” Phichit sighed as he climbed under the covers and snuggled close into Chris’ welcoming arms.

“Yuuri’s never had a relationship with anyone before. I know he acts all tough and what with him being a Dom and everything. But,” The Thai man sighed as his boyfriend pressed kisses to the top of his head. “Underneath it all he has a glass heart. If anything goes wrong between then, he would never recover…”

-

“Do you think they will accept our offer?” Yuuri asked as he climbed into bed, shivering a bit at the touch of the cold sheets on his naked skin.

“I think they will. Sara and Bella aren’t stupid. They know it’s the best deal they can hope for.” Viktor replied from the bathroom, his voice slightly muffled as he cleaned his teeth.

“What about JJ and Mickey?” 

Viktor laughed and poked his head round the door, toothpaste running down his chin. “I don’t envy either of the girls having to deal with two delusional idiots like them.” 

“Yeah. You are right. Those two definitely cause everyone a ton of issues. If it wasn’t for Sara and Bella keeping them in check they would have destroyed their small territories already and blamed it on someone else. Probably us.” The younger man arranged himself so he could watch his lovers return to the bedroom.

“Let the girls deal with them. We can ship them off to The States and they can cause havoc over there.” Viktor stated as he finished undressing, kicking his underwear vaguely in the direction of the dirty clothes hamper and shimmying towards the bed. Raising his eyebrows cheekily at his partner.

“You are right.” Yuuri nodded as he opened his arms for Viktor to snuggle in. “For now, let's forget about them and just enjoy our time. We will find out their decision tomorrow.”

“Hmm, you say the nicest things,  _ master _ .” the Russian giggled as he kissed the sensitive spot just under his boyfriends ear and was treated to a full body shiver from the younger man.

-

The next morning they all met for breakfast at the hotel. There was no sight of their opponents and they started to wonder if they would actually show up. 

“Darling, I’ve booked us some spa treatments for later. I hope we will have all this taken care of by late afternoon. I don’t want to miss our appointments.” Viktor whispered to Yuuri. 

“Spa treatments?”

“Yes. I’ve arranged facials, massages, manicures and pedicures for us. I hope that was alright?” 

“Absolutely.” Yuuri sighed. 

He could do with some pampering after a day full of meetings and simply sitting around. Especially since they had had no time for self care in Hong Kong. Everything had been too hectic and too many meetings were arranged at short notice so they couldn’t fit in anything like that. 

“We definitely need to make sure that the meetings go quickly then.” He smiled as he kissed Viktor’s cheek. “Good boy, for taking care of your master like that.” Yuuri added in a whisper, only for the blushing Russian to hear.

Viktor preened. He loved taking care of Yuuri and he was determined he would show him just how much he took his position seriously.

-

They waited and waited. It was well past ten and none of the other groups had shown up yet.

Viktor started getting angry, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. “Where are they? Don’t they know what it means to make us wait?” 

The door finally opened and a tired Sara and annoyed looking Bella walked in. Their usually attached idiots nowhere to be seen. 

“We are sorry, we know we are late.” Sara said tiredly. “But we had to deal with Mickey and JJ all night. Let’s get to the point. We will accept your offer, but with a few conditions.” 

Viktor’s head snapped up, blue eyes lit by a cold fire that burned within. “You think you are in a position to make conditions?” He sneered, looking the women up and down in disgust.

“Viktor.” Yuuri reprimanded, letting his voice take on a low growl. “Let’s hear first what they are asking for. Before you start arguing.”

Yuuri nodded to the girls to continue. 

Sara slumped into a chair next to Bella. “I want to keep Italy.” She pointed at Bella. “And Bella wants to keep her area of China. We don’t want to feel like we are entering enemy territory when we go home.” 

Yuuri looked at Viktor and cocked an eyebrow. A silent conversation passed between them, before Viktor nodded imperceptibly. 

“We can live with that.” Yuuri stated. “You can keep those and North America. South America will be divided.” 

Sara and Bella both let out a relieved sigh. They would be keeping their homes. That was all that mattered after all. 

“Let’s talk about where we all currently have sources in South America and divide evenly the rest.” Yuuri smiled at the others as they pulled up maps on their tablets and started going over everything. Each stating their case as to why they should be allowed to keep their requested areas.

Lunch was delivered by Chris and Phichit who had left the meeting to give the four space to freely discuss the information that would make up the treaty. 

Yuuri was impressed with the points that the Russian put forward to ensure that they definitely were left with the upper hand in the division of territories. He could now understand why the Pakhan trusted his son to do business for him. There was a sharp and agile brain in that pretty head of his. They would make a formidable team together. The thought brought a sly smile to his mouth that had Viktor looking at him quizzically.

After what felt like many hours of heated discussions they finally came to an agreement and decided to meet up two days later to sign the paperwork for their treaty. Chris was entrusted with preparing the paperwork for them all to make their mark on as they all trusted his integrity to be impartial even with his friendship with Viktor. 

Hugging his lover from behind as they moved into the corridor from the meeting room, the taller man pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering sweetly in his ear. “Let’s go change into something more comfortable and then get spoiled.” 

“Yes. That sounds like a good idea.” Yuuri replied as he turned his head to kiss Viktor’s lips, “I’m so lucky to have such a good boy.” 

-

Sara and Bella watched the exchange before looking at each other. “Well, I guess there is your answer. They are most definitely in a relationship. This isn’t for a publicity stunt. They didn’t know we were watching.”

“I agree.” Bella sighed. “Now we just have to reign in Mickey and JJ and make sure they won’t screw up any more.” 

“I doubt they’ll believe us when we tell them that Nikiforov and Katsuki don’t want anything to do with us the way they think.” Sara chuckled as she shook her head. Knowing her brother he would not believe it was true even if he could see them like they just had. 

“We will need to make sure that they won’t meet up too often to hash out stupidities like they’ve done in the past.” 

Sara and Bella shared an exasperated look. _That was going to be easier said than done._


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and JJ devise a plan to stop the women in their lives from signing a treaty with Viktor and Yuuri.
> 
> As is to be expected with those two, it doesn't go as expected.
> 
> Just what have they done now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *face palms*
> 
> Now we will have an angry Viktor to deal with...

Mickey and JJ were fuming. 

Why had they been told that they couldn’t attend the final meetings? Would Isabella and Sara seriously enter into a treaty with those bastards? If they did, that would mean they couldn’t expand their territories anymore. And that could  _ not _ happen. Mickey wanted to make sure that his Sara had the whole world, just as JJ did for Bella. 

They had to stop this truce from happening, it was bad news for both families. Scheming against their counterparts, between them they decided to launch an attack on the Russian’s and Asian’s who were attending the meeting. 

Purely by chance, Mickey had overheard that they all wanted to meet up for a late dinner at a small restaurant nearby which Chris had picked for them. It would be perfect. Not a lot of casualties as the late dinner they had planned would ensure that their enemies were mostly alone. 

It was imperitive that they took them out before the girls could do something stupid. Like sign that paperwork and tie them into something that would be near impossible to change or go back on.

-

Viktor and Yuuri had enjoyed their treatments and were now very pleasantly relaxed and drowsy. Just how a good spa treatment should leave it’s recipient. Right now they were getting ready to meet Guang-Hong, Leo, Chris and Phichit at the restaurant. 

Yuuri was positively starving. He needed some food after all the nice treatments. He was very proud of his sub, Viktor definitely had outdone himself and he intended to show his gratitude later, after they had eaten.

They entered the restaurant, making their way over to the table where the rest of the group were sat when something made Yuuri’s hair at the nape of his neck stand up. Something didn’t feel right. He grabbed his lover's hand and stopped him moving forward. “Darling. Something is wrong here. I can sense it.”

Viktor’s eyebrows narrowed. In the short time he had known the younger man, Yuuri had never been wrong in his feelings about danger. “What do you mean, love? Can you pinpoint it?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I simply know we shouldn’t be here. That’s how it feels.”

“Let’s get the others and leave?” Viktor suggested, not wanting to ignore his partner’s intuition.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

They approached the table. “Hey. Yuuri has a feeling that something isn’t right. We should take that seriously and leave without making a big fuss.”

Viktor looked around at their group. Seeing Chris’ surprised expression and the rest nodding in agreement. They were obviously used to Yuuri’s gut feelings. Leaving a generous amount of bills on the table to cover the ordered drinks they got up and left. 

Once outside Yuuri indicated to head to a park nearby. Out of earshot of anyone he started to explain himself to Chris. “I don’t know how it happens but the hair on the back of my neck stands up whenever I sense danger. It hasn’t been wrong yet and I certainly don’t want to put it to the test anytime soon. Let’s find another venue for having dinner or even just get room service, however I have the feeling we should stay out for a few hours before showing ourselves at the hotel again.”

Viktor was surprised at the added remark. “What do you mean?”

“I have the feeling something will happen while we are out of the hotel.” Yuuri replied, gently lacing their fingers together to squeeze his hand to reassure him.

“Ok. Let me think.” Chris said, tapping his finger against his chin. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “I know of another restaurant which will serve food this late. Let’s go.” He took the lead of their small group and started walking away with purpose.

Phichit pulled Yuuri back. “Do you think Bella and Sara would do anything?”

“No, I think it would be more likely for JJ and Mickey to do something. Come up with some half-assed idea that they think will solve everything.” 

A few minutes walking into the opposite direction from their original location, Chris led them into a small family style restaurant. It was very simple, but cosy and it smelled fantastic. Yuuri’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Sorry, but spa treatments always make me hungry.” Yuuri chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“No worries, I fully understand.” Chris dismissed his worries with a wave of his hand. “This restaurant has just the good food you will want right now.” 

They sat down and Chris started ordering a selection of raclette to share for their table since the restaurant didn’t have any menus in English and none of his friends were able to speak French besides Viktor. 

They chatted away about their experiences they had during their short stay in Geneva as the food arrived. Yuuri’s brown eyes went wide. The table was set up with a type of grill in the center and each of them received a few small pans. Plates of fresh ingredients were set around the table. Different meats, vegetables, cheeses, spices, even fruits and chocolates. Yuuri looked questioningly at Chris. 

“This is raclette.” Chris explained. “It’s kind of like a hot pot, but you actually grill your food. You assemble your pan with meat, vegetables and cheese and you place it on top first. Once it’s sizzling you can put it underneath, like this, and let the cheese finish melting over your food. When it’s done you empty the contents on your plate and prepare your next pan. While it’s going you can eat what you have on your plate.” 

“Ooooooh. This sounds like fun.” Phichit exclaimed as he clasped his hands and started looking around the table on what he would like to try first. Following Chris’ instructions his first pan was sitting on top of the grill to cook while he already assembled his second pan with a different assortment of ingredients. 

Everyone else followed suit and soon different smells combined in the air while the conversation picked up again. It was fun to watch what everyone was putting together and the amazing taste of the different combinations sure hit the spot for everyone. 

A sudden rumble and boom made the table shudder.

“What was  _ that?” _ Guang-Hong exclaimed. 

“If I’m not wrong that was an explosion nearby.” Yuuri looked around the table. 

“You don’t mean what I think you mean?” Phichit gasped, reaching for Chris’s hand.

“I can’t be sure, but I wouldn’t count it out.”

Appetite suddenly gone, they paid and left, heading back to the park where they had stopped before. As they rounded the corner they could see the smoke and fire coming from the direction of their original choice of restaurant. 

“I can’t believe it.” Phichit put both hands over his face. “That’s the restaurant we were supposed to be at.” 

Viktor looked at Yuuri. Both were immediately suspicious. This had something to do with them supposed to be being there. And they definitely knew who to ask about this. 

The Russian pulled his phone out, dialled and put the call on speakerphone. “Sara! Be a dear and interrogate your useless brother for me.”

“What’s going on?” Her voice sounded full of confusion.

“It is curious you ask. I don’t know if you remembered, but my friends and I had planned on eating at a restaurant close to the hotel. As we arrived my Yuuri had a bad feeling about it and we suddenly switched our venue. However, while we were eating we heard an explosion and guess what... “ Viktor let his voice trail off. 

Sara gasped. “ _ No! _ No way.” and then she went silent. “Mickey wouldn’t do _ that... _ “

“Do me the favor, sweetie, and make sure. Oh, and please give Bella my regards, but understand that if her idiot of a husband had anything to do with this, then those two will need to be reprimanded badly.”

“I agree. If they did have anything to do with that, they would definitely feel our anger.” Sara sighed. “This is not what Bella and I want for our treaty. Trust me on that, please Viktor. Is everyone ok?”

“We are fine, but it from here looks like nobody who was inside the restaurant will have survived and I am guessing that any pedestrians who were passing by at the time will also have been taken out by the attack..” He let his sorrow at the unnecessary deaths sound in his tone of voice.

“I’ll let you know what we find out. Take care, Viktor.” Sara hung up. Furiously she ran down the hall to the next suite.

Mickey and JJ had said they would be at the hotel bar for a few drinks. Bella had wanted some alone time to recharge. She knocked sharply on her friend's door. “Bella, open up. This is important.”

A sleepy looking Bella pulled the door open a crack and peered out. “What’s wrong?” She asked, stepping aside to let her friend in as soon as she saw the look on her face. 

“There was an explosion at the restaurant where Viktor and the others were supposed to dine tonight.” Bella gasped, her hands flying to her face. “They are fine.” Sara waved her hands. “They had a last minute change in plans because Katsuki had a bad feeling about the place.” Sara started pacing about the room. “But they called me. They want us to interrogate our guys. They are suspicious that they may have something to do with this.” 

Bella facepalmed. “Are you serious?” But she couldn’t dismiss this. Nobody knew where they had planned to go as it was only talked about at the end of the meeting. The gentlemen had even invited Sara and Bella, but they had declined. They had to make several calls to their respective families to let them know about the outcome and had opted for room service. 

“Where are the idiots?” Bella demanded to know, she was furious, pulling out her phone and typing immediately. 

Once finished she threw her phone onto the bed and got dressed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and both Mickey and JJ entered. 

“Sit!” Bella commanded them both. 

Mickey and JJ looked confused at each other, but complied. Her voice left them with little other option.

“What did you do?” Bella hissed.

“What do you mean?” JJ replied, looking sideways at his friend.

“The restaurant explosion, you complete and utter fucking  _ idiots.” _ Bella growled, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“We just took care of business.” JJ said proudly with a smug grin on his face.

“Oh yeah?” Bella sneered. “And what business would that be? Do enlighten us.” She indicated between herself and Sara who was keeping quiet for the moment.

“It took care of those bastards, didn’t it?” JJ started to get angry, couldn’t his wife see how brilliant their plan had been? 

“Oh, so that’s why Nikiforov called me about five minutes ago asking if you had anything to do with the explosion and the death of dozens of innocents?” Sara stated suddenly, breaking her silence and making the men jump.

JJ and Mickey looked at each other. Nikiforov couldn’t have called, he was dead. He was at the restaurant, wasn’t he?

“Yeah, look all you want. Apparently they are all fine, because Katsuki had some kind of a bad feeling about the restaurant and they didn’t go eat there.” Bella continued on from what Sara had said. “And you complete and utter fools didn’t even make sure your intended targets were indeed at the restaurant? What the heck did you use? If that gets traced back to any one of us you are dead men,  _ both of you.” _

Bella was furious. 

They had definitely overstepped any line they could find. Granted they were in the business of drugs and weapons, but she  _ always  _ made sure to keep it away from innocent people and their families. How many people had lost loved ones tonight because of the stupidity of those two?

She nodded to Sara. “Call them. Tell them it was those complete idiots. Apologize and offer any assistance they may want. Make sure that they don’t back out of the treaty. We are supposed to sign that soon. We can  _ not  _ afford for that to be fucked up.”

Sara acknowledged her and headed out of the room to make the call. 

“No matter what you idiots are coming up with, the treaty will happen and we will move you to the middle of nowhere in the deep down desert in the US. Or maybe even to South America. Somewhere where you can’t get to any cell phones and internet to scheme idiotic things like that or cause any more harm. We have enough of your meddling. You will never - and I mean NEVER EVER - lead either family. You know that.”

Bella wasn’t sure that she would calm down any time soon. Maybe they should just get rid of them to avoid causing any more issues.

She would have to talk about that with Sara. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri get the news they were expecting from Sara and Bella.
> 
> The girls are shocked by Viktor's proposal of how they can apologise and Bella tries to take matters into her own hands.
> 
> It's not looking good for JJ, Mickey, Sara and Bella...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh blimey, buckle down the hatches... Viktor is beyond angry... *hands out cushions to hide behind*
> 
> On another note Viktor uses the 'C' word in this chapter...

Viktor looked at his phone as it started to buzz in his hand.

The group had made their way back to the hotel in silence, the two second-in-commands feeling very solemn that members of the public had been killed because two  _ fucking idiots _ had tried to bump them off.

Sat in the lounge area of their suite, Yuuri checked the name of the caller on the display on his boyfriend’s mobile and nodded. He perched himself on the arm of the chair Viktor was sitting in as the Russian connected the call, going straight to speakerphone

“Sara, how lovely to hear from you so soon my dear. Well, what news do you have for us?” 

“Can Yuuri hear me too?” She asked, her voice sounding very small in the large space.

“Katsuki here.” Yuuri replied sternly.

Viktor’s nether regions twitched when his boyfriend spoke, he was using his  _ Master _ voice.

There was a pause before the female started speaking again. The two men looked at each other in the silence already knowing full well what the woman was going to say.

“Yuuri, Viktor.” Another pause whilst she collected herself, they could almost  _ hear _ her nervous swallow.

“They were responsible, weren’t they?” Viktor stated, his voice scarily neutral.

“Y-Yes…”

“And?” Yuuri added, not able to keep the nasal twang of disgust from filling his question.

“We are  _ so _ sorry. We had no idea that they would be  _ so fucking STUPID _ . Please don’t think that this is how Bella and I do business.” There was a small embarrassed laugh. “If only you  _ knew _ what we go through to keep those two in check.”

“How much do you want to apologise?” Viktor asked, still keeping his questions calm.

The non-reaction of his boyfriend was even making the Asian feel uncomfortable and he could  _ fucking see _ his face.

“W-What do you mean?” Sara stammered, wondering what on earth the Russian second-in-command was going to say.

“I want to kill them both.” He replied matter of factly. “And I don’t mean figuratively. I want to execute them both for what they have done. Not only did they set out to kill Katsuki and myself, they would have also taken out other families top ranking officials.  _ IF _ they had been successful you know that it would have been traced back to you. Not only would you have our fathers braying for your blood, but also the Pilsetsky family and the Ji family. Do you think you would have survived that?”

He stood and paced the room as he carried on talking.

“On top of that, they  _ murdered _ innocents today. Families are grieving for their loved ones because your two  _ cunts _ couldn’t manage their own egos.”

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri.

“I will currently be setting wheels in motion to find out who was killed in today’s attack and arranging for all the funeral bills to be taken care of anonymously. That is the least I can do to try and make amends for what happened in mine and Katsuki’s name. However...” He paused to look at the man still perched on the arm of the chair he had been sitting in. “...I  _ personally  _ want to wet my hands with the blood of your brother and Isabella’s husband, understand?”

The only sound resonating from the connected line was the sound of wet breathing, Sara was clearly crying.

“You know that this is the only acceptable outcome to this situation. Things could have been so much worse for your and Bella’s families, yes?”

“Y-Yes, V-Viktor…”

“Good, now go deliver the news to Bella.  _ DO NOT _ tell JJ and Mickey. We all know that they will do a runner. As far as they are concerned they will be coming to offer a personal apology to us.”

An ice cold look covered the Russian’s face.

“I expect a call in twenty mintutes advising when they will be coming. You have forty eight hours to deliver them to me. When you call I will tell you  _ where _ we will meet, you will be telling me  _ when. _ ”

There was a muted sound of agreement from the other end of the call.

“Oh and Sara, don’t try and make a run for it. We are all in the same hotel and we have men watching all exits. If you make plans to flee, then you and Bella will be executed as well. Have I made myself clear?”

Viktor waited until he was satisfied that the female understood before disconnecting the call and throwing his phone onto the nearby couch. Blue eyes met brown before he turned away.

“Darling…”

Viktor stalked to the large window in the room and stared out, his hands fisted in his trouser pockets. Remaining in this position even as he spoke to his lover.

“Yuuri, they wanted to kill  _ you _ . I  _ WILL NOT  _ stand for that, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

He spun round and stared at the smaller man, his hands still firmly planted in his pockets. “And judging by what you said yesterday about our families being permanently aligned. Without even discussing it with  _ me... _ ” He added with a smirk. “I am hoping that means you feel the same way.”

“I do…”

A soft gleam returned to the Russian’s ocean blue eyes and he chuckled. “That sounds like a marriage proposal to me.”

He giggled again at the crimson flush that covered the other’s cheeks before returning to the matter at hand.

“So, as they have threatened the life of my intended, that means... well in  _ my _ book anyway... that means they die by  _ my _ hands.”

“In that case I have two requests.” Yuuri replied, getting up off the arm of the chair, crossing the luxurious room to slide his arms around his partners waist and lean his head on his chest.

“Hmmm?”

Yuuri looked up to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“One, I want to be there and two, you have to scare the shit out of them first…”

Viktor laughed and leaned down to kiss his lover. “Anything for you, my darling.” He whispered against his lips before catching them in a sweet and loving kiss.

-

Bella made her way to Sara’s room wondering why she had been asked to come alone. Not that the boys had paid much attention to what she had said. They were too busy playing video games. It was honestly like living with a couple of teenagers.

She was even more confused when a red eyed Sara opened the suite door to her.

“Have they gone back on the treaty?” She asked immediately.

“W-We didn’t even get to talk about  _ that _ …” Sara replied. “Viktor has set a condition to accepting our apology.”

Bella stomach twisted in knots. If it had made Sara cry it had to be bad.

“Well, what is it?”

“Mickey and JJ…”

“What about them?”

She was totally puzzled now, what would Viktor and Yuuri want with their men?

“V-Viktor….”

Sara couldn’t speak for the tears running down her face.

“ _ What?”  _ Bella was getting impatient now. “What does he want? Does he want to  _ fuck _ them or something?”

“ _ NO!”  _

Sara was hiccuping now with the effort of trying to talk. “He w-wants to  _ KILL _ them… himself. H-He said  _ ‘I want to execute them both for what they have done’.  _ W-We have to call him back in…” She looked at her watch. “Ten m-minutes to say when we will deliver them, it has to be within the next 48 h-hours…”

Bella was shaking her head.  _ No, no-one was going to kill her husband except for her. _

“Fuck that, Sara, pack lightly, we are leaving.” Bella snapped, already making her way back towards the door.

“If we run, we both die too…”

-

“Not that I am complaining, darling but why are you so protective over me all of a sudden? You know I am Eros and can deal with  _ anything!” _

Yuuri was sitting back on the couch watching the slim hipped man stalking around the room, continually checking the time on his phone.

Viktor stopped in his tracks and spun to look at the smirking younger man.

“Because as your boyfriend it is my honour to protect you. As your friend it is my duty to look out for you. And as your sub it is my place to fulfil your every need.” He stated before looking at his phone again. “They have one minute.” He snapped.

“And if they don’t ring?”

“Then I take my favourite gun, I hunt them down and I shoot them all wherever I find them.”

He had the cold air about him again. “I have killed my own men for less impertinence and dishonour than they are showing me right now.”

The Asian man shuddered.  _ Wow… he really never wanted to get on the wrong side of his lover. Sub or not, Viktor was a force to be reckoned with.  _

-

“We only have one minute!”

Sara was panicking now. Much as she didn’t want to have her brother killed, she equally didn’t want to die herself and let all the hard work she had put into building up her territory go to waste.

Bella frowned. “I am NOT handing over my husband to be executed. I’m not saying that they don’t deserve to be punished, but…”

She watched in disbelief as the other woman called up Viktor’s number and went to press call. In one swift movement she leaned forward and knocked the phone out of her hand.

“I said  _ NO _ …”

-

Viktor saw his phone ring once, showing Sara’s caller ID before the call disconnected. 

“What the actual fuck?!” He exclaimed in disbelief, shocked at what had just happened.

Yuuri’s head snapped up, giving the older man a quizzical look.

“I think they can’t come to an agreement. However, it appears Sara wanted to comply. But someone… My guess would be Bella… didn’t agree with that.” The Russian mused, still staring at his phone screen.

“OK. So let’s hunt them down. But….” Yuuri thought a moment before he made an interesting suggestion. “But let’s talk to Bella and Sara first before we kill them.”

Viktor’s eyes twinkled as he glanced over at his boyfriend and gave a small nod.

“Agreed. Because if that’s the case then it wasn’t Sara’s fault for not delivering her brother. She seemed to be agreeable to the condition.” Viktor walked back to the window of their room and stared out at the grounds of the hotel. “Maybe she would be glad to be rid of him. To actually have a life without him looking over her shoulder and not being able to date or anything.”

“I think you might be right. Let’s get them into different rooms, interrogate them one by one and see what we can find out.” Yuuri suggested. “Oh, and Viktor?” He waited for a moment to make sure he had his boyfriend’s full attention. “No torturing the girls.”

The Russian nodded in agreement before they made a few calls and started tracking down the four fugitives. 

-

They found them easily. 

Sara and Mickey were both still in their rooms, while Bella and JJ were found trying to leave the hotel in their rental car. 

All gathered back together, they put them all into the same room in order to greet their hostages.

“What the  _ fuck  _ were you thinking?” Viktor asked coldly. “We had told you what would happen if you did that.”

Silence greeted him. Only Sara seemed to be at war with her emotions. Seemingly torn between wanting to keep her alliance with Bella and handing over her brother for punishment.

“I see. Since nobody is talking we will now separate you.” Viktor flicked his hands, setting a few of their men in motion to take the bound hostages to different rooms.

“Now. We need to find a location where it’s easier to dispose of bodies than here at the hotel.” Viktor said to nobody in particular. 

Chris, who was standing by the window to observe and learn about the way things were being dealt with, thought about locations he knew of. 

“May I make a suggestion?” 

“Sure, Chris. You are the local afterall.” Viktor chuckled. 

“I know of a cabin out in the woods where we used to go when I was young. I also know that it has been abandoned. The owners died years ago and the property is just sitting there. Phichit could verify if it’s still there and standing before we organise leaving?”

“Peach, you heard him. Get the info.” Yuuri said, his voice clipped. He didn’t like the idea of having to move the hostages any more than necessary. Every move could easily have a flaw and let them escape again.

After a few minutes of Chris giving directions on where to look Phichit found the cabin. Based on what he could see the roof of the structure was still intact. So they could safely go out there as they wouldn’t be spending much time in the building. 

The plan was to move the hostages in different cars. They didn’t want to give them any chance of talking and being able to come up with stories they could all tell to back each other up. The solitude was also gnawing on the two men who had caused this situation.

-

After about an hour drive they arrived at the cabin. It was neglected, but was in a good enough condition for their needs.

Viktor and Yuuri went in first to check out the layout. They were happy to find that it was a three bedroom cabin complete with a few pieces of furniture covered in dust sheets. They could have one person in the living area and the other three in the rooms waiting for their turns. Yuuri placed his small briefcase onto a dining table. Leaving it closed so as not to scare the girls with its contents.

“Who do you want to start with?” Viktor asked his boyfriend with a gentle smile.

“Hmmm. Let’s start with Sara. I want to know what happened with that call.” 

“Agreed. I want to know as well.”

They went back outside to relay what they had decided to the men assisting them. One at the time the hostages were pulled out of the cars and brought inside to their individual rooms. Sara was brought in last and placed in an armchair in the living room.

“Sara, what happened?” Viktor asked as soon as she was settled, his voice surprisingly warm. He smiled at her to encourage her to talk.

“I-I called Bella right after we hung up. She came to my room and I told her what you said. She didn’t want me to call, but I didn’t want my chance to live to go away. So I called you and she disconnected the call and threw my phone across the room.” Sara sobbed. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to keep living and doing her thing. She didn’t care about the treaty anymore. She would be glad if she could just keep Italy and access to some ports in areas she had farms at. 

“So you wanted to agree, but Bella kept you from doing so?” Viktor asked softly.

“Y-yes.” Sara’s tears were falling down her cheeks adding to the mascara tracks that were already smudged across her skin. “Of course I don’t w-want my brother executed, but I do see the reason for it.” She added quietly.

Viktor looked at Yuuri who quietly nodded. 

“Thank you, Sara dear. We will talk with you later again, but for now you’ll switch rooms with Bella. We want to hear from the others as well.”

Sara nodded solemnly. She knew she would probably not see her brother again alive. 

Bella was brought out. She glared harshly at Sara as they passed, just as if she was a traitor. Sara swallowed visibly and was led into the room Bella had just come from. 

Yuuri smiled at Sara as she looked back before the door closed and turned around to face Isabella. “So? Explain why you disagreed with Sara on the matter? You want to die with your useless example of a husband?” His cold eyes were fixed on Bella as she scowled at both of them.

“No, I don’t want to die, but if anyone kills that idiot it’s going to be me and not either of you.” She was seething. 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other surprised. “Do elaborate.” Viktor said with a carefully kept neutral voice. 

“JJ is my husband and I know he’s an idiot, but he’s  _ my  _ idiot. However, he does deserve punishment. I would not necessarily choose death for him for this, but I do understand where you are coming from. Isn’t there anything we can figure out to avoid that?” Bella pleaded desperately. 

“What could you propose that would be agreeable with us for what he’s done? We can’t get the lives back he’s lost. We can’t forgive what he did to us back in China and all the other incidences over the years involving him trying to expand his ‘kingdom’.” Viktor used air quotes to emphasise the ridiculous viewpoint of the Canadian man.

“I-I don’t know. I know that I don’t want to lose him.” Bella broke down, sobbing and actually showing emotions for the first time. “Can’t you just banish us somewhere remote and have him under surveillance or so?” 

“What? So he can still plot with Mickey and keep making stupid mistakes just as he has done so far and not learning about the consequences? And we should pay for all the surveillance and stuff?” Viktor turned to face Bella, a look of disbelief on his handsome face. “Are you that delusional about what he’s done?”

“N-No, b-but I-I don’t w-want t-to lose him.” Tears were now streaming down her face. 

“Bella.” Yuuri interjected and waited till she focused on him. “You know that can’t be done. He has to die. If you wish to die with him, we can make that happen, but we won’t let him live. You know neither of us ever go back on what we have said.”

Bella nodded. She was aware of that. She knew she had to decide what she wanted to do. It was an irreversible decision she had to make. 

Yuuri sighed, looking at Viktor who nodded. “We can however promise you that if you decide to die with your idiot of a husband, that we would make it quick for you and as painless as possible. You don’t have to do it yourself.”

“Let’s give you time to think about what you want to do.” Yuuri gestured to some of his men who took Bella to the side of the room while they retrieved Mickey from the bedroom before letting Bella into the room.

-

They placed Mickey into the chair. Yuuri looked at the man with hatred. He couldn’t believe that Mickey was stupid enough to plan an attack during truce meetings.

Viktor tapped Yuuri on the shoulder to gain his attention. “A word, please.” He motioned with his head to the exit door. Yuuri followed. 

“What do you want to do?” Viktor asked once they were outside. “We need to make some decisions now.” 

“I don’t blame Sara. Her story corroborates what we had experienced. I think she would have handed Mickey over and JJ as well. I think Bella is too much in love. She doesn’t think clearly at this time.”

“I agree with you.” Viktor nodded, “So do you want to torture Mickey while interrogating him? I at least want to know why he did it, because it just doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

“We can start the nice way. Sara and the rest can hear every scream of pain. I would like to spare her from that.” The younger man added, feeling a little sorry for the Italian woman.

“We could have her driven back to the hotel?” Viktor suggested.

“Yeah, let’s offer that to her. I’ll go to her and talk to her.”

They walked back into the house. Viktor stopped directly in front of Mickey while Yuuri kept walking to the room Sara was in. 

He knocked at the door before opening it. Sara looked up surprised as Yuuri entered the room. 

“W-what are you doing here?” She stammered.

“Sara, we believe what you are saying. We are about to question Mickey. You know we won’t be easy on him. That’s why we wanted to offer for you to go back to the hotel before we start.” 

A tear fell down Sara’s cheek. “T-thank y-you.” She wanted to remember Mickey the way he was, not his screams of agony when the assassins were interrogating him. She knew that this was just a cover up for torturing him and she’d heard what they were capable of. 

“Very well. Let’s get you out of here. Do you want to say goodbye to Mickey?”

Sara nodded and stood up. 

“Let’s go.” Yuuri motioned for her to go through the door and out into the living room. She walked up to Michele and bent down to kiss his forehead and whispered. “I will always love you, brother.” Another tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her sibling one last time. Her heart hurt. She knew Mickey had no idea what was about to happen to him. He knew nothing of her betraying him by telling Katsuki and Nikiforov what she knew and that she was about to head back to the hotel so she wouldn’t have to witness the torture he was about to endure without lifting a finger to defend him. If Mickey knew any of this, he would hate her for the rest of his life.

She turned and walked out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get down to the messy side of their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNINGS ***
> 
> Torture and minor character deaths.
> 
> If you don't want to die, don't piss off Viktor and Yuuri...

Mickey was confused. Why was Sara saying something like that? They would see each other as soon as they were done with this farce. He knew Nikiforov and Katsuki knew nothing of JJ’s and his brilliant plan. 

As soon as Sara had left the cabin he turned to them both. “What are you doing to her?”

“We are not going to do anything to her, you  _ idiot _ .” Viktor snapped as he sneered at him. “Now that she’s out of the building and won’t hear your  _ pathetic  _ screams we can question you about anything we want.” Viktor moved right into Michele’s face. 

Mickey spat. Landing a good helping of saliva in Viktor’s face. 

Viktor swept the spit off his cheek and flicked it onto the floor. “You just made a grave mistake.” He growled, hatred covering his face.

“I won’t tell you anything. You don’t deserve to talk to us.” Mickey yelled at them. 

“Is that so?” Yuuri stated calmly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mickey glared at him in response.

“I guess, it’s your turn to make him talk to us, darling.” Viktor chuckled darkly. “Let me find something to help him keep sitting still.” Spotting electrical cables on the floor, he used them to bind the Italian man’s wrists to the chair.

Yuuri smirked, walking to a table where he had placed the small briefcase with his favorite utensils, opening the case with a click. Looking over the selection he decided on a scalpel. He would make Mickey talk. One way or another. 

“So, Michele, let’s try that again.” He pushed the small blade over Mickey’s arm, leaving a shallow but burning scratch. Mickey flinched, but didn’t make a sound.

“Hmmm. So you are tougher than you appear.” Yuuri pushed the scalpel down his other arm, but with more pressure, leaving a bleeding gash. 

Mickey winced and flinched, but couldn’t move much within his restraints.

“Ah, there we go.” Yuuri smirked. “Now, what can you tell us about the reasoning behind that restaurant attack? We know you and JJ had planned it.”

Mickey stayed silent.

“Very well.” Yuuri ripped Mickey’s shirt open and started carving a pattern into his chest. 

Michele was biting his lip. However, after a while tears were freely streaming down his face. The pain wasn’t that bad when it was just one cut after another, but the constant cutting and slicing of his skin was excruciating. 

Viktor was watching Yuuri work with absolute fascination. It appeared that the Japanese man was writing onto Michele’s body. Kanji after Kanji appearing on his skin.

無実の人を殺さない

Viktor was entranced. It looked so ominous with the blood running down and pooling on the Italian’s lap. The intricate pattern was a craft. 

“What does that mean?” He asked in awe, his voice a little breathy.

“Mujitsu no hito o korosanai.” Yuuri said calmly. “You shall not kill innocent people.”

Mickey froze, pain forgotten. Could it be that they knew that the attack was planned and executed by JJ and himself? But how? They didn’t have a lot of time to get the information on the attack? Who could have ratted them out?

“Hmmm. I think that’s a good thing to write on a sinner’s body.” Viktor mused, tapping his finger against his lips. “I’m wondering if I could write something as well?” He stated thoughtfully.

“Whatever you like, dear.” Yuuri stepped back, tilting his head to admire his work.

Viktor went to the briefcase, assessing the knives available. He chose a larger knife than Yuuri had chosen, but then again he wasn’t as adept as Yuuri with writing onto bodies,  _ yet. _

изменник

“This is actually an interesting experience.” Viktor smiled after finishing his writing and Mickey’s screams had stopped.

“You did well for the first time.” Yuuri commented like a teacher. “What does it mean?”

“It says ismennik. It means traitor.”

“Well chosen, because that’s what you did, didn’t you, Michele?” Yuuri addressed the gasping man. “You did betray your sister and by extension us as we were talking about a peace treaty between our organizations.”

Mickey glared at the two men in front of him, but still kept quiet, despite the pain he was feeling. He regretted that he had screamed as they had written onto his body.

“Hmmm...You are still not talking. Let me see what other toys I’ve brought. I know one of them will make you talk.” Yuuri walked back over to the briefcase. “Oh, I bet this one will work.” He lifted a pen like device from the case and plugged it into a socket with an adapter. “Why do all countries have different plugs?” He grumbled to himself as he waited for the laser to heat up.

“Oh where did you get that?” Viktor asked curiously, he loved his boyfriend’s choice of toys.

“Money can buy anything, can’t it?” Yuuri chuckled. “One of our people was a dermatologist and I saw this little device in their office and wanted one too. So he got me one.” He shrugged. “Usually they numb the area they are treating with these lasers, but I don’t have the supplies for that.” 

A little bleep announced that the laser was ready. Mickey’s eyes went wide. Just what was that crazy Asian bastard planning on doing with a fucking  _ laser _ ?

Yuuri walked towards him. The device in hand and looking over his body. He took a knife and cut open Mickey’s pants. “I think his chest is pretty enough for now, don’t you?” He asked nobody in particular while pulling the legs free. “Let’s see what we can do to beautify this body.” He chuckled darkly.

He thought for a moment before a sparkle hit his eyes and a smile met his lips. “I know!” He exclaimed. He stepped closer to Michele and bent down. The laser hit the skin and he started drawing a pattern of a dragon onto the left shin. 

Mickey screamed as the air filled with the smell of burning skin and flesh. Cutting and cauterizing the lines as Yuuri went on to also draw a devil onto the Italian’s skin. Complete with horns and all the intricate details he loved looking at in design books. 

Viktor watched in total fascination. He had heard of these lasers, but never seen one in action. The smell was horrible, but he did not gag. Yuuri was a true artist with knives and apparently with lasers as well. He wanted one too, maybe Yuuri would share until he got his own one. And he definitely needed to start using a little briefcase like Yuuri. His Yuuri was just so organized and efficient.

Mickey slumped forward. Unconscious. 

“I guess we played too hard for too long?” Yuuri wondered. “Let’s switch them out. We haven’t talked to JJ yet.” 

A guard came over and dragged the unconscious man to an empty room. Feet dragging on the ground. He dropped the body in the room without a care and closed the door.

Viktor had opened the door to the room they were holding JJ in and pulled the man out. JJ was white as a sheet. “W-what did you do to Mickey?” He scrunched his nose at the smell in the living room and gagged. 

“Nothing that concerns you, Leroy.” Viktor said icily, pushing him into the chair recently vacated by Mickey and tying his arms to the chair with the cables. “Now, you could tell us why you tried to attack us like that in the middle of making a deal between our families?”

JJ just stared at them. He and Mickey had talked and sworn to each other that they wouldn’t say a thing. He knew they were in the right, doing what they had to expand their kingdoms. There was nothing the Russian’s nor the Japanese could do.

“Oh? Have you lost your voice?” Viktor tapped his knife against his finger and then turned to Yuuri. “What do you think, darling? Should you have the pleasure of writing onto this body as well? I guess we can forgo the knives at this time. I really want to see the writing with this pretty toy of yours everywhere on his body.” Viktor was almost excited at the prospect of maybe writing another word onto someone's flesh.

“Why don’t you start with the pictures?” Yuuri chuckled. His beloved one was way too entertained with his own personal tastes. 

Viktor ripped open JJ’s shirt and stared at the unmarked skin.  _ Why did he not have tattoos to show his status? Was he too weak to withstand the mere sting of a tattoo needle? _ He paused to think about how many hours his darling Yuuri must have spent in the chair to be made so  _ beautiful. _

Shaking his head he grinned evilly at JJ and ran his finger down his chest, loving the way that the pathetic man was cringing away from his touch. He leaned over and picked up the laser, blue eyes flashing with mirth as he leant back over the restrained body in the chair.

While the Russian was busy drawing a whole sentence on JJ’s body, Yuuri was busy on his phone organizing another portable laser for Viktor. He wanted to be able to work like this, side by side with his lover.

“I absolutely love how it draws.” Viktor cooed over JJ’s screams. He had also traced a crude copy of the knife he had put down in order to operate the laser he was using.

“I know what you mean. It is rather fascinating, isn’t it?” Yuuri was excited that Viktor did indeed love that laser as much as he did.

“Now JJ, what can you tell us?” Viktor turned back to the man sweating and gasping from the pain. 

“I won’t tell you anything.” He growled. 

Yuuri took his scalpel and walked over to the pair of them. “Why don’t you let me try, darling?” He leant up and placed a chaste kiss onto Viktor’s cheek.

JJ gagged in disgust. “Can’t you stop acting like that in front of a real man?”

Viktor snorted. “A real man like you who screams from a bit of pain like he was being tortured?” Viktor shrugged. “We haven’t even started with you yet.”

The Canadian paled at the words. This was their form of getting warmed up? This wasn’t the real deal yet? He hoped they would change their mind about it soon. This wasn’t something he wanted to endure for too long. 

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and led him slightly off to one side. “Go speak to Bella, see if she has made her decision yet. If she wants to die too, let's be kind and take her out before we make JJ scream anymore. She doesn’t need to hear him die. I have cyanide we can give her.”

“Cover his body, I’ll bring her out as you did with Sara so she can say goodbye.” Viktor replied as he turned to walk away. Abruptly he spun on his heel, grabbed Yuuri’s chin and kissed his mouth roughly. “I love watching you work,  _ Master _ .” He smirked, loving the pink dusting on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“You two are fucking disgusting.” JJ snapped as the Asian approached him, twirling the scalpel in his fingers.

“And you are in a position to say such things _ how?” _ Yuuri wondered, putting down the blade and grabbing a discarded sheet that was draped over a dining chair. He covered JJ’s exposed and damaged chest, waiting for his lover to return.

-

A red eyed Bella looked up from the chair she was sitting in as Viktor entered the room where she was waiting.

“Bella, I’m sorry you had to hear us make JJ scream. He was being arrogant and we needed to take him down a peg or two to make him realise that we mean business.”

She nodded and just stared at the silver haired Russian man. 

“So have you made your decision?” His face softened as he stared at her. He hoped that she would be strong enough to say that she wanted to live. She had a great head for business and she could be a useful contact once she was tied into a treaty.

“Kill me.” She stated softly. “I know I couldn’t cope with carrying on without him.”

Viktor sighed sadly but didn’t try to make her change her mind. “Come with me then, come and say your farewells. I will then bring you back here. We have cyanide that I will poison you with.” 

Isabella followed the tall man out to the lounge area, her eyes instantly landing on the white sheet covering JJ’s upper body. She shuddered, not wanting to know what they had done to her husband, but unable to ignore the smell of burning flesh in the air.

Running to where he was sat, she threw her arms around him and tried not to cry as he winced as she accidentally pressed against his damaged skin.

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other and discreetly moved to the other side of the room. Yes, they were murderers, but they weren’t monsters. The married couple deserved to have their last moments together in relative privacy.

“They are going to kill me, aren’t they?” JJ murmured in her ear, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Bella swallowed hard and nodded, unable to say the words. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I just wanted the best for you. Wanted you to be proud of me.” 

Bella leaned back and held his face in her hands. “I know, and that’s why I’ve asked them not to spare me either, I love you JJ.” She kissed his lips to stop his protests at her statement. “I will see you on the other side…”

Smiling sadly, she stepped away, looking at the Russian and giving a brief nod, returning to the bedroom she had been in before.

Viktor followed her, stopping by Yuuri’s briefcase to pick up the small capsule, carrying it carefully in his hand.

This wasn’t a killing he was really comfortable with. Usually the decision to end the other person’s life was solely his and it was either cold and calculated, well planned or hot and spur of the moment, usually a matter of his life or the other persons.

But this? This was just sad. He understood her reasoning now he had Yuuri in his life. He wouldn’t want to live without his lover either. However, that didn’t mean that he thought that she was making the right decision. She was young, intelligent, brave. It was the waste of a clever mind and it was this fact that was making him sad.

Respecting her decision he followed her into the room.

“Do you want to swallow this or drink it in something?” He patted his jacket and pulled out a small hip flask. “I have vodka if you want it?”

“You know, I never thought my life would end like this.” Bella sighed as she took the capsule and flask from the Russians hands. “I thought that I would live to see my children and grandchildren take over the family business from me…” Her voice faded away.

“It’s not too late to change your mind.” Viktor answered quickly. “We can get you back to the hotel so you don’t have to hear JJ die. Provided you agree to take your punishment for trying to flee, you could live and continue on with running your business.”

Isabella shook her head. “No, not without JJ. He maybe a  _ fucking  _ idiot, but I love him.” She looked at him carefully. “I hope you never have to make this choice, Viktor. Katsuki is a dangerous man, would he do the same for you?”

With a sad chuckle she put the capsule between her back teeth, bit down, cracking it and swallowed the bitter fluid with a swig of the clear alcohol. “Goodbye, Viktor.”

The Russian watched as her body contorted with seizures before her heart went into cardiac arrest and stopped beating. Checking her pulse to make sure she was gone, he kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. Sighing to himself at the waste of her life, he shook his head sadly and covered her with a sheet before returning to the living room just as Yuuri began cutting JJ’s skin. 

_ God that man could scream... _


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor finish their 'business talks' with JJ and Mickey. 
> 
> Chris and Phichit go on their first date whilst they wait for their friends to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> more torture....
> 
> and something nice to finish the chapter with... *hands out tissues*

Yuuri was busy amusing himself cutting an elaborate picture frame design onto JJ’s chest surrounding Viktor’s rough drawing of a knife. Peeling off layers of skin to expose red, oozing flesh in pretty patterns.

“Darling!”

Viktor’s chuckle made him smile as he carried on working. “I thought your masterpiece needed to be displayed properly.” 

“You spoil me, sweetheart.” The Russian gushed as though he were being handed a present rather than watching his lover gouge another man’s flesh.

“Has it spoken yet?” Viktor continued, barely giving the whimpering Canadian man a second glance.

The Japanese man shook his head and carried on peeling bits of flesh away, humming to himself as he worked.

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated a new method to get the two men to speak. With an evil grin on his lips he stalked over to the bedroom where Mickey was being held and barged in through the door.

“Ah good, you are awake! Follow me!”

Michele limped into the lounge area following the Russian assassin without complaint. He hurt so badly and just wanted whatever they were planning to do to be over as soon as possible. 

“Sit.”

Viktor pointed to a chair that he had set up opposite JJ. The Italian man sank into the chair, wincing as the movements made the cuts on his chest bleed again. His eyes flared as he saw the state of the other man’s chest. Hardly noticing as his arms were tied to the chair.

“Darling, I’ve had the most  _ wonderful _ idea.” Viktor beamed, placing a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “We are going to play a little game.”

Yuuri smirked, he was enjoying this cruel streak his boyfriend was displaying.

The older man looked between their two ‘guests’.

“I am going to ask each of you questions in turn. If you refuse to reply, or I think you are lying, the other one pays the price.” He grinned as he looked at his lover for approval and preened at the mouthed ‘good boy’.

Yuuri chuckled as he stood and fetched his briefcase from the dining table, looking at what he had with him.

The Russian hummed and tapped his mouth with his finger. “Now JJ, this will be a real test of yours and Mickey’s friendship. Whose idea was it to go after Katsuki and I?”

“H-His!” JJ claimed instantly, trying to protect himself from the wrath of the two men.

Viktor shook his head slowly and tutted. “Oh dear, we are not getting off to a very good start are we? That was a lie, wasn’t it? You  _ both  _ had the idea didn’t you?”

The silver haired man glanced over at Yuuri, noting the pair of surgical scissors he now had in his hand.

“Darling, please remove something from Mickey as punishment for JJ’s lie.”

JJ tried to look away as Yuuri gripped the panicking Italian man’s hand and separated out his little finger, slotting it between the blades of the scissors.

“Oh no, you are going to watch the repercussions of telling that lie.” Viktor snarled as he held JJ’s head still and nodded to the Asian man.

They all stared spellbound as the shining silver blades snapped closed and the small digit dropped to the floor, crimson staining the flesh as the severed finger was dotted with blood dripping from the fresh amputation site.

Mickey screamed, his head lolling forward onto his chest as he drifted in and out of consciousness. JJ started crying, snot streaming from his nose as he blubbered.

Viktor lowered his head to rest his chin on the Canadian’s shoulder. “Hmmm, now something tells me that the next question isn’t going to go well for you. I don’t think Mickey is that much of your friend to let you get away with that, is he?” He kissed his cheek and chuckled in his ear. “Poor JJ…”

“ _ MICKEY _ ”

A red handprint bloomed on the Italian’s face as Viktor stood in front of him and slapped him hard to get him to wake up.

Pain filled eyes stared at the silver haired hitman as he waited for his question.

“I’m guessing that it doesn't really matter what I ask you, does it?”

Mickey sat up straighter in his chair. “C-Can I choose what you remove?”

Yuuri laughed. “Oh JJ, I’m guessing that Mickey might not be about to tell the truth…”

JJ was sweating now, the beads of clear liquid mixing with the bloody ooze that covered his chest, making it sting. “Mickey, I-I’m sorry, I panicked…”

“Tough fucking s-shit. I shouldn’t have listened to you in the f-first place…” Mickey glowered at his ‘friend’ before turning back to the waiting Russian. “C-Cut off his dick…”

There was an instant silence in the room.

“Woooo… Michele Crispino, I am impressed!” Viktor was clapping his hands together in appreciation of the man’s cruelty. “We would have gone for toes, or fingers, maybe even the tip of his nose first, but you decided on the ultimate prize…”

He paused. “However, I would like an honest answer to this question first. Why did you try to kill us?”

“Because you were trying to tie us into that fucking  _ treaty _ . Stopping us from taking what our women  _ deserved…” _ JJ shouted before Mickey could speak. “You were trying to make us look like fucking  _ IDIOTS.” _

Yuuri patted his knee. “Oh no, sweetie, you managed that one all on your own. But well done for telling the truth, Mickey gets to keep his other little finger for the moment.”

The Asian man caught his lover’s attention. “Darling, I am concerned that if we go straight for Mickey’s request, we won’t get as much information from these two as we want. The shock will likely kill JJ immediately and how will we know if Mickey tells the truth after that point?”

“We will tell the truth, won’t we, Mickey?” JJ squeaked, trying to save his own skin again.

“ _ LIAR! _ ”

Viktor’s face scrunched into a mask of pure hatred as he bellowed in his face. 

Moving round in the chair, the Italian man tensed as he felt Yuuri’s hand take hold of his, preparing himself for a repeat of the excruciating pain.

There was another pitiful scream as the little finger of his other hand rolled away across the floor, gathering dust and coming to rest by Viktor’s foot.

The silver haired man picked the digit up and shoved it into the mouth of the horrified Canadian, holding his jaws closed so he couldn’t spit it back out.

“Do not  _ FUCK _ with me…” He hissed, as his victim began gagging at the trickle of blood that was running down his throat. “So far your stupidity has cost your business partner two of his fingers. How do you think he feels about that? Hmm?” Viktor forced JJ to look at the slumped man in the chair opposite him. “I don’t think he looks very happy, do you?”

Letting go of his chin, JJ gagged and vomited into his own lap, the severed finger bouncing off his lap and back onto the floor.

“So glad I brought gloves with me.” Yuuri commented, glancing at the mess he was going to have to work in.

“You know what, darling? I actually don’t think I care about whatever else these  _ cunts _ could tell us. I’m bored of them now. He,” Viktor pointed at JJ, “just keeps lying, and he,” he indicated to Mickey, “is almost dead already. Just cut JJ’s dick off and be done with it.”

“Your wish is my command, darling.” The younger man snickered as he took a pair of latex gloves from his briefcase.

JJ began screaming as soon as Yuuri placed his hand on him, wriggling in the chair and trying to cross his legs. 

“Oh for  _ fucks sake!” _

Grabbing a hold of the freaking man’s hair to hold his head still, the Asian man hacked off the end of the Canadian’s nose with the scissors. “Fucking concentrate on  _ that _ instead.” He snarled as he ripped open the vomit soaked trousers and pulled out his flaccid member.

“ _ MICKEY, open your fucking eyes and WATCH! You fucking asked us to do this!” _

Viktor slapped the semi-conscious man again and held his head so he was looking over at the other man.

With a disdained look Yuuri held the soft organ in his hand, arranged the open scissors as close to the skin as possible and cut.

JJ gasped as the increased level of pain flooded his system, his body twitching as blood flowed onto the floor from between his legs. The detached organ landed with a wet splat on the ground as the Japanese hitman flung it between the two seated men.

“He’ll be dead in a few minutes, if anyone wants to say anything to him, this is their last chance.” He stated, sneering at the dying man.

“At least your wife died with dignity.” Viktor said coldly, enjoying the flare of pain in the eyes staring at him before they became glassy and distant.

“Happy now?” The Russian whispered in Mickey’s ear. “Guess it’s your turn to go now…”

Yuuri picked up the scalpel and wandered over. “Hold his head up darling.” He cooed to his lover, leaning forward and slitting the offered throat with one deep slash.

Viktor looked at the two slowly dying men and cocked an eyebrow, smirking as he spoke.

“Well, that was fun! We do have the best dates, darling!”

-

Bodies disposed of and Yuuri’s tools cleaned up, the lovers stopped outside the building and breathed in deep lungfuls of clean air. So glad to be able to clear the stink of blood and death from their nostrils.

“Darling, you are  _ vicious _ .” Yuuri murmured, resting his head on the Russian’s shoulder as they sat on the step sharing the remains of Viktor’s hip flask. “Master is very proud of you.”

-

With nothing for Chris and Phichit to do besides wait for their friends to return to the hotel, they decided to go on their first official ‘date’. 

Not having the concentration to go and watch a film, they opted for a short journey to the park where the United Nations building was located. Here they would be free to chat freely without fear of anyone overhearing them by accident.

Wandering by the lake, fingers entwined they chatted about what they had experienced so far on the trip. Phichit knew that Chris needed some time to process what he had witnessed that his best friend was capable of. 

“I still can’t stop seeing Vik just casually dispatching those guys who tried to jump us.” He said quietly to the gently nodding Thai man. “Fucking hell, I thought I  _ knew _ the guy and now, if I am totally honest, I’m terrified of making him angry…”

“Sweetheart, I understand completely what you mean. I felt the same after the first time I saw Yuuri in action.” Phichit lifted the Swiss man’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “What I try to do is separate them from their job in my head, yeah? They are both  _ professionals  _ in what they do. It’s their work in the same way that I do intel and you are in banking. They would  _ never _ use those skills on the people they care about.”

Chris hummed unsurely in response.

“In a way I kinda feel sorry for them. Imagine being brought up to be able to have that skill? Yuuri was physically sick after his first official job. The Oyabun had him dispatch someone who had betrayed the family in front of him so that he could grade Yuuri’s capability. I think that the reason he is also a dom is so that he has a safe way to deal with the feelings inside him.”

Phichit paused, pulling the older man to a stop so he could shyly kiss him.

“Don’t be scared of Viktor, you  _ knew _ what he did already, it’s just seeing it for real that has made your mind have to actually  _ acknowledge  _ it. He seems like quite a caring man from what I have seen of the way he dotes on Yuuri. Focus on  _ that _ side of him. The side that drinks too much and is now being made to kneel at every opportunity.” The smaller man snickered at his own comment.

“Y-Yeah, I know you are right. But  _ fucking hell,  _ Peach, he  _ snapped _ a guys neck and  _ hacked  _ up another one right in front of my own eyes…” Chris shook his head to try and dislodge the image in his mind. “I don’t know if I can do this. Maybe it was better that I knew nothing and kept to the secret life that I was living.”

The younger man unlaced their fingers and stepped away slightly, wanting to give the other man some space.

“Chris, the choice is yours. You know that Masumi would have you back in a heartbeat. Him, your home, your cat, it’s all waiting for you if you decide you can’t do this.” He smiled at the sad looking blonde haired man. “I won’t leave this way of living, it’s what I know and I need to be there for Yuuri. I may not see him as often as I like, but I love him, he’s my best friend and whilst I may not like everything he does, I accept that it is part of him.”

Chris reached out for Phichit's hand and pulled him back to him, sliding his hands around his waist once he was close enough. "The one thing I am sure of, even in all this mess in my head is that I want  _ you _ . When we were in the pool in Hong Kong you hugged me and I realised what was missing from my life. What I didn't have with Masumi. I had to stop myself from proposing to you there and then, that's how strong my revelation was."

Phichit squeaked and turned very pink, hiding his face in his partner's chest.

An amused chuckle rumbled under the smaller man's ear. "I am still fighting the urge  _ every day _ to drop to one knee in front of you, darling. However, I figure that we should maybe live together for a while first so we don't completely shock our friends! That is of course providing you see me as a permanent addition to your life?"

There was a nod from the head squished against his front and a muffled sob.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered, kissing the smooth black hair. "I love you."

Phichit melted into a puddle of tears, clinging even tighter to the Swiss man. "I-I love y-you too…" He hiccuped, raising his head to stare with wet eyes up into the shining green orbs of his boyfriend. 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss until they broke apart giggling and hugged each other tighter.

"We're gonna get married!" Phichit whispered, his cheeks the brightest pink.

"We certainly are!" Chris replied. "And we are going to have two assassins as our best men, so our guests had better behave!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri teaches Viktor what it means to be his sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CHAPTER!
> 
> This whole chapter is a Dom/Sub scene play. If it's not your thing, just skip it, you won't miss any of the story....
> 
> *Hands out ice cold washcloths and glasses of iced water. Opens the windows and puts the fans on to full strength.*
> 
> Are you ready?

Viktor relaxed in the pleasantly hot bath, feeling his residual anger slowly ebbing away.

They had both agreed in the car on the way back to the hotel that they wanted to play, but that the Russian needed to calm down first. Yuuri refused to dominate him whilst there was a risk of triggering any remaining tension in the killer.

"It's for both our safety, darling." Yuuri had whispered, pushing the tense man towards their bathroom. "Go soak for a while, I'm going to shower and get the room ready for us." 

Viktor's body trembled in the scented water as he recalled the mischievous spark in the smaller man's beautiful brown eyes.

Chris had been teasing him relentlessly over text about where he and Yuuri had been shopping. Dropping hint after hint about what his dom had bought for him until Viktor had told him to ‘ _ fucking shut up, Christophe!’ _

Closing his eyes, the silver haired assassin finally felt the last of the tension in his shoulders releasing and he sighed contentedly.

-

Yuuri smirked as he checked his reflection in the full length mirror in their bedroom.

He had taken his time laying out the toys that he had bought for them during his shopping expedition with Chris before getting himself dressed. Arranging the tools of his trade artfully within reach of the bed and the chair that he had positioned in the centre of the room. The soft leather collar nestled in it’s velvet box ready for him to present to his sub for behaving himself so beautifully in the treaty meetings.

The young dom couldn’t wait to take Viktor to the room that he had in his suite at the family home back in Japan. He licked his lips thinking about how Viktor would look strapped to either his spanking bench or the whipping cross fixed to one wall of his playroom. Oh yes, there were many, many special toys that he owned that he wanted to use on his lover. 

Skimming his hands over his hips he turned to look at his back view before turning fully around slowly. The lace and leather bodysuit fitted him like a second skin. He loved the way the leather straps created a harness that accentuated his toned frame. Drawing the eye to his plush ass and his groin where the lace had a discreet fastening so he could fuck Viktor without having to remove his clothing.

Pulling on the footwear he stroked his fingers up the wide strips of leather up the outer sides of each boot. They were perfect for hitting his whip against when making a point that he wanted his sub to pay attention too. The heels would make him slightly taller than the Russian too, which made him feel even more powerful.

After carefully slicking back his hair, he put in a new pair of contacts and accentuated his eyes with a hint of black eyeliner.

Perfect. 

-

“Darling, it’s time to get out of the bath now.”

Yuuri’s voice had the honey-drip again that made all the hairs on Viktor’s body stand up and his dick twitch.

His Master’s voice.

Pulling the plug out with his toes, he reached for the towel and began to dry himself off, standing slowly so his skin didn’t get cold before he had the chance to wipe away the water.

On the stool by the bathroom door was now a pile of sheer material and a little note laying on top of it.

Curious, he leaned over to read it as he applied copious amounts of expensive body lotion to his skin.  _ Yes, so he had an extensive skin care routine, he wasn’t this gorgeous by not taking care of his body… _

Written in Yuuri’s careful handwriting, the note simply said:

‘ _ Wear this for me’ _

Wiping away the excess cream coating his hands on the towel, he moved the note and picked up the item. It was lighter than a feather and silky smooth in his fingers. Shaking it out he realised he was holding a sheer piece of clothing, the merest hint of shimmering white. Silver and blue snowflakes were dotted across the material.

He stepped into it and pulled it up, loving the way it stretched and clung to his body. The decorations highlighting but not covering anything important. He trembled when he realised that there was an opening in the seam that sat between his legs. 

Quickly he styled his damp hair so it was falling seductively over his eye and took several deep breaths before turning the handle and opening the door. Stepping through into the low light of the bedroom.

-

_ THWACK! _

The sound of leather slapping against leather confused the Russian for the moment and he turned to see where the noise had come from, immediately dropping to his knees without being ordered to do so.

_ Was he dreaming? He didn’t think he was… Yuuri was, was, was a vision… A black leather and lace outfit that emphasised rather than hiding his skin art. Cock solid and held tight against his body within the confines of the lace. His mouth watered, he wanted to earn the right to take that organ in his mouth and suck until Yuuri came down his throat. _

_ A flash of black, what was that? Oh… FUCK... _

The man on his knees drooled at the sight of his Master tapping a leather whip against his leg. It was at that point that he noticed that Yuuri was wearing  _ heels _ and he nearly swooned on the spot.

“Crawl to me and kneel at my feet.”

Yuuri’s voice oozed it’s way over his skin and soaked in, sparking jolts of pleasure running along his spine.

Immediately he made his way on his hands and knees over to the man whose pleasure was to dominate him and remind him who he belonged to.

-

Yuuri smirked as Viktor crawled forward and knelt before him, his hands resting on his thighs as he had been taught to do. _FUCK_ _he looked good in that bodysuit, it would take all his training to resist him._

“Good boy.”

Tapping his whip against his boot to keep Viktor’s attention on him at all times, he circled him, appraising the way the sheer fabric clung to every defined muscle and plain of his body.

Returning to standing in front of him, he used the whip to lift Viktor’s chin and make him look at him. Ocean blue eyes were black from the widely dilated pupils, a pink stain across his cheeks, the tip of his nose and his ears.

He looked like sin itself.

“Now, as you were  _ such  _ a good boy for me today, I have bought you a gift. What do you say?”

“T-Thank you, Master.” Viktor panted, his chest rising and falling erratically with his ragged breathing.

“Oh baby, you make me so proud with your beautiful manners.” Yuuri purred, walking away briefly to pick up the box from the edge of the bed.

“So what do you think I have for my best boy in here?” He teased, holding the closed box in one hand and gently tracing the loop of the whip down Viktor’s cheek and giving it a gentle tap.

The silver haired sub said nothing as his eyes widened in expectation. “Something pretty for your pretty neck…” His master smirked. “Open the box, darling.”

With trembling hands, Viktor took the fabric covered square and lifted the lid.

He nearly cried at the sight of the black leather collar, the rhinestone snowflake glinting in the low light and casting tiny rainbows. A shiny silver buckle finished it off perfectly.

“M-Master?” 

Viktor was visibly shaking as he stared up at the smaller man.

Yuuri smiled kindly at his sub and took the box from his hands. “Crawl to the mirror, darling. I’m sure you want to watch me put it on you.” He tapped Viktor’s rear with the whip to get him moving, delivering a single stinging hit when he didn’t move quite fast enough in the dom’s opinion.

-

Clear blue eyes watched intently as his Master lifted his new treasure from the box and kissed it before wrapping it around his neck, hearing the jingle of the buckle as Yuuri fastened it in place. He swallowed to make sure that it wasn’t too tight and smiled at the reflection of his lover standing behind him.  _ He felt so pretty... _

“Thank you, Master.” The taller man cooed softly, a warm glow settling around his heart.

“Now you properly belong to me.” Yuuri whispered against his ear as he leaned down. “When I get back to Japan I’m going to order you a collar with an engraved tag with your name on it.” He dropped a kiss on the pale skinned shoulder. “I need you looking your best for when I show you off.”

Viktor nodded eagerly and smiled demurely. He was so  _ fucking turned on. _

“Now then, darling, I can see how pleased you are with your collar.” He flicked the erection stretching the sheer material with the end of the whip in his hand. “However I’m sure you have remembered rule number eight about needing to ask permission to cum, haven’t you?”

The older man nodded. “Y-Yes, Master.”

-

Yuuri was so proud of Viktor as he led him over to the bed and made him stand still as he selected a set of nipple clamps. It had only been a few days since they had begun their relationship and already the Russian was becoming very docile and obedient for him.

“These might sting when I put them on, but I know my pretty boy is going to be good for me and not complain.” He leant over and kissed his cheek. “If you are  _ exceptionally _ good for me I’ll let you suck my dick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Just as he was about to reply Viktor was silenced by a sharp pinching sensation as Yuuri attached a clover clamp to one nipple over the thin material of his bodysuit. Biting his bottom lip he breathed deeply through the pain, tensing slightly as warm hands moved to the other side of his chest to position the second clamp. 

“And now, just so you don’t disgrace yourself as you have been doing  _ so  _ well...” Yuuri praised. “I’m going to put this on you…” He held up a gold coloured cock ring which he fixed carefully around the engorged organ and tucked it back under the transparent fabric.

“Oh darling.” The Japanese man stepped back to admire his work. His voice warm and sultry, almost like a purr. “You look so  _ beautiful _ to me. What do you say?”

“T-Thank you, Master.” Viktor stuttered, the pinching of his nipples now dulling to a warm achy sort of pain which was echoed in the base of his cock.

Yuuri turned on his heel and strode over to the chair, sitting down and fixing his sub with a serious look. “Darling, on the unit are a selection of butt plugs, choose the one you would like to wear for me and bring it here with lube.” He paused for effect. “And bring me one of the paddles too.”

Viktor looked at him with such a sorrowful look on his face that it almost made Yuuri laugh. “Oh my sweet boy, you haven’t upset me. I just want to see your pert ass all red with my marks when I fuck you.”

-

Draped over the younger man’s knees with his talented, slicked up fingers sliding in and out of his ass, finger fucking him and pressing in all the  _ right _ places, Viktor decided that this was his favourite place to be.

The combination of pleasurable feelings were making his whole body warm and he knew he would have already finished if it weren’t for the tight band around his length.

“Breathe in for me, darling.”

As he inhaled, he felt the push of the plug as it entered him and gave him a full feeling that was nice, but nowhere as good as the stretch that he received from his Master’s cock.

“Good boy. I’m going to give you three swats with the paddle. If you can stay silent for me, then you can suck me off. Understand?”

The Russian nodded and was rewarded with a tap to the base of the plug which pushed it against his prostate and made small stars explode in his vision. He clamped his teeth together to hold in the moan that was rattling around his mouth.

_ SLAP! _

The first hit shocked him. It stung far more than the flat of Yuuri’s palm had done, an instant heat covering the ass cheek that had taken the full brunt of the swing. Before he could even prepare for it, the second swat landed on the other cheek and he almost cried out.

“Good boy, just one more for me. I know you can do it.”

The third strike was carefully aimed and landed between his ass cheeks, right on the flat end of the plug, driving it further in and sending it colliding with his sweet spot. Clenching his fists, Viktor somehow breathed his way through the wave of intense pleasure and remained silent even though his whole body was now a trembling mess.

“I have such a clever and pretty boy!” Yuuri grinned. “Well done darling, you can have your reward now.”

-

_ On second thoughts maybe this was his favourite place to be... _

He watched intently from his kneeling position at his Masters feet as Yuuri released the flap of delicately patterned lace that was containing his erect organ. A pink tongue flicked across plump lips to wet them as his prize bobbed in front of his face and he opened his mouth, already greedy to taste the hard flesh.

A sharp stinging pain on his own length made him jump, eyes blinking rapidly to contain the instant tears that had welled there.

"Bad boy! Did I say 'Open up'?"

_ Oh fuck… Master had NEVER called him a bad boy before. _

"N-No, Master. S-sorry, Master."

"Go and kneel in the corner facing the wall. Crawl,  _ NOW!" _

Dejectedly he crawled away, wincing at the stinging strikes from the whip that landed on his already tender rear.

-

Yuuri jerked himself as he watched his sub move to the corner and slump, his shoulders rounded and his head lolling forward.

"Sit up straight, at least look pretty for me even if you can't behave yourself."

He smirked as Viktor instantly straightened his back and raised his head. Hearing the apology tinged 'Yes, Master.' from the corner of the room, the words adding to his own personal pleasure. 

_ FUCK, the things that beautiful man was doing to him. He had never had this much enjoyment from a play scene before. Maybe this was what had always been missing. The romantic connection between him and his pet.  _

After five minutes, that felt like  _ years _ , he decided that Viktor had probably learnt his lesson and it was now time for his punishment.

"Crawl back here and kneel at my feet."

Yuuri had to suppress a giggle at the way his sub almost  _ bounded _ back to him and knelt up like an excited puppy.

"As you were bad, you are not permitted to touch your Master now. You will watch whilst Master jerks off over your face and you will clean up his mess  _ wherever  _ it lands. Understand?"

Disappointment filled the stunning blue eyes staring up at him as a soft 'Yes, Master.' left Viktor's lips.

"I know you are sad, you have made Master sad too, I was looking forward to having your pretty mouth on my cock."

Satisfied that the silver haired man fully understood his place, he took himself in hand and began to stroke. Teasing his sub by holding his length close to his lips, but never touching.

-

Viktor couldn't help it. 

He positively  _ whined  _ as he watched the thick organ being manhandled in front of his face. The leaking tip was close enough to lick even if he just poked his tongue out a  _ little  _ bit.

But he wouldn't.

He had been bad and he wanted to take his punishment like a good boy for his Master.

Besides, if he misbehaved again he might not get fucked, and that certainly was  _ NOT _ happening.

He could hear Yuuri's breathing becoming faster, his thighs twitching as they did when he was fast approaching orgasm. The hand stripping his length moving faster as he fucked into his own fist.

_ Not long _ ...

With his lovers stamina it wouldn't take much time before he was refreshed and ready to fuck his pet. This thought made Viktor shiver excitedly. He  _ wanted _ that cock buried deep in his ass.

With a loud shout of his name, his Master came. Body jerking as he gripped Viktor's shoulder tightly to hold himself up. Fingers pinching pale flesh hard enough to bruise.

The hot sticky fluid hit his cheek and nose, dripping down over his lips. But he didn't lick, no not yet. Not until he had been  _ told  _ he could.

He was a little surprised when Yuuri angled himself so he dripped over his own feet as well.

"Clean my boots with your tongue."

-

Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip as he came, watching his cum landing on his subs face.  _ So pretty… _

Remembering what he had also wanted to do, he aimed himself down his own legs, messing up his beautiful new boots.

"Clean my boots with your tongue."

Immediately he was treated to the stunning view of Viktor's pert ass up in the air as he bent forward, eager to obey his Master.

As he steadied his own breathing, he amused himself by laying gentle strikes on the still pink stained skin whilst his boots were cleaned up.

"Good boy…"

-

The taste of Yuuri on his tongue, the sudden feel of the whip on his smarting skin and the heavy weight of his Master's praise had the Russian clenching his thighs closer together. He was going to cum even with the ring in place.

But he couldn't, he didn't have  _ permission. _

Surreptitiously he gripped his length and squeezed the base of his cock. Knocking his  _ need _ back a few points. Hopefully he could last now until he was told he was allowed to cum.

Kneeling back up, his heart shaped smile shone brightly even with the semen drying tight on his face.

"Thank you, Master."

-

A low groan echoed around the room as Yuuri gazed at the  _ delicious _ sight of Viktor on his knees, face pink and flushed, hair sticking to the drying cum on his cheek.

_ He needed to fuck him NOW.  _

"Get on the bed…"

_ Was that his voice? He sounded so low and gravelly. _

Desire filled blue eyes widened and shone with happy tears as Viktor scrambled to his feet and stumbled his way across the room. Climbing onto the bed and arranging himself, ass in the air, chest tight to the mattress as he parted his ass cheeks with his hands. Showing his Master that he was stretched and ready to be fucked.

-

_ FUCK… YES…! He had earned his Master's cock.  _

Pride filled his chest as he watched Yuuri stalking up behind him, stroking himself back to full hardness. 

"You don't want  _ this _ ." He growled as he gripped the base of the plug and eased it out carefully. Taking care not to injure the tender rim. "You want  _ this…" _

Viktor howled as he was stretched open around the thick organ now bottoming out in one hard thrust into his aching ass.

_ OH. GOD. YES! _

He felt hands gripping his hips as Yuuri's thighs slapped against his ass as he was pounded roughly. His nipples stinging as his chest was dragged back and forth across the bedding.

It was too much…

-

The heat of Viktor's ass made Yuuri's head spin, he was fully aware that neither of them would last long now. Wet squelching noises mixed with his subs loud whines and his own heavy panting resounded in his ears.

Tightening ass muscles alerted him to the fact that Viktor was rapidly approaching orgasm. He didn't want their fun to be soured by the taller man disobeying the rules at the last moment, not when he had performed  _ so  _ well for him.

Reaching under them both, he freed the encased length from the stretched fabric and the golden cock ring, feeling it throb in his hand.

Laying up his back, he pressed kisses between the Russians shoulder blades. Inhaling the intoxicating scent of sex and body wash.

"Darling, you have been so good for Master. Such a good boy. You can come now."

-

_ Viktor was lost.  _

Gone in the pleasure of the nipple clamps, Yuuri's cock in his ass and now the praise of being told he was good.

He bucked and  _ screamed.  _ Tunnel clamping around the large cock buried inside him as he came. The strength of his climax robbing him of all his strength as he turned to jelly, limbs shaking and twitching.

A low groan left his lips as he felt Yuuri's release filling him with warmth. The smaller man slumping forward over his back, equally drained with the intensity of their session.

-

They lay in silence, not moving for quite a while as their heart rates slowed and they managed to control their rapid breathing.

"D-Darling…"

Yuuri's voice was filled with pride and concern and love.

"Are you ok?"

Viktor hummed in reply, still too tired to do anything.

The smaller man eased himself out and rolled to the side, gathering his boyfriend into his arms and guiding his head onto his chest.

" _ Wow…" _

“Was I good?” Viktor asked in a sleepy voice, he sounded so adorable.

“The best darling, the best. You have spoiled me for anyone else.” He replied, tears in his own eyes at the intensity of the feelings crashing through his body.

“I love you…”

Viktor opened his eyes and raised his head slightly, a soft smile on his tired face. “I love you too…”

They lay for a little longer before Yuuri prised himself up off the bed. “We both need a bath and I need to care for you whilst you come back down. Come with me, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Seating his lover on the small stool in the bathroom, Yuuri busied himself running them a deep bubble bath and fussing over his sub. Making him drink a large glass of water and eat a protein bar whilst the bath filled.

-

Bubbles flowed over the edge of the bath as the two men relaxed in the heat of the water. Yuuri reverently washed the semen and sweat from the Russian’s hair and body, tending to his every need as the man slowly returned to himself.

“Thank you, darling.” Viktor murmured as he began to feel more normal. “That was incredible.”

Yuuri blushed. “So you would like to play that hard again?” 

The other man nodded and leaned forward to kiss his lover. “I would love to. I want to explore everything with you.”

-

Clean and dry Yuuri tucked Viktor into bed before going back to tidy up the bathroom and sterilise all their toys. Packing them away carefully in his suitcase for next time. By the time he got into their bed, the Russian was already asleep with a content smile on his face.

Yuuri grinned as he lay down beside him and was instantly pulled into his boyfriend’s standard octopus embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets with Viktor and Yuuri to discuss the treaty.
> 
> Chris and Phichit discuss their plans now the meeting is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have all recovered from Wednesday's chapter!
> 
> Back to the storyline!

Meeting for breakfast the next morning in the hotel restaurant, Viktor couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Continually touching Yuuri’s arm, or kissing his cheek, or any other physical interaction he could get away with in public. 

Chris cocked his eyebrow in an amused fashion and looked at the Japanese man. “You had fun last night then?”

Yuuri laughed as he batted Viktor’s hands away from his face. “Darling, I love you, but  _ really?  _ Stop right now or I will make you kneel, right here in front of everyone.”

Phichit smirked. “I think he would happily do that to be honest, especially if it meant he got to sit on your dick again!”

_ “PEACH!” _

Yuuri and Chris both laughed as they chastised the Thai man at the same time. Viktor just grinned. “What can I say? It’s perfectly true…!

There was a solemn undercurrent to the light chatter between the four men. They all knew that after the debrief meeting that morning they were all due to fly back to their respective countries.

The Bratva second-in-command had already been in tears in their hotel room that morning, not wanting to fly back to Russia without his partner.

They had tenderly made love as partners, rather than dom and sub, before they packed their suitcases. The experience had been so bittersweet for them both. 

“So, plans for after we leave here?” Yuuri asked his best friend. His heart hurt at the thought of not being in his company for another extended period of time.

Phichit blushed and looked sideways at his boyfriend who nodded. “Well, as I don’t have to be anywhere specific for a little while...” He stared at Yuuri. “Unless you call me in to do some more work for you straight away. I’m going to go back with Chris to be around whilst he sorts everything out with Masumi.”

“Won’t that be a little awkward for you both and for Mas?” Viktor interjected. From what he remembered of Chris’s ex he was rather clingy and most likely wasn’t taking the break up very well.

Chris shook his head. “No, darling. I’m going to handle it all with my usual tact.” He stopped speaking and glared at his friends as they all started giggling. “ _ What?  _ I can be tactful when I need to be. For fucks sake I managed to wait a whole, what was it? Two days, before telling Peach that I wanted to marry him!”

There was a stunned silence from the other couple at the table.

“ _ PARDON?!” _

Smiling broadly, Phichit nodded. “Chris and I are getting married! Isn’t that cool?"

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “Yes, it is  _ cool _ . But, but for  _ fucks sake _ ,  _ I  _ wanted to be the one out of the four of us to propose first!”

The Swiss man leaned over and patted his hand. “Darling, it’s fine. I haven’t  _ officially  _ asked this one yet.” He kissed the smaller man’s cheek. “We have just agreed that it will happen at some point.”

“Ok, well I am telling you now that you are not allowed to say anything until I have proposed to Viktor.” 

He swivelled in his chair to face his lover. “And darling, before you open your pretty mouth? Yes, it will be me proposing to you and you know that is how it will happen.”

Viktor blushed and rested his cheek on the younger man’s shoulder. “Yes Sir.”

-

Before attending the debrief, Yuuri and Viktor had an extremely subdued meeting with Sara. Not only had she lost her brother, but also her close business associate and her husband.

“Come and visit me in Russia when you have sorted out your organisation and we will make the treaty official, yes?” Viktor was back to his powerful assassin self, dressed in his usual pristine designer three piece suit with an air of total authority about him.

With a heartfelt sigh, Sara nodded in agreement. “Viktor, I need to know, at the end, did Mickey die quickly?”

“Sara, my dear, we did what we had to do. Let’s leave it at that, shall we?” Viktor replied. “I don’t want to have to lie to you and you don’t want to hear what I would have to say.”

“Isabella and JJ’s families will come after you. You know that, don’t you?"

Yuuri shook his head as he joined in with the discussion.

"I think not. I really hope they are not stupid enough to think they can take on our family."

"But your alliance ends today. What happens then?"

Sara looked at each man in turn, daring them to contradict her.

"What makes you say that?" Viktor enquired, leaning forward in his chair to stare at her, his elbows on his knees. "Yuuri has already told you that we are aligned on a permanent basis. Why on earth would they mess with a Japan/Russia alliance?"

She blushed and stuttered a little. "I-I m-mean, I know Bella and I saw you 'together', but is that actually for real or where you messing with us?"

Yuuri cupped Viktor's chin with his hand and turned his face towards him, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Smirking as the taller man blushed, he looked back at her. "Oh, it's for real,  _ dear _ Sara. And don't you go forgetting it either."

Regaining his self composure, Viktor beamed at the young woman. 

"Wonderful, I will expect to hear from you very soon with your arrival date. Show you the Bratva hospitality you can expect all the time you are behaving. I'm sure you don't want another experience of how we extract information if you should  _ piss us off _ ."

He stood and held out his hand.

"On behalf of Yuuri and myself, we look forward to signing a treaty with you. Please DO NOT think you can get one over on us before the paperwork is finalised. We have been incredibly generous with you up until now. This WILL NOT be repeated, understand?"

Sara nodded as she shook hands with both men and excused herself from the room.

_ Thank FUCK that was over. All she wanted to do was go home, reshuffle the organisation and then take a well deserved holiday. She would book somewhere peaceful to fly to once she had visited Viktor in Russia. _

-

"So, it is agreed, yes? My family will step in and take over the Yang organisation. We have already been in contact with them and informed them of the forced alliance." The Triad leader was saying.

The group of second-in-commands sat around a large table looking at the split screen of the monitor on the flat surface showing Toshiya, Yakov and Wang Wei. 

"As for the Leroys, they can either join us or perish. That is their choice."

He waited for the nods from the other senior family members before continuing.

"I understand that Sara Crispino will be signing a treaty with the new Yakuza and Bratva alliance." He stopped to smile at the two men openly holding hands at the table. "Gentlemen, congratulations on your betrothal. I hope the separation won't be too hard on you both until you can work out your new living arrangements."

Yura spluttered and was restrained from commenting by a stern look from the older Russian.

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Thank you Wang Wei, on behalf of myself and Viktor. We would like to confirm that we will still be continuing in our current roles within our respective families and we are looking forward to assisting our fathers with the linking of our organisations.” He squeezed the silver haired man’s hand. “We are under no illusion that this will be an easy process as there will be factions within our respective families who will reject us and our alliance. However, we will be tackling this with the help of the Oyabun and Pakhan who have both given us their complete blessing for our relationship.”

Viktor nodded and took over. “We are hoping that our all businesses will now be able to trade with greater ease as the smaller organisations will be more reluctant to try and cause trouble for us.”

-

The meeting drew to a close with pleasant small talk. Agreements that it had been easy for the three mafia organisations to work together and a promise that they would all be agreeable to working together in the future if it were needed.

Yuuri and Viktor hung back as the others left the room to go and collect their belongings and start the process of saying farewell to each other for the time being.

Wang Wei made his excuses and logged out of the video call leaving just Toshiya and Yakov in attendance.

“Yuuri, Viktor, how serious are you about each other?” Toshiya asked. “You have gone from hating each other to...” He looked at them with a slight frown on his face. “...to whatever you are now in a matter of days. Yakov and I have spoken and we do not give our blessing for either of you to move or marry yet. There are many, many obstacles that have to be cleared first. We want to make sure that this is not a reaction to being pushed together in a highly emotionally charged situation. Both families have a painful history that neither of us wish to see repeated whilst we are the heads.”

Yakov, joined in with a slight reprimand for his son. “Vitya, I can already see the pout on your face. We are not saying that what you feel for each other is not real. It is more that I know how impulsive you can be. Come home, we will give you both a little more freedom to travel to see each other and find out how you fit together when you are not fighting the enemy.”

The two men nodded, hating what their fathers had decreed, but knowing it would be fruitless to argue right now.

“Right, go, gather your cases and come home. We are both looking forward to hearing from you how the whole trip has gone.” Toshiya smiled and signed out of the call, followed shortly by Yakov.

Left alone in the room, Viktor allowed his anger to bubble under his skin as he paced the floor.

“I am NOT being impulsive!” His face softened as he looked at the younger man. “I love you, I really do…”

Yuuri walked towards him and took his hands. “I know, darling, I know. I am not surprised what our fathers have said, they don’t want to risk our standing in the world.” He leaned up and kissed the pouting lips of the taller man. “We can do this, I love you too, it will only be for a little while.”

A small smile danced on his lips.

“Come with me, let’s put our cases in reception, then I want to take you somewhere.”

-

Viktor smirked as he was pulled towards a high class jeweller not far from the hotel.

Yuuri rang the bell for them to be given admittance, bouncing on his toes in his impatience to go in.

Immediately entering the shop the Japanese killer requested to see a selection of gold bands, much to the surprise of the young woman behind the counter who pulled out two trays of wedding rings.

“Darling, I want to buy you one of these.” Yuuri whispered. 

“And you must have a matching one.” Viktor replied equally as softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s knuckles.

Together they picked a pair of rings, each paying for one another's and left the shop with their precious purchases.

Finding an open church they slipped inside and walked hand in hand up to the deserted altar, standing in front of a large stained glass window. Sunshine streamed in and covered both males in dancing colours of the rainbow.

"Darling, until I am given permission to propose to you officially, please wear this ring from me." Yuuri smiled as he spoke tenderly to his lover. "Please know that I love you with all my heart as your friend, boyfriend, fiance, lover and Dom. That I want to marry you and be with you always."

Crystal tears welled in clear blue eyes as he slid the ring onto Viktor's finger and kissed it reverently.

Swallowing to clear the lump in his throat, Viktor took Yuuri's hand and held the ring where they could both see it. "My darling, please wear this from me to show you everyday how much I love you and miss you. That I want to be by your side as your partner in every way, friends, lovers..." He blushed. "...your devoted sub."

As he was about to kiss Yuuri's gold ring he was grabbed and pulled into a deep kiss. Sighing as his Master took charge of the situation, licking hard into his mouth and making him groan in pure delight.

Flushed and breathless as they rested their foreheads together, they grinned despite the pain of separation that was biting into each heart.

"Come on, the sooner we get back to our homes, the sooner we can be together again." Yuuri murmured, reluctantly leading Viktor from the church.

-

Phichit and Chris slowly walked back to their room to pack the last items. 

“Are you really sure that you want me to come with you?” Phichit asked quietly. “I could always come later?”

“Mon cher, you are already here. We only have to drive over to Zurich. We will be there before the others even get halfway home. Why would you want to fly all the way back to Thailand and come back here in a week?”

“I know, I am just worried.” 

Chris put both of his hands on each side of Phichit’s face to make sure he couldn’t move away. “Sweetheart, I love you and I need you. I don’t know what will happen with Masumi and I. We will find a nice pet-friendly hotel and I will get my stuff. Then we can spend a few days in Zurich.”

Phichit smiled a bit. He was excited to find out more about Chris. Maybe it would be good to stick around. 

“OK. But you will tell me all about your meeting with Masumi.” 

“Agreed. And will your hamsters be ok with a cat around?” Chris chuckled. 

“I guess we will find out.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewells are so hard. Yuuri and Viktor return to their respective countries and their home greetings could not be more different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad boys....

Saying farewell broke Yuuri's heart. Watching as his silver haired lover disappeared into the crowds at the airport.

They had strung out their goodbyes for as long as they possibly could. First at the hotel and then again here, on the concourse.

Viktor had tried so hard not to cry in public, to put on a brave face in front of the others, but Yuuri knew. Knew how much he was hurting. 

With a sigh he wandered over to his own check-in point, the press of Viktor’s lips still tingling on his mouth, wondering how long he would have to wait to feel that glorious feeling again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_ >i miss u already xx _

_ >i miss you too, not sure how i will sleep without your arms and legs holding me tight to you x _

_ >fuck, Yakov is calling me, love u xx _

_ >love you too x _

Tucking the mobile back in his pocket he smiled at the airline staff waiting for his passport and ticket and tried not to dwell on the feeling of loneliness that was beginning to set in.

-

Viktor slid the complimentary sleep mask over his eyes as soon as he was settled in his seat. He was not in the mood to speak to anyone right now.

His father had chewed him out for moving his flight to the one after Yuuri’s. Told him he was wasting money by letting his feelings come before business. He huffed, just because the  _ Pakhan _ was stuck in a loveless marriage and embarked on numerous affairs for entertainment didn’t mean that that was how  _ he _ had to be.

Now all he had to do was convince Lilia that being gay was ok. She was the main reason he had not come out before this point.

_ ~ _

_ “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, DO NOT LET ME CATCH YOU LOOKING AT THAT AGAIN, THAT IS A SIN AND AN ABOMINATION…” _

_ He had been, what, eleven years old? Old enough to know that he didn’t like girls the way that his friends liked girls.  _

_ The boys had been talking in the changing rooms at school. Swapping stories about how one of them had found a site on the internet where he had watched females taking their clothes off and fucking each other. They all knew what porn was, but most of them didn’t have unrestricted access to the internet. _

_ That was where Viktor was different, he knew how to get into his father’s office where he could watch whatever he liked. _

_ On the pretence of needing to look something up for his homework, he had been sitting at the Pakhan’s desk, totally engrossed in watching two men fellating each other. Enjoying the breathless feeling it gave him and toying with the tent in his school trousers. He hadn’t heard Lilia entering the room and unfortunately she got a front row seat of what her step-son was watching. Thankfully for him, she hadn’t seen what he was doing with his hands underneath the desk. _

_ He had been banned from using the computer for at least three months and had his phone taken away.  _

_ However, that hadn’t been as bad as the lecture he had received from his step-mother on the immorality of what he had been looking at. He had been told, in no uncertain terms, that there was no room under her roof for a ‘queer boy’. Viktor had to pretend that he had found it by accident and wasn’t watching it because it turned him on… _

~

Yeah, he wasn’t looking forward to  _ that _ conversation.

-

Of course, Lilia spotted the ring as soon as he arrived back home at the mansion.

She held his hand up and gave it a disdainful look before he even had time to take his case to his room and have a shower. “Finally married one of your whores, have you?” She sneered. “It’s about time you settled down and took your role more seriously.”

Fixing her with an ice cold stare he squared his shoulders and prepared to be thrown out of his home.

“Yuuri is not a whore. We are not married  _ yet, _ and I love  _ him _ very much.”

With a curt smile he turned on his heel and marched away to his room without looking back to see the look on his step-mother’s face.

_ “YAKOV, COME AND SPEAK TO YOUR SON...” _

Chuckling he made his way up the stairs wondering how much trouble his father was going to be in when she found out that he already knew…

-

Yuuri finally landed in Fukuoka. He was dead tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Jetlag was already getting to him, but he had to talk to his parents. He couldn’t thank them enough for allowing him to date Viktor. 

He thought long and hard as he travelled about the stipulation his dad had mentioned about not moving to Russia. But maybe he didn’t want to move there. Maybe he just wanted to go back to Detroit with Viktor and live a normal life. Being gay was a lot more accepted there than in Russia or Japan. They could even marry there. This thought made him smile and made his whole body feel warm.

On the flight from Switzerland it really hit him how much the last few weeks had changed him. He stood at baggage claim and turned his phone on.

_ >i just landed. Everything ok x _

He pocketed his phone. Not expecting a response until a few hours later, but his phone buzzed almost immediately. 

_ >can we talk when you have time xx _

_ >sure, whats wrong. You want to call now? I’ve got about an hour before i get home x _

His phone was ringing immediately.

“Hey, love.” Viktor greeted, sounding exhausted.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri’s stomach clenched a little with nerves.

“Lilia and Yakov are arguing. She said that it looks like I married one of my whores. And I told her that you are not a whore and that you are a man.” Viktor sighed.

“Oh, Vitya!” Yuuri wished he could hold Viktor to make him feel better. He knew it was devastating for him to be defined by his step-mom by his sexual preferences. 

“I’ll be fine. But Yakov is arguing with her. I can’t fully hear what they are saying, but I can hear the annoyed and agitated voices.” Viktor shifted. “I am hiding in my room.” 

“Are you alone?”

“No, Makka is with me.”

“That’s good. I am sure Yakov can handle it.” Yuuri sighed. “Maybe we can video chat later?”

“That would be nice…” Viktor’s voice trailed off. “Is it weird that I already miss you?”

“No, I am missing you too. I was thinking on my flight home about how much had changed and how to work it so we will be able to be together even if we are both supposed to lead our respective organizations.”

Viktor was silent. He had thought about that too. 

“We will figure something out.” Viktor said quietly. “I don’t actually want to be Pakhan.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I don’t want to be Oyabun either.”

They were silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Yuuri felt very melancholic. He had never felt so attached to anyone at all before in his life.

“Hold on a sec, darling. My luggage is coming up.” Yuuri pocketed his phone without disconnecting the call, grabbing his luggage. Thankfully he never packed much. He pulled his phone back out while pulling his suitcases on the luggage cart behind him. 

“Sorry about that, sweetheart.” 

“No reason to be sorry about that, love.” A lump formed in Viktor’s throat. Why was he so attached to Yuuri? This had never happened before. He felt like crying or suffocating from all the feelings inside him. 

“Hold on.” Yuuri said before starting to talk in rapid fire Japanese to someone. His tone indicated that he was giving orders to a subordinate. Viktor was relieved by that. He didn’t want Yuuri to get into a tight spot when he couldn’t help him. He needed to protect his Master. He wanted to please him. Patiently waiting for Yuuri to come back to the phone. He would never just hang up on him, that wasn’t what good boys did.

After a few moments Viktor heard doors opening and closing and then something clicked before Yuuri came back to the line.

“I’m in the car now. We have about an hour and then I will be home.” Yuuri couldn’t help the yawn escaping his mouth.

“Why don’t you take a nap, darling?”

“I want to spend time with you. If all we have for now is talking then I want to talk to you as much as I can.” Yuuri got as comfortable as he could in the back of the limousine.

“I know what you mean, darling.” Viktor sighed.

“Have you thought about what the future will hold for us?” Yuuri needed to know how Viktor was feeling, what his  _ wants _ were.

“I don’t want it without you, Yuuri. I want to be with _ you. _ I would give up everything and go with you to the end of the world or live on a deserted island if that’s what it takes to be together with you.” He couldn’t help but chuckle sadly.

“I know. I was thinking the same. I never wanted to take over all the intricacy of the business. I just want to do what I do now. Or not be part of it at all.” 

Silence. But it wasn’t heavy. It was a thoughtful silence. They could hear each other's thoughts. Would they be able to leave their world or be only partially involved in their world?

“Where would you want to go?” Viktor asked after a while.

“I was thinking about Detroit. I was really happy there with my friends during college. It was pretty easily reachable and it was large enough to be anonymous. But best of all, I could be myself. Being gay isn’t illegal. You can even marry in most States in the US.” Yuuri finished listing his reasonings.”

“Hmmm. That does sound like a good place.” Viktor felt a little glimmer of hope.

Yuuri chuckled. “And it’s not very warm. So you might even feel at home there.”

It was such a pleasure to hear Viktor’s heartful laugh across the line. “You are right about that. Hong Kong was horribly warm and it wasn’t even full summer yet. I thought I was melting every time we left the hotel.”

This time Yuuri was laughing. “I bet, it was even too warm for me there. But that was more due to the humidity.”

They kept talking about how good it would be to live together. Yuuri even admitted to not being a morning person, That if he didn’t have to get up, like on his off days he loved to sleep in. Viktor giggled at the thought of a sleepy Yuuri complaining about it being morning and trying to wake up the beautiful man by covering him in kisses.

It wasn’t much longer before Yuuri saw the familiar neighbour out of the tinted windows.

“Darling, I’m almost home.” He could hear the sad sigh from his lover over the line. “As soon as I am settled and spoken to my parents I will video call you. I love you, be brave.” He paused. “I tucked your collar in your suitcase if you want to wear it to feel me with you whilst you face Lilia and Yakov. Just remember to wear a light scarf to cover it...”

“M-Master…” Viktor’s voice sounded needy.

“Yes darling?” Yuuri thought about the way Viktor sounded before speaking again. “Do you need to kneel?” 

“M-Mmmm…”

“Darling, kneel and listen to me and do exactly what I say otherwise I will be disappointed, and you don’t want to do that, do you darling?” He heard a small gasp on the other end of the line.

“No, Master…”

“Good boy, are you kneeling?”

“Uh-huh. Y-Yes, Master…”

“You will put on your collar, take a pretty picture of yourself and send it to me. Then you will cover your neck and go and face your parents. Be brave. Remember that you belong to me and I love you. Whatever they say will not change your place with me and in my heart. You are mine and your place is kneeling at my feet waiting for your next command. Understand?”

Yuuri listened carefully, Viktor’s hitched breath was heavy in his ear.

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. I am hanging up now. You will send me a picture in the next ten minutes. I love you, baby.”

I-I love you too… t-thank you, Master.”

-

As soon as the call ended, Viktor was scrambling off his bed, much to Makka’s surprise and digging through his case. Upending it all over the floor, not caring about his designer clothing.

There, tucked at the bottom, wrapped in one of Yuuri’s shirts that still smelled of him was his collar. He buried his face into the worn shirt, inhaling the scent of his lover from the creased material and stroked the soft black leather cradled in his hand.

Crossing over to his wardrobe, he looked in the large mirror as he went to fix his collar around his neck, returning to his kneeling position as he fastened it and studied himself. Noting the pink tint glinting on his cheeks. It felt so good to have a reminder of Yuuri on his body.

Opening his shirt to show off the arousal glowing on his chest, he took a selfie of himself looking coy and flushed and sent it to Yuuri.

Composing himself he buttoned up, chose a soft blue scarf from his closet and arranged it casually around his neck. Tucking it carefully so the black leather wouldn’t accidentally be on show.

Feeling more sure of himself, he clicked his tongue for his poodle to follow him and left his bedroom.

-

Yuuri was in the midst of greeting his parents when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Not wanting to be disrespectful to his elders he ignored the message for the moment, but knowing what it would be, he let a gentle smirk dance briefly on his lips.

“My son!” 

Toshiya was beaming at his child, he could see how much Yuuri had changed in the short time he had been away. There was a peace and softness to him that had been missing before. He instantly knew that the young man’s feelings for his new partner were genuine and heartfelt.

“He has your heart, doesn’t he?”

Yuuri nodded. “He does, Oyabun. I wish to live with him and marry him.”

The elder nodded. “Prove yourself to me and I will give you our blessing to take Viktor as your husband. I assume that you have taken thought around the fact that you cannot legally be wedded here or in Russia?”

Bracing his shoulders Yuuri gave a sharp bob of his head. “Yes, Oyabun. We have discussed moving to Detroit. Much as I realise that this means I would be far from home, it would mean we could live together there without issue and be married.”

Toshiya smiled. Glad that his son was taking his loyalty to the family seriously as well as carefully considering his own personal life. 

He had great plans for his second-in-command.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes to see his arguing parents and gets kicked out of the mansion. Thankfully Yakov has a plan.
> 
> Yuuri worries about Viktor and speaks to Toshiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crikey... Lilia is not a happy woman...

The younger Russian stood at the closed door to his father’s study.

There were still sounds of shouting from within and he hesitated. The hand fisted to knock on the door hovering millimetres away from the wood in front of his face.

A soft head butted the back of his legs and Makka boofed gently at her nervous master.

“I know, Makka, clever girl. I have Yuuri with me, I can do this.”

He took a deep breath and banged on the door, making sure that he would be heard above the loud, angry voices inside. Without waiting for an answer he turned the handle and entered the room.

Both of his parents were up in each other’s faces, red faced and screaming at one another.

“Will you PLEASE stop shouting! Lilia, if you hadn’t been so rude I was planning to tell you about Yuuri, ev…” His sentence died away under her withering stare.

“Oh great, the  _ poof  _ has decided to join us now.”

Viktor clenched his fists and contained his desire to pin her up against a wall and give her a taste of his anger.  _ Calm, Vitya, you knew she wouldn’t take this well… _

“Lilia, I know your views on homosexuality. I still remember every word of the lecture you gave me when I was eleven years old. I knew then that I was gay, I also realised that I would never be able to tell you.”

She continued to stare at him, her hatred for what he was painted clearly on her face.

“Yuuri is a good man. Yakov can tell you that.” He took a deep breath. “Lilia, I love him and he loves me.”

“He is a  _ man,  _ Vitya. You should be marrying a _ woman  _ and giving me grandchildren.” She snapped. “And what I said all those years ago still stands. If you insist on continuing your  _ illegal  _ and immoral relationship with this heathen, then you are to leave this house  _ immediately _ . You  _ disgust  _ me.” 

Yakov shook his head and growled at his wife. “How _dare_ you treat my son this way, ordering him out of his own home.”

The headstrong woman stared at her husband like he was crazy. “He’s not your  _ son!”  _ She hissed. “He’s the bastard son of some cheap tart who couldn’t keep her legs closed. I will  _ never _ understand why you insisted on adopting him. Look how he repays your kindness by bringing  _ disgrace _ on us and our home.”

“He  _ is  _ my son!” Yakov replied, his voice low and menacing. “And his mother was the sweetest woman who ever lived. You will  _ NOT _ speak of her like that.”

There was a stunned silence as Lilia looked between the older and younger Russian men, her face contorting in rage as she spotted the subtle similarities between them.

“You fucking  _ bastard!”  _ She screamed at her husband. “I should have known. Known that I was helping raise some illegitimate brat.” Her laugh was more of a snort. “Well, what a  _ fine _ specimen you sired, Yakov! You made a  _ fucking queer!  _ I’m glad I wasn’t able to conceive children for you now. How humilated would I feel knowing that _ I  _ had created such an abomination.”

Turning to glare at the younger man she sneered. “You don’t look surprised to find out that this cheating liar is your  _ actual  _ father.” 

“That’s because I knew, Lilia.” Viktor taunted. “I have always known that Yakov was my real father, it was only  _ you _ that we kept it secret from.”

He never saw the slap coming, the flat of her palm connecting with his cheek and sending him stumbling into the edge of the desk. Makka barked at the woman who was attacking her master.

_ “GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING DOG WITH YOU...”  _

Lilia’s face was beet red, her hand raised to hit him again.

Viktor looked to his father who nodded, indicating that he should go. “Vitya, go to the hotel, I will come to you tomorrow.”

Turning quickly so neither of them would see the tears in his eyes, he marched out of the study and back to his room to repack his suitcase, Makka at his heels.

_ What the fuck just happened? _

-

As soon as Viktor had left the house and was being driven away by one of the family chauffeurs, Lilia began making phone calls.

There was  _ no way _ she was letting that little shit ruin all the hard work she had put into making the Feltsman name as powerful as it was. 

She had sacrificed her  _ life _ and her career to a man she had been forced to marry and he had duped her. Him and his effeminate  _ gay _ son. 

It only took conversations with a couple of contacts to find out all the information she needed on this Yuuri.  _ Well, if he thought he could reverse the hatred of the Katsuki family she had spent years instilling into that shit of a step-son, then he had a big surprise coming. _

The only way that Viktor would be allowed back into  _ her _ mansion was with a wife on his arm and a brat in her daughter-in-law’s belly.

Other than that he was  _ dead _ to her.

She selected a secret contact on her phone and hit call. 

“I need some staged photographs taken and leaked into the wrong hands…”

-

Yuuri was pacing up and down in his room. He had received the picture he had requested, but nothing more since. He was starting to get worried. Why was Viktor not letting him know how his conversation with his parents went? Was he ok? 

His thoughts started to spiral downwards. Was Viktor not ok with their relationship? Was he too much for Viktor? Maybe his feelings were not reciprocated? He couldn’t start texting back. Looking back at his phone his last messages were still displayed as unread.

_ >Good boy. Kneeling so prettily for me _

_ >are you ok? _

The messages were a couple of hours old. And still not even looked at. He was worried. He didn’t want to have to ask his dad to contact Yakov and check on Viktor, but if he hadn’t heard by morning, he probably would have to consider doing just that. 

With a deep sigh he sat down on his bed. He knew he needed to sleep. Tomorrow was a day scheduled full of meetings about mundane shipments and usual business orders. He hated those meetings. They bored him to death. He let himself fall back onto his bed. 

After several hours of just laying staring up at his ceiling he finally fell into a restless, dreamless sleep. 

-

Viktor was pacing up and down his hotel room, Makka watching him from her space on the bed. He had texted Yakov the name and room number as soon as he arrived and checked in. Now hoping that Yakov would come soon. Why was his step-mom hating on him like that? It wasn’t like he had changed? Before he had flown out to Hong Kong he was on amicable terms with her. He couldn’t understand why his sexuality was such an issue. He was still the assassin he had been trained to be no matter who he was in love with. Sighing deeply, he sat down on his bed and let his thoughts spiral. 

Would Yuuri even want someone like him? He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. Yuuri knew about his issues, he had opened up to Yuuri like he had to no other. Viktor couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face. His master, his boyfriend. Yuuri was perfect. He wanted nothing more than to sort out this current mess and be together with him again. 

A light knock on the door alerted him to Yakov’s arrival. Nobody else knew where Viktor was right now. His phone was turned off, his battery having died right after he had texted the information to his father. In his haste he had forgotten to pack his charger. It was annoying that all the stores were already closed for the night and he wouldn’t be able to buy another charger until morning.

He was worried about Yuuri. He had no way of letting him know what was going on, he would have to tell him tomorrow. With that thought he opened the door to let his exhausted looking father in. 

“Hey Vitya. How are you holding up?” Yakov stepped into the room. Viktor just shrugged. Indicating to the only chair in the room for his dad to sit. 

“I don’t know. I am numb, I guess?” Viktor really didn’t know how he felt at this point. He still couldn’t get his head around the fact that he had been thrown out of his own home just for being in love with a man.

“I have an apartment Lilia knows nothing about.” Yakov said quietly. 

Viktor looked up, curiosity spiked.

“It’s not a big place, but it would do for now.” Yakov continued. “I had bought it years ago. Sometimes I just needed to get away.” 

Viktor chuckled. He could understand what Yakov meant. “So you had a hideout and now you are offering it to me and Makka?” 

“Yes. Hotels are not the same as a home. I would feel better if you would stay there.” Yakov looked upset about the whole situation.

“You are my second-in-command and nothing Lilia does will change that.” A stubborn gleam in his eyes showed Viktor that Yakov was serious about what he was saying.

“You know she will throw some stuff out there that will cause issues, don’t you?” Viktor asked quietly. 

“Yes. And I am aware that we will have to work quickly on some damage limitation.” Yakov pulled a list out of his pocket. “These are your targets. Take Gosha with you and clean up this mess.”

Viktor took the list and checked the names. His eyes widened. “These are some higher ranking members. Why?”

“These are the ones who I know will cause issues about your sexuality. I have had this list for a while. Gathering info on who had problems with you and the way you looked and who was ok with it. So let’s clean up before Lilia can cause issues and an overthrow.”

Viktor nodded. “That’ll keep me from thinking too much. However I won’t be able to call Gosha until later tomorrow. My phone died and I don’t have a charger.”

“I’ll call Gosha. He can come by the cafe near the hotel and bring you a charger. You can make plans with him over breakfast.” Yakov stood up, walking over to Viktor. He patted his head. “We’ll be alright, son.” He turned and walked to the door. “Good night, Vitya. Get some rest.”

The door clicked shut behind the older Russian. Viktor let himself fall back onto the bed, smiling sadly as Makka nudged him with her nose, wanting pets. His thoughts swirling with nothing to distract him. Wanting to think about something else, he looked at the list. It had five names on it. That would mean he would be busy for about a week to take them out quickly. Plans started forming in his mind. He would not kill them easily. He would make sure they knew who and why they were being taken out.

-

Yuuri woke up cold and with a pounding headache. Looking at his phone he saw that the messages still hadn’t been read. He sighed. If he hadn’t heard from Viktor by tonight he would have to have his father contact Yakov to check if everything was ok. He hated having to rely on others to check on his boyfriend, but something didn’t feel right. 

But maybe that was Viktor’s way of breaking up with him? Maybe now that he was back in Russia he realized that a long distance relationship like that wasn’t what he wanted. Viktor was a tactile person after all. Having just a camera and phone to rely on keeping up a relationship wouldn’t be what Viktor wanted after all. 

Yuuri sighed and headed downstairs to find some ibuprofen to relieve his headache before the meetings and get some breakfast. He did miss his mom’s cooking while being away for several weeks. Nobody could cook like her. 

The day went by dreadfully slowly. 

The meetings had taken forever and Yuuri was exhausted by the mountain of numbers they had gone over. From what he gathered he had to have a meeting with his dad afterwards. Someone was stealing from the family and that wouldn’t be tolerated. He would need to go after them and find out who was actually behind the embezzlement.

He was still wrapped up in his thoughts when his phone buzzed. Hoping it would finally be Viktor he pulled it out of his pocket and answered without a glance at the caller ID.

“I’m glad you are ok.” He exhaled into the line.

“So worried about me, Yuuri?” Phichit chuckled.

“Oh! Hi, Peach.” Yuuri said sadly.

“What’s up, Yuuri?” Phichit sounded worried, why was his best friend so upset? 

“I don’t know what’s going on in Russia. Viktor hasn’t seen my messages since yesterday and they are still sitting on unread. He hasn’t called and I haven’t heard anything. The last thing I knew was that his parents were fighting about him being gay and he went to join the talk.” Yuuri carded his free hand through his hair. “I am worried that something has happened to him, but I can’t reach him.” 

“Hmmmm.” Phichit thought for a moment. “I can’t make any promises, but this does sound strange. I will check and see if I can figure something out or maybe Chris can try to contact him as well.” The line went silent for a moment. “We will let you know if we hear anything at all, ok?”

Yuuri nodded, before remembering that Phichit couldn’t see him. “Y-yeah. Thanks, Peach.”

“Now, onto other matters. How was your flight back home?” 

They chatted for a while, Yuuri filling Phichit in on what he had to do about the embezzlement and them then deciding to work on fact finding together. Hoping they could find the money trail soon and figure out who was behind the scheme so whoever was doing this could be eliminated quickly. 

“Thanks again, Peach.” Yuuri said. So relieved that Phichit had calmed him down for now. Distracted by the job he went into the dark web with his friend and they began their investigation. 

-

Viktor woke up the next morning still feeling like he hadn’t slept, but he had to get up, walk Makka and go meet with Georgi. He needed his friend to help him with these targets. Even if it was just to observe and make sure nobody distracted him while doing his job.

Georgi had been around as long as he could remember, being only two days older than Viktor himself it wasn’t a surprise.

He smiled at his friend as he entered the cafe. Georgi was sitting in a private booth at the end of the cafe, perusing the menu. Obviously waiting for Viktor’s arrival.

“Good morning, Gosha!” Viktor smiled as he sat down across from the man.

“Morning.” Came the short reply. 

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you ok?”

“Not really, but right now I don’t really want to talk about it. I need to think about some things, but maybe having a job to do with you will help me.” Georgi closed the menu. 

The waiter took this as a sign to approach their table and take their order. Once he left the two young Russian’s started talking about their assignments.

It would be easy. Each day they would take on one of their targets. They made a list to make sure to kill them in order of least connection to each other. They knew word would spread about the executions, but they wanted to make sure their victims wouldn’t see it coming and double up on security before they could get to them. 

Plans made they ate their breakfast and went to secure a small warehouse for the executions before approaching the first target.

-

After sitting through a difficult meeting with his father reporting back on the information he and Phichit had discovered. Yuuri toyed with asking his father to contact Yakov. Peach had said that he should, but what if Viktor really  _ didn’t  _ want to hear from him? 

Subconsciously he toyed with the golden band on his finger.

“My son, what is on your mind?”

He blinked behind his glasses, immediately aware that he hadn’t been paying attention to what his dad had been saying.

“Oyabun, forgive me. My mind is not fully on my role. Please accept my apologies, I will apply myself to finding out who is stealing from us.”

Toshiya shook his head. “No, I do not want to hear about that right now, something is not right. How can I help?”

Yuuri stared at the table. “I-I have not heard from Viktor for over a day. I am concerned.”

“You think he is deliberately ignoring you?” Toshiya shook his head. “No my son, you forget I have seen him with you. Wait, I will go make enquiries from Yakov.”

The second-in-command paced the room as he waited for the Oyabun to return. His anxiety convinced him that he was about to get a painful message that would break his heart.

Toshiya returned to the meeting room still holding his phone which he handed to the confused younger man.

“H-Hello?”

“Yuuri.” Yakov’s thick Russian accent soothed something deep inside him.

“Your father was telling me that you are concerned that you haven’t heard from Vitya.” There was a sorrow filled chuckle on the other end of the line. “Lilia threw him out of the house last night when he defended you and your relationship. He is ok. He did tell me that he forgot to pack his phone charger so his phone must have died before he could contact you. I have sent him on an assignment to remove the family members who will have an issue about him being gay so you might not hear from him for a while.”

“O-Ok.” Yuuri replied, not sure what to say. He still wasn’t convinced that Viktor wasn’t ignoring him.

“Oh and Yuuri, please be aware that Lilia is a vicious woman, even more so when she feels slighted. She always wants to get her own way and schemes like crazy to make it happen. Right now she wants Viktor married to a female with children on the way.” He gave a derisive snort. “She tells me that this is the only way he can  _ earn _ her forgiveness. However I am asking you to have faith in my son. He is a good man.”

“Thank you, Pakhan. I will.”

Toshiya held his hand out for his phone and dismissed his son before returning his attention to his call.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor moves to Yakov's secret apartment and goes to complete his first assignment.
> 
> Yuuri receives a picture that breaks his heart on first viewing, and his response worries his parents.
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri come up with a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri...

Viktor put his phone on the charger as soon as he got back to the hotel before making a fuss of his poodle.

The meeting with Georgi had gone well and they would be heading out for the first assignment within two hours. He was surprised to learn that Alexandra Smetana had an issue with his sexuality. However, he knew his father would have made sure that they were going to remove the worst offenders and set an example with the executions.

Viktor had honestly had believed that Alexandra was ok with him, but apparently the good looking woman wasn’t, despising gay people with a vengeance. Sighing, he started packing his sparse belongings. Yakov would be here shortly to take him to the apartment and Makka needed to be taken out for a walk. 

He decided to skip a shower at the hotel and take one once he was a bit more settled in his new home, he could call Yuuri then. Right now he needed to take care of things here first. Thankfully he hadn’t unpacked much so he was done within a few minutes and grabbed Makka’s leash. The poodle’s tail was wagging in excitement. She had been cooped up all morning and needed to go out to get some more exercise. 

Viktor chuckled, grabbing his key card they left. He left his phone behind, trying to charge it up again as quickly as possible. Lost in thought as he walked he didn’t realize that they had stayed out longer than he expected. He rushed back into the hotel where Yakov was already waiting in the lobby. 

“I’m sorry, Yakov. Can you hold onto Makka while I run to get my stuff real quick?” 

Yakov nodded and took the leash in his hand before sitting down with the poodle resting by his side. Scratching her head while he watched Viktor rushing to the elevator. 

It didn’t take long before he returned with his one suitcase and a travel bag.

“I will send for the rest of your clothing and everything else.” Yakov looked down. “Do you have what you need to carry out tonight's assignment?”

Viktor thought of what he had with him and nodded. “Yes, I should be good, but I definitely would be glad if you could send all my stuff over. Where are we heading?”

Yakov signaled for his car to come to the curbside. “It’s not far actually. It’s just a one bedroom apartment, but it should suffice for now.” Yakov got settled into the car and waited for his son to join him. “I called for the maid service to have it cleaned and the fridge stocked as well, so you won’t have to worry about that right now. Just concentrate on your job.”

A short drive later they arrived. The building they stopped in front was simple but well kept. They walked into the entrance hall, keeping Makka on a short leash. Yakov greeted the door man and introduced Viktor as his son and advised that he would be using the apartment for now. Heading up in the elevator Viktor was surprised how modern the interior of the building actually was. 

The apartment was surprisingly well furnished. It was all set in greys and blues and had bare decor. Viktor chuckled. “Yakov, this isn’t your style. Who decorated the apartment?"

Yakov huffed. “It came furnished when I bought it. It was the show apartment for this building and the last one available. Since I knew I wouldn’t be living here, I just asked for all the furniture to be included in the price.” 

“That makes sense. Thank you for letting me stay here.” 

“You are my son. I won’t let you live out of a hotel. This is a place nobody knows about. So please make sure you don’t let anyone come here or tell anyone where you live.” Yakov made sure Viktor understood. “You will be safe here, but I don’t want Lilia to find out about this place. Understood?”

Viktor nodded. 

“Good. I will leave for now. Make sure to contact Yuuri, he is worried. I had a call earlier from Toshiya and then talked to Yuuri myself. He knows what happened, but you need to tell him yourself.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. _ Fuck,  _ it had been more than a day by now since he had had contact with Yuuri. Yakov patted him on the shoulder and left. 

Deciding that he probably would have a lot of notifications he turned his phone on before taking a shower so that it could get all settled. 

Leaving Makka to investigate her new surroundings he stepped into the warm water and his mind went immediately to Yuuri.  _ Was he doing well? _ If he was worried about Viktor then that meant he had been a bad boy. He would definitely need to make this silence up to his master. 

Feeling clean and more settled he stepped out and was just toweling off when his phone started ringing. He scrambled to the phone and answered without looking at the caller ID. 

“Allo?”

“Viktor, Alexandra has been seen close to the warehouse where we wanted to meet her. Come here immediately. I will be shadowing her till I hear from you.” 

“Give me a few minutes. I will be right there.” Viktor hung up and grabbed one of his suits and got dressed. Hair still wet, he just brushed it out of his face and left, telling Makka to be a good girl. 

He would have to deal with his notifications later. Business had to be taken care of and he apologized to Yuuri in his mind.

-

“So, it would appear you have an issue with me?” 

Viktor leaned close to the terrified woman tied to a chair. His nose almost touched hers. His eyes narrowed and his lips were set in a straight line. He was  _ furious. _

“I don’t like poofs. You always were way too feminine. I knew you would be like that with your long hair as a teenager and your sense of style. You are the personification of  _ gay. _ You are an abomination.” Alexandra spat. 

Viktor grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled Alexandra closer to him and spoke directly into her face. “You will regret your disobedience, have no doubt about that.” 

Alexandra closed her eyes. She knew what Viktor did to his assignments. It wasn’t a secret, he wasn't Bratva's number one assassin for nothing. She exhaled slowly, preparing herself for death. It would be slow and painful. That was Viktor's trademark after all.

-

Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his pocket whilst he was eating with his parents. He pulled it out, hoping it would be a message from Viktor, but it was an unknown Russian number. It appeared that a photo had been sent to him. How in the world did they even  _ get _ his phone number? 

The photo loaded and Yuuri dropped his phone. Tears filling his eyes instantly. He was right. Viktor didn’t want anything to do with him, he was already with someone else. 

Overwhelmed by his emotions he excused himself from dinner and fled to his room. Not realizing the confused and concerned looks following him. 

“What do you think happened?” Hiroko asked. 

“I know there’s some trouble in Russia within their ranks. But I hope that Vicchan is alright.” He sighed. “We will have to wait and see.”

-

Yuuri curled up on his bed and cried until he felt sick and there were no tears left to escape his sore and red rimmed eyes. How could he have been so wrong? Viktor was perfect. He was so sure that his feelings were reciprocated. For fucks sake, they had even exchanged  _ rings _ . 

In a spur of self loathing he decided he wanted to see who he had lost his boyfriend to before he deleted the hateful image. Pulling out his phone again he opened the picture and looked at the scene. 

The other woman was very good looking. Dark brown hair and clear skin, perfect lips. Just like Viktor. Her eyes were closed and their noses almost touching. Yuuri studied the picture carefully, aware of a gnawing feeling in his stomach. Something was not right with the image. He pushed his emotions down and studied the picture again, trying to be as objective as possible.

_ And there it was.  _

Viktor’s beautiful blue eyes were icy, not soft and gentle like they were when he gazed at his boyfriend. His full lips were set in a straight line. The woman’s shoulders were bent slightly back. The eyes of the woman were not closed in pleasure, but because of fear and resignation. 

Someone wanted to make Yuuri think that Viktor had moved on, and they had very nearly succeeded. Anger boiled in his stomach, and before he knew it he had his best friend on the line. 

“Phichit, I need you to check into a phone and the location where a picture was taken.” He said in greeting.

“And hello to you too.” Phichit chuckled. “Now. Explain from the top. What’s going on?”

“Lilia threw Viktor out because of us being in a relationship. He had gone to a hotel, but Yakov followed him and took him to a secret apartment nobody apparently knows about, but Viktor has to do some clean up. Yakov warned me that Lilia is a scheming bitch. And just a few minutes ago I received a picture of Viktor with another woman in what looked like a compromising situation at first.” Yuuri stopped, needing to breathe. His stomach was clenching in knots with the rapidly fluctuating emotions coursing through his body.

“Oh Yuuri. That is awful. I will have Chris check on Viktor too.” Phichit thought for a moment. “Compromising situation at first? What do you mean?”

“The photo is obviously cropped. At first glance it looks like Viktor and the other woman are about to kiss. But when you look closer you can see that’s not the case.” Yuuri tried to explain the picture. “Here, look at this.” He forwarded the picture to Phichit.

It was silent for a while as Phichit studied the picture. “I see what you mean. But the woman's shoulders are bent backwards, like they are tied behind the chair. And Viktor looks furious and not attracted to her in the slightest. Whoever took the picture and thought it would convince you, doesn’t know you.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. “At first I was convinced, but then I looked at the picture again and noticed the details you spotted too. I need you to find out who sent the picture to me.” 

Phichit chuckled. “You can do that yourself.”

“I don’t have the time. Remember the assignment I’ve got?”

“True. I will check into the number and let you know what I can find out.” Phichit worried his friend wasn’t taking care of himself again. He knew how Yuuri operated when his anxiety got the better of him. “And I will let you know when I have more info on your assignment as well. It’s running through finances right now. I haven’t gotten much, but I’m closing in.”

“Good. I am tracing the physical evidence here right now as well.” 

They talked for a bit longer before hanging up. 

Yuuri sighed. Glad he actually looked at the picture again instead of just deleting it . Now he was furious instead of heartbroken. He was already thinking about what he would do to the person who tried to hurt him like that. This could not go unpunished.

His phone buzzed again. This time he looked at the caller ID. Relieved and smiling he answered the phone.

“Viktor!” He exclaimed, not being able to keep his relief out of his voice.

“I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Viktor sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. He had just cleaned up after taking care of Alexandra. “Can we switch to video? I need to see you.”

Yuuri immediately pushed the button in response and Viktor’s face came up on the screen, he grinned, it was so good to see his handsome man. “You just got in?” 

“Yeah, I have a few assignments to take care of, but I should be done within the week. It’s all local stuff.”

“Yakov mentioned that.” Yuuri nodded. He thought for a moment. “Darling, are you aware that someone has gotten a hold of my cellphone number?”

Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri explained what had happened, but omitted that Phichit was checking into it. 

“What’s the phone number? And can I see the picture?” 

Yuuri gave the phone number to Viktor, who wrote it down before opening his contacts and typing the phone into the search bar instead of searching by name. He gasped in surprise. 

“That’s Gosha’s number.” Viktor shook his head.  _ Why would he be doing that?  _ “Send me the picture please.”

Yuuri did as he was asked and also fired a text off to Phichit to tell him he could stop looking for info since he already knew who it was now. He followed up by telling him that he would call him later to avoid Phichit trying to dial him right now.

“Do you have any idea why he would do this?”

“I can think of a few.” Viktor said thoughtfully. “I guess his relations with Lilia are closer than I thought. Georgie is a stray, but he was never adopted like me. He just grew up around the Bratva.” 

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement, not wanting to interrupt his boyfriend's explanation.

“He did seem a bit different today. But I couldn’t put my finger on it. I guess now we know. Lilia is furious. Yakov told you what had happened?”

“Yes. I was worried as you didn’t read my messages nor did you contact me. It was eating me alive. I knew you had a bad conversation going at home and then you were silent. My mind went wild and painted the most horrific pictures.” He chuckled darkly. 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” Viktor wished he could actually hug Yuuri. Yes, Yuuri was his master in the bedroom, but he was also his partner. Outside the bedroom they were equals. He realized now how much that was true. 

“It’s alright. But what are we going to do? I bet it’s not the last I’m gonna hear about your supposed stepping out on me.” There was a faint note of humour mixed with irritation in his tone of voice.

“You are right, darling. What about I’ll tell you when I go somewhere and take care of business and you let me know when you get pictures? We know that they are trying to separate us. However we can be stronger for it since they don’t know that we know?” 

Yuuri chuckled. “I’ve got an idea…” He said thoughtfully. “But would mean sending pictures to this number.”

“What do you have in mind?” The silver haired man was curious what his boyfriend had in mind that would make him laugh so.

“I could stage pictures here, send them to Phichit and he could send them to Gosha? We could see what’s happening with them. Find out where he sends them onto.”

Viktor chuckled. “So you want to play a game of chicken and see what they’ll do?”

“Sure. We can be just as petty as they are. Do you want to use pictures with other men or women?”

“What about both? Keep them guessing of your preferences?” Viktor tapped his lips in thought. “But I think we should inform Yakov and your dad.”

“You are right. Let’s see if we can get everyone together for a video conference. We need to all be on the same page with this.” 

“Agreed.” Viktor yawned.

“Go get some rest, darling. You look tired.” Yuuri wished he could take care of Viktor. The distance wasn’t helping and he badly wanted to hold Viktor.

However it wasn’t going to be possible any time soon. They were both busy with their assignments. With heavy hearts they finally said their goodbyes. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor speak to their fathers.
> 
> Toshiya and Yakov learn some information that make them have to make changes to their life plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the house is a real one... InLove went house hunting for our boys!

Viktor woke up feeling like a steamroller had run over him. He hadn't slept well since he was separated from Yuuri, he missed having his boyfriend to cuddle up to in bed. Makka was wonderful to snuggle with, but it wasn't the same. However, he had a job to do and needed to update Yakov on what he had learned the previous night. 

_ >can we meet? _

Viktor went to take a shower, hoping it would clear his mind and wake him up. He was still getting dressed when he heard someone entering his apartment, but Makka hadn't boofed. That was strange… Glad he had his gun by his side he grabbed it and listened carefully. 

“Vitya?” Yakov called out.

Viktor sighed with relief and put the gun into the back of his pants and opened the door. “Good morning, Yakov. Could you please announce yourself before entering? You know I don’t like surprises like that.

“Yeah, I guess I should have thought about that.” Yakov cocked an eyebrow. “But I brought breakfast?” He pointed to some take away coffee and breakfast sandwiches. 

Viktor’s stomach took that moment to make itself known. He chuckled with embarrassment. 

“Vitya, when was the last time you ate?” Yakov asked seriously. “You don’t usually have issues with that unless you go without food for a long time.” 

Viktor thought about it for a while. “I think it was on the plane?” Tapping his finger against his lips. “Yeah, I think that’s when I ate last?” 

Yakov shook his head. “You need your strength, boy. Sit. Eat. Then we talk.” 

Viktor did as told and devoured the sandwiches at record speed much to the patiently waiting poodles disgust. Once finished he sipped at his coffee. 

“Yuuri received a cropped picture from Georgi. It looks at first glance as if I was being unfaithful to him with Alexandra.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Viktor pulled out his phone and showed the picture to Yakov who scowled. “He didn’t take this seriously, did he?” 

“Apparently at first, but then he realized what the picture was showing.” He returned his phone to his pocket.

“So Georgi is with Lilia? I don’t like that one bit, but we can work with that. Have you made plans yet?” Yavok was instantly in Pakhan mode.

“No, but we wanted to talk to you together and maybe even Toshiya. We all need to be on the same page.”

“Agreed.” Yakov pulled his phone out and hit a recently dialed number, putting the phone on speaker.

“Mochi, mochi, Yakov.”

“Good morning, Toshiya. Is Yuuri with you?”

“No, but give me a moment and he will be here.” Rapid fire Japanese was heard in the background and some shuffling before a door closed. “What’s wrong?”

“We have an issue with my sad excuse of a wife.”

Toshiya sighed, but before he could say anything in response a door opened and a quick conversation between Toshiya and whoever walked into the room happened. The phone was obviously put on speaker. 

“Hello Yakov.” Yuuri was heard joining the call.

“Hi, darling!” Viktor exclaimed, excited to hear his beloved’s voice.

“Oh, hi Vitya. Is this about what we spoke about last night?” Yuuri sounded curious.

“Yes. I’ve already filled Yakov in with what happened. Does Toshiya know?”

“Yes. We talked this morning over breakfast.” 

“Why is Lilia so set on wanting to make this situation not work?” Toshiya asked. “I mean shouldn’t she be glad that this feud is over?”

Yakov sighed. “She was striving for hatred. I think it was her who was making our sons hate each other. She doesn’t want the alliance, especially now that Vitya has fallen in love with Yuuri.”

Viktor’s phone buzzed. Puzzled, he pulled it back out and looked at a message from Yuuri.

_ >do we wanna tell them now that we dont want to tkae over the business? _

_ >now is a good time as later _

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Would it make a difference if Viktor wasn’t the heir to the business?”

“Yes. Why?” Yakov asked warily. Not wanting it to be true. He knew deep in his heart that Viktor wasn’t keen on meetings and politics.

“Dad. Yakov. Please can we be honest with you? Neither of us actually want to take over our respective businesses. We love what we do, and we still would be available for jobs if needed. But we would really like to step into the background.” 

“Is that what you truly want, Vitya? There’s no coming back from that.” The older Russian asked with a sad look on his face.

“Yes, father.” He replied. “We have already talked about moving to Detroit. We can be ourselves there and possibly get married. In America we don’t have to hide who we are.”

Both father’s sighed at the revelations that their sons did not want to head up their own families.

“I guess we could bring up Plisetsky.” Yakov mused.

Viktor chuckled. “That would mean another gay would lead it.” 

“What do you mean?” Yakov asked, genuinely surprised.

“Otabek and him have been dating for about a year by now?” The younger man smirked.

Yakov barked a laugh. “Nobody would ever suspect that! Bodyguard and heir. That’s brilliant. Lilia obviously doesn’t suspect that one at all.” A mischievous glint flared in his eyes. “Yeah. I can live with that. Rubbing into her face that she’s got no clue about her people.”

Toshiya and Yuuri laughed as well. That could be a little revenge for what she had done to Viktor.

“What about you? Do you have anyone who could take over for Yuuri?” Yakov asked. 

“I guess, I could pull Mari. She was always more interested in the business than my son.” 

“Yes. Mari would love that. She loves being in control of others and she loves the business aspect.” Yuuri agreed. “Especially since she’s actually the first born. Nowhere does it say that it has to be a male heir.” 

“You are right, son.” Toshiya thought for a moment. “Let’s do that. Let’s have Yuuri and Viktor finish what they have been assigned to do and then they can disappear. But you’ll need to stay on stand-by and come when we ask for you.”

Both of the younger men agreed whole-heartedly to their fathers requests.

“What about Lilia? Do we wanna turn tables on her and give her something to look at?” Yuuri asked sneakily. He was still  _ very  _ angry at her for doing what she had done.

“What do you have in mind, son?”

“I could have Mari or whoever is with me take pictures and send them to Phichit. Phichit has Georgi’s number, but Georgi doesn’t know that. He could send them to him?”

“So throw her off the trail? Making it look like she won and you moved on?” Toshiya chuckled. His son had an evil streak when he was upset with someone.

“Exactly.”

“That could work.” Yakov said thoughtfully.

“If nobody mentions Yuuri on our side and Georgi receives pictures showing Yuuri with other men or women in compromising situations, it could make her think that she’s succeeded with breaking us up?” Viktor added.

“Yeah, let’s try this. And make sure Chulanont has clear instructions about hiding his identity or it would be clear that we are staging it all.” Yakov stated, his voice firm despite his obvious amusement that his wife was about to be deceived.

“No worries. He never leaves a trail.” 

Saying goodbye they all reminded each other to keep everyone in the loop of what was happening on either side. They needed to make sure their communications were clear and that Lilia couldn’t mess with their plans and their alliance.

-

Yuuri had just made it back to his room when his phone rang. He smiled at the caller ID. 

“Hello, Vitya.” His voice was soft and full of adoration.

“You think we can already plan for our move?” Viktor was way excited. Thrilled that they had been given the go ahead to move away from their respective responsibilities.

“Of course. What do you want to talk about?” Yuuri chuckled.

“Do you want a house or an apartment?”

“I think a house would be good. With a backyard for Makka.” Yuuri mused.

Viktor didn’t know he could fall even more for his boyfriend. He thought about Makka’s well being even though he had never met her yet.

“Thank you, darling. Do you know which area would be good to look at?” 

“Let me look at what's available. I don’t want to have anything flashy which draws attention to us or the fact that we have money. Especially since we don’t have to work.” Yuuri suggested.

“Agreed. A cosy place would be good. I am thinking four or five bedrooms should be adequate for our needs.” Viktor was already dreaming of their new house and living with his beloved.

Yuuri wanted to protest, but then thought about the logistics. If anyone should come to visit, they would need bedrooms, plus they needed to secure one of them for their equipment. Maybe one bedroom could be converted to a gym? Yeah, he had to agree with Viktor, they needed a minimum of five bedrooms. He would need to look at the outskirts of Detroit.

Yuuri pulled up his laptop and looked at available homes. As soon as he saw the property he knew it was perfect. He sent the link to Viktor so they could look at the house together. 

“I love it! I love the idea of the carriage houses.” He looked at the pictures. Lots of cosy fireplace areas, a great solarium and spacious rooms. “We could have guests stay over. Maybe Phichit and Chris can stay for longer?”

Yuuri hummed, deep in thought. “What about if we used one of the carriage houses as a playhouse for us? It would make the separation of us being equal partners and our playtime roles very easy to maintain.” He mused.

“I  _ do  _ like that idea, darling. It would set the mood when we actually go to play. And easily turn the mood back when we are done.” Viktor agreed, feeling very excited about having somewhere already set up to play in.

“Maybe Chris and Phichit can stay with us for good?” Yuuri suggested. “They are both not really part of our world, but in that way we could still be together with our closest friends. If we do have jobs to do they are already there and ready to help?”

“I definitely wouldn’t mind. Do you want to put an offer in for the house? Or should I?” Viktor asked. They knew they couldn’t do it together. Not yet anyways. 

“I’ll do it. However we are changing the title to both of our names as soon as we are there.” Yuuri hit the button to contact the realtor. Wanting to make sure that the property wouldn’t slip through their fingers. It had everything they wanted and more. A few adjustments and it would be perfect. He definitely wanted to add an indoor pool somewhere. 

Message sent, he could only wait for the real estate agent to contact him back. For now they had to say goodbye. Yuuri had to go meet with Minami and Yuuko for their photo shoots, plus he had to talk to Phichit.

“Vitya, I have to let you go. I need to meet with Yuuko and Minami to talk about the pictures we need to get.” 

“Are they good people?” Viktor asked worriedly. He wasn’t sure that he really wanted to see images of his master with other people, even if it was pretend.

“Yes. Yuuko and I have been friends since childhood. She’s Takeshi’s wife.” Yuuri explained. “Minami is pretty new, but he’s a good boy. He’s barely of age. So I do feel bad for doing that to him, but he’s eager to prove himself to us.” 

Viktor hummed, how could Yuuri say that someone else was a  _ good boy _ ? Hopefully Minami really only wanted to prove his value and not to actually try and take his master away from him. A wave of possessiveness washed over him. He definitely didn’t want to lose Yuuri. He  _ needed  _ him. 

“Please let me know how your meeting goes. And I will do the same. I have to take out target number two today. It won’t be difficult. That guy is a prick.” Viktor huffed. He never liked Mikhail Melnik. The guy was a sleazebag if he ever saw one. 

“At least you can have some fun with that.” Yuuri laughed. “Make him pay.” 

Viktor chuckled. It was great to have someone fully understand what he was doing. He felt so safe talking to Yuuri. 

“I’ll try. Stay safe, darling. We will talk soon. Message me?” Viktor asked softly. He knew he would miss Yuuri as soon as they hung up. 

“Of course. Go do your job, darling. And I’ll do mine. The faster we are done, the faster we can move.” 

Yuuri had to push himself to actually hang up the phone. He hated saying goodbye. so it was easier for him to end the conversation like that.

Only moments after hanging up a message came through.

_ >that kid, you called him a good boy… has he been one of your subs?  _

Yuuri could hear the nervousness and jealousy even without hearing his boyfriend speak.

_ >Darling, are you jealous? _

_ >I just want to know, before I start plotting his downfall… _

He chuckled and shook his head fondly.

_ >No darling, he isn’t and he would never be. Now kneel and look at the ring on your finger whilst you think about what you just said to your Master.  _

Moments later a picture message came through. Opening it, Yuuri bit back a moan at the sight of a naked and collared Viktor on his knees looking sorrowfully into the camera, his ring held tightly between his white teeth.

_ >forgive me Master, I’m sorry. _

_ >it’s a good job I think you are pretty... _


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes back to his old home to see Masumi.
> 
> Phichit passes his time at the hotel working on his project for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into our other adorable couple's lives...

Phichit looked at the cream coloured walls of the hotel room not really seeing them.

This had been harder than he thought it would be, watching the man he loved consumed with guilt and nerves before he left to go and face Masumi.

They had spent the first few days in Chris’ hometown taking precious time to relax and prepare the Swiss man for what was about to happen. 

It had been a wonderful time, actually being able to lay in bed and just talk about their hopes and dreams. What Chris’s new role would be once he was working with Phichit. Where they would like to live. How lovely it would be if they were able to spend more time with their best friends. Nothing really seemed like an issue that they couldn’t solve between them.

When the situation between Yuuri and Viktor had raised its ugly head they had done their best to help both sides through the strained couple of days. Thank goodness that problem seemed to be rectifying itself. A small giggle left his lips at the thought of him being part of the plan to upset Lilia. The woman sounded like an absolute cow.

He stared at his hamsters bumbling around in their travel cages. Thankfully it was only for a few more days. They had been living in the confined space for far longer than they should have been. He gave them all a treat and tucked the packet back in their food storage container.

_ Would Chris come back? _

Mentally slapping himself he reapplied himself to the research he was doing for Yuuri. Trying to take his mind off the fact that his boyfriend was back in his old home with his ex-boyfriend.

-

Chris could see his hand shaking as he held the key to the lock.  _ Should he let himself in or knock? It's not like he actually lived there anymore. _

Returning his keys to his pocket he took a deep breath and knocked on the brightly coloured wooden front door. He smiled wistfully as he recalled the play fight that had taken place as they argued over what colour to paint it. Masumi had won, just like he always did.

Although he knew he was doing the right thing, he was worried about being face to face with his ex, in their old home with all his belongings dotted around.

The sound of the bolts and chains being removed had him stepping back from the door, not wanting to be too close.

“Hi, you decided to come then.”

Masumi looked tired, black circles under his eyes which were puffy and red. He stepped aside to allow Christophe to enter the apartment.

“I-I’ve already started dividing up the house…” The brown haired man indicated to the living room which was piled high with carefully packed boxes.

“Can we talk?” Chris asked, still stuck in the hallway.

“ _ TALK?”  _

The simple sentence seemed to trigger something wild in the devastated man.

“NOW you want to talk? When you left here I thought it was just for a couple of days whilst you went to work to sort out some pompous assholes. I had plans for a few days away when you came back, just for the two of us. You were tired and a bit distant and I hoped that I could support you through whatever it was you were going through.”

He turned his back on the blonde haired man and stalked off towards the kitchen.

“But no, what did I get? A phone call out of the blue telling me that you didn’t want to be with me anymore. That you had found someone else who  _ fits better into your world…” _

Masumi glared at him as he spun back around, his brown eyes now full of anger and hatred.

“I thought  _ I  _ was your world. At least that is what you were telling me right up until you went to Hong Kong.”

There was a nasty silence between them.

“Who is he? How long has it been going on for? Was it really work or just a vacation with _ him? _ For someone who wants to talk you don’t seem to be saying very much.”

“Darling...”

The other man held up his hand. “Don’t you  _ DARE _ , you have lost the right to call me that,  _ ever  _ again.”

Chris nodded sadly. This was horrible, he felt like an absolute shit. Mas was so stunningly beautiful, he didn’t deserve this. He almost faltered and begged for the now crying man to take him back, to try to mend the ache in his heart, but he didn’t.

An image of Phichit appeared unbidden in his mind. Sweet, kind, Peach who probably knew Chris better in the few days they had been together compared to the three years he had spent with the man in front of him.

“When I left here, I promised you I was coming home to you, to our life, to  _ us _ and I  _ was. _ That I need you to understand. I will be honest, you are right I wasn’t entirely happy, but I thought that was normal. No two people fully make each other content do they?”

Masumi snorted, hurt clear on his face.

“Thanks.” The sarcasm was stinging.

“Mas, there is a whole other side of me that I have been protecting you from. A side that could cause you danger and I didn’t want to expose you to that. I wanted to keep you safe. But it has been dragging me down, the fear of not being able to tell you what I really do.”

He smiled softly.

“I will never be able to fully tell you just how sorry I am. I was as happy as I could be then. You are so gorgeous and loving and funny and I do...I  _ did _ love you. Nothing about us within these four walls felt too badly wrong before Hong Kong.”

Brown hair flopped as Masumi ran his hand through it and then hugged himself.

“But it’s not enough, is it?  _ I’m  _ not enough? I can see that on your face. You know you can tell me everything,  _ anything!  _ Tell me what you do. Let me support you. I don’t care if it’s dangerous.” He blinked back a fresh well of tears in his eyes. “ _ Please don’t do this, please don’t leave me…” _

Chris swallowed hard, he was being torn in two. Wanting to be with Phichit, but not wanting to hurt the man sobbing in front of him further.

-

Phichit’s finger hovered over the call button. Chris has been gone for  _ ages _ now. Was he ok?

There was a gnawing feeling in his stomach that his lover was going to leave him to go back to his ex but he batted it away. 

He had used his skills to find out everything he could about Masumi. The man was stunning, tall, gorgeous. Looking up his work he wasn’t surprised to find that he was a model. The pictures of him with Chris on his arm at highly stylish and exclusive events made him feel a little weird.

He returned to his work to occupy his brain, not wanting to let Yuuri down either. Stunning ex partner or not, he had faith in Chris.

-

The sun was setting.

Chris realised he had been at his old home sorting his things for the whole day. Phichit must be going out of his mind.

He discretely retrieved his phone and sent off a quick message.

_ >hey darling, im still here, sorry I hve so much stuff to go through! plus mas is a bit of a mess and i feel i owe him to stay a bit longer, love you x _

Setting his phone on vibrate so he would feel when Phichit replied, he put it back in his pocket.

-

_ >hey darling, im still here, sorry I hve so much stuff to go through! plus mas is a bit of a mess and i feel i owe him to stay a bit longer, love you x _

Phichit jumped as the message came through. Blinking and stretching in the lowering light.

He had been working for hours without a break without realising it. Was Chris still there? Wow he must have a lot of belongings to sort out.

_ >everything going ok? love u 2 x _

-

Chris felt his phone buzz and stole a glance at the message whilst trying not to roll his eyes.

Masumi had been switching back and forth between pleading and threatening all the time he had been sorting out what he actually wanted to take and trying to find the travelling box for Maurice.

_ >i had forgotten how much of a drama queen he can be… i thought i was bad but, jesus! X _

“And besides, I doubt that your new boyfriend is gonna stick around long when he finds out what you are  _ really  _ like,  _ sweetie.  _ Imagine what my fans are going to think when they find out that someone who works in a  _ bank _ has dumped me? They are going to laugh at you!”

Sighing, he looked up from the last box and reached for the packing tape. “I imagine that they will be thanking me for giving them a chance with you. Just think, you can have your pick of all your fans now…”

Masumi’s lip curled when he realised that he was no longer getting to the blonde haired man now packing up the cat’s belongings into a travel bag.

“You can’t take him! You can’t take Maurice!” He sobbed. At this Chris sat back on his heels. “Mas, Maurice has been in my life longer than you have, he is  _ my _ cat, why would I leave him with you?”

“What if  _ he _ doesn’t like cats?” He snarled as he folded his arms over his chest and looked smug.

“Phichit loves animals, I’m sure he and Maurice will get on just fine.”

-

_ >you a drama queen? Never! Let me know when you are on your way back and i’ll order pizza. Prob too late to go out for dinner now! X _

Chris smiled as he read the reply from the man waiting at the hotel for him. 

See, there in itself was proof of how much Phichit was right for him. Masumi would have thrown a tantrum and made an awful scene about their plans being changed. On top of that the brown haired man  _ HATED  _ Viktor. Complaining about him if, on the rare occasion, his best friend was in town, and he wanted to go hang out for the night.

_ “PHICHIT?  _ What kind of stupid name is that?” The other snorted as Chris filled in the online details to have his belongings collected and placed into storage until he and Peach found somewhere of their own to live.  _ Damn he would need to come back and oversee that, oh well… _

“Masumi.” Chris sighed, placing a softly meowing Maurice into his travelling box and moving the few bags that he was taking with him right now to the hallway. “That is his name. He's from Thailand, ok?”

An even louder snorting laugh burst free from the man that Chris was now starting to despise. “Oh my  _ fucking god!  _ I knew it! He’s a  _ ladyboy!” _

“No he isn’t, Mas. He’s kind and sweet and adorable.” He sighed. Waiting until his ex had stopped laughing and was actually listening to deliver his final remark. “I think he is perfect, we are already making plans to get married.”

A stunned silence echoed between them before the anger and tears began brewing again. Chris knew that his last comment had been particularly below the belt. Masumi had proposed to him last year and he had gently turned him down saying that he didn’t believe in marriage and it was something that he would never, ever do.

“You fucking BASTARD! GET OUT!”

With a sweet smile Chris walked towards the hallway, ducking as an ornament flew past his ear and smashed against the opposite wall. “My pleasure,  _ darling _ . I’ll be back in the morning to collect my belongings. Oh, I’ve looked at our lease. It is due to expire in two months. I’ve already emailed the landlord to let them know that I won’t be renewing. They will be in contact with you. I’ll cover the last two rent payments, but you will have to pay all the bills yourself now.”

-

_ >on my way back darling. I need hugs and kisses, that was fucking awful x _

_ >all done tho? X _

_ >back tomorrow to meet storage guys then over to landlord to hand in the keys x _

_ >Maurice sends meows x _

_ >tell Maurice that if he messes with Nibbles, Snowflake and Rocky, his new dad will flatten him, pedigree cat or not! X _

Chris chuckled and kissed the screen of his phone.

_ >love you x _

_ >love you too x _


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes out the next person in his assignment.
> 
> Yuuri gets another photograph.
> 
> Yura has a meeting with Yakov and Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> Murder and blood
> 
> You may have noticed that the total chapter count has gone up by one... apparently I can't count and mis-numbered our chapters when we were writing! Whoops! Vitya

Mikhail Melnik.

Even just the  _ thought _ of his name made Viktor’s skin crawl. He was a total scumbag who thought he was even more important than the Pakhan himself. He used his position in the Bratva for his own advantage. Score of young women promised a privileged spot by his side if they opened their legs for him, only for him to abandon them once he tired of them or they were carrying another one of his many bastard offspring.

It would be a pleasure to take him out.

A low whistle from Georgi alerted him to the fact that Mikhail was entering the warehouse.

“Vitya! To what do I owe the privilege of this invitation?” The overweight man called as he lumbered over to the table and chair where the younger Russian was waiting for him.

Viktor wondered how desperate the women who slept with Mikhail had to be. He was not attractive at all, all flabby skin and jowls, balding and sweaty. He shuddered.

“Mikhail! Good to see you. The Pakhan has a special message that he needs delivering out through the ranks and he thought you would be the perfect man to do it.” 

A smug smirk settled itself on his pudgy face as he shook hands with the second-in-command and sat in the chair indicated by the silver haired assassin.

“Just as I tell my ladies, the Pakhan knows that I am an important man!” He boasted, nodding his head and looking very pleased with himself. “You should try that line with the bitches yourself, Vitya. Maybe you would score yourself some pussy that actually stays with you then.”

One silver, perfectly plucked eyebrow raised itself in interest. “Oh, do go on, Mikhail. I’m obviously doing something very wrong…” He rested his chin on his hand wearing the gold ring and stared intently at the smug man.

“Yeah, you wanna be careful, Vitya. Otherwise people are gonna start thinking that you hang around with those paid whores to cover up the fact that you are a shirt-lifter.”

The second eyebrow rose to join the other. “A what?” Viktor asked slowly, wanting the older man to dig himself in deeper.

“A shirt-lifter, faggot, a  _ queer boy _ !” The larger man laughed. “You know, the dirty boys we don’t want in our organisation.”

Rising from the chair, the young assassin walked casually around the table till he was standing behind the man still laughing at his own joke. He clamped his hands down hard on the cheap suit covered shoulders and leaned down to place his mouth close to the ear of the seated man. “Oh Mikhail, I’m sure such a _ clever  _ man as you must have realised by now that  _ I _ am a... Now how was it you put it so delicately? Oh yes, a  _ shirt-lifter… _ ” He chuckled darkly as the man in the chair shifted uncomfortably. “I must remember to share that one with my husband-to-be…” 

“Y-You said that Yakov wanted me to pass a message onto the ranks.” Mikhail blustered as he tried to escape Viktor’s tight hold on his shoulders. “What was it?”

Placing a very wet kiss on the saggy skinned cheek (and noticing the sound of a phone camera), the second-in-command rounded the chair and plonked himself in the lap of the horrified man.  _ If Georgi was taking pictures to send to Yuuri, he might as well make it interesting for him. _

He twirled the nasty green tie the victim was wearing and batted his eyelashes at him. “Does this make you feel uncomfortable with me sitting on you? Especially knowing that I  _ love _ men sticking their dicks in my ass.” He teased, wiggling his hips as he sat astride Mikhail’s legs. 

The sweaty man gave Viktor a sharp push to get him off his lap, sending the younger man sprawling backwards, landing on his pert rear on the floor.

“What is the message, you  _ fucking QUEER…”  _ Mikhail barked, wanting to get away from the warehouse as quickly as possible. He knew he should have trusted his instincts about being invited to a meeting in a not normally used location.

Viktor growled as he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off. “My  _ father’s _ message he wants you to pass on is this…” His blade was pulled and pressed against the shocked man’s throat before he realised what was happening. “We  _ DO NOT  _ tolerate homophobia in the Bratva. Especially  _ not _ when the Pakhan’s son is marrying the son of the Oyabun, forming an alliance between Russia and Japan making us the strongest organisation in the world.”

“A-And how does he want me to s-spread this message?” Mikhail gasped, aware that the blade was pressing tighter and tighter against his neck.

“With your  _ blood… _ ” Viktor smirked as he drew the razor sharp blade slowly across the plump flesh, digging in just enough to slice through the carotid artery and send a slew of crimson red fluid pumping down the shirt front of the shrieking man.

Immediately hands flew to his neck to try and stem the bleeding by pressing on the wound as Viktor just stood back and laughed at him. Evil glinting in his ice cold blue eyes.

“I’ll be sure to tell all your  _ ladies _ that you said farewell.” He mocked. “So sorry, I don’t think you will be leaving here alive. It’s such a shame, you were such a bonus to the Bratva. NOT.”

He wiped the blade on the thigh of the man who was losing consciousness and starting to slide off the chair.

“You picked the wrong man to fuck with…”

-

Georgi scrolled through the pictures he had taken, selecting two to be chosen between by Lilia and forwarded them on to her. 

He was sure that she would be pleased with his results from this assignment. Much as he hated betraying his friend, the rewards that the Pakhan’s wife had promised were too much to be ignored.

Staring at the photo of Viktor grinding on the target’s lap, his tie in his hand and looking like he was in intense pleasure was  _ perfect _ .

-

_ >darling, i heard pictures being taken of me whilst i was taking out Mikhail. Not sure what they will show, but i did sit on his lap! Xx _

_ >ok, i’ll let you know when they show up. Did you have fun? X _

_ >oh yes, made him squirm by telling him i like being fucked in the ass, he hated that!  _ _ Xx _

_ >mmm, you certainly do, and what a perfect ass you have for fucking x _

_ >YUURI! How am i supposed to concentrate on planning now? Darling you are MEAN! Xx _

_ >go take a shower and jack off like i do, darling. Ah, what a surprise a picture message has just come through. I’ll call you in a minute. Love you x _

_ >ok, love you 2 xx _

-

Yuuri opened up the attachment and huffed out a tight laugh.

He was so glad that he knew what was going on, otherwise this photo would have  _ killed  _ him.

It showed his boyfriend sitting astride a fat, sweaty and red faced man. Cropped so that it didn’t reveal that they were in a deserted warehouse. Viktor was clearly flirting, his eyelids lowered, fingering the man’s tie as he was mid grind, pressing his ass into his lap. The look on Mikhail’s face could easily be taken for extreme pleasure if you didn’t know the context of the situation in the picture. 

Jealousy coiled in his stomach which he quickly ignored. Yes, it might look like Viktor was wanting to be fucked by this disgusting man to the untrained eye, but he  _ knew  _ his lover well. This scene was crass and cheap, his Vitya was sensuous and far more seductive for his Master.

It was just as well this man was already dead, otherwise he would be arranging for him to be taken out, most likely by himself.  _ NO-ONE _ touched his sub.

His phone rang in his hand and he immediately accepted the call.

“So, do you approve?” Viktor’s voice was light and full of amusement.

“I’ll send it to you so you can see why I will be punishing you when we are next together. Vitya, you are fucking  _ naughty…” _

He clicked back into the offending picture and hit forward, hearing Viktor’s breath catch in his throat as he opened the message.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , you have to hand it to Georgi. He takes a good shot. That even makes  _ me _ think we were enjoying ourselves and I was  _ there _ !” He exclaimed, his voice a bit tight with nerves. 

“Yeah, if I had got this without knowing what you were doing…”

They were both silent for a while, each contemplating how this would have most likely been the end of their relationship.

“Make sure you take good reply pics with your people.” Viktor whispered, finally breaking the pause in their conversation. “I’m gonna hate seeing them, but I’ll have to cope. How  _ dare _ Lilia do this to us? Just cos she is fucking miserable and a predjuiced  _ bitch _ , doesn’t give her the right to inflict her biggotted views onto our relationship.”

Yuuri hummed. The pain of what his step-mother was doing clearly evident in his lover’s tone of voice. “I will darling, just remember I am doing them out of love for you and for  _ us _ , no other reason.”

“I will, I have to go now. Yakov is on his way for a debrief and I’m not cleaned up yet. I-I miss you, darling…”

Sadness flowed in waves between the two men.

“And I miss you. It’s not much longer, promise. I love you.”

“I love you too, message me later?” Viktor’s voice was even quieter.

“Will do, now go get clean!”

Yuuri hung up and pocketed his phone, still angry about the latest picture.

_ He could take great pleasure in constructing images that would fool Lilia. With his lovers permission, he would gladly dispatch the hateful woman with his own hands. _

-

Yura stared at the father and son sitting opposite him.

_ What the fuck?! Had the old man finally lost his mind? He was GIVING UP being second-in-command to go live with the Japanese pig?  _

“...and so, I am offering you the opportunity to step up into Vitya’s role. What do you say?”

"Yuuri and I will still be operating as Eros and Living Legend, but we don't want to take on the roles of Oyabun and Pakhan. We want to move to Detroit and be able to get married."

_ Well THAT was something at least. Much as he hated to admit it, he would be lost without the two first-class assassins at his beck and call if he was going to be Pakhan. _

"I can give you time to consider the offer before we approach the next in line if you wish." Yakov stated bluntly.

"The  _ fuck _ you will!" The youngest Russian snapped. "Of course I  _ fucking  _ want to be second. If this asshole..." He pointed at Viktor. "...is so desperate to go get his dick sucked that he is deserting, then I want in!"

Both older men laughed at the fury in Yura's voice. Heaven help anyone who displeased him when he took over the Bratva.

"Thank you, Yura." Viktor gave him a genuine heart shaped smile. "I promise to be a loyal hitman for you."

Yakov nodded before taking charge of the conversation again.

"So, Vitya will remain in his position as my second until his current assignment is finished. I will then announce that I require him to operate in an undercover role in an undisclosed location. He can then move to be with Yuuri. At this point I will advise that you are stepping up to second-in-command. Otabek will have men assigned to work under him as you will need more protection."

The youngest huffed and crossed his arms in disgust. " _ He  _ didn't have to be babysat. Why do I?"

"Yura, you know there is already a price on your head. This will only increase the attempted hits on you. Plus Vitya's interrogation techniques and fighting skills are well known and feared. It takes a brave or stupid man to engage my son in battle."

Viktor preened a little at the second-hand praise from his father.

Reluctantly Yura had to concede that these facts were true. Not that he liked it, but equally he didn't want to die.

"Now Yura, and this is between us. I know you are dating Otabek." Yakov held up his hand to stop any protests from the blushing male. "But Lilia does not. If you want to stay safe and  _ not _ receive the treatment my wife is inflicting on Vitya, then  _ never _ let her find out, ok?"

Yura looked over at his current superior with a questioning look on his face. 

"She attacked me, threw me out of the house and is currently carrying out a hate campaign to try and split Yuuri and I up. She nearly succeeded too…" He fixed his eyes with the younger man. "This is also top secret, we do not know exactly who she has enlisted to help her in her plans."

Turning to look at his father, Viktor smiled. “Father, there is one other job I need to finish before Yura takes over. I was in the process of signing a treaty with Sara. I would like to finish this and advise her that she will be reporting with Yura in future.”

The Pakhan smiled and nodded. “Of course, Vitya. I am glad that I have instilled a loyal work ethic in you.” Looking over to the youngest member at the table, he made sure he was paying attention before carrying on. “Yura, there is much you can learn from Vitya. I am not going to lie, I am upset that he is not going to be taking over from me as Pakhan. My son is a fine and upstanding man and he would have led the Bratva to new and great heights. However, I understand he wants to have a more private life and I respect that.” He patted Viktor on the shoulder. “Ask him for help, do not be proud and arrogant. It is very easy to lose standing without a strong, but considering hand.”

Viktor blushed slightly under the praise. “Yura, I will always be just a phone call away from assisting you. Never forget that.”

Yakov clapped his hands, “Wonderful, now this is all agreed, let us go eat together and talk of things other than business!”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asks for help with taking the photos needed to send to Lilia.
> 
> Toshiya has a great idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these sweet boys...

Yuuri went to see his father. He had decided to ask for his help with the pictures they needed to take. 

“Dad?” He knocked at the door. 

“Come in.” 

As soon as the younger male was in the room, Toshiya became concerned at Yuuri being so visibly tense. “What’s wrong?”

Sighing, Yuuri sat down. “You know of Lilia’s plans.” Toshiya nodded and grimaced. “Well, now I need to send pictures like that back. But you know me. I will look forced and it’s not going to be believable.” 

Toshiya chuckled. His son was indeed awkward when he knew that pictures were being taken of him. He always looked like a deer in the headlights or like he just bit into a lemon. He sat in silence for a moment. 

“What about a picnic? With all our friends and family and most trusted people?” 

Yuuri looked up, understanding dawning on his face. “Oh yes! I wouldn’t be focused on the pictures and could just be myself. I bet we would be able to find some pictures after a day of picnic which could be used?” 

Toshiya laughed. “Especially if we do the picnic at the beach. Everyone would be in swim clothing and playing around.”

“Oh that’s brilliant! I am so glad I came to you with this. I was trying to figure out how to get the pictures taken care of.” Yuuri could feel the tension starting to drain from his body.

Toshiya pulled his phone out and texted his wife and daughter to come to his office. “Let’s plan for a good day at the beach then, shall we?”

Not even two minutes later a knock at the door signaled Hiroko’s arrival. “What’s going on, dear? You don’t usually summon me to your office.” She asked as she entered the room. “Is everything alright, Yuuri?” She looked concerned at her son, noticing the residual tightness in his shoulders.

“I’m fine, mom. Just a bit of an issue with Russia.” He hugged his mom before she sat down as well. 

Mari didn’t bother knocking and just walked into the room. “What’s up?” 

“Please sit down.” Toshiya nodded towards the last empty chair before explaining what Yuuri had told him.

“So we need to have a photo contest during the picnic?” Mari laughed. She wanted to get as many pictures as possible of Yuuri in funny situations. This was making her day. “Who will all be coming?”

“I guess the usual people?” Yuuri looked around. “The Nishigoris, Minako, Mooroka, the Minami’s for sure. I would need them. Yuuko and Kenjirou already know about the situation with Russia.”

“I’ll get our closest members and of course security details as well. We don’t want anything to happen. We can have the picnic at our private beach.” Toshiya threw in. 

“I’ll definitely make some bentos. We could have a barbeque as well, and we will need toys for the kids.” Hiroko decided she should make a list, grabbing a notepad and pen from her husband's desk and starting to write down all the things needed for the picnic. “When do you want to do that?” 

Toshiya looked at Yuuri for information. “I guess as soon as possible.” 

Looking at his calendar Toshiya knew it would be perfect to do it the next day. He currently had no meetings scheduled. “Let’s do it tomorrow. I’m sure we can have everything ready by then and I won’t have to reschedule anything.” 

Yuuri nodded knowing he needed to talk to Viktor before the next day. He wanted him to know what was happening before he received the photos. Excusing himself from the planning he went to his room to call his boyfriend. 

“Hello, darling!” Viktor greeted cheerfully.

“You are in a good mood.” Yuuri laughed. 

“I’m just happy to hear from you.” The Russian cooed, feeling warm and fuzzy at hearing his lover’s voice.

“Listen, I am calling to let you know about how we are gonna get pictures done to send to Lilia.” Yuuri rushed through the words. Why was he so nervous about it? He shook his head.

“I’m really awkward about taking pictures. So I talked to my dad and we will be having a picnic with a few of our friends and closest members, oh and security of course. It’ll be at our private beach tomorrow.” 

“That sounds like a fantastic idea. And everyone knows why we have to do this?” Viktor inquired in disbelief. 

“Yes. Mari said they will have a contest to see who can take the most compromising picture of me.” Yuuri huffed, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that bit.

Viktor laughed. He hadn’t met her yet, however he was sure she was mischievous, but very loyal to her family. 

“I bet you’ll have fun tomorrow.” 

The Russian wished he could be there and enjoy the time with Yuuri and his family and friends. He really wanted to meet them all one day. A pang in his heart alerted him to his own desperate loneliness. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri had ever felt that way. One day he would have to ask him about it, but not today. 

He briefly wondered if he would ever be accepted in the same way that Yuuri seemed to be accepted by his friends and family, even the organisation itself. Yuuri’s sexuality was never an issue or concern to anyone, it was just a part of him.

“I’m sure we will. Knowing dad it will get very messy by the end. He cannot hold his drink!”

Yuuri’s infectious laughter brought his mind back and away from the realisation that he had no-one in his life, not really.

“I look forward to hearing all about it!” Viktor replied with a fake smile on his face. “I’m guessing you need to go and help sort. Message me when it’s morning for you, yes?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry darling. They have been kind enough to help us out, I don’t want to leave it all to them to prepare. I love you so much. You go have some fun too!” Yuuri’s voice sounded sad as he closed the call.

“Love you too.”

_ Us _

_ Yuuri had said that they were doing it for THEM…for him and Yuuri. _

The tiny word had such a positive impact on his emotions. They were an  _ us _ no matter what would happen the next day.

-

Yuuri awoke with a smile on his face, much as he didn’t like the reasons behind their planned day of fun, it was still a day that he was going to enjoy. With his responsibilities there wasn’t much time for just goofing around.

“OI! YOU UP YET?!”

Mari’s dulcet tones rang through the corridors as she approached his room. “Come on, everyone is waiting for you!”

With a shouted apology he leapt into the shower and quickly got ready, pulling on a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt before hurtling downstairs.

In the entrance hall his mother and father were waiting for him. “Ah, you finally got up then!” Toshiya laughed, spotting his son approaching, hair still wet from the shower and slightly fogged up glasses.

“Sorry, sorry, I overslept! I haven’t even contacted Viktor yet!”

“He will have to wait. Come, our friends are already at the beach and waiting for us.” His father stated. There was to be no messing with that tone of voice.

-

Sat in the back of the chauffeured car, Yuuri pulled out his phone.

_ >good morning darling! I hope you slept well? I overslept as usual! I know you are probably not awake yet, But I wanted to tell you that I love you.  _

_ >Please don’t worry about today, remember whatever you see, it won’t be real. _

_ >message me when you get up? X _

Tucking the phone safely back into his bag he laughed at the light hearted banter in the car.  _ It seemed like everyone needed this day off. _

-

Arriving at the private beach, the family were amazed at how much their friends had done already. The was a shelter constructed that currently had Yuuko and her newborn triplets setting up camp beneath it, watched over by a proud Takeshi.

Minako and Mooroka were busy setting out chairs and blankets for everyone to sit or lie on whilst Kenjirou and his family were emptying boxes and bags of food. Tables already standing ready under their own canopies to protect the tasty goodies from the sun.

“Yuuri!”

A small figure with red and yellow hair sped across the sand as the Katsuki family alighted from their car and began unloading their contributions to the day.

“Kenji! Hi! Now, you remember what I need you to do for me today?” 

The younger male nodded, even though he looked a little uncertain. “Are you sure that Viktor won’t get mad at me?”

Shaking his head, Yuuri chuckled. “No, of course he won’t. He knows that it is all pretend.”

Mari clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Now, remember the main purpose of the day is to take as many pictures of my brother as we can. There will be a prize for the shots that are most likely to make Lilia think that he no longer loves that extravagant step-son of hers.”

The crowd cheered.

“Let the contest begin!”

-

_ 1.30pm - Missed call from Vitya  _

_ >hi darling, just woken up and seen your message, tried calling but I don’t think you are near your phone! Hope you are having a wonderful day. I love you. X _

_ 2.45pm - Missed call from Vitya _

_ >Sara just called, she’s coming to see me to sign the paperwork for the treaty x _

_ 3.17pm - Missed call from Vitya _

_ >did you hear back from the estate agents? X _

_ 4.02pm - Missed call from Vitya _

_ >i miss you x _

_ 5.27pm - Missed call from Vitya  _

_ >I love you x _

-

Yuuri had never laughed so much during one single day in his whole life.

From Yuuko tackling him and pinning him to the ground in one of her vicious tickle fights, to being thrown in the sea by Minako and Mooroka.

All day long he had been manhandled, teased and chased about the hot sand.

He was slightly sunburnt and a bit drunk by the time it came to early evening and the point of the day for everyone to show off their photographs.

Sitting in a large group whilst  Toshiya and Takeshi grilled food for dinner, Mari gathered up all the phones and one by one they all began appraising the pictures.

There were a few clear winners. Yuuri and Yuuko laying on the sand mid tickle fight, beaming at each other the way that close friends do. Carefully cropped they would look like they were about to kiss. 

Kenji on his knees in front of Yuuri. In reality he had been picking up a ball that had been thrown and landed by the second-in-command who was laughing at one of his fathers jokes. However, from the angle it had been taken from, it had a much raunchier look.

The young man blushed when he saw it, needing reassurance from everyone that Viktor wasn’t about to come and kill him if they used that particular photograph.

And the piece de la resistance. A candid shot of Yuuko and Yuuri holding two of the triplets as they chatted. Yes, that one was probably the best of the whole day and was unanimously agreed on.

Grabbing his phone as pictures were forwarded on to him, Yuuri discovered all the missed calls from his boyfriend.

Immediately he hit call and an automated voice told him that he was being transferred to an answering service. This made him worry a little. Was Viktor ignoring him?

“Good morning, Mila speaking on behalf of Mr. Viktor Nikiforov.”

_ Oh, of course, he was probably in the meeting with Sara. _

“Hello Mila, this is Katsuki Yuuri. Could you please pass an urgent message to Viktor for me?”

There was a tiny giggle from the other end of the line.

“Of course Mr. Katsuki. Mr. Nikiforov will be very pleased to know that you have called. He has been trying to reach you for a considerable length of time now.”

Yuuri felt even more uncomfortable at the slight accusation in her reply.

“Please can you tell him I’m so sorry I missed his calls? I will be calling him very soon on an urgent matter. It is very important that I speak to him.”

“Of course sir. Is there anything else you would like added to the message?”

Mila sounded very efficient, just like he would expect Viktor’s staff to be.

_ Would it be weird to add ‘tell him I love him’?’ Yeah, it probably would. This is his place of work. _

“Just tell him Ditto…”

“Very good Mr Katsuki. Thank you for calling.” Mila disconnected the call.

Hanging up he realised that everyone was looking at him.

“What?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets with Sara to sign the treaty.
> 
> Yuuri contacts Viktor to show him the photographs that have been taken.
> 
> Viktor gets very drunk to deal with how he is feeling and encounters Lilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Viktor...

It felt strange to be back in the mansion, now it was no longer his home, he hadn't even brought Makka with him. Lilia had scowled at him when he had arrived but she couldn’t stop him being there, he had work to do.

Sitting behind the desk in his father’s office, Viktor nodded for the door to be opened by Otabek.

Yura sat to one side of him, having been instructed to watch, listen and learn.

“Sara, how lovely to see you my dear!” He beamed, standing to walk around the desk, extending his hand to shake hers and place kisses on both cheeks. He offered her a chair and returned around the desk to his own seat.

She glanced over at Yura with a quizzical look on her face.

“Ah yes, Sara. I would like you to officially meet Yura. He will be stepping up and taking over my role as second-in-command and eventually Pakhan.” He chuckled at the surprised expression that instantly covered her face. “My father has asked me to move into special relations which requires me to go undercover in other locations.”

“B-But our agreement?” The Italian woman looked worried for a moment until Viktor reached across the desk and patted her hand.

“Don’t worry. Yura will be honouring our treaty, he knows how important it is for us to work together and the support that we will continue to give you.”

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion.

“Da?”

A slim, pretty redhead entered the office to pass on an important message to the silver haired man. As she waited to see if there was a reply she glanced over at the other woman in the office. 

Her blue eyes flared in attraction and she smiled coyly at Sara.

A pink tint covered the Italian female's cheeks as she tilted her head and returned the smile.

Viktor glanced up from the message he was reading and smirked at the heated gazes between the two.  _ Now that was interesting… _

"Sara, meet Mila Babicheva. Mila, meet Sara Crispino." He grinned as they shook hands and both blushed.

"Mila, if you are not busy, maybe you could take Sara out for food after our meeting has finished. Show her our Russian hospitality. You can take a card and put it on expenses." He caught Sara's attention. "I hope you don't think me rude for not escorting you myself, however there are matters that I have to attend to quite urgently."

Sara nodded as she finally broke eye contact with Mila. "O-Of course, that will be fine. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mila. You may go now. I will contact you when Sara is ready for you."

The redhead smiled, accepted the piece of paper she was being handed and left the office with a flirty wiggle.

“Such a lovely girl. I can’t understand why she is still single.” He grinned knowingly at the woman opposite him. “Maybe she’s just waiting for the right person to appear in her life. Anyway, enough of my staff. I have the contract here for us all to sign if you are happy with it. I trust you received the email with the wording for you to check before this meeting?”

“I had my lawyer check it over. He was happy with it, so I am content to sign it.” Sara replied, leaning forward on the desk. “How is Yuuri?”

Sadness clouded the brilliant blue eyes a little. “He is fine, thank you. Still in Japan at the moment, however I am hoping to be able to see him soon.” His eyes flicked to the gold band on his finger. “Hong Kong and Geneva feel like a long time ago already.”

“I would have liked to have laid my brother to rest properly. What happened to his body?” Tears filled Sara’s eyes, the pain of leaving her sibling behind to his self induced fate still stung viciously

“Sara, do you really want me to answer that?” 

She shook her head and held her hand out for the gold fountain pen in Viktor’s hand. “Let us sign so I don’t hold your assistant up for any longer than need be. I’m sure you will want her back at work quickly.” She added her name to the document below the second-in-commands extravagant signature.

“For you, my dear, I think Mila can have the rest of the day off on full pay. I’m sure you ladies will have a lovely time together.” He winked as he stood and rounded the desk to kiss her cheeks again. “I feel this could be the start of a special time for you.” 

Picking up the landline, he perched on the edge of the desk. “Mila, Sara is ready for you now. Tidy up your workspace before you come to collect her. I am giving you the rest of the day off to entertain our guest.”

He bowed slightly to the Italian female. “If you will excuse me, I have to deal with the information Mila gave to me, I will leave you in Yura’s capable hands.”

“Yura, I am relying on you. Do not let me down.”

With a smile and another bow he was gone. 

-

Once away from the office Viktor’s smile dropped and the look of sadness returned to his handsome face. 

Much as he loved hearing from his boyfriend during the day, he knew that whilst he had been asleep and then working in a stuffy office, his beautiful dom had been enjoying himself on a beach surrounded by loving friends and family. And now he had to look at pictures of them all having fun. Not to mention the pictures that they would have chosen and cropped to make it look like Yuuri had a life that didn’t include him.

Making a detour on his way to the conservatory to collect a bottle of his favourite vodka from his father’s bar, he readied himself to look at the images that Yuuri would be sending him.

He only had a short time before they would be forwarded to Lilia and he needed to be prepared.

Swigging directly from the bottle, sprawled on the expensive couch, he answered his phone as soon as it rang.

“Darling!”  _ Damn even he could hear the fake joy in his voice. _

“Hey love!” Yuuri sounded happy and a little drunk. “I’m about to send you the pictures, put me on speaker phone so we can look at them together!”

No sooner than he had moved the call to the speaker, photo after photo arrived on his phone. Scrolling through them Viktor winced and reached for the vodka again, needing it’s numbing quality to cope with his loneliness and jealousy of Yuuri’s perfect life.

Yuuri looked so happy, laughing and splashing in the water, rolling on the sand being tickled by a pretty girl. Standing with the same girl, them both holding tiny babies in their arms, looking adoringly at each other and at the little bundles. 

Yeah, even he could believe that Yuuri and this female were a family. It made his head and heart hurt so more of the clear liquid slid down his throat.

“So what do you think, darling? You happy for Peach to send these to Georgi?”

The cropped pictures blurred in front of his blue eyes as tears formed and began the slow slide down his cheeks. 

In one Yuuri and the girl looked like they were about to kiss, the joy on both their faces just for each other. There was the ‘family’ shot, and one of a young boy kneeling in front of Yuuri showed that, from the angle it had been taken, it looked like he was giving his boyfriend head. It didn’t help that Yuuri’s head was thrown back, the beautiful column of his throat on display. The smile that was probably from laughter looking just like his face was contorted in pleasure.

“Y-Yeah, they’ve d-done a good job, darling.”

“Haven’t they?!” Yep, his lover was definitely drunk, he could hear the faint slur in his voice. “I’m gonna go now, dad is pouring shots and it’s gonna get messy.” There was the sound of Yuuri’s name being called in the distance. “I love you darling, I’ll call you tomorrow!”

“I love you too…” He hadn’t even finished speaking before the line went dead and he was left looking at the hateful pictures of  _ his  _ boyfriend with other people. Switching off his phone he decided that the only way to cope with his feelings of despair was to get incredibly drunk.

-

“ _ WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT!” _

Dragging his eyelids open, Viktor tried to focus on the blurry vision of the angry woman in front of him. 

He was very, very drunk.

“ _ FUCK OFF, L-LILIA!”  _ He slurred, dragging himself to standing, swaying slightly as he tightened his grip around the empty bottle in his hand.

She snorted and looked at him like he was a piece of shit on her shoe. “No wonder Yuuri has abandoned you. Look at you, you are a disgrace…”

In his drunken stupor her words confused him a little.  _ Had Yuuri abandoned him? Was that why he was drinking? _

A nasty sneer crossed his step-mothers face as she stepped forward and showed him her phone screen. “Look, look at your precious  _ Yuuri _ . He’s totally forgotten you now since he is back home.” The picture of his lover with the girl and the babies was swaying in front of his eyes.

“You mean  _ nothing _ to him, look he’s married with children. At least he is a real  _ man _ . Why can’t you be like him? Follow his example, get yourself a wife, give me grandchildren. I  _ may _ forgive you and let you live back here again then… If you behave yourself and stop all this  _ gay shit.” _

Laughing in her face and watching her recoil from the stink of alcohol on his breath, Viktor glared at the smirking woman.

“They are NOT his children, they are one of his henchmen’s kids…” He grinned as the bottle dropped from his hand and smashed on the hardwood flooring. “Whoops!”

“ _ LIAR!” _

Lilia moved to slap him, but he caught her arm, more by luck than judgement. “You were just his play toy whilst he was away. Why on earth would he want  _ YOU?  _ You will never,  _ ever  _ fill the spot that his family occupies. You were just a dumb piece of ass to fuck whilst no-one was looking.”

Viktor growled at her and twisted her arm. “Fucking SHUT UP! You weren’t there, you don’t know.  _ LOOK…” _

He held up his hand and displayed his ring. “We gave each other RINGS!”

“Viktor, grow up! He  _ used _ you. Gave you a cheap bit of metal to make you believe that you had an alliance and then deserted you.” Lilia’s voice was low and dangerously quiet. “He was never serious about you.” She scrolled to another photo. “Besides you are obviously far too  _ old _ for him, look how  _ young  _ this boy is sucking his dick.”

Dragging her arm out of his grasp she shook her head. “Go home, sober up and take that stupid ring off. Accept that he is a liar and a bastard and move on. Get a wife and get her pregnant otherwise you are  _ dead _ to me…”

The rage that had been boiling in his veins fizzed and exploded. A roar so loud it startled the female left his mouth as he squared up to her and drew back his fist. “My father always told me I should never hit women, but I don’t think you count, cos you are a  _ BITCH!” _

_ “VITYA, STOP RIGHT NOW!” _

Yakov stormed further into the conservatory from where he had been watching the exchange just out of sight. 

“Lilia, we know that you arranged for photographs of Viktor to be sent to Yuuri to make it look like it was him doing the abandoning and cheating, and they very nearly worked.” He glared at her. “Your treatment of  _ my _ son is the last straw. I have put up with your nasty nature for far longer than I was expected to. Get out of my house, our marriage is  _ over _ !”

“You will fucking  _ regret  _ this, Feltsman.” Lilia hissed as she turned on her heels. Viktor now openly laughed at his step-mother. “Remember, you needed my money to build this place, it’s  _ mine.” _

“We’ll let the lawyers sort that shall we?" He snapped back. “Now  _ GET OUT.” _

Once the seething woman had disappeared, Yakov sat down next to the younger man now slumped back on the couch. “I’m sorry she did that to you, Vitya. Yuuri loves you, you know that.” He patted his knee. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs to your room, I have already sent staff to go and collect Makka from the apartment. We can move you back in here tomorrow. Stay until you are ready to leave to be with Yuuri, da?”

Viktor nodded, the alcohol and upset now making him feel very sick. With one arm slung around his father’s neck, he was led to his old bedroom where he collapsed fully clothed onto his bed and refused to move. Even protesting when his shoes were removed.

Chuckling, his father collected Makka from the entrance hall and took her up to her human, knowing that she would keep him safe until he woke.

-

With Viktor snoring loudly on his bed and his poodle curled up at his side, Yakov made his way back to his office. He had important calls to make no matter what the time was.

Firstly he sent a text to Toshiya.

_ >be sure to tell Yuuri that Vitya needs some extra love and attention right now. I’ve not seen the pictures, but those combined with Lilia’s subsequent attack on him have left my son in a bad place. I am concerned for him. _

That done he unlocked the safe and pulled out a neatly stacked sheaf of papers and began skim reading until he found the part he was looking for.

_ Yes, he was right. In order to fulfill the conditions stipulated by Lilia’s father for the loan of the money to build the mansion he had only to remain married to her for twenty years. If Vitya was now twenty seven, then their contract was well and truly done.  _

He read a bit further.

_ Good. At NO point did it say that the mansion returned to Lilia if they were to part after this time. He and his son were safe. Ok, so he would have to set her up with a house and a living allowance until she either remarried or died, but that would be a mere pittance in comparison to what he ‘earned’ each year. And that was without taking into account the profits of the legit business that fronted his organisation. _

He picked up the land line and dialed, fingers drumming on the desk as he waited for a reply.

“P-Pakhan?” The male voice on the other end sounded like it had been dragged from sleep.

“Good, you are awake. You are to immediately complete the paperwork for the divorce. I expect to see it on my desk within two hours.”

“Yes, Pakhan.” The lawyer immediately sounded more alert. “It will be there within two hours.”

With a satisfied nod to himself, Yakov hung up and stood, stretching out his tired back.  _ Time for sleep. _


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris returns to his old home to collect his belongings and has another encounter with Masumi.
> 
> Phichit waits alone at the hotel with Maurice.
> 
> Viktor has a hangover and is looked after by Yakov.
> 
> Yuuri finds a way to make amends to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear...

Chris sat on the wall just outside his old home and waited for the storage guys to turn up. Phichit had wanted to accompany him, but he had had a feeling that Masumi wasn’t going to make this easy and he had been right.

Phichit shouldn’t be exposed to Masumi. Especially after what Masumi had said about Phichit the day before. He didn’t need to hear his boyfriend being called those derogatory names. 

He had already been screamed at and told that he wasn’t allowed in the property. Reminding his ex that he was still on the lease AND paying his part of the rent, he advised that he would be there to witness the removal of his belongings.

The toot of a horn alerted him to their arrival and he stood and stretched, already looking forward to this part of the day being over.

The head guy of the crew came over. “Are we allowed inside or will there be issues?” He looked at Chris.

“We might get some issues, but I guess you guys are allowed inside.” Chris sighed. “He doesn’t want me in there but I'm on the lease for the next couple of months, so he can’t keep me out.”

The head guy patted him on the back. “No worries. That’s not our first rodeo. We will get it taken care of.” He looked towards the house. “Is your ex here?”

“Yes. He told me that I am not allowed to wait inside. That’s why I was waiting here.”

The guy nodded, signaling his crew over. “We have an ex-is-pissed-situation.” The other guys rolled their eyes. “We will cooperate with the ex and our client will stay outta the way.” He turned back to Chris. “Is there anything in particular we are looking for?”

“No, just a few boxes and some furniture. I will send for it once I know where I will be moving too.” 

“Ok. You heard the man. Let’s get this over with.” He waved his guys towards the entrance. 

-

Phichit played with Maurice on the bed in the hotel room. He was happy to have a distraction whilst he waited for Chris to come back.

The pure white pedigree cat pounced on his hand and licked it as they consoled each other in their missing of the person they both loved.

Slowly a loud purr filled the room as the cat curled up on the younger man’s lap and went to sleep.

-

Viktor was sure that he had died.

There was no other reason for his head to feel so  _ alien. _

Even the slightest shuffle on the blankets underneath his fully clothed and sweaty body made him want to vomit and his head spin.

Slowly he tried to piece together what had led him to this most miserable point in his life.

_ Sara had come to sign the treaty. _

_ He had spent the whole day trying to get hold of Yuuri… _

_ Ah, Yuuri, yes, it was all coming back now, well in moments of clarity and some fuzzy patches that maybe were best NOT to be remembered. _

_ The photographs… _

The figure on the bed groaned and blindly patted around for a pillow to hold over his head.

_ Those FUCKING photographs. Pictures of the man he loved having fun with his friends and family. His own jealously of the love surrounding Yuuri despite being a gay man in a country where it was frowned upon just like Russia.  _

_ He hoped he hadn’t sent any text messages or called whilst he was drunk. If they were over then he didn’t want evidence of his patheticness on a phone many miles away that he couldn’t get hold of and destroy. _

Clamping his lips firmly together to hold in the rising vomit, he checked his own body for his phone. 

_ FUCK, where was it? Had he left the house last night? He had been in the conservatory speaking to Yuuri and looking at the pictures that he now NEVER ever wanted to see again. _

_ In the conservatory where he had threatened to punch his own step-mother. Oh wow, now wasn’t that just fucking GREAT. This day was just getting better and better. _

_ He needed his phone. Needed to settle the nerves that he had made a total fucking idiot of himself. _

_ Now, if he could keep himself from vomiting all over himself, the bed and what he assumed was Makka curled up next to him. Maybe, just maybe he could get himself to his shower and out of his suit that was most probably ruined from sleeping and sweating into it all night. _

Whimpering to himself he wiggled his body to the edge of the bed, stood on unsteady legs and instantly threw up.

-

_ >be sure to tell Yuuri that Vitya needs some extra love and attention right now. I’ve not seen the pictures, but those combined with Lilia’s subsequent attack on him have left my son in a bad place. I am concerned for him. _

Yuuri stared at the message on his father’s phone in his hand, guilt flooding his aching and sunburnt body.

_ Ah fuck. He had been so intent on having fun and getting the pictures sorted that he had neglected the person he was doing the whole thing for. _

“Yuuri?”

Wet brown eyes looked up from behind blue rimmed glasses.

“I-I think that this is probably my fault.”

“Son, you did not ask Lilia to go for her own step-son, that is totally her own doing. Viktor is a strong man, he will have coped with not speaking to you for a day.” 

Toshiya sighed at the heartbreak on his son’s face. Maybe it was just as well that Mari was to step up. He had never seen his son in love before and, much as he knew that he was still capable of being a ruthless assassin, these feelings were clearly messing with the part of his brain that needed to be level headed in business.

Yuuri half smiled at his father.

_ Yes, to the outside world Vitya is a strong man, he has had to be. But I have seen the sweet, caring and delicate man he is under that tough exterior. He will be in pieces right now and that IS my fault. _

Nodding, the younger man waited for permission to leave before hurrying back to his room.

-

Chris stood in the hallway watching his life being moved efficiently in brown boxes from the place he had once thought of as home.

He was conscious of the burning stare of hate being sent between his shoulder blades. Not needing to turn around to see it for himself in the brown eyes he used to love losing himself in.

“You haven’t changed your mind then.”

Masumi’s voice was cold despite the underlying pleading in his words.

“No, did you really think that I would?” The Swiss man turned to face his ex-lover.

To his surprise, the brown haired man flung himself into his arms.

“Please don’t go! Fuck him on the side if you need to, I’ll cope, but I  _ need _ you…” The scent of the cologne Chris had bought for him filled his nostrils, tugging at the deeply rooted feelings of desire that he once felt for this man. Memories of passionate moments, his nose buried in the neck that smelt like this as they fucked.

For a moment his resolve wavered and he hugged Masumi back tightly, feeling the toned and muscled body crushed against his.

“I know you want me.” The model’s lips sought out his ex-boyfriends mouth, getting a fleeting brush of soft skin before Chris was pushing him away.

_ “STOP IT!” _

Chris flexed his shoulders as he shook his head to clear his mind. “I don’t want you, I’m sorry. I should have finished this ages ago but I was too weak to do it. You are a great guy, you will find someone else to take care of you, but it’s not me, not any longer.”

Turning, he spoke to the men from the storage unit waiting for him, awkward and embarrassed looks on their faces.

“If you’ve got all the boxes and furniture then we can go.”

Turning back briefly he smiled at the despondent looking man. “Thank you for all the great times Masumi. Take care of yourself.”

And he left.

It didn’t take long for them to pack all of Chris’ belongings into the truck. He was even invited to ride with the storage people so he could see how it was all stored and taken care off before leaving. Or to take what he thought he might need.

Chris was glad for the ride and to get away from Masumi. He definitely would need to stay off any social media for a while. Let the storm blow over. He knew that a lot of people would side with Masumi. After all, he was the famous one of the two. 

He sighed. He would need to ask Phichit to help him with the onslaught of hate on his social media handles. He had to make sure that Masumi didn’t drag him too badly through the mud.

-

Yakov found his son sobbing, sitting on the floor of his room, head resting on the mattress. Suit, bed and Makka decorated with the contents of his stomach.

He had found the younger man's phone in the conservatory and wanted to return it to him before it fell into the wrong hands.

"Oh Vitya, it's been a long time since I had to clean you up. You've really outdone yourself this time. Come on…"

_ When Viktor was an angry teenager trying to hide who he really was there were many occasions where the intoxicated or badly hungover silver haired man had needed sorting out. And it was usually his father doing it. _

"Stand there. I'm going to turn the shower on, see if we can rescue this suit."

Viktor leaned on his hand planted on the white tiled wall of his ensuite shower and hung his head as warm water covered him and soaked into the designer fabric of his clothing.

Using his sock covered toes, he mushed the mess being washed from him down the drain. 

With his son now under the shower Yakov summoned the house staff to come and clean up the highly aromatic room and poodle before returning to the bathroom.

"Strip."

Viktor nodded and winced as he began removing his ruined clothing. Handing it to the Pakhan who dumped it in a black sack to be taken away for cleaning.

"Lilia is gone."

Blue eyes full of guilt stared back at the older man.

"I'm sorry. I was very rude to her. However I think she deserved it. She has tried so hard to punish me for something that is not of my doing."

A sob caught in Viktor's throat as he removed the last of his clothes.

"As it is I am not sure if Yuuri and I are together anymore. I know he said he loved me when we last spoke, but he has been very distant. The look of adoration in his eyes for that woman cannot possibly be faked. What if he loves h-her and not me?"

Loud snotty sobbing caused his whole body to shake as he covered his face with his hands.

Yakov sighed, glad that he had had the presence of mind to contact Toshiya. 

"I am not blaming you for Lilia going. I have been looking for a reason to ask her to leave for years. My son, I married her for money, not love. Her father promised me the funds to build this mansion if I married his daughter and stayed with her for twenty years. I have more than paid my due." Yakov sighed. Shaking his head he considered his next words. "As for Yuuri, only time will tell. This is why I would not give my blessing straight away for you to move and marry."

He poked the still crying man with the shampoo bottle. "Get cleaned up. Come eat and worry about him when you feel more like yourself, da?"

Nodding again, Viktor took the bottle and started to wash his hair.

-

Chris unlocked and opened the door to the hotel room and stopped in his tracks as a wide smile bloomed on his face.

Sprawled on the large shared bed was Phichit and Maurice both fast asleep. His cat was curled up on the smaller man's chest looking like he had always slept there.

He couldn't help the tears that were forming and running down his cheeks.

Maurice was a very fussy cat, he had never even  _ sat _ on Masumi in all the time they were together. And here he was  _ asleep _ on Phichit only less than a day of being introduced.

If he had been looking for a sign that he was doing the right thing, then here it was. Phichit had his cat's approval.

Now they just had to find somewhere to live.

-

Yuuri answered the call even though it was from an unknown number.

"Katsuki Yuuri speaking."

"Hi! It's Angela here from Woods, you messaged regarding one of our properties that is for sale in Detroit?"

_ Perfect, now he knew how to make it up to Viktor. _

"Thank you for getting back to me. Is the property still available?"

"We have received an offer on it for the asking price this morning, but it hasn't been accepted yet…"

Yuuri grinned, that was fine. "Tell the owners I will pay four million for it today, I have to have this house."

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

"D-Do you not want to view it first Mr. Katsuki?" Angela stuttered.

"Not possible, I currently live in Japan. I want this house as a wedding present for my husband-to-be." He made sure his voice conveyed his intent to the woman so she realised he meant business.

"O-Ok, let me make a call and I will get straight back to you."

Sitting on his bed he began texting Viktor until he was interrupted mid-message by a call.

"Katsuki Yuuri speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Katsuki, Angela here. I have spoken to the current owners and I'm pleased to report that they have accepted your offer. If I can confirm your email address we can  start the process."

With a grin Yuuri confirmed his contact information with the realtor.

-

Viktor poked at the food on his plate, he wasn’t really hungry. All he wanted to do was to go back to bed and sleep till either his hangover went away or he finally heard from the man who was doing a fucking good job of breaking his heart.

He had resolved that he wasn’t going to be the one to contact first. If Yuuri actually wanted to be with him, then he  _ fucking well needed to prove it _ . 

The doubt inside him was eating him up. They had been so happy until they had had to return home. Yes, they had only been together a few days, but for  _ fucks sake _ what a few days they had been. His heart was craving the love from the younger Japanese second-in-command and his body was craving the attention of his master.

This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to try and be in a serious relationship before Yuuri had crashed into his life.

Giving up on his meal, he made his excuses and returned to his freshly cleaned room with Makka at his heels, deliberately ignoring his phone on the bedside table. Kicking off his shoes he crawled back under the covers and closed his eyes.

If he hadn't heard from Yuuri by the time he woke up he would consider himself single again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally manages to get hold of Viktor.
> 
> Just how will their telephone conversation go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * opens window even though it is December *
> 
> It's about to get steamy in here....

Yuuri was buzzing. In his inbox were the details of his and Viktor’s new house.

_ >darling, call me, i have a surprise for you. love you x _

He sat, phone in hand expecting it to ring at any moment. Viktor should be awake now.

-

In Russia the older man slept through his phone vibrating on the wooden unit by his head.

-

Yuuri frowned, normally his lover was straight on the phone, eager to make contact.

In fact it was strange that he hadn't heard from him at all. What was it that Yakov's message had said? 

_ >be sure to tell Yuuri that Vitya needs some extra love and attention right now. I’ve not seen the pictures, but those combined with Lilia’s subsequent attack on him have left my son in a bad place. I am concerned for him. _

He hadn't done either of those things, if anything they had spoken less. He'd virtually ignored him the whole of the previous day. Plus he was pretty sure he had hung up on him last time they spoke. Then there were the photos of him looking like he didn't give a shit about being in a relationship with his boyfriend. On top of all that the Pakhan was worried about his son.

_ Fuck. _

_ >darling, please message me, I'm worried about you. i know ive been the worst boyfriend in the world. im so sorry. I love you so much x _

Still nothing.

-

Viktor stirred at the new alert sound but didn't fully wake.

-

_ What if his beloved was just sitting there too sad to answer? _

Yuuri hit the call button.

-

The phone in Viktor's room began vibrating violently and loudly on the wooden surface making Makka boof from her spot on the bed.

"Hmmm?"

Blindly he patted the side table and sent his phone crashing to the ground. Complaining in his native language as he leaned out of the warmth of his blankets to pick it up.

"Da?"

"Vitya!"

"Y-Yuuri?"

Viktor’s eyes shot open to check the caller ID. Yes, it was Yuuri!

“I-I t-thought…” 

It was all too much for the still slightly hungover man and he hung up.

-

Yuuri looked at his phone.  _ Why did he hang up on him? He had sounded pretty emotional… _

Before his own thoughts could spiral, his phone buzzed with a message.

_ >i’ll call you back _

-

Viktor rushed to the bathroom and threw up the little bit of food he had been able to eat.

Sitting back on his heels he wiped his mouth, spat again and flushed the toilet.

_ Ok, he could cope with talking to Yuuri now. _

Returning back to his bed, he got comfy and, with slightly shaky hands, he pressed the shortcut for Yuuri’s number, twirling his fingers in the canine's brown curly fur.

It only rang once before the call connected.

“Hi darling, sorry. I had to go and be sick.”

“Are you ok?” The worry in Yuuri’s voice was clear over the line.

“I got sad yesterday and drank too much.” The Russian explained. “I thought we were through.”

“WHAT? WHY?”

Yuuri couldn’t keep the horror out of his voice.  _ Why on earth would they be through? _

“I couldn’t get hold of you, I knew you were having fun with your family and it shames me to admit it, but I was jealous. Jealous that you have a whole wide circle of family and friends and organisation members who accept you for  _ you.” _ He paused. “Then I had to look at pictures of you gazing at people the way I had you gazing at me, and that also made me jealous.” He sniffed. “And then you hung up on me part way through me saying ‘I love you’.”

Yuuri breathed to speak, but Viktor continued. “Lilia did a number on me too, telling me that I was just a-a dumb piece of ass for you to fuck whilst no-one was looking.”

“No, darling, no way. You know she is pure poison. I hated having to send you those photos. It was funny at the time because I was still caught up in the silliness of the day and was rather drunk myself. But this morning, this morning I felt like a fucking asshole for sending them to you. I should have just told you what was in them and not made you look.”

“S-So you still want to be with me?” Viktor asked very quietly, clutching his dog like a safety blanket.

“Darling, if I told you that I had just spent four million on that house we were looking at, what would that say to you?” There was a light teasing quality to his voice.

“Oh...”

“If I also tell you that I trounced someone who had already put in an offer and told them I had to have the house as it is a wedding present for my husband-to-be…”

There was a faint sniffing noise on the end of the phone.

“Vitya? Are you ok?” The hint of worry was back in the younger man’s voice.

“ _ No…” _

More soft noises that sounded like hiccupping.

_ “I’m crying cos my boyfriend just bought me a-a h-house when I thought he didn’t want to be with me anymore…” _

“Oh Vitya, I love you. How could I not want to be with you, darling.” Yuuri’s voice was soft and gentle, soothing the older man as he flopped back further onto his bed with Makka.

“I’m glad.” He kissed the golden band on his finger. “I love you too.”

“Darling, are you really the same man I see slitting throats and snapping necks?” 

“Yeah, just cos I off people for a living doesn’t mean I am a heartless bastard. Although the reputation does serve me very well. So don’t go telling anyone that I cry, love animals, especially Makka and really, really love my boyfriend so much it hurts. Ok?” 

“Ok!” Yuuri bit his lip. “How many more hits do you still have to do before Yakov releases you?”

“Three, how’s your assignment going? You know it feels like we are school kids being kept in to do our homework before we can go out to play.” Viktor laughed, feeling happier than he had done in the last couple of days.

“Phichit and I are closing in. I reckon a couple more days, three at the most.” He paused, “Darling, talking of play…”

The smirk in the Japanese accented voice was very clear.

“Hmmm?” Viktor rolled onto his belly and listened intently.

“Want to have phone sex?”

-

Viktor moaned as he watched Yuuri stripping for him on his laptop.

They had started out by teasing each other during their phone call, describing what they would be doing to each other if they were together…

“...and when you were kneeling in front of me I would grip your hair so tightly and fuck your face. Make you take my cock right to the back of your throat, choke you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?” 

The Russian had whined and whimpered and as he palmed himself through his jeans, the material so tight and tented over his aching length.

“G-God yes. Oh god, Y-Yuuri! I n-need you…”

“What would you do for me, baby?”

“I-I’d make you watch me get undressed. Tease you by touch-touching my body. Make you listen to me w-whining for y-you as f-fingered myself open. M-Maybe use a toy and force you to watch till I come, b-begging for your cock…”

“ _ FUCK!” _

Yuuri breathed deeply. “Darling do you have your laptop? Can you video call with me?” 

“U-Uh Uh...”

“And, and a toy and s-some lube?”

“H-Hold on…”

Yuuri listened to the sounds of a drawer opening and things being thrown onto the bed. “Gonna grab my laptop, hold on!” Viktor’s voice sounded distant like he was over the other side of the room.

"Makka, out! Go find Yakov!"

As soon as they were both online, Yuuri connected them. Both stopped in their tracks at the sight of each other.

“Darling…” Yuuri stroked the screen. “I miss you so much. You are so pretty…”

Viktor blushed and touched his fingers to his beloved’s. “I miss you too. I hope it won’t be too much longer before Yakov releases me.”

“Undress for me darling. I want to see you.”

Standing so he was fully visible on the screen, Viktor unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his pale tattooed and scarred skin as he gracefully slid the fabric off his shoulders and arms, dropping it to the floor.

Nimble fingers unfastened the button and fly on his jeans, letting out a sigh of relief at the release of pressure over his groin. With a deliberate shimmy he turned his back to the camera and wiggled his ass as he slid the denim down his long legs, stepping out of the article of clothing. 

A pleased grin covered his lips at the loud groan that sounded from the speakers of his laptop. “ _ FUCK! V-Vitya, baby…” _

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his black bikini briefs he eased them down over his hips and leant forward again to remove them, giving Yuuri the perfect view of his naked rear.

Turning back around he had to not giggle at the sight of his boyfriend red faced and open mouthed, grinding against the palm of his own hand.

“Uh Uhhhh… God I want to be in your ass...”

“Show me…”

Viktor arranged himself prettily on the bed and watched the screen, stroking himself lazily and moaning his approval at the tattooed skin being exposed as Yuuri stripped himself naked.

“S-See… this only belongs to y-you.” The younger man panted, toying with his own erection, staring at the image of his naked boyfriend on his laptop screen. Watching the pale hand playing with the dick he loved so much.

“Darling, fuck yourself for m-me. Make me think it’s me stretching you open and filling you up.” 

The sound of his lover’s voice husky and demanding had Viktor preening and whimpering, reaching for the lube laying on his bed and slicking up his fingers.

“Kneel up, show me.”

Ass in full view on the screen, the Russian reached behind himself and stroked over the furled muscle, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He hadn’t touched himself here since they had last been with each other.

“Tell me what you want me to do…”

“ _ FUCK _ ! Tease yourself with one finger, only the tip though.”

Soft moans filled the air as Viktor eased one digit into his slick ass, trying to pretend that it was the man he could hear panting from behind him touching his body.

“That’s good, darling, deeper now, you can add another finger when you are comfortable.” Yuuri’s voice was taking on a more authoritative tone, feeding the excitement already fizzing in the Russian’s belly.

Shifting his knees, Viktor rested his head on this forearm as he tried to relax, not wanting to hurt himself through impatience. 

“You look so good darling. I can’t wait to kiss you and touch you. Have you naked and collared for me…”

Letting out a louder moan, Viktor began finger fucking himself in earnest, wanting to please the man watching him.

“Stretch yourself, show me you want me, be my good boy.”

“W-Want you so much…” The older man could feel himself leaking over his blankets. Angling his hips and spreading his knees further to try and get some friction on his twitching length. Fingers not reaching deep enough to soothe the ache within him to be  _ fucked. _

“Just a bit longer, d-darling…” Yuuri’s voice was tight, his breathing loud and unsteady. “A-add another finger.”

Viktor whined as he went to four fingers.  _ Was he allowed to come? Were they playing or equal right now? _

“S-So g-good for me, b-baby…”

Yuuri sounded like he was close to orgasm which made the older man pout slightly. He wanted to see his lover come.

“ _ V-VIK-VIKTOR...!” _

Turning his head towards the screen, he was just in time to watch Yuuri frantically stripping his length, tense and release over his chest. The thick pale fluid standing out against his tattooed skin.

“D-Don’t come, b-baby. Grab your toy and f-face me…”

Wet and slippery fingers made indecent squelching noises as Viktor hurriedly pulled them from his ass and turned towards the laptop. Searching the bed he found the pale pink thick dildo and waited for his next instruction.

Blue eyes widened and dilated further as he took in the view of his partner, still hard, chest heaving and his face pink from pleasure. 

Yuuri grinned. “F-Fuck, darling! Can’t get enough of you, ever.” He glanced at the toy in his boyfriend's hand. “Good choice, baby. Fuck yourself, want to watch your face as you squirm for me.”

Leaning on one elbow as he knelt forward, Viktor pressed the tip of the dildo to his loose rim and pushed it in, his eyes rolling backward as it opened him up so beautifully. It was almost as wide as Yuuri and it felt so fucking  _ good. _

“Y-Y-Yuuri, w-wish this was y-you…”

“So do I, baby. So do I. Not long now and we will be back together, promise. Now make yourself come for me.”

The muscles in Viktor’s arm tensed as he pounded the toy into his own ass, whimpering and biting down on his bottom lip as it occasionally crashed into his sweet spot.

Yuuri was transfixed at the sight of his pretty sub fucking himself. He lubed up his hand to make it feel like he was slipping in and out of the pert and perfect ass on the screen in front of him.

He promised himself he would work harder to complete the assignment for his dad. He  _ needed _ the man whining so beautifully for him. Needed him in a way he never wanted to end.

“Are you close, darling?”

Viktor’s thighs were trembling and he was flushing all the way down to his chest in the tantalising way he did just before he came.

Silver hair stuck to his sweat beaded forehead as he nodded and looked so pitifully at his lover.

“Y-Y-Yes, p-please can I come?”

“Up onto your knees, darling. Keep fucking yourself as best you can, want to see your gorgeous dick.”

He could see the strain in the strong thighs as the Russian rose up, still keeping a steady pace. Leaning slightly to one side so he could reach to work the toy in and out of his rear. 

The wet and sloppy noises, combined with his whining were divine, Yuuri’s own length twitching in his hand as he felt his second orgasm about to hit him.

Viktor looked like he wasn’t able to keep it together for much longer.

“Come for me, darling…”

Gripping his thigh to keep himself from falling forwards, Viktor came untouched by his own hand, semen coating his flesh and the blankets in front of him. The loud sound of his cry of pleasure so clear through the speakers on Yuuri’s laptop,

Grunting, Yuuri jerked himself harder and fell into his own release, eyes never leaving the sight of his lover working himself through his climax, come dripping from the swollen and red tip of his length.  _ God he wanted to lick that up, suck his boyfriends dick clean. _

Viktor carefully eased the toy from his wrecked rear and slumped onto his side as he panted and smiled at the image of his destroyed lover.

“Mmmm… not as good as you, but it will suffice until I’m back in your arms.”

Yuuri grinned a self satisfied grin. “Agreed. How quickly can you get your other jobs done?”

Blue eyes hardened slightly as he considered the question. “With efficient work I think I could be in Detroit in, say four days? You?”

“Even if I have to work all day and all night I will do the same. Not going to wait any longer.”

“Ditto.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov's lawyer gets the ball rolling for the divorce and pays Lilia a visit.
> 
> Yuuri, Chris and Phichit work out who has been stealing money from the Yazuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are looking interesting!

The lawyer arrived at Yakov’s mansion. He was surprised that he was let through immediately. What he didn’t tell Yakov over the phone was that he had those papers ready to go for years. Once he had realized the twenty year mark had gone by he had set down and looked through the papers. All he had to do today was add the dates. 

“Hello, Dmitri.” Yakov said exhaustedly. “Do you have the papers?”

Dmitri nodded and handed the envelope to him. Yakov was surprised at the weight of the envelope. 

“I was prepared.” Dmitri smirked.

“That’s good. Let’s look over this while we have some coffee and biscuits.” Yakov got up behind his desk and motioned to the seating area in his office. 

He pushed a button on his phone and requested service for two before going over to have a seat himself.

“So you were prepared?” Yakov’s curiosity was piqued.

“Yes. Once I realized that the twenty year mark was up, I had started preparing the papers for you to use whenever you were ready.” Dmitri looked down at his hands. He felt like he was betraying his client. Having known for a long time that the marriage was a farce. Only held together by a debt and a contract requirement. Had the old man known that his daughter wasn’t able to really love anyone, but wanted to keep up appearances? 

“Have you thought about the other stipulations?” Yakov was wondering how far his lawyer had taken steps to help him figure this situation out.

“Yes. I was thinking about the downtown property. Nobody uses it and it is close to her ballet studio.” Dmitri looked up. “It would appear to everyone that you were caring about her. But we all know that the property had been unused for years. A few weeks and it could be move-in ready.”

Yakov nodded. “What about the alimony I have to pay her till she’s dead?”

“That’s another point. Did you know that it would stop if she outlives you?” Dmitri asked. Implying without words a way for Yakov to get out of the payments.

“Is that so?” Yakov rubbed his chin.  _ What would it take to fake his death, give everything to Yura and disappear with Viktor?  _ The thought was tempting and it could solve a lot of issues. He was getting too old for this job. Maybe this way he could just enjoy the rest of his days. 

“Yes. The burden of her alimony wouldn’t be relayed to whoever inherits your empire.” Dmitri smirked. He loved this part of the contract. He liked to work with Yakov, but the few times he had to deal with Lilia weren’t pleasant. She was way too stuck up and she definitely was narrow minded. 

“Let’s keep that part of information between us. Agreed?” 

Dmitri nodded, making a silly hand signal showing that his mouth is sealed. Yakov smirked. Yes, maybe he could disappear to somewhere milder in climate and calmer than the city.

But before he could think about that, he had to get Yura ready to take over as Pakhan. Once that was settled and his personal affairs were settled in Russia, he could think about a disappearance with the help of his new second-in-command and his son.

Dmitri and Yakov went through the rest of the papers before they signed on the required spots. Dmitri would deliver it to Lilia’s temporary location at a local luxury hotel.

-

Lilia paced up and down her hotel suite. She wanted to make sure that Yakov paid a hefty sum for her stay here and took the best suite they had available. 

How could that man stand up for his abomination of a son? He chose that pussy cat over  _ her _ ? And how could it be that they both had dared to lie to her for all this time? She would have to straighten them out. It was her mansion and her wealth. Yakov was nothing without her. 

A knock on the door stopped her pacing, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Carefully she moved to the door, peaking through the peephole. Her eyebrows narrowed. Why in the world was Dmitri here? What did the lawyer idiot want from her?

She opened the door, gazing icily at the lawyer she thought wasn’t worth a penny. “What do you want?”

“We have personal matters to discuss.” Dmitri looked at the stern lady. “Do you want to do this out here in the hallway or are you going to invite me in?”

Lilia didn’t move. 

“Very well. Here are the divorce papers already signed and approved by Yakov.” 

Lilia swallowed, looking around to make sure nobody in the other rooms had noticed anything. She stepped aside and waved Dmitri into the suite.

“Have a seat.”

Dmitri nodded and took a seat at the dining table in the suite.

“So the idiot is going through with it?” She smirked. “He’s gonna have to cough up a lot of money then.”

Dmitri cleared his throat. “Actually all he has to do is provide you with a home and an alimony of five percent of his monthly earnings until you die or remarry or his own demise.” 

“No, he has to pay the loan back. My dad loaned the money to him to build the mansion back then.”

Dmitri sighed. Lilia hadn’t read the fineprint of the agreement. “Lilia, with all due respect, but have you ever read the agreement?”

“Why would I? My father said that the money didn’t have to be paid back unless Yakov divorced me.” She crossed her arms in front of herself like a petulant child.

“Actually he doesn’t.” Dmitri held the vicious stare he received from the woman. “This clause was only for the first twenty years of your marriage. After that all Yakov has to provide is a home for you and an alimony.”

Lilia huffed. This wasn’t going well. Five percent should be enough, but she would have to cut back. And which property would he willingly let go to her?

As if reading her thoughts Dmitri explained the agreement. “You will live at the downtown property. The one close to your ballet studio. We will pay the hotel bill until that property has been checked over and furnished. You will receive your alimony while you live here already. Five percent of Yakov’s income is about twenty five thousand dollars a month.

Yes, she would have to cut back a lot, but maybe she would be able to make some profit from her own studio. She would figure it out.

“Who pays for the upkeep and staff at the house?” 

“That’s part of providing your home. You won’t have to worry about a thing. You will have a say in the furnishings as well. So the alimony is solely for your discretion and to spend as you please.”

“Very well. Where do I sign?” She resigned. She knew she had lost this war. Yakov stood with his useless son and he didn't want to have her around. Maybe she could find a little play toy who would admire her and would be satisfied with crumbs.

Dmitri showed her the lines she had to sign. Once both parties had signed he could file the papers with the courthouse and get this taken care off within a few weeks. At least the whole mess would be cleaned up soon.

-

As soon as Dmitri left the hotel he messaged Yakov to let him know that Lilia had agreed and put her name to the paperwork.

The Pakhan smiled as he looked at his phone, pleased that he was finally going to be rid of that dreadful woman.

Still thinking about the idea that his lawyer had put into his mind, Yakov started planning Yura’s training, working out how swiftly he could bring the young one on to take over from Viktor.

There were three more hits that needed completing before he could release him from his second-in-command role and he wondered how swiftly his son was planning to carry them out.

A knock on the door revealed a refreshed looking Viktor who was actually smiling again.

“Vitya, by the look on your face you have heard from Yuuri?” He already knew the answer to this question, but it didn’t hurt to have it confirmed by the man himself.

“Yes father.” He blushed slightly. “F-Father, he has bought me a house as a wedding gift…”

Yakov’s eyebrows flew up his forehead in surprise. “A house?”

Viktor nodded, pulling out his phone to show him the property. “He offered them four million to buy it there and then and they accepted his offer!” 

He waited patiently as his elder scrolled through the listing on the website. “That certainly looks impressive. He has bought it for you as a wedding gift you say?” The Pakhan smiled and chuckled. “Well, I guess my future son-in-law has either great taste or more money than sense.”

Looking up at Viktor his eyes took on a more serious tone. “Vitya, I still think you are rushing into this. But, you are an adult and if this all goes horribly wrong you will have to sort the mess out yourself, understand?”

Silver hair bobbed as the younger man nodded enthusiastically. 

“In that case, when Yuuri officially proposes I give you permission to accept and to move away to Detroit. You will always have a room in this house as long as I am here and, should I move when Yura becomes Pakhan, you will have a room wherever I end up living.”

Viktor rushed around the table to hug his father, tears of happiness shining in his blue eyes. “Thank you, father! I know I’m not making a mistake. I know I can be impulsive, but Yuuri is the only man for me. I feel it in my heart and my soul.”

Yakov returned the hug awkwardly, he wasn’t very good when his son became all affectionate and hands on. Patting his back he gently pushed him away. “Good. I am glad that is all sorted. Now, don’t forget you still have three hits to complete before you go.”

There was an instant change in the younger males stance. Instinctively slipping back into assassin mode. It pleased the Pakhan to see it, not wanting his Vitya to lose the respect of the underworld by becoming too soft.

“Yes, father. I will be carrying out the next assignment later on today.”

“Report back to me when you are done.” Yakov advised, dismissing his son.

With a nod and a small bow the silver haired man left the office to go and prepare for his job.

Irina Lebedeva had a small surprise coming to her.

-

Phichit woke up hearing some shuffling around the room. “You are back.” He yawned and stretched a little. 

“Yes. It went as well as it could be expected. Masumi didn’t take it well that I didn’t come back groveling. But my decision was confirmed when I came back. Maurice never, and I mean  _ never, _ even sat on Masumi’s lap. And there he is sleeping on your chest. I know with Maurice’s approval I can’t have made a wrong decision.” Chris chuckled.

“He is a good cat. We kept each other company and comforted each other, didn’t we?” Phichit rubbed the cat right under his chin. Maurice looked up at him and meowed as if agreeing to the statement.

Chris smiled. He was so happy to see his two favorite guys get along like that.

Phichit’s phone rang right at that moment. Scrambling to get it out of his pocket without dislodging the cat from his lap, he answered it. 

“Oh hey, Yuuri!” Pressing the speaker button. “Chris and I are both here.” 

“Hey, Peach. Chris, how are you holding up?”

“Hi, Yuuri. It went as well as expected.” He sighed. But it’s done. My stuff is in storage and now we gotta figure out where we want to live.” 

Silence on the other side made Phichit and Chris look at each other. The tapping of keys on a phone was heard and a moment later a ding. Yuuri was obviously texting with someone.

“Sorry for going quiet. But I needed to check something before making you an offer. I just purchased a house in Detroit. The property is big enough to house all of us. You are welcome to stay with Viktor and I for as long as you would like. He agreed. So no worries there.” 

Phichit looked at Chris, eyes going wide. “You bought a house?” His phone pinged, showing a text with a link to a realtor website.

“Yep, I bought it as a wedding present for Viktor.” 

“Yuuri! That’s not a house. That’s a mansion!” Phichit exclaimed, tilting his phone to show the pictures to Chris.

“It’ll do. Only the best for Viktor. It needs some work. I want to add a pool where it says game room and living area. I think an indoor pool would be best considering the climate there.” 

“Yeah, you are right, but it looks great as it is.” Phichit looked over at Chris who just nodded. “We will take your invitation. We would love to spend more time with our best friends and figure out what to do, thank you.” 

“Great. Let me send you the details and you can go there whenever you are ready. Viktor and I have to finish our assignments and then will head that way too.” Yuuri went quiet. “Speaking of that. Have you found out anything?”

“Actually yes. While Chris was gone I found some irregularities, but I wanted to show it to Chris to see what he thinks about it. Hang on.” Phichit moved Maurice and scrambled off the bed to get to his laptop, opening it and handing it to Chris. “He’s looking at it right now. Can we switch to video chat?”

“Of course. Let me get my laptop too.” Yuuri hit the button on his phone for the camera and opened up his laptop as well. 

“I’m sending you the files so we can look at it together.” 

“Got it. Tell me what I am looking at?” 

Phichit and Chris explained what they were looking at to Yuuri, who was growing more and more serious. 

“And that’s about it.” 

“Whose account are we looking at, Chris. Can you tell?” 

“Let me log into my old work account. I hope they haven’t deleted my credentials yet.” The Swiss man gained entry to his banking profile and entered the information.

“Those number accounts are great for hiding stuff, but it makes our life a bit harder, doesn’t it, Peach?”

“Yep, maybe with Chris’ help I can figure out how to hack into that system if needed in the future.” He smirked at Chris. 

“OK. The account belongs to….” Chris gasped. “Yuuri, the account belongs to Minami Akio.” 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “That family has been working with us for generations.” Yuuri muttered to himself. “I need to be absolutely sure that this is the case. Kenjirou is such a loyal person, I can’t believe that it looks like his dad is doing the embezzlement.” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I saw that and I knew that was the person we were looking for, but I wasn’t sure whose account it was until now.” Peach sounded distraught that his best friend was so upset.

“I know. It’s alright. I will take care of it, but it’s gonna be hard on Kenji. I am certain he had no idea what his dad was doing.”

“Where did the money go too?” Yuuri needed all the facts before he acted.

“It might be gambling problem. There’s large sums going out to another account. Or blackmail for something. We can’t be certain. But it’s definitely your embezzled money and it’s going to the same account every month for about six months now.” Chris added.

“Alright. Thanks guys. And remember feel free to go to Detroit if you want to.” Yuuri said before hanging up.

“Poor Yuuri. I sure didn’t expect it to be one so close to their ranks.” Phichit sighed.

“I hope the others won’t see Kenjirou in a different light for what his father did.” Chris was a bit worried about that. Kenjirou was friendly and outgoing and everyone knew that he admired Yuuri.

_ He would be devastated that his family had upset Yuuri. _


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes out his next hit.
> 
> Yuuri deals with the traitor in their midst.
> 
> Just what is Yuuri's plan now that he is free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> Torture and suicide.
> 
> Oh Viktor, put down the vodka...

Viktor smirked as he watched the room being prepared for Irina Lebedeva. She was a vain woman and well known for putting others down over their appearance.

He had a special treatment arranged for her today.

“Vitya, at last you have grown up and cut off your ridiculous hair.”

“And good evening to you too, Irina.” He beamed, standing to greet her and kiss her cheeks.

“So, why did you want to see me? I have a date later on and you are taking up my preparation time.” She looked him up and down. “Hmmm, you may have short hair but you still look like a poof.”

“Maybe that’s because I am? Have you ever thought of that fact when you have stood there spouting your hate for anyone who doesn’t meet your standards of ‘acceptable’? Hmm, well have you?” He turned away from the sneering woman so she wouldn’t see him retrieving his gold plated gun.

She spluttered and then laughed at his back. “Oh very funny, Vitya! You and your little jokes. Now what do you want?”

Turning slowly he took great pleasure as her look of scorn turned to one of shock at the gun aimed at her.

“V-Vitya?”

Motioning to the men behind him to remove the screen he had set up. He used his gun to indicate that he wanted her to move over to the beauty therapists bed that had been hidden from view.

“Lay down.” He snarled, no longer keeping up the nice and friendly attitude.

“And if I refuse?” 

“Then I shoot you without having my fun.” He replied, his voice cool and emotionless.

“A-Are you going to f-fuck me?” 

“Are you fucking deaf as well as conceited? I just told you I am gay…”

Her face paled as he stepped towards her, making her move back towards the bed. The metal feet screeched across the floor as she collided with it.

“Now get on the bed.”

Panicking, Irina climbed up and sat on the white mattress, lying down when Viktor waved his gun at her again.

A young woman appeared from the other side of the warehouse looking very nervous.

“Ah, thank you for coming at such short notice. Now my friend here has a date this evening and we want her to look as pretty as possible, don’t we?”

The woman nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“So, in this tub I have some very special lotion that will bring out her inner beauty.”

The henchmen behind him moved forward and began using rough cords to tie Irina’s legs and arms to the bed. 

“W-What? Why are they doing that?” She winced as she could hear the squeak of nerves in her own voice.

“Well, we don’t want you to move and spoil the special surprise I have for you, do we?” Viktor was clearly having too much fun at the expense of the now worried woman.

Satisfied that she wasn’t able to move, he raised his eyebrows at the therapist. “You may begin now.”

Looking still very unsure, the younger woman put on a pair of thick rubber gloves and picked up the pot and a brush, hesitating a little too long in the Russian’s opinion.

“Oh for  _ fucks sake _ ! Give it here! I’ll do it myself.”

Taking a second pair of gloves, he put them on and took the brush and pot himself. “You can leave now, do not expect to be paid or for Bratva to contact your Manager again. I’m sure he will be very disappointed that you could not do what you had been booked to do.”

Turning his back on the now crying young woman, he smiled at Irina. “Aren’t you lucky, you get me doing this for you….”

Dipping the brush in the liquid he painted a wide stripe up the side of her face. For a moment she just gave him a puzzled look and then she screamed. Under the watchful gaze of the blue eyed man her skin began to bubble and peel, the stink of melting flesh drifting towards his nose.

“Oh, would you look at that, you are going to look  _ SO _ pretty, when I have finished.”

Carefully and meticulously he painted all of the skin on her face and neck, chuckling as her screams increased as the acid burnt it’s way through, leaving holes in her flesh that grew as the chemical got to work.

“Whoops, oh I am so clumsy.” He grinned as liquid dripped onto her closed eyelids and melted them to her eyeballs.

“Before you die, and you will be glad to hear that I will be putting you out of your misery soon, you probably want to know why I’m killing you, don’t you?”

In shock at the pain and no longer able to see she nodded.

“You and the rest of the upper layer who have been so vocal with your homophobia have upset me. My father, the Pakhan, doesn’t like his son and second-in-command being upset. So, in kindness to me, he has allowed me to kill you all off. Aren’t I lucky?”

Viktor dripped liquid into her open mouth as he finished speaking.

“That will probably stop you breathing in a minute when it burns a hole through your throat. I hope it does hurt when you asphyxiate…” 

Bored now he poured the rest of the acid in a line down her torso and chucked the pot at her choking body.

“Byyyyeeee.” He sing-songed. “It’s been a pleasure knowing you. Please excuse me if I don’t kiss your cheek, it’s kinda melted off your face.”

A vicious laugh left his lips as her body convulsed on the bed before stilling, her chest no longer rising and falling.

“Well, that's another one off the list, who’s next?”

-

Yuuri steeled himself, he was not looking forward to this job at all.

The Oyabun had been horrified and saddened that one of his own was stealing from him.

Minami Akio. 

The man had been at their picnic on the beach. He had  _ heard _ them talking about the money going missing, included in the conversation as part of the trusted team.

How could he sit there and know that it was him that was taking the money. There had been no sign of worry or concern, nothing that could have alerted them to the fact that it was him. 

And now Yuuri had to kill him.

If the man were apologetic and there was an understandable reason for stealing from the family, not that it would make it excusable, then he would allow him the dignity of taking his own life.

Give his family the chance to keep at least a bit of their reputation. He had asked his father not to make Kenji leave their services and he had agreed. The young man was not to blame for his elder’s mistakes and he had already proven his loyalty to Yuuri.

Approaching the family home he was thrown off guard by the youngster in question opening his front door and greeting him with such friendliness and openness that it hurt his heart for what he was about to do to him.

“Yuuri! To what honour do we have you visiting us?”

The second-in-command breathed deeply and allowed Eros to take over.

“I have come to see your father on a very important matter. Is he home?”

Noticing the change in the older man, Kenji nodded and immediately led Yuuri to see his father in his office.

“Yuuri, how may I help you?” 

Studying the man in front of him, Yuuri looked for any signs of him being nervous and found none, just a look of tiredness and resignation.

“Do you know why I am here?” 

All the air seemed to leave Aiko, visibly deflating under the intense gaze of his superior. He nodded without being able to make eye contact again. “It’s about the money, isn’t it?”

“You have been stealing from us. Why?” Yuuri paused, wanting to give him a chance to explain himself.

“I-I got into debt and was too proud to come to see the Oyabun. I borrowed from the money men…”

Yuuri groaned, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. “They then started threatening you unless you paid more money than was originally agreed, yes?”

The embarrassed man nodded. “And so you decided to steal from us rather than swallowing your pride and admitting your mistake so we could help you sort it out and save your family from losing the head of their house?”

Scared eyes locked onto Yuuri’s. “Y-You are going to kill m-me? B-But I have worked for you for such a long time, m-my son is now working for you as well…”

“Aiko, if you had come to see us, we wouldn’t be in this situation, would we?” Yuuri sighed as he shook his head. “You have been a good man, loyal until this unfortunate situation. In deference to your dedication, I am offering you your dignity to die by your own hand.”

Akio nodded and headed over to the stand with the family katana’s. “You wish to witness?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes. And I will inform Kenji as well once it’s done.” Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest, watching the man kneel down in the center of the room. 

“Very well. I will do as you said. Please make sure Kenji is taken care of. He’s my world.” Akio pleaded.

“Akio, you know I will. Kenji is a friend. No. He’s like family. Don’t worry about him. And we will take care of the money men as well. I really wish you would have come to us.” Yuuri sighed.

Akio nodded. “Hindsight is always twenty-twenty. Farewell, Yuuri.” He raised the sword, blade facing him before thrusting the sharp thin blade through his heart. The body fell over with a thump. 

“Farewell, Akio.” Yuuri whispered.

-

Kenjirou was waiting close by, making sure that he was available if Yuuri needed anything. Or his father. Suddenly he heard a thump and ran towards his father’s office, throwing the doors open and froze. 

“W-what h-happened?” Kenji couldn’t move his eyes away from his fathers slumped over dead body.

“You remember us talking about someone stealing money from the organization?”

Kenjirou nodded. Eyes suddenly going wide as he realized what Yuuri just had implied. He looked back and forth between his father’s body and Yuuri. He knew only one thing to do. Falling onto his knees he bowed low in a dogeza. 

“Please Yuuri, forgive my father’s indiscretions. I will make it up to you and your family.” 

“Kenji, get up.” Yuuri said, watching his friend get back to his feet. “It was never my intention to let you suffer from your father’s mistakes. I already talked it over with my father and you will stay in our employment as before.” 

Kenjirou couldn’t help himself, he threw his arms around Yuuri. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will not disappoint you. I promise.”

Yuuri patted the young subordinate awkwardly on the back before he slightly, but politely pushed him away. “Of course, Kenji. Now take a few days off. Arrange for his funeral. You will be expected back to work by the beginning of next week. Changes are being applied. You will need to meet with my father before starting your shift.”

Kenji stared at Yuuri. “C-changes? W-what changes?”

“Nothing to do with your job, but you will find out when it’s time.” Yuuri bowed and left the office and made straight for the front door of the house.

His job was done.

-

“Come in, Yuuri.” 

“Father? I hope I am not keeping you from important business?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“Never. You are always my highest priority.” Toshiya indicated the seating area in the office. “What brings you here?”

“My job is finished. Minami Akio is dead.” 

“Thank you, Yuuri. What are you planning now?” His father smiled kindly to encourage him to speak.

“I was wanting to see if I could borrow the jet to fly to Russia early. Viktor still has two assassinations to get done. I could be of assistance?” Yuuri tried to keep the excitement of being able to see his lover out of his voice and stay professional.

Toshiya chuckled. “Of course, son. Of course. You can go whenever you like. You have our blessings. Just make sure to be available if we are in need of your skill set.”

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you, father. I will keep you updated where I am until we arrive in Detroit and get settled.” 

“Go, son. Be happy.” 

Yuuri smiled. Leaving the room he knew he had to get busy. He called the airport to get the jet ready. It wouldn’t take him long to pack. He only needed to take his clothing and a few personal items. The rest could be sent for once they arrived in their new home.

-

Viktor was pacing the floor of the empty office. Trying to think of a way to get the last two assassinations done as fast as possible. He wanted to get them over with and head to Detroit. He  _ needed  _ to see his boyfriend in person, but for now he had to keep his wits about his job. Soon it would be over.

How could he take care of the last two targets? Should he plan a double assassination? That would take them out and bring him freedom. He hoped he could figure out something fast. Maybe just a quick old fashioned assassination would do.

Yura was more than ready to step up. He had been studying Viktor and his method of working for a while, apparently already eager to take over and take charge. Neither Yakov nor himself had noticed that Yura had been working hard with Otabek, picking up everything they themselves could have taught him. He smiled, this definitely made things a lot easier. Viktor couldn’t wait. Hopefully it wouldn’t be more than a week before he could fly out.

-

Yuuri put the seatbelt on in the private jet. 

Only three hours after he had been released from his job as second-in-command he was going to Russia. He hadn’t contacted anyone over there yet as he knew where the mansion was, he would just take a cab. Thankfully he only had taken two suitcases with him. The rest of his belongings would be sent straight to Detroit. 

Would Viktor be happy to see him unannounced? He really hoped his impulsive decision would be well received. 

He settled in for the flight. He tried to sleep, but he kept only tossing and turning, excited to finally be on his way. Sighing he tried to distract himself with the inflight entertainment. He knew it would be a long flight. 

-

Viktor walked over to the small bar in the living room, having given up trying to work in the office. He needed to calm down. Vodka in hand he sat down and checked his phone. He hadn’t heard from Yuuri in a while and he was wondering if his boyfriend was ok. He knew now that Yuuri wouldn’t leave him, but a small voice in the back of his mind was still trying to tell him that everything was going to fall apart around him. 

He shook his head and took a big gulp of his vodka, savoring the burn going down his throat. He had to stop thinking, needing to get some sleep so he could figure out how to take care of his last two victims. Those two were the roughest out of the bunch. He usually didn’t meet with them, both of them were hitmen as well. 

Pjotr Ivanov was the third highest ranking hitmen in their organization. Killing him meant losing a good assassin, but it was definitely needed. No matter if he would lead or Yura. That man couldn’t stand anyone who wasn’t straight as an arrow and lived a normal conservative life. He had made that clear on multiple occasions and also made it well known that he would not tolerate anyone who wasn’t straight giving him orders. 

The other target was Ana Solokova. 

Viktor was surprised that she was on the list. He always had thought that Ana was with him, that her constant companion was actually her girlfriend, but apparently he was wrong. She was just like the others. Ana had made everyone around them believe that she was ok with people being themselves, but when Mila came out to be gay she really showed her colors. 

She had wanted Mila removed from leadership and kept away from everyone she ever had contact with. Ana had been heard calling Mila an abomination. Mila had been distraught, having been fooled into believing that Ana had her back. Yeah, Viktor wouldn’t have any issues with her being gone. 

Finishing his drink he went to get another one. He tried to not get drunk again, but he had to calm down. His mind wasn’t shutting down. He felt like he was missing a big piece in the puzzle and wanted to know why Yuuri wasn’t contacting him. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives in Russia and makes his way to the Bratva mansion. 
> 
> How pleased will Viktor be to see him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best open a window... Don't care that it's December, it's gonna get steamy in here!

Yuuri landed in St. Petersburg early the next morning. He was tired and smelled of airplanes. All he wanted was a nice hot shower and then sleep. Preferably in the arms of his boyfriend. Getting through customs and out to the taxi area was torture. Yuuri wanted it all to be over with as quickly as possible.

The ride to the mansion was over quickly. Traffic in the early morning hours wasn’t as bad as it would be later when the stores were open. They arrived at the mansion right as the sun was rising fully, bathing the beautiful building into an almost golden glow. 

“Are you expected, sir?” The taxi driver asked in heavily accented English. 

“No, but I’m sure it’ll be ok.” Yuuri pulled out some money and handed it over to the man. He knew that he was paying way too much for the ride, but it was still cheaper than a cab ride in the US. “Keep the change.” 

Yuuri exited the cab and got his suitcases from the trunk. The cab driver pulled away and he stood there, looking up at the building in front of him. It was opulent and the total opposite of Yuuri’s home. This property was meant to intimidate and show off the wealth of the owners. Shaking his head, he went to the door, using the large lion knocker he hoped he wouldn’t wake up anyone. 

After just a moment he heard some shuffling behind the doors and to his surprise Yakov was the one opening the door for him. 

“Katsuki. What are you doing here?” Yakov asked with a surprised rumble in his voice. 

“I was done earlier with my assignments and was released from my position. I thought I’d check on Viktor and see if I might be of assistance here.”

“Come in. Does Vitya know you are here?”

“No, not at all. I haven’t been able to text during the flight. I literally headed out less than three hours after I was released. My dad let me use the jet.” The younger man explained.

“Let’s get you some breakfast and I’ll send someone up to get Vitya down here.”

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until food was mentioned. “Thank you.”

Yakov led him to a dining room. It appeared to be a private dining room since it wouldn’t seat more than six people. A butler showed up at the door taking an order for breakfast. “Yuuri. Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, please.”

“I didn’t ask, but is it ok for me to call you by your first name?” Yakov came over after dismissing the butler.

“Absolutely. We will be family after all, right?” Yuuri smirked. 

“That we are. That we are. Come on, sit down.” They had just sat down as they heard commotion going on outside the room. 

“Why do I have to get up early and be presentable at record speed? We aren’t expecting any guests, father!” Viktor came storming into the room followed by a bouncing Makka. “I really wanted to sleep in so I could take care of the rest of my work tonight.” Viktor stopped in his tracks, jaw hanging open in surprise. “Y-Yuuri? W-What are y-you doing here?”

“Surprise?” Yuuri smirked at the dumbfounded expression on his boyfriend's face.

“You are right, we weren’t expecting any guests, Vitya, but I thought you might want to see this guest. Am I right?” Yakov chuckled at his son’s facial expression. 

“Wow. Am I still dreaming?” Viktor rubbed his eyes. “When did you arrive?”

Yuuri got up from his spot at the table and walked over to his boyfriend. “Aren’t you gonna say hello to me?”

Before Viktor could reply, Makka made herself known to this new human who her master seemed to be very pleased to see.

She boofed at him and jumped up on her hind legs, nudging at his hands.

"Hello girl!" Yuuri chuckled. "It's good to meet you too, your papa talks very highly of you!" He scratched her ears and was treated to a pleased woof and a large lick up his cheek.

Viktor was ecstatic. Yuuri and Makka instantly loved each other. He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug and kisses were spread all over his face. The smaller man giggled. “Are you trying to imitate Makka?”

“So meeeaaan, Yuuuuuri…” Viktor huffed. A smile tugging at his mouth. “Come on, sit down. Tell me how I deserved this surprise?”

They sat down and he filled in Viktor and Yakov on what had gone on in Japan while he was there. They both listened between Yuuri eating and drinking coffee. “So your sister is going to take over and you will just stay on as a hitmen?” Yakov queried.

“Yes, I got the same deal as you had offered Vitya.”

“Good, good. Now we just have to get the last assignments for Viktor taken care off and then we can announce the change in leadership and he will be able to go ‘undercover’ for me. That’s the story we had prepared.”

“Is Yura ready to take over?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Yes, we didn’t realize how much attention he paid to his surroundings until we put him on the spot. He handles everything pretty well and if he isn’t sure, he does ask. He’s not as hot headed as we thought he would be.” The older Russian explained

“That’s good to know. And it’s not like we’re out of reach. He could also just call us at any time. Oh, by the way. Chris and Phichit will stay with us for a while in Detroit. So if you need their services you know how to reach them as well.” 

“Speaking of which. Did you really buy that property unseen and for more than the asking price?” Viktor asked, head still spinning with the shock of finding his boyfriend in his home.

“Yes, I knew the property had everything we needed and then some. It would be perfect for us to live and train without drawing any attention to us.” Yuuri explained. “I’m actually having Chris and Phichit overseeing the installation of an indoor pool right now. The property didn’t have a pool, but I know we would need that as part of our training. Once we are there we will figure everything else out.” 

Yakov was impressed by the planning of their move. 

“And if you are ever in the States, you come by and visit us, right? We have enough rooms that you won’t even have to stay at a hotel. And you can stay as long as you want, father.” Viktor threw into the conversation. 

“I might need to take you up on that.” Yakov said thoughtfully. “There’s some other stuff going on, but I am not really willing to talk about it yet.”

“Whenever you are ready, father. But please don’t close off from me, ok?” Viktor pleaded.

“I won’t. I promise I will talk to you as soon as I have more information.”

Yuuri yawned behind his hand and then chuckled. “I guess the coffee didn’t help much. Is it ok if I could take a nap somewhere?” 

“Of course. Let me show you my room. Father, I will leave Makka with you." Viktor bounced away from the table, turning back to check if Yuuri was following him.

“Please excuse me, Yakov.” Yuuri bowed before moving away from the table.

“Even tired this boy has manners. Vitya could have done much worse.” Yakov spoke mostly to himself. 

-

“I still can’t believe you are here!” Viktor exclaimed as he helped his boyfriend carry his luggage up to his room. 

“I thought that rather than going straight to Detroit, if I came and offered my help, you might get finished quicker?” The younger man replied as they paused outside of the bedroom on the third floor.

A soft smile bloomed on the Russians face as he leaned in for a small kiss. “Thank you, darling.” He put down the suitcases and laid his hand on the handle of the door. “Well this is us until we move.”

Opening the door, he led Yuuri into his bedroom.

The room was spacious with a large comfortable looking bed sitting off to one side flanked by wooden bedside units. Built in wardrobes took up the whole of one wall, the rest of the room containing stylish dark wood furniture. Yuuri guessed that the door in the far corner led to an ensuite. Once again he shook his head at the opulence of the mansion. Ok, so he now owned a mansion as well, but there was no way it was going to be styled in such a way.

“Would you like to shower first before you sleep?”

Small kisses were placed on his neck as Viktor hugged him from behind, arms holding him tightly as his hands splayed over his torso. “Thank you for coming, dorogoy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Will you join me?” Yuuri murmured, leaning back into the touch of his lover’s lips on his skin. He knew there was no way he would be able to sleep without some kind of skin to skin contact. The pent up sexual energy fizzing between them already had him half hard and needy.

A muffled snorting laugh was buried in his neck. “As if you have to ask.” Viktor teased, pressing himself tighter so the smaller man could feel his engorged length nudging against his rear. “I want you clean, in my bed and in me...”

“Come on then! Race you!”

Laughing they tugged at their own clothing, desperate to be the first one naked and in the shower. Viktor stripped bare first and was giggling, wiggling his rear as he sprinted for the bathroom, wanting to get the water running and warm so they didn’t have to wait.

Yuuri watched him go, drooling over the pert ass as he pulled off the rest of his clothes. He was so tired, but he was also very horny.

Leaving his clothing on the floor where it fell, the younger man sauntered to the bathroom, hearing the water splashing already. 

The Russian was already under the water, his eyes closed as he ruffled his hair to soak it. Yuuri could only stand and stare, transfixed at the sight of the toned body stretching under the steaming cascade.

One blue eye opened and Viktor smirked at his boyfriend gawping at him. “You are not going to get clean standing there. Come on, I thought you wanted to fuck me!”

Chuckling, Yuuri stepped into the shower and sighed at the hot water raining down on his skin as he gratefully accepted the handful of shower gel and began to wash. “Oh god that feels good.” He moaned tilting his face up to wet it. 

“As good as being in my ass?” The taller man whispered as he leant down to place kisses on the slightly parted lips. Yuuri shook his head. “No, nothing else feels  _ that _ good, baby…”

“Good, otherwise I might get jealous.”

Letting the pouring water do the job of rinsing the bubbles from his cleaned skin, Yuuri’s hands cupped the pert pale skinned rear. His digits teasing the valley between the two globes of flesh. “I came so hard watching you finger fucking yourself, that has got to be one of the hottest things I have  _ ever _ seen.” 

Viktor sighed and nuzzled into the neck of his partner, smirking at the sharp inhale as he rolled his groin, their hard flesh brushing against each other.

“Only for you darling.”

“Good, otherwise I  _ will _ get jealous.”

The Russian smirked and rolled his groin again. “Want you…” He gasped as fingers wove their way through his wet locks and gripped tightly, tugging his head down. Lips locked as he was kissed roughly. Yuuri’s tongue forcing its way into his more than willing mouth, searching out his own. 

They kissed deeply before pulling away reluctantly. Yuuri’s brown eyes shining in the low light of the shower, black and full of desire.

“Bed,  _ now… _

Without bothering to dry themselves, the pair stopped kissing for long enough to make the wet rush from the shower back into the bedroom and onto the bed. Viktor sighed as he was manhandled onto his back and his legs spread, loving the dominant actions of his boyfriend.

Slipping his hand under the pillows he grabbed the bottle of lube that had taken up permanent residence there since their cam sex session. His own fingers filling his ass as he replayed the images of Yuuri wanking over him on screen night after lonely night.

But no more, Yuuri was here in his bed and about to fuck him into the mattress.

“Here…”

He handed the small bottle to the man who was looking at him from his position kneeling between his legs like he wanted to eat him up. This wasn’t to be a tender lovemaking session, this was all about reclaiming and possessing each other.

Yuuri nodded and took the offered lube, coating his fingers before leaning back up and going in for another bruising kiss. His slick digits immediately seeking out their desired target. Smoothing the cool gel around the fluttering rim he sank a single finger fully within with no warning.

Viktor hissed and arched into the touch, his body immediately responding to the attention, thighs spreading further apart to allow the smaller man more access.

Grinning into their kiss at the desperateness of his lover, Yuuri immediately began finger fucking him, getting him quickly to two fingers so he could begin stretching him. Not wanting to cause his boyfriend pain he worked slower than he wanted to, but was still hurrying his actions.

Two fingers became three and Viktor pulled back back from their rough kisses and bites, his neck and shoulders already covered with red marks from his partners lips and teeth.

“J-Just  _ fuck _ me…” He panted, reaching down to pull Yuuri’s digits from his ass. “I  _ want  _ to feel you…”

Nodding, completely understanding the desperation in his lover.  _ Fuck he was so full of desire he didn’t know what to do with it all himself. _

Moving his hands to hold Viktors pale thighs wide apart he nudged his length against the slightly gaping entrance and thrust.

They both gasped and hissed at the stretch, the tightness and the  _ heat _ .

Yuuri paused, hands still gripping his lovers legs as their eyes locked.

“All of you,  _ NOW _ …”

There was no way on earth he could resist that command from the older man and he thrust again, bottoming out, noticing the fleeting wince on his partner’s face.

Crashing forwards to connect their lips again, he whined into the open mouth as his hips began a punishing pace, skin slapping together noisily as they fucked out their urgency.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s ass and gripped it tightly, holding him impossibly close as he matched the others rhythm, meeting each downward thrust with an upwards one of his own. His ass  _ hurt _ , it was so good. Yuuri’s wide length stretching him further and further open until he was convinced he could feel him in his stomach.

Sweat glistened on both bodies as they groaned and moaned their want for each other to the room. Wet, lewd slaps as Yuuri’s hips collided with Viktor’s ass cheeks. Fucking out the hurt and feelings of loss that had happened between them since they were last together like this in Geneva. So much to work their way through in the best way that they both knew.

It wasn’t going to be a long session, Viktor was already approaching a fast and furious orgasm, legs wound tighter around Yuuri’s waist as they pounded the headboard into the wall. Two grown men fucking the hell out of the bed and the mattress.

“Come for me…”

Yuuri’s demand fizzed up Viktors spine and he fucked harder upwards, taking everything that he was being given and more, wanting to be in pain when they worked tonight. A physical reminder of Yuuri’s love for him. Proof that they were together and nothing or no-one would separate them ever again.

With a pained cry he let the feelings of heat and lust flood his body. Belly and balls aching as he came between their squashed torsos, the rush whiting his vision and deafening him. Hearing returned to the cry of his own name from the man still thrusting deep inside him despite the tell tale warmth of release in his ass.

Yuuri couldn’t stop, didn't want to stop, he needed to keep possessing Viktor, expressing his love and desire and pride in his partner. Despairing at his own body as it softened due to exhaustion.

With a heartfelt groan he flopped onto the heavenly panting body of his lover and resumed kissing him, even when his now flaccid cock slipped messily from the abused body, a flow of his semen following the soft member.

“Don’t ever leave me again, understand?” He panted, biting and kissing the bruising shoulder under his lips. “I can’t be without you, ever.”

Viktor nodded and murmured tiredly. “Ditto.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to catch up with our other adorable couple...
> 
> Chris and Phichit arrive in Detroit and their new home.
> 
> Two crews of workmen turn up to start making the alterations to the house that Yuuri requires. One of the teams Chris deals with and gets more of an insight into the life of his best friends lover and dom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this house...! 
> 
> LOL one of these days you might? You can definitely dream, Vitya. 😘

Phichit and Chris flew to their new home in Detroit. Arriving at the address provided by Yuuri their jaws dropped. The property was huge. They left their luggage at the door and started to walk through the house. 

Room after room was opening up to them. The whole house was over the top, restored to the old glory of the original building, but they could see where contractors had carefully taken down some historic details of the walls and flooring to make room for the pool to be installed. They had decided to keep the original pieces for either replacements or changes throughout the house. 

Chris noticed the library first and was in awe. The built in bookshelves flowed around the room with great light coming in from the windows. He knew this would be his favorite room. Of course they would need to change the furnishing, the current set up didn’t allow for long hours of relaxed reading. 

“We need to make a few alterations to this room.” He looked around. “We need a couch and some lounge chairs instead of this study table.”

Phichit nodded. “Yes. I think since we are taking the living room and game room out for the pool this room could be repurposed as part of the living area.” 

The other rooms didn’t disappoint either. They were all well decorated, but it was obvious that the technology was outdated and some furnishings had to be replaced. 

“Let’s head upstairs so we can pick a room before we fall asleep right here.” Phichit yawned.

They walked around the second floor looking at all the different bedrooms. Wondering which one Yuuri and Viktor wanted to have as they stumbled upon the perfect room for themselves. It was a smaller suite setup then the master bedroom, but it was perfectly cosy for them. 

“What do you think?” Chris asked hesitantly. 

“I think this one is perfect. Which one of the bedrooms would you like to use?” Phichit offered the choice to Chris since he was fine with either bedroom. Both were cozy and both were about the same size. Just one of the rooms was facing East while the other room was facing North. 

“I think I’ll take the East facing room. That way if you work at night you won’t get too much sunlight when you try to sleep during the day.” Chris smiled at Phichit. 

“Thank you. That’s very considerate of you. And yes, I do most of my work at night.” 

Hired staff had noticed their reaction and offered to bring the luggage and pet carriers up to the rooms. Chris and Phichit nodded and headed to the third floor of the house. 

“Wow!” Phichit exclaimed while spinning around. “This is perfect for training and setting up my computers. 

Chris walked around and noticed that a shelf was just slightly moved. He pushed against it and it opened up. 

“Oh my God! Are you serious?” Phichit couldn’t believe his eyes. “There is a fucking secret room in this house?”

They walked in and looked around. “I think Yuuri and Viktor would like to store their weapons here. Look.” Chris pointed towards a built in large safe. “This room would make the perfect armory.” 

“You are absolutely right. The other two rooms make a great gym and computer room. Let’s see what’s on the other side?” 

They left the room and crossed the top floor with some more smaller bedrooms until they reached the so-called cedar room. “Perfect for storing clothing we don’t need all the time.” Chris said. “That’s how we store good winter clothing and items like that when not in use.” 

Phichit nodded. He wasn’t one wearing suits and fancy clothing very often. Usually jeans and t-shirts were his go to outfit when working. But he did appreciate the outfits he had and keeping them safe like this would definitely be a blessing. 

“Yuuri definitely outdid himself with this property.” Chris sighed, letting himself sink into a chair in the breakfast room once they had finished their initial investigation. Staff had asked what they would like to eat and they had opted for a simple American breakfast for dinner. 

The smell of hash browns, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and pancakes was wafting through the room. Chris licked his lips. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he smelled the food. Minutes later the food was served on several platters. Bowls of fresh cut fruits and whipped cream were set on the table. They had opted for iced tea for dinner as they needed to get some rest soon.

“Wow. That looks amazing.” Phichit exclaimed, shoveling a bit of food from every platter onto his plate and watching Chris do the same.

Both men sighed as the quality of the food hit their taste buds. “This is amazing. Yuuri definitely knows how to hire staff and cooks.” Chris said between bites.

Phichit chuckled. “Food means a lot to Yuuri. And you better believe the cook was vetted by Hiroko. She would not let anyone cook for her son who wouldn’t be able to hold up to her standards.”

“I guess we will benefit from this.” Chris smiled.

They finished eating in silence, feeling the jetlag catch up with them and still wanting to take a shower before they fell asleep. 

-

Both showered and ready for bed they stood at the door joining their rooms. “Do you want to have space tonight, Chris?” 

He took Phichit’s hand. “Not tonight. I would feel better if we were together.” He turned around and snorted. “It looks like Maurice already is comfortable.” 

Phichit followed Chris to the bed. Both getting in and settling down. They cuddled together and Maurice made sure to be at their feet as he purred. Within minutes they all were asleep.

-

Yakov met up with his lawyer again. This time at Dmitri’s official place of business. Dmitri was a godsend. He had to admit that the young lawyer definitely knew how to twist everything into the right light. 

“What have you got for me?” He asked as Dmitri motioned for him to sit down at the seating area in his office. 

“I was thinking about the stipulations in the original marriage agreement. You know that Lilia will make you pay everything she can milk you for and will turn around and sell what comes with the house and demand new items.” 

“I am aware.” Yakov ran his hands over his face. “I will deal with this. Don’t you worry about that. Just make sure it’s all legal and she can’t get anything once Yura takes over for me.”

“I will.” Dmitri was luckily unattached. No family meant that there was nobody Lilia could use against him to get what she wanted. 

They talked about what access Yura needed to get into all the companies and how to proceed with him taking over one part of the business at a time. Pulling Yakov out but still being available as an advisor to Yura. 

Everything was set up by the end of the meeting and Dmitri would now draw a will up for Yakov based on all the changes which had happened in Yakov’s life. It would definitely require a brand-new will. Dmitri sighed. An awful lot of paperwork was waiting for him. Deciding to work from home he gathered all the papers and headed out not long after Yakov had left.

“Ludmila, please cancel all my appointments for the next week. I will be working from home to be undisturbed, but I will check in with you. Take messages for everything and if something important comes up, let me know immediately.” 

Ludmila nodded. She understood what important meant. Their biggest client was of course the Feltsman corporation. Anything pertaining to them would definitely be considered important.

-

Phichit stirred, enjoying the feeling of being held tightly, but loose enough at the same time to get away from the hold if he wanted too. He knew they needed to get up, but he wanted to enjoy just a moment longer cuddled up against Chris. 

Unfortunately the alarm clock went off at that moment and Chris stirred. “Morning, Peach.” 

“Morning, Chris.” Phichit laughed as he felt whiskers tickling his feet. 

“Maurice! Be a good boy and behave. Stop tickling our Peach.” He chuckled. Looking over at the time he flopped back on to the pillows and sighed. “We better get up. The construction crew will be here soon.” 

After sharing a slow and tender kiss they decided to get up and get ready for their first full day in their new home. 

Chris started to smile cheekily as he dressed, remembering that there wouldn’t only be one crew arriving today, but two. One crew would be completely Japanese and would be carrying out some very discreet and  _ personal _ work on one of the carriage houses. He couldn’t deny that he was extremely curious about that work. In all honesty he was more curious about that part than he was about the pool. 

Of course Yuuri would put an amazing pool into the house, that went without saying, but the playroom, or rather, more like the play _ house, _ was much more interesting. He knew Yuuri was on the same wavelength as him when it came to sex play. Their shopping trip in Geneva had shown that fact up very clearly, and he was really curious about the set up. All he knew for certain was that it was supposed to be the same set up he had had back in Japan. All of his moveable items would be brought over by the crew to be installed in the carriage house.

While they were still sitting at breakfast the doorbell rang and a butler moved to open the door to let in the crew for the pool. Phichit wiped his mouth on his napkin and got up, greeting the crew and looking over the plans with them. He had talked extensively with Yuuri about the set up and so Chris left him in charge of this project. 

The Swiss man would be overseeing the playroom construction and installations. Secretly he wondered what Phichit would think about this type of play. They hadn’t known each other long enough nor had they had the time to talk about kinks yet. He was definitely curious about the younger man’s opinion. Maybe they could try some of the toys in the play house as well. 

As if the Japanese crew could read his mind, the doorbell rang again. “I’ll get it!” He called into the house as he bounded towards the front door.

“Good morning, Sato-san!” Chris grinned. 

“Good morning, Mr. Giacometti.” The project manager bowed. “Do you know where we will install the requested items?”

“Yes, please follow me.” Chris indicated before turning back to the house and called inside. “Phichit, I’ll be at carriage house one. You know the one Yuuri wanted some work done to.” 

A faint acknowledgement could be heard. Chris shrugged and led the crew to the carriage house. Unlocking the door he bounced up the stairs wanting to see what the rooms looked like before they were altered. 

Wow, there was so much space. He felt a tingle of excitement knowing  _ exactly _ what would be taking place here once the rooms were transformed. Chris watched Sato-san looking around and taking measurements of every area in the upstairs rooms of the carriage house. 

Leaving the men to carry out their inspection of the upper floor, Chris wandered back downstairs to have a nosey around.

The ground floor was taken up by garages. Some of Yuuri’s cars had already been delivered and cleaned up. They would need to figure out some more parking, that was for sure. He knew how much Yuuri loved his cars, they had chatted about them when they had been shopping for toys. He was more interested in them than everyday clothing. Viktor and Yuuri were total opposites in that way. 

He carefully let his hand run over the limited black edition truck sitting in the first bay. All black including the lights it looked intimidating even in daylight, but he knew that this meant the truck was very well hidden in the dark. Knowing that Yuuri loved using trucks for jobs, it made sense that he had brought his favorite one over here first.

Next to it was a limited edition 2010 GT40. He remembered hearing how excited Yuuri had gotten when he heard about the release of a limited run of those and had 'treated' himself to one. 

According to Phichit, Yuuri was always a sports car fan and he really wanted that one in the original colors. The white and black car looked amazing. Maybe Yuuri would let him drive it one day...

He knew Yuuri had more cars than this, but he only had brought two over here. He wondered if he did that to leave some covered spaces for them to get their own vehicles into the garages as the winters were hard in Detroit. 

Chris went back upstairs as soon as he heard Sato calling for him. “What can I do for you?” he beamed at the polite Japanese man.

“Do you have any instructions from Katsuki-san about where he would like the items?” 

“From what I know it’s supposed to be as close as possible to the set up as it was in Japan. So if that works it would be the best setting. But since Yuuri’s never seen the property you may need to make adjustments based on the items you’ve got. I have never seen the original playroom so I won’t be able to help with much.” 

Sato nodded in understanding. He knew that he was supposed to recreate the original, but based on the measurements he had now it wouldn’t be possible. “I won’t be able to recreate the room exactly. Do you have any ideas of what he’s comfortable with?” 

“I would be happy to look at the plans with you since I do share that side of life with him and know Yuuri a bit by now. And if not we do have his best friend available here for questioning.” Chris smirked. 

The day went by fast and he saw Phichit only during the lunch break they had served both crews in the large dining room. The staff had prepared a buffet style lunch of sandwiches, soups and salad.

Both crews dug in and checked over their work orders. The Japanese crew needed two more days to get ready and the pool would take about another two weeks before it would be finished. 

Trying to get more work done they didn’t linger after finishing their food and went back to work. 

Chris followed the Japanese crew back to the playhouse. Laid out on the floor were the revised plans to be discussed and approved. What caught the Swiss man's eye, however, were the first two pieces of equipment that were currently being unwrapped and carefully examined to ensure that they had travelled well.

"You approve of my craftsmanship?"

Chris nodded, gaze not leaving the black leather spanking bench that was now devoid of packing materials. "May I?" 

"Of course, Katsuki-san is my most respected client. He has very high standards and all of his equipment is purpose built to his specific requirements."

Letting out a small snorting laugh, he walked over to the bench.  _ Of COURSE Yuuri would have bespoke play equipment.  _ The leather was soft to touch. Viktor would be SO comfortable laying on this.

"Every piece of leather has been replaced at his request. I understand that he does not wish his husband's skin to touch anything that has previously been 'used'."

_ Yep, again, totally in keeping with the man he was getting to know. Viktor was going to be a very spoiled pet. Thank goodness they were marrying each other. _

"I am rather pleased with this."

Chris's attention was being diverted away from the soft leather cuffs for restraining arms and legs on the bench to look over the side of the room.

Under the critical eye of the older man, an exquisite looking whipping cross was having the last of its protective layers removed. 

"Wow…"

The word left the blonde man's mouth in a sigh of appreciation.  _ Oh, to have Peach restrained on there, he would look so pretty... _

"I can tell you approve." Sato smiled at the look of wonder on the taller man's face. "See, the sub can be restrained in several positions by moving the cuffs around the struts, the cross can also be spun to change their position mid-session without having to remove them from the cross."

Chris nodded, unable to find the words to express everything he was feeling.

"But now to business, please look at my suggestions to the plans to make Katsuki-san pleased."

Together they gathered around the paperwork spread on the floor. The Japanese craftsman explained the old set up in Japan and his proposed changes. His recommendation to use the other smaller rooms as the come down room and a seperate bedroom with ensuite in case the lovers chose to sleep over after their play.

-

Changes agreed Chris set off back to the house, leaving the crew to their work.

He had to have that conversation with Phichit once it felt appropriate...


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri complete the final two hits of Viktor's assignment.
> 
> Phichit and Chris have a slight misunderstanding, but then take their relationship to the next level...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNINGS ***
> 
> strong language and use of homophobic language.
> 
> Also, it gets a bit steamy with our other couple...!

Later that evening Viktor grinned as he and Yuuri waited for the signal that their targets were on the way.

He had requested a meeting with them both. Stating the reason for the summons was he was worried that they were in danger of being possible targets themselves after the deaths of the other senior members of the organisation.

They were sitting in the back room of one of their ‘safe’ restaurants. The owners had been paid an extra large sum to ignore what they were undoubtedly about to hear.

As soon as the daughter of the owners knocked three times on the door to the private dining room, Viktor climbed onto Yuuri’s lap and they began making out. The pair of them made sure that they were in the midst of a messy and open mouthed kiss, hands roaming freely over and under clothing as they groped at each other.

“WHAT THE _FUCK?_ ”

Leaping apart, the shock on their faces was actually genuine, instantly getting lost in the pleasure of being together again. 

Pjotr Ivanov and Ana Solokova stood stock still, glaring at the couple, disbelief clear on their respective faces.

“Why are you doing  _ that… _ ?” Ana asked, waving her hand in their vague direction. “With  _ a man?” _

Viktor smiled at his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his cheek, staying seated astride his lap.

“Oh, please excuse me! Where are my manners? Pjotr, Ana, I would like you to meet Katsuki Yuuri, my husband-to-be.”

“Katsuki? As in the cunts in Japan?” The man sneered, enjoying the flash of annoyance over the Asian man’s face.

“Yes, that would be them. How kind of you to refer to my in-laws so colourfully. Please make sure to apologise to my Yuuri before I make you do it.” Viktor smiled sarcastically sweetly at the scowling hitman.

“Like I’m gonna listen to you ever again,  _ faggot _ .” He laughed and nudged Ana. “Bet you don’t fancy him anymore do you!”

A blush briefly decorated the cheeks of the smartly dressed female. 

Viktor's genuine laugh was full of amusement. “What? Ana was wanting to get into the pants of the Pakhan’s son? Planning on sleeping your way to the top spot, were you? Did Lilia try to set you up with me?” He giggled again. “You know, for a while I considered confessing my sexuality to you. I thought you were gay too, guess I was wrong…”

She visibly bristled and shook her head. “Why would I want to sleep with  _ women?” _

“You will have to forgive me, I can’t answer that question, since I don’t want to sleep with women either.” Viktor replied offhandedly.

“Quit this fucking stupid conversation, Nikiforov. You summoned us here saying that you thought we were in danger of being taken out. What do you know that you haven’t disclosed to Yakov?” Pjotr snapped, now fed up with the whole situation. Thoroughly pissed off that their second-in-command was queer and that he had to listen to him whilst he was sitting on the lap of another  _ man. _

“I actually happen to know why the others ‘disappeared’. Want to know why?” Viktor asked, looking from one to the other as he slowly got up off of Yuuri’s lap.

“Of course, why else would we be here? We want to know how to protect ourselves.” Ana replied, clearly beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“Yakov ordered their execution because of their views on homosexuality. He is very supportive of his son and knows how much it upsets me that people like you have a problem with who I am.” He turned to indicate to Yuuri who was now lounging casually on his chair. “Mine and Yuuri’s marriage will unite our two organisations. There won’t be room for people like you within our new united families.”

Pjotr shook his head. “No way, over my fucking dead body.” He looked Yuuri up and down and spat. “I will be speaking to Yakov about this, about your lies and the mockery this is making of the Bratva. We will be a laughing stock.”

Yuuri sighed deeply and also rose to his feet. “Why are you not listening to Vitya? Who do you think took out the other people?”

Ana shook her head, she had heard what had happened to the others and was now terrified about what was about to happen to her.

“No, Vitya, please. I’m happy to admit that I’m wrong. You two make a beautiful c-couple.”

With a small chuckle, Viktor rounded the table and stalked towards the woman who was swallowing quickly. “Don’t worry, I don’t have acid to paint on your pretty face.” He chuckled, stroking the backs of his fingers down her cheek. “You just need to pay for how you treated Mila when she was brave enough to come out. You called her an abomination and demanded that she be removed from her position. All for what? Because she is happy and dating Sara who heads up the Italian branch? How do you think her girlfriend would feel about how you were talking about the woman she loves? Hmmm?”

He was briefly distracted by Yuuri dashing past him to slam the door shut and stop the other man from slipping away. “Darling, was he trying to leave without being given permission? Tut tut. I know how much you hate people disobeying you. Are you going to make him kneel?”

Yuuri snorted in laughter. “Like you would let anyone else kneel for me, darling. You would break their neck in an instant. You are the only person who is allowed to kneel at my feet.”

Viktor hummed in agreement. “True darling, you know how jealous I get just at the thought of you being someone else’s Master.”

Pjotr gagged. “SHUT UP! I don’t want to hear your fucking queer conversations. You are what is wrong with this world, letting other men fuck you in the ass. It’s WRONG and you should all be done away with.”

“Actually it’s very nice fucking Vitya’s ass, but I guess that would be lost on you,  _ sweetie _ .” Yuuri chuckled leaning in close to the agitated man. “So, are you going to apologise to me for the way you spoke about my family?”

“No, why the FUCK should I?” He retorted, pushing the smaller man away. “It’s not like a pansy like you scares me.”

“Oh, I would be very scared of my Yuuri, if I were you,” Viktor called over as he led Ana to a chair and made her sit. “He has methods of extracting what he wants from people that you probably haven’t even heard of…”

Producing thin ropes from a small box hidden under the table, the silver haired man began tying the now crying woman’s legs to the legs of the chair, her hands fixed behind her back, elbows hooked over the back of the chair so she was unable to move.

“Now my pretty, just what does Vitya have in his box of tricks for you?” He cooed, picking up a small wooden container and flicking open the lid to expose a line of small glass phials.

“D-Did you really k-kill the others because they hate gay people?” Ana wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer, but since it was clear that she wouldn’t be leaving here alive, she might as well ask.

“Oh yes, that was just me. You two are very lucky that my Yuuri has come to help out on this last hit before we move away and get married. He didn’t want to move to the mansion he had bought me as a wedding present on his own.” He grinned at her. “Can you imagine that? My gorgeous boyfriend loves me so much he bought me a mansion!”

Ana just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Her concentration on the glass that he was pouring clear liquid from the tiny bottles into. She just knew he was going to make her drink that.

“Darling, what do you want me to do with him?”

Viktor turned to see Pjotr pinned up against the wall, his face pink from the tight grip Yuuri had around his neck. “He keeps trying to get away and he won’t apologise to me.”

“Well, our lovely friend Ana here is being such a good girl and is going to drink up this lovely cocktail that I am kindly making for her, and then we can deal with him. If he is misbehaving for you, you can use my blade to carve him up a bit. You know, get your apology that way.”

Yuuri snarled at the man as he fought against him, trying to worm his way out of his hands. Pjtor suddenly stomped on Yuuri’s foot as he brought up his hands and managed to escape from the Asian man’s grasp, heading straight for Viktor who had his back to him.

“Leave her ALONE!” 

Throwing himself over the table, he made a grab for Viktor. His fingers just made contact with Viktor’s shirt before he was yanked backwards and fell onto the table. He felt a body rolling over him, pinning him down with an arm as a blade pierced his chest, stabbing into his heart, killing him instantly.

“Well, it appears that someone wanted to keep you safe, wasn’t that kind of him?” Viktor chuckled, trying not to let the agitation that was pricking at him put him off his stride. “See how protective my Yuuri is of me? He won’t let anything happen to me.” He lent closer to whisper in her ear. “Only he is allowed to hurt me during our playtimes, you see.” He lent back and winked at her, enjoying the look of disgust that was mingling with the residual fear on her face.

“Now, I am getting bored of this, and I’m not nice when I am bored.” He held the glass up to her lips. “Time for you to drink up!”

Obediently Ana opened her mouth and let him pour the bitter fluid onto her tongue. “I would swallow that very quickly if I were you.” Viktor stated, leaning back to look at her. “You might not like what it does in your mouth.”

Gagging as she swallowed, Ana felt tears running down her cheeks. Her throat and stomach began to feel very warm as the poison started to take effect, her airways feeling like they were closing up as a pain bloomed inside her.

“Bye bye Ana, it was sometimes a pleasure working with you.”

Rising to lean back on the table, Viktor smiled and relaxed back into the arms of his lover as they curled around him. Both watching as the poison slowly stopped Ana's breathing, foam dripping from her pink lips, bubbling with her last few breaths.

“We can go home now, I’m free.”

-

Phichit sent the final text in their late night conversation to his best friend, put his phone on to charge and snuggled down under his bedding.

It felt weird to be sleeping on his own.

Even though it had only really been a few weeks, he had quickly gotten used to falling asleep and waking up in the arms of his Swiss boyfriend.

Chris had been odd all through dinner, so he wasn’t surprised when the older man had disappeared off to bed with just a whispered ‘night’ and a forehead kiss.

It must be strange for him, he had reasoned to himself. Chris had left his home and his boyfriend to go to do what he thought was a straightforward job. Instead he had ended up splitting from his long term partner, leaving the prestigious career he had worked hard to achieve and left the place he had called home for the last two and a bit years.

He shrugged to himself as he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself and listened to the hamsters running on their wheels.

_ What will be, will be. He wasn’t going to rush anything. Thanks to Yuuri and Viktor’s generosity he had a new home that was simply AMAZING and the possibility of a relationship with the sweetest guy he had ever met. _

-

Chris looked at his phone again and buried his face in his hands.

_ Masumi - why are you being such a bitch? _

The first comments had arrived just as he and Peach had sat down to eat the delicious meal prepared by the house chef.

He had glanced at it only because his phone had buzzed as he put it on the table. Expecting a message from Viktor he had looked and been treated to a screen full of hate filled text from his ex. Slating him on his twitter account and tagging him in each vicious tweet to make sure that he would see it.

Thanks to Masumi’s groupies, Chris was now also being verbally attacked by a band of crazed fans, all slating him for ‘cheating on the most handsome man in the world’. Calling him a slag and a slut and other such slurs.

Chris had a tough skin, and usually he could laugh off attacks on himself. But these were relentless and getting more and more personal. His ex winding his fans up further by letting intimate things slip, things that stung the Swiss man and made him sad.

He knew that he had probably worried Peach by disappearing with hardly a word, but he needed some time to himself to sort everything out in his head.

Reluctantly he had tried appealing to Masumi in a DM to ask him why he was doing this. However, that just resulted in the model copying and pasting his message into a tweet and making the fans buzz and spit again.

And now he couldn’t sleep.

Phichit had gone into his room a little while ago, he was probably asleep now. Would he get upset if Chris crept in and slid into bed with him?

He really needed a cuddle right now, but he had pretty much been rude to the adorable man during the evening. He wouldn’t be surprised if he told him to get lost.

_ Well, he could lay in his own bed and stare at the ceiling or he could try and apologise to his boyfriend for being an asshole. Which was it to be? _

Without a second thought he got out of bed and padded from the room across the small space between their bedroom doors and tried the handle of Phichit’s door.

Finding it unlocked, he slipped through and made his way over to the bed that was dimly illuminated by the moonlight dancing around the edges of the drawn blinds.

“Peach?”

His whisper sounded so loud in the quiet of the room. There was a muffled hum in response.

_ He hadn’t been told to fuck off, so that was a good start, wasn’t it? _

Trying to lift up the blankets to get in, he chuckled as he realised that the younger man had wrapped himself up like a burrito. There was  _ no _ way he would be able to take back any of the covers without waking the sleeping man.

So instead he lay down and curled himself around the slight form encased in warm bedding, pressing a kiss to the mop of black mussed hair.

_ “Chris?”  _

Phichit's voice was warm, full of sleep and adorable.

“Sorry darling, did I wake you?” 

“S’ok, was hoping you’d come in…” The smaller man wriggled to release some of the blankets and sleepily burrowed until he was nestled in the older man’s arms where he sighed contentedly.

“Love you…”

Chris nearly burst into tears. How come this pretty man had the ability to melt him and make everything ok with a small action and a couple of words.

“Love you too, mon cher.”

A brief tender kiss became more heated as the Thai man slowly woke up, mouth chasing his partners as they shuffled around in the bed till they were pressed tight against each other. It was blatantly clear during their make out session that they were both in the mood for more than just kissing.

A nervous thrill filled the younger man, they had fooled around in the various hotels they had stayed in and since they had been here, but they hadn’t actually done  _ it. _

“C-Chris, are you sure you are ok with t-this, with us?” He pulled away a little to gaze at the Swiss man. With whatever had been distracting him over dinner, Phichit needed to make sure that he wasn’t about to experience a ‘goodbye’ fuck.

“I’m sorry I was so distant.” Chris sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “Masumi is determined to tear me apart on social media. I thought it was Vitya messaging me when we sat down to eat and instead I discovered I was being torn a new one on Twitter.”

“Oh babe, will he stop if you ignore him?” Phichit asked softly, eyes fluttering shut as Chris kissed delicately up his neck and bit on his earlobe.

“Knowing him? No.” The taller man muttered as he slid his hands under the soft t-shirt that Phichit had worn to bed.

“Then fuck him! We’ll think of a plan to get back at him. Two can play at that game…”

Chris raised himself onto one elbow and smiled down at the pink cheeked Thai man half underneath him. “Thank you, mon cher.” He paused and gave a cheeky wink. “However, I would rather fuck you…”

“T-That’s good. I would rather you fucked me t-too…”

They stopped to look at each other, both ready to take the next step, simply waiting for the other to make the first move.

Phichit rolled his hips to prove that he was most definitely still interested in what they had kind of started before their brief discussion. “Like now…?”

With a rushed urgency, clothes were abandoned and thrown from the bed, Chris groaning happily as he pulled a naked Phichit back into his arms.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , I have wanted to do this since that first time we had to share a bed.” Still holding the smaller man tight, he began attacking his face, neck and shoulders with rough kisses, Phichit giggling under the passionate assault and curling his legs around Chris’s waist.

“Your stubble tickles!” He gasped, breath lost in laughter and the touch of his boyfriends hand reaching down to grip his ass and rock their solid lengths harder against each other.

Chris pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows as he began shuffling down the bed, rubbing his stubble all over the tanned skin, leaving little scratch marks behind that he kissed better.

“OH MY JESUS  _ FUCKING _ CHRIST!”

Phichit arched and grabbed handfuls of blonde curls as his sensitive inner thighs were treated to the scratching followed by teasing kisses as they were pushed wide apart. 

“Hmmmm… now this is a view I  _ very _ much like.” Chris chuckled, gazing at the hard cock in front of his face. Without waiting for a reply he leant down and engulfed the solid flesh in the cavern of his mouth and began a series of sucks and kisses and licks that had Phichit thrashing on the bed, cursing in his native language.

“Mon cher, I’m guessing you approve judging by your lack of ability to speak English!” 

The Swiss man gave a throaty laugh before recommencing his attack on the leaking organ.

“ _ FUCK!”  _

Phichit grabbed hold of the head between his legs, tugged it off his cock and made Chris look at him.

“If you don’t fuck me soon I am  _ dumping  _ you!”

Chris cocked an eyebrow. “Who would have thought a little thing like you would be so demanding? Well, we are getting to see a new side of  _ sweet little  _ Peach!”

Growling, Phichit shuffled backwards to rummage in his bedside drawer, grabbing lube and condoms.

“Get busy with these, Giacometti.  _ NOW!” _

Laughing Chris took the offered items and cracked open the bottle of lube. “Yes Sir!”

Slicked up fingers took their time teasing and stretching the younger male open. The sound of pained gasps sounding from above Chris’s head as he continued to lick over the engorged flesh in front of his face.

“Oh mon cher, look at you.” 

An awe filled voice filled Phichit’s ears as he spread his legs wider, desperate now for more than fingers to be inside his ass.

“ _ Please… I need you…” _

Chris crawled back up the heavily sweating body, pausing to lick over the erect nipples and send more sparks of want crashing through his lover.

“I need you too…”

Phichit dragged his eyes open to watch as Chris rolled on the latex sheath, applied more lube before he lined himself up and pushed.  _ Yes, oh god! YES! _

“Peach…”

Chris’s eyes filled with happy tears as he entered his boyfriend for the first time, brain reeling with the hot smooth heat that was pulling him in. Watching the younger man shudder with pleasure at the feel of them becoming one, rolling his hips to take him deeper already.

“Just move, darling. I-I don’t want to wait…”

Rocking gently at first, conscious of how much bigger he was in every way to the small tanned man under him, Chris began thrusting, already lost to the magic that was Phichit falling apart around him.

“S-So good…”

Together they moved positions, Peach lifting his hips as Chris rose to his knees. Bending the Thai man almost in half so he could drive downwards, colliding with his sweet spot and making his eyes roll back in his head.

It had so been worth waiting for their first time, nothing could top this, both gasping and grinning at each other. Murmurs of love filled whispers passing between them as they gave to each other over and over.

Withdrawing, Chris rolled the smaller man over and mounted him from behind, sucking dark red hickies onto the tanned shoulders as he took them closer and close to finishing.

“M’close…” Phichit whined as he bucked into the hand now jerking him in time with their movements.

“Uh-huh...m’too” Chris mewled, feeling his stomach knot at his impending climax.

Rapid hip thrusts stuttered and became erratic as Peach cried out and came, covering the large hand still jerking him with sticky hot fluid, ass clamping around the solid intrusion.

_ “P-PEACH!” _

With one final hard slap of his hips, Chris stilled and came, whining his pleasure into the gap between his lovers shoulder blades, breath hot on the sweaty skin.

The only sounds in the room was the rapid breathing and soft chuckles of pleasure from both men.

“W-When I have recovered, we are doing that again, mon cher!” Chris husked, easing out and tying off the condom before discarding it on the floor.

Phichit hummed and nodded, burying his face in his lover’s shoulder.

“Yes, please….”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov has an important meeting with his son, Yura and the senior members of the Bratva.
> 
> Afterwards Viktor and Yuuri go out to enjoy their last evening in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo... just what little plan does our Yuuri have as a surprise for his beloved Vitya?

Yuuri grinned as he made the final important notes on his online reservation sitting up in bed, Makka at his side.

_ Everything had to be perfect for Viktor. _

They had stayed up late chatting with Yakov after the hit the previous evening. The Asian man happily instantly developed a great love and equally great respect for his future father-in-law. 

"Darling, how about we spend our last night in Russia at the ballet?  Swan Lake is being performed at the Mikhailovsky Theatre, we could go and then go for a late dinner afterwards?” He fluttered his eyelashes and smirked. “I might have already made reservations for us at Tsar…”

Viktor looked over from where he was debating which suit to wear when they travelled the next day, leaving the rest for the staff to pack for him.

“Sounds perfect, darling. Just like you!”

He was beyond excited, tomorrow afternoon the private jet would be flying them to Detroit, to their new home and new lives.

Yakov was due to make the announcement today in a formal midday meeting. He had to be present, however his father had announced that it would be better if Yuuri was not present. Just to add to the illusion that Viktor was indeed going under cover

The younger Russian had pouted and sulked, but his lover had just nodded in agreement with his father. “Vitya, I have business I need to attend to, I can complete that whilst you are in your meeting.”

Yuuri eyed his lovers naked rear as the older man stood flicking through the vast array of suits in his closet.

“How about you send Makka to find Yakov and get that fucking sexy ass back over here, darling… Want to fuck you before you have to go to your meeting.”

-

Yakov sighed as his son entered the room, not even trying to disguise the fresh looking hickey on his neck. He had known as soon as the poodle had bounded into his office earlier what was happening in his son's bedroom.

Yura snorted and gave Viktor a disgusted look. “We can all see that you know?” He hissed.

The silver haired man flashed him a shining heart shaped smile as he joined the younger man and his father behind the large desk. “I know.”

Yakov stood and cleared his throat before addressing the collection of assassins and senior members of the Bratva before him.

“As I am sure you are all aware, there have been many changes here within the last few weeks which have generated many rumours. As Pakhan it is my role to ensure that you all hear the truth from me, at the same time.”

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to impart the vast amount of news.

“Firstly, Lilia is no longer part of our family. She is to be treated with the same respect when you are required to provide security for her, but she is no longer to be privy to the internal working of the Bratva. Please do not answer any of her questions nor engage her in conversation regarding the status of the family.”

He looked around the room to make sure that this had been fully understood, noting the guilty look on Georgi’s face. He would deal with him later.

“Secondly, my second-in-command and son, Viktor Nikiforov, will be moving on to provide a crucial service for myself and the Bratva by going undercover in an undisclosed location. His loyalty to the family and superior skill-set are required in a dangerous mission. I wish him well and place trust in the hands of our Lord that he will return to me and the family unharmed.”

Murmurs rumbled around the room as speculations were made as to where the number one hitman was being sent.

“Thirdly, Yuri Plisetsky will be stepping up into Vitya’s shoes whilst he is gone. Should anything happen to me before my son returns, Yura will become Pakhan in his absence. In this situation, I expect everyone to assist him as you have assisted me. Be warned, should Yura have to take over and there is an uprising, as he will be the only one with knowledge of how to contact Vitya, you can expect to lose your lives in hideous ways courtesy of my son.”

The comment was met with a somber silence. They all now knew who, why and how the top five Bratva members had been assassinated and consequently nobody wished to get on the bad side of the silver haired hitman.

With a nod, Yakov dismissed the meeting and left the room, followed closely by Viktor, Yura and Otabek.

-

“Father, you know I will not be taking over from you as Pakhan, so why did you say what you did just then?”

Viktor looked a little put out by the lies that Yakov had told, feeling as though he had just been put on the spot and made to take back on the role he was happy to be relinquishing.

“Vitya, I was just a little creative with the truth. Yura needs to earn his loyalty from the seniors. If I had told them that an unknown was taking over from me, they would have taken him out to ensure that you took over from me when the time comes. This way, he can make an impression on them in his own right and be respected when he becomes Pakhan. Understand?”

There was a pause before the current second-in-command gave a stiff nod. “Yes, father. I understand.” He picked at a small thread on his jacket. “May I be excused now? Yuuri and I have tickets for the ballet and I wish to go and get ready.”

Yakov chuckled, oh how love was changing his son. He liked the soft look on Vitya’s face when he talked about Yuuri, it suited him.

“Of course, enjoy your last evening in Russia. Remember I wish to have breakfast with the pair of you in the morning before you leave.”

“Of course, father. Thank you.”

With a small bow Viktor left the room and bounded away upstairs to change.

“Remember Yura, if in doubt, think about how Vitya would handle something and you won’t really go wrong.” Yakov muttered, watching the retreating view of his son. 

He was going to miss Vitya and his antics dreadfully.

-

The ballet was everything and more than Yuuri expected it to be.

He had managed to ‘acquire’ a private box and was currently watching his lover pouring champagne for them both. The Russian had sent the waiter away with a flea in his ear for attempting to serve it in a way that displeased the silver haired man.

“For you, my darling.” Viktor smiled, handing him a flute of perfectly poured fizzing liquid.

“Thank you, my love.” Yuuri replied, smiling up at the face he loved so much.

“Here’s to us and our new life.” The older man sighed happily as they chinked glasses.

“Ditto.”

Around them the lights dimmed for the second half and they took their seats, Yuuri linking fingers with the handsome man at his side and pressing kisses to his knuckles.

_ He was so excited about dinner. _

-

The ballet was the best Yuuri had ever seen. 

Viktor was smiling at his boyfriend’s emotional investment of the performance. The Russian ballet wasn’t considered the best in the world for no reason. They had the most impressive dancers and musicians to bring the stories to life. 

At the end of the final curtain he noticed Yuuri swiping away a tear from his cheek. Viktor pretended not to notice, but filed the information away for future reference. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him out of the theater.

“You mentioned we have reservations at Tsar?” Viktor asked in hope of trying to bring Yuuri’s mind back to the present moment.

“O-oh, yes. Yes. We do indeed.” Yuuri shook his head as if to clear it from emotions and to focus on the next part of their date. “Let’s go. I am starving.” He smiled up at Viktor. 

Viktor squeezed his hand before opening the door to their waiting car. Once seated he informed the driver of their destination. 

“Darling, I can’t wait for us to leave tomorrow. I am a bit sad that Yakov will be staying behind, but I know that Yura will be here with him.” Viktor sighed. 

“Do you want to stay longer?” 

Viktor’s head whipped up. “No. Absolutely not. I want to start our new life.” He squeezed his boyfriend's hand. “And I want to see our new home. Pictures are just not the same.” He laughed.

“Yes, you are right. I haven’t seen it yet either. But I know Chris and Phichit are enjoying it, besides the pool is currently under construction.” Yuuri didn’t mention the set up for their playhouse, he wanted to keep that as a surprise for Viktor for when they were there. 

They arrived at the restaurant and Viktor noticed that Yuuri started to get nervous. Wondering what was happening and why Yuuri kept glancing around the place as they were being seated. It certainly was a beautiful restaurant and Viktor had enjoyed many meals there for business meetings. However, this was the first time he was going to eat here as a date. 

The restaurant decor was a bit over the top. Decorated in gold and cream colors with an actual throne and a crown sitting on it. Everything was designed to mimic the golden age of Russia’s tsarist reign. It felt like stepping into a different time, but with modern touches. All the decorations made it possible that it was still very quiet even though a lot of people were talking. 

They sat down at their table, Yuuri was almost squirming in his seat, a flush on his cheeks and his eyes darting around, seemingly avoiding making eye contact with Viktor.

“Are you ok?” Viktor began to worry that his lover had something bad to say to him.

“O-of course.” Yuuri stammered a bit, wiping his hands on his slacks. “E-everything is fine.”

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and reached across the table to indicate that the younger man should put his hands into his.

“Darling, you are going to pass out if you don’t calm down.” He smiled at his lover as a figure appeared at the side of their table.

“Sirs, I will be your waiter for the evening. How can we start you off tonight?”

Viktor looked over to Yuuri. “Is it ok for me to order for us both?” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement, silently cursing his anxiety as he tried to calm down. He knew Viktor would say yes, they had talked about it after all, but now that it was time his confidence was wavering. What if Viktor laughed at him and said no?

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that the waiter had left their table to fulfill their orders. His mouth was dry and he wished he could get himself under control. A bottle of wine appeared seemingly out of nowhere and in his haste to get the dry feeling out of his mouth he downed the glass of wine without actually tasting it. The slight burn of the alcohol bringing him back to the present.

Viktor chuckled as he saw Yuuri downing the expensive red wine which had just been served to accompany their meal. “Darling, slow down. You haven’t eaten anything since lunch.”

Yuuri looked up guiltily and flushed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t embarrass me, but please slow down or you will be drunk before the food arrives.”

Yuuri leaned back. Viktor was right, he could already feel the alcohol working in his system, soothing his nerves and thoughts and calming him down. “You are right. I will slow my drinking.” 

The older man poured his boyfriend another glass of the wine and Yuuri picked it up. Bringing it to his lips he looked up and saw Viktor raising an eyebrow at him. Smirking he deliberately brought it slowly to his mouth and took a small sip. Closing his eyes and moaning quietly as he let the flavors of the wine roll around his mouth, actually tasting it this time.

Opening his eyes he smirked at the flushed expression of the man across from him. Pink cheeks, slightly parted lips. Viktor visibly swallowed before lowering his eyes. “You gonna be the death of me.” He whispered more to himself than his partner.

Yuuri heard it and smirked some more. The wine helped to calm him down and bring him out of his funk over what he was about to do. 

The first course arrived and they started eating. Each bite caused low moans and blissful expression on their faces as they enjoyed their food. Finally dessert was being served. Yuuri didn’t want to miss his chance before the evening was over. It was now or never. They had enjoyed a few more glasses of wine and he felt confident that he could do what he needed and wanted to do. 

He secretly pulled out the box with the new rings from his pocket and moved his chair slightly before dropping down to one knee in front of his lover. A fork clattered loudly onto the crockery on the table and, as he looked up, he saw the wide-eyed expression on Viktor’s face. Excitement and confusion and anticipation warring for dominance in the Russian’s face. 

“Viktor N-Nikiforov.” Yuuri cleared his throat and started again. “Vitya, I know we have known of each other our whole lives and were raised to hate one another. However, once we finally met in person I couldn’t help but fall for you and now I cannot imagine my life without you. Ever. So, will you do the honor of being my husband and spending the rest of your life with me?”

Viktor fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “YES! YES! A thousand times YES.” Tears streamed down his face as they embraced. They didn’t care that some people around them looked disgusted, while others clapped politely, this wasn’t about those people, This was about them and their love for each other. Yuuri wiped a tear from Viktor’s face before he pulled the ring out of the box. Carefully he removed the promise ring that his lover was wearing and replaced it with their new engagement ring, sliding it proudly on to his finger. “You are fully mine now.” He growled lowly.

“Yes, Master.” Viktor sighed, a shiver running down his spine. He would be wholly and truly Yuuri’s now. Not only in the bedroom, but in all aspects of life people would know that they belonged together. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are afoot... Plans that Viktor is not allowed to know anything about.
> 
> Yuuri is not happy about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no...

Yura walked out of the meeting room, followed by his bodyguard. He walked straight to his rooms without looking back. Knowing that his boyfriend was following him without question. 

Once the door closed, Yura dropped the act. Shoulders dropping and a sigh leaving his mouth. “I’m not sure I can do this.” He whispered quietly, hugging himself tightly.

Otabek put his hands on his shoulders and turned Yura around. “You can do it. I have all faith in you and I will always be there for you.” He kissed the smaller man’s forehead.

“We just have to be so careful.” Yura said with a sigh. “They don’t want a young guy like me to lead them. I don’t have a lot of kills on my list nor deals I made.”

“That’s why Yakov did what he did and said that Viktor is just working undercover for a while. He bought you time to raise your reputation and respect. We will be fine. And Viktor and Yuuri are only a phone call away. You know you have support.” He hugged his boyfriend closer, squeezing him tight.

“I hate having to hide us.”

“Of course you do, kotenok.” Beka chuckled. “But once we have established you as the second-in-command you will be fine and we can be open about our relationship.”

“I guess you are right.” 

Beka was amazed that he was the only one who would ever see the soft and vulnerable side of Yura. Even Viktor didn’t know the full extent of the insecurities and emotions of his precious boyfriend. Yura always showed so much feistiness and confidence, but in reality it was just to protect himself and his feelings. Nobody knew except him. It made butterflies throw a tantrum in his stomach. Just like it was two years ago when they admitted their feelings for each other. 

He shook his head, returning to reality, needing to make sure that Yura was being taken care of before he had to leave him for the night. Thankfully as his bodyguard he was allowed to sleep in the next room. But they couldn’t sleep together at the mansion, just in case someone needed either one of them during the night for an emergency. He sighed, missing the time in Hong Kong and Geneva where they could cuddle and sleep in each other's arms every night. Explore their relationship more. They never had time in Russia like they had during that time. 

Once Yura was settled he kissed him slowly. “Sleep well, little tiger. I love you.” He stroked over his cheek, lingering as long as he could before he left for his own room. 

-

Yakov sighed. He was talking to Toshiya on an encrypted video line. “And you are sure this will work?”

“I’m sure. We can have Chulanont and Giacometti help with the execution of the plan, but we need to make sure that Yura and Vicchan don’t know anything about our plans. We need Chulanont and Giacometti working directly with us. Yuuri will be able to keep Vicchan distracted from what’s happening.”

“Should we call them now or once I arrive there?”

“Let’s call them now. That way they can make arrangements before our sons arrive in Detroit to make sure that Vicchan doesn’t notice anything.” 

Yakov nodded and watched as Toshiya typed on his keyboard. Another window was joined on his screen and a sleepy looking Phichit appeared on camera. “H-hello?” Phichit blinked before his brain realized who he was talking to. “Oh, Mr. Feltsman and Toshiya-san. What can I do for you?”

“Sorry to wake you up, Phichit. Is Giacometti around as well?” Toshiya watched curiously as Phichit blushed furiously. 

“Y-Yes.” He shuffled around and reached out of sight of the camera before a grumble could be heard. Based on proximity Toshiya couldn’t help but smile. He was happy for Phichit. Giacometti was a good man and obviously had chosen to join them. 

“Chris, Chris. Wake up. Mr Feltsman and Toshiya-san want to talk to us.” The laptop moved and then both of the young men appeared in the camera, both looking messy haired and bleary eyed.

“W-what can we do for you?”

“Yakov. Would you like to explain?”

“Boys, I need to make sure of one thing first. Vitya cannot - and I mean it - CANNOT know anything about this until it’s all over. You will need to brief Yuuri and he cannot let Viktor know either.” 

Both men looked confused and nodded.

“I don’t know if you heard about the news in Russia yet or not.” Yakov ran a hand through his ever thinning hair. “But Vitya has been relieved of his second-in-command position after his last mission.” 

Both of the younger men nodded. That much they knew.

“Yura is taking the spot as my second-in-command, but my people believe that he’s only filling in for Viktor until he comes back from undercover work. In reality he’s the one taking over.”

“Why can’t Viktor know about that?” Phichit asked, confused.

“That Vitya knows.” Yakov realized he had to get to it. However, he was worried about the next part. “He also knows that I am getting a divorce from Lilia and the conditions connected to that. However, what he doesn’t know is that I am planning on disappearing and faking my death so I won’t have to support that greedy bitch for the rest of her life.” He looked up at the camera watching the two men, noticing the change in facial expression as understanding dawned.

“You need help with moving your finances and a new identity.” Phichit clarified.

“Yes. I will be flying out to Japan tomorrow. So we need to make plans for my disappearance.” 

“I’ll start working on your finances with Chris. Can you send us what you need to have moved?” 

Yakov nodded.

“What are you planning for your disappearance? I mean, don’t you need a body or so for being declared dead?” Chris interjected.

“We were thinking of a plane crash?” Toshiya added.

Chris rubbed his chin. “What about asking the Ji’s to help? China is a huge country under their protection. Shouldn’t they be able to help with that?” 

Yakov and Toshiya looked at each other through the cameras. That would be the best solution. The Ji’s were allies and would understand why he was doing what he was doing. They counted family over everything as well. 

“That’s a good idea, Chris. May I call you that?” Yakov asked. 

“Of course, Mr. Feltsman.” Chris smiled at Yakov.

They talked a bit longer about the plans which needed to be made before they ended their conversation. 

Over in Detroit Phichit leaned back into his lover’s embrace. “No wonder they wanted to talk to us before Yuuri and Viktor arrived here. We will have our work cut out, and we definitely will need Yuuri’s help to keep Viktor distracted.”

“Vitya will be so furious with each of us when he finds out that we all knew about it.” Chris mused, not looking forward to being on the receiving end of his best friend’s rage.

“That he will. I am sure that’s gonna cause some tension for a while.” Phichit commented, yawning and stretching.

They both sighed before laying down and trying to get back to sleep.

-

Yakov was waiting for Yuuri and Viktor in the dining room of the mansion. Just as he was about to ask one of the staff members when the boys would be coming down he saw them walk into the room. 

“Good morning, Yakov.” Viktor chirped happily before taking a seat.

“You are awfully chipper, son.” Yakov noted. “You are that happy to leave your old father behind?”

“No. I wish you could just come with us, but I know what responsibilities you have here.” Viktor sighed. “But…” Viktor lifted his hand, the light catching on his new ring. “Yuuri proposed to me last night.” 

“Congratulations. I hope you both will be happy for a long time.” Yakov smiled at the two men. 

They started eating their breakfast. As a goodbye breakfast Yakov had ordered all Russian breakfast specialities. The table was full with plates of Syrniki, Bliny’s, Grenki, fried eggs, Semolina porridge and other specialities.

Yuuri knew he would have to get some heavy training once they were settled in Detroit. He didn’t know how Viktor was able to keep his physique with the carb heavy diet spread out in front of him. Of course the food was all delicious, but it certainly would take a toll on his metabolism. 

“So, Yakov. Do you think there will be any issues if Yura takes over?” Viktor asked curiously. 

“We will have a test run in the next couple of weeks. I am going to take a vacation in Japan. Toshiya and I have talked about the onsen and after the divorce issues and the drama she caused I really need a vacation. I will stay a few weeks before coming back. In the meantime Yura will handle all the business, but we will be available, won’t we?”

“Absolutely. So you gonna go to Hasetsu?” Viktor was curious. He didn’t realize that the relationship between the Katsuki's and his father had become so good.

“Yes. We talked about it. Hasetsu is protected and the onsen is supposed to do miracles for your body.”

Yuuri chuckled. “That it does. Trust me. You will feel like a new man.” 

A knock on the door frame of the open door interrupted their conversation. “Hey guys, boss.” Mila walked in with a tablet and sat down.

“I need you to go over these with me before you leave for your mission.” She air-quoted the last part. Mila was one of the few people who knew the real situation and would help Yura gain the respect he needed. Especially since she was also one of the few people who could rein in his temper.

Viktor sighed before leaning over to check with Mila over the topics. 

“Yuuri, promise me to take care of Vitya no matter what, will you?” Yakov quietly addressed the Japanese man.

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course I will, sir. Is everything alright?” 

Yakov looked down, thinking for a moment before responding. “Everything is fine.” He settled on. “I just want to make sure that you will take care of Vitya when you live in Detroit.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I promise I will. Don’t worry. You just go enjoy your vacation.” Yuuri smiled, but something about that statement worried him. Was Yakov really ok? Was something going on, he didn’t know about? He would have to ask Viktor at one point, but not right now. Otherwise they would never leave. He looked at the time.

“Viktor, we have to get ready. The plane is set to take off in two hours. We still have to get to the airstrip.” 

“Well, Mila. I guess that’s it. From now on, bug Yura since boss man is going on vacation soon.” He waved his hand, the light catching the gold in his ring.

“What’s with the new ring?” Mila asking curiously and hopeful. 

Yuuri blushed while Viktor exclaimed. “Oh Yuuri proposed last night to me. Isn’t it a beautiful ring?”

Mila grabbed Viktor's hand to inspect the ring closer. “So when’s the special day?” 

Viktor looked at Yuuri. “We haven’t talked about that yet, but you will be the first to know. I promise.” 

“You mean she will be the first to know after our housemates and families.” Yuuri corrected.

“Well, when you put it that way…. You will be the first one outside of family to know when it happens? Is that acceptable.” 

Mila laughed. “Just don’t forget to send me an invitation whenever it is.” She waved the situation away. “Now let’s get you guys to the airstrip.”

Viktor grabbed another Syrniki for himself and one for Makka as he stood up and they headed out. Time was of the essence.

-

Sara grinned as she awoke to the sound of her girlfriend’s ringtone. She would never be able to thank Viktor enough for introducing her to Mila, the Russian woman was the  _ best _ thing that had ever happened to her.

“Good morning, beautiful!”

“Babe, hi, so what’s happening in Russia? Anything I should be aware of?”

“Oh yes! Wonderful news!” Mila grinned, of course, Sara wouldn’t have heard the news yet!

Sara squeaked and sat up in bed. “What? Tell me!”

“Darling, you’ll never guess what happened yesterday!”

“No, tell me, I’m guessing it’s gonna be good?!” Sara grinned at the infectious excitement in her lover’s voice.

“Yuuri is here, he proposed to Vitya! It’s official, they are getting married!”

Sara laughed. “Well, I am pleased that something good came out of all the heartache that Mickey and JJ caused.” Her voice became solemn as the pain of losing her brother came flooding back again.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I know they hurt you…” Mila paused and bit her lip. “If it helps you to feel better, I have been granted my holiday request. I might just have spent all my wages booking tickets to come see you…

“Really? Oh sweetie, that’s wonderful! You know I said I would pay for your flights. Why didn’t you ask me?” Sara hugged herself, Mila would be visiting Italy! “In that case, I will pay for everything whilst you are here. Maybe we could go a little house hunting of our own…”

-

The flight to Detroit was uneventful and the two lovers plus their dog arrived home late in the evening. Too tired from jet lag they headed straight to bed. Curled up together in their new bed they didn’t even do a tour of their new house. Yuuri woke up slowly to nonsense patterns being drawn onto his back. He raised his head and saw Viktor looking lovingly down at him. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He leaned down to kiss Yuuri. “Are you ready for a tour of our home and of course some breakfast?” 

Yuuri nodded. Not being fully coherent until he had some coffee in his system. “Breakfast first.” He mumbled while stretching.

They grabbed some comfortable clothes to slip on and then headed downstairs. Using their sense of smell towards the food and coffee they found the breakfast room. A passing member of staff taking Makka to show her the garden.

Yuuri was glad that Phichit insisted on having Asian breakfast items. He cracked an egg over his rice and took some miso soup and a large cup of coffee.

“So? What happened in Russia?” Phichit asked with a knowing smirk. Chris and he had noticed the different rings when their best friends arrived late last night, but didn’t want to pry until they had gotten some rest. 

“Can I please wake up before you talk to me?” Yuuri grumbled and held a hand up to signal to be left alone.

Chris laughed. “You got yourself a non-morning person, Vitya?” 

Viktor looked starry-eyed at his boyfriend. “Isn’t he adorable?” He sighed.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I would call grumpiness adorable, but whatever floats your boat.” He took his coffee mug and took a deep sip of coffee. 

“Well,  _ I _ think my  _ Yuuri  _ is the most adorable man in the whole wide world.” The Russian continued, deliberately fluttering his fingers as he reached for more toast.

“And what is that on your finger, Viktor Nikiforov? Something you need to tell us?” Chris chuckled, loving the braziness of his best friend.

A pink pleased tint covered the Russian’s cheeks as he looked at his hand, almost as though he wasn’t sure what Chris was talking about at that moment before grinning.

“My Yuuri took me to the ballet and then out for dinner where he proposed! We are getting married!” He made heart eyes at his lover, giggling when Yuuri winked at him across the table.

“Ok, I want to hear the whole story, you and me are taking a tour of the house whilst I get  _ ALL _ the gossip, and don’t you  _ dare _ leave anything out!” Chris declared, standing and indicating with his head that they were leaving right this minute.

Blowing a kiss to Yuuri, the Russian linked arms with his friend and left the breakfast room, the sound of his laughter ringing in the hallway as they started their exploration of their new home.

Back in the room Phichit waited for Yuuri to finish his second cup of coffee, he knew better than to speak to the assassin once he had demanded silence.

“So why did you need Vitya out of the way? What’s going on? I had Yakov saying strange stuff to me too.” Yuuri asked, fixing the Thai man with a firm stare.

“I assume that he told you he is going to Hasetsu?” Phichit replied, watching as his friend nodded and indicated for him to continue talking.

“Yakov is planning to fake his own death to prevent anymore of his fortune being given to Lilia. There will be a plane ‘crash’ over China and the aircraft will be too badly destroyed for any remains to be recovered.”

Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip as he considered what he was being told. “I’m guessing you and Chris are responsible for creating him a new identity and moving his money so that Lilia cannot claim it?”

Phichit nodded. “Yakov is planning to take up residence in Hasetsu once the search for him is over.”

“And my Vitya is to be kept in the dark until after the funeral, go through all the heartbreak of thinking that his own father died?” There was a strong sense of disgust in his words. “This will kill him, you know that? And now I am complicit in hurting the man who is going to be my husband.” 

The Japanese man shook his head. “I fully understand why Yakov is doing it this way, Lilia will hound Vitya for details and it is better that he doesn’t know so he doesn’t lash out at her. But…” He pushed his chair away from the table and strode to look out of the window at the vast grounds. “I don’t like this and if this plan backfires and ruins mine and Vitya’s relationship I will never forgive  _ any  _ of you, understand?”

Without waiting for a reply, Yuuri left the room intent on finding his fiance and looking around their new home.

Phichit sighed into his coffee.

_ Fuck… _


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov and Toshiya make plans once the Pakhan arrives in Japan.
> 
> Viktor, Yuuri, Chris and Phichit have fun in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Yuuri is not a happy man...

Trying to dismiss Phichit’s words that had taken up residence in his mind, Yuuri began unpacking some of their belongings and making their master suite look more like home. He had already decided that they would not marry now until this awful farce was over. He did not want their special day to be marred by knowing that his pretty husband’s heart was about to be broken.

The house was truly magnificent, the pool was a definite added bonus and the carriage house playroom had sparked all kinds of desires in him. He was extremely pleased with the work that Sato-san had carried out and had already rewarded him handsomely, alongside placing an order for a custom-made collar for Viktor. He was looking forward to presenting that to him on their first occasion of using the playhouse. 

He loved the fact that the equipment was now all reupholstered. That his precious Vitya’s skin wouldn’t be tainted by touching leather that his  _ paid for _ subs had writhed and spilt their loads on. No matter how much the soft material had been cleaned, he would  _ know _ that others had taken their pleasure at his hands on the equipment and that was not acceptable.

Only the best was permitted for his Vitya, his spoilt pet.  _ And god did he like spoiling him… _

Lost in thought he opened a box that he thought was his only to be met with an item that made him chuckle.

Nestled inside was a gold glittery gun holster, clearly unused complete with a note to Viktor from his best friend.

_ Vitya, I thought this would go well with your golden gun! Much love always, Christophe xxx _

Toying with the completely extra and completely  _ Viktor _ item, his lips twitched into a dirty grin.  _ If Vitya didn’t have a use for this, well, he certainly did… _ He put it back into the box and slid it into the bag that was due to be moved to the playhouse, this was going to be fun!

Satisfied with his work so far, he left the bedroom and went in search of his lover. 

He wanted to kiss him.

-

Yakov felt the tension leaving him as soon as he set foot on Japanese soil.

As promised there was a car waiting for him at the private air strip ready to take him to Yu-Topia.

Yura would arrive in a couple of days for a short break to officially meet Toshiya and Mari, until then he was free to relax and plan out his disappearance from life in Russia.

He had found it strangely relaxing to walk out of the mansion knowing that he would never set foot there again as Pakhan of the Bratva. That his time of dealing with attacks on his territory was over. Well, kind of. He would always be a port of call for Yura and his Vitya, content to help them from his place in the background with his wealth of knowledge.

There was so much he wanted to do. Now fully understanding why his son had been reluctant to take over the role once he had discovered love with Yuuri.

Now that was something that he was very pleased to see and to be a part of. His son was happy and in love. Now to be married to a man who was clearly devoted to him and treated him like the most precious thing in the world. Which he was. The only sour note was that his Vitya would not be providing him with an heir and grandchildren to dote on. But hey, this also meant that he could easily move to Japan when all this was done with minus the guilt of not being around to help raise the next lot of Bratva brats.

Which had to be a good thing, didn’t it?

-

Viktor was aware of  _ something _ being kept secret from him, however due to the fact that he and Yuuri had become engaged, he didn’t let the matter worry him. They were probably all scheming behind his back arranging the perfect wedding!

The four of them were relaxing in the living room, sprawled over the vast new dark leather couches that had arrived that day. A movie was playing on the cinema sized screen dominating one wall that no-one was really paying attention to. Makka snoozing on her very own doggy couch which was made to be a small copy of the new couches they had gotten for the humans in the house. 

Phichit and Chris were giggling over the latest set of pictures they had posted on their new joint instagram account. They were enjoying teasing Masumi with their domestic photographs of them in their new home. Tagging him and taunting him with their apparent wealth, making everyone believe that Phichit was a multimillionaire.

“You two are mean, you know that right?” Yuuri called over as he petted the silver hair that was spread over his lap. Viktor was curled up lying at his side, sighing softly in complete contentment.

“To be fair, he called Peach a ladyboy. I think he deserves everything he gets.” Chris snarked in reply, he was so done with the social media attack on himself that his ex had orchestrated. 

“I think you should post pictures of you proposing to Peach.” Vikor giggled. “If you  _ really _ want to upset Masumi…”

The couple stared at each other, eyes wide as they contemplated their friend’s remark.

“Well, I guess I’m allowed to ask him now that you two are finally officially getting hitched…” The blonde smirked. “Want to help with the photoshoot?!”

“I’m only gonna say yes if it’s properly romantic, in the garden or something.” Peach teased his boyfriend. “It’s got to look good for our insta followers!”

Viktor sat up, now alert and excited about the plan. “Come on then, let’s go look for the perfect spot!”

Watching the others, plus an excited Makka scurrying off through the french doors Yuuri shook his head and sighed.  _ Oh god, now he was living with THREE outlandish people. _

Rising to his feet he followed them into the garden with a shrug. No point being left out of the fun…

-

Yakov and Toshiya were sitting next to each other while waiting for the computer to connect to a secure video chat with WangWei. 

“Hello, gentlemen! What gives me the honor of your call today? And how come you are in Japan, Yakov?”

“I’m on ‘vacation’. And that’s also the reason for our call.” Yakov answered with a sly grin.

Filling in the Chinese leader into their plans took quite a while as they had to explain the relationship and issues that had happened in Russia to provide an explanation for what they needed. 

WangWei gasped in horror at what he was being told. “Of course we will help you. This is ridiculous. So… Let me see… We need to do this over my own territories. Not the old Yang territories. If they know anything about it, they may go to her to tell on you. I’m not absolutely certain of their loyalties yet.” Keys clicked in the background, the camera came to a still, but the audio was clear. “So if you were to be flying from Japan back to Russia you would cross right there.” A map showed up on Toshiya’s computer and they could see a mouse indicating a route. 

Yakov was a bit perplexed until he remembered that screen share was a thing you could do nowadays on video calls. 

“This spot is deep into my territory.” WangWei continued. “I’ve got control over the authorities and people who live there. How are you planning on pulling it off? Where will you be when it happens?” 

“I’m gonna stay here in Hasetsu until after the funeral. I will then go to Detroit to wait there till the storm blows over before coming back to Hasetsu and stay for good.” Yakov clarified.

WangWei nodded. “That I can understand. Definitely keep me up to date. I will not tell anyone besides who we need to cover it all up. Even Guang-Hong won’t know.”

Yakov and Toshiya nodded. “Thank you. Your help is much appreciated.” 

“Any time. If our kids are being attacked like that for their sexuality… I don’t think I would have let her live…” WangWei absolutely didn’t appreciate attacks like that on his people. It didn’t matter who they loved as long as they were good people. Or as good as they could be considering their line of work.

-

Phichit was sitting with Chris in the computer room while Yuuri took Viktor out to show him Detroit and the places Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong had gotten into trouble during college. This was the perfect time to do some work as they wouldn’t be surprised by Viktor coming into the room and discovering what was going on. They had less than two weeks left before they had to have it all in place.

“I feel really bad about doing this to Vitya.” Chris sighed as he pointed out some information on the screen. “This needs to be changed.” 

Phichit looked at the information and typed some commands into the computer. They had already created Yakov's new identity. Gotten him a social security number and established a timeline for his unremarkable life in the US. He would be going by Jacob Smith. They wanted to keep the first name as close as possible, but the last name had to be something so common that nobody looked twice at it. Now they were moving money around and taking assets out of his name and putting it into a company name to avoid detection. 

All properties had been mentioned in the will and would be passed to Viktor and Yura during the reading of the will. They did leave most of the money in the accounts for distributing to the boys as well, but some of it was hidden away. Yakov would never have to worry about anything for the rest of his new life. He had instructed them on how much he wanted to keep available for himself, but stated that he didn’t want to have too much. That would only draw attention to the money missing from his accounts. 

Phichit and Chris had managed to move the money from all the different accounts without a trail and now it was all ready. The forged papers were ready as well. With a deep sigh they saved their work and called Hasetsu.

“It’s done.” Phichit said solemnly. “Are you sure Viktor can’t know anything?” 

“Yes, I’m positive. He could accidentally give something away at the funeral and I can’t have that. It’s enough that we will have to tell Yura.”

Chris and Phichit perked up as they heard excited chatting coming from the hallway. “We’ve got to go. They are back.” The pair hung up just as a laughing Viktor and Yuuri entered the room.

“Phichit! I didn’t know you could be so mischievous.” Viktor laughed, teasing the smaller man.

Phichit raised an eyebrow at Yuuri. “What did you tell him?”

“Just the truth… Just the truth… I promise.” Yuuri chuckled with a cheeky look on his face.

Sighing Phichit gave in. At least Viktor had a good day. It would probably be one of the last few good days for him for a while.

-

Yura grumbled. The flight to Japan was long and they had some turbulence. He didn’t like that at all. To be honest, he didn’t like flying that much to begin with. He knew he had to be introduced to Katsuki’s family, but why could he not have flown with the private plane with Yakov? Why he had to actually fly commercially he didn’t know. 

Arriving at the Inn he was welcomed warmly by Hiroko and introduced to everyone.

“Yura, get some food and then some rest. We can talk more tomorrow. You look tired.” Hiroko hugged him in greeting. For a lifestyle like theirs she was very warm and welcoming. Yura wished he could have grown up here. It was no surprise Yuuri was so good at reading other people. He had grown up loved and didn’t have to mistrust everyone around him. 

“We will.” Otabek and Yura followed her into the dining room where fresh tea and bowls of delicious looking food was already waiting for them. 

Yura’s stomach grumbled and Hiroko giggled. “Sit down, eat, drink and then take a soak in the onsen.” 

Putting the first bite of food into his mouth, Yura’s eyes widened. “Vkusno! What is this?” He asked between hurriedly shoveled bites. 

“It’s our Yuuri’s favorite food. Katsudon.” 

Yura snorted. “I’ll definitely remember that.” Squawking as he received an elbow into his side from Otabek. 

“You will behave, Yura.”

Yakov smiled. He knew Yura would be held in check by Otabek. They were an amazing team. His thoughts immediately turned sad. He hated to have to do what he was about to do, but he needed to get rid of Lilia once and for all for them. 

They spent a short but pleasant evening together before Yura was about to fall asleep and Otabek took him upstairs to their room. 

-

Yuuri found the three giggling in the rose garden arranging large containers of perfect blooms around a white arbour. Phichit had acquired glitter from somewhere and was busy with his face, highlighting and making himself shimmer even more than usual.

“Peach, really? I haven’t seen you wear that since we were in college. What are you doing?”

“Blame your fiance!” His best friend giggled. “It was his idea!”

Viktor shrugged and tried to look nonchalant as he slid another extravagant tub of blood red flowers just in front of the low bench. 

Sighing at the haphazard arrangement of flowers, Yuuri began re-arranging everything in a gradient from white to red to satisfy his need for order and perfection.

By the time they were finished, the white bench was surrounded at the back by countless perfect red roses at varying heights, moving in a smooth colour transition to the white rose petals that were artfully scattered on the floor in front. A few blooms having graciously given their lives for the aesthetic look that the four were trying to achieve.

“Ring? Do you have a ring?” Viktor was suddenly panicking. “We need shots of you sliding a ring on Phichit’s finger.”

Nodding smugly Chris stood from where he had been placing the pink flowers around the sides of the seating a little more tightly, continually checking the arrangement in with his phone camera. 

“I’m gonna go grab it and put on something a little more stylish.”

At the mention of clothing Phichit dashed off as well to put on his best suit leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone in the garden.

“I feel like my proposal to you was a little understated now.” Yuuri joked half heartedly, feeling a little put out that all he had done was take Viktor to the ballet and then for a meal.

“Darling, your proposal was perfect in every way,  _ Master…”  _

Brown eyes narrowed as pupils dilated. “If we weren’t about to help our best friends with their mad photoshoot you would be kneeling at my feet naked right now, you know that, don’t you?”

Viktor actually whined and gave a full body shiver as he wallowed in the heavy feeling of  _ need _ that was burning its way down his spine and into his groin.

_ “Yes, M-Master…” _

Yuuri grinned. Good, he still had him exactly where he wanted him.

Excited calls broke the sexual tension between the two men and they turned to see their best friends dashing back through the french doors. Both dressed up to the nines in their best suits, hair brushed and neatly styled.

Yuuri wolf-whistled as they stopped in front of them and twirled.

“Will we do?” Peach exclaimed, his face pink with excitement. “Oh god Yuuri, this is real, isn’t it?” He grabbed his friend’s hand. “I’m about to get proposed to for real aren’t I?!”

Nodding, the Japanese hitman gathered the smaller man into a hug, taking care not to crease his suit.

“Yes, Peach. It’s real. This mad banker is about to ask you to be his husband.”

Phichit squeaked and looked like he might burst with pleasure.

Chris soothed his boyfriend with a kiss and led him to the low seat, holding his hands as the Thai man sat down amongst all the delicately scented flowers.

Viktor and Yuuri raised their phones, both being entrusted with recording the perfect moment.

With a smooth and elegant motion, Chris went down on one knee before his lover and took his hands again.

Next to Yuuri, Viktor sniffed, tears running down his cheeks at the perfect image unfolding in front of them.

“Beautiful Phichit, I can’t begin to tell you how much you have changed my life for the better. Meeting you was the moment I had been waiting for without knowing it. Waking up in your arms every morning is topped only by going to sleep in your arms every night. Darling, please will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? I love you so very, very much.”

The shine in the brown eyes of the Thai man was brighter than the glitter on his cheeks as he listened to the words being spoken to him by the man who he loved more than his hamsters. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak only to find his voice had been stolen away. He smiled and swallowed to wet his throat before trying again.

“Yes! Oh yes, Christophe!” He stroked the cheek of the man kneeling, waiting for his answer. ”I would love to be your husband. I love you so very, very much too.”

Both camera holding men zoomed in on the diamond and gold ring being slid onto the tanned ring finger, panning back out as the newly engaged couple embraced and kissed. Totally engrossed in each other, completely forgetting that their special moment was being recorded for posterity. 

“I think we should leave them to it.” Yuuri whispered in his fiance’s ear as he pocketed his phone, Viktor nodding in agreement as they linked hands and slipped away minus Makka. Leaving their friends giggling and making out surrounded by the multi toned perfect roses.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan continues.
> 
> Yuuri does his best to make Viktor feel loved in preparation for what is going to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to open a window, grab a fan, iced water and maybe some ice cream...
> 
> It's gonna get steamy!

Yura woke up to unfamiliar smells and sounds. It took a moment to remember where he was, noticing another warm body next to him, he smiled. It wasn’t often that him and Beka could enjoy sleeping and waking up together. After all they had to keep up appearances of bodyguard and boss.

Smiling he turned and noticed that Beka was watching him with a rare smile on his face. “Morning, sunshine.” Beka grinned as he saw Yura’s face scrunch up in disgust at the pet name. He loved riling him up like that. 

“Fuck you.”

Beka laughed and leant down and kissed Yura to shut him up before he went on a rant. “You know I love you, but sometimes I don’t love your mouth.”

Yura rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get up before you get too sappy on me.” He turned to free himself of the embrace he was still in and got up to get ready for the scheduled official meeting with the Japanese leaders.

Together they went downstairs and were greeted by a smiling Hiroko. “Come on, boys. You’ve got to eat before the meeting. Who knows how long you all are going to talk.”

Otabek nodded as he reached for a bowl of rice. Thankfully Hiroko had considered that they ate differently in Russia and had provided a selection of cooked foods and some sweeter options for breakfast. 

They ate their fill and got up to head to the official meeting. It would be a long and boring day.

-

Chris and Phichit sat bundled up in bed together scrolling through the pictures and videos that they had been sent by Viktor and Yuuri. Their friends had really out done themselves. The images and footage they were looking at were breathtakingly beautiful.

The men themselves had been nowhere to be found when the newly engaged couple had managed to stop kissing one another in the perfect setting of their proposal.

A quick scout around of the house for the other pair had led to giggling and scurrying away to their own suite. The loud sounds of Viktor whining and moaning in pleasure informing them that their friends were definitely  _ not _ to be disturbed.

“Have you ever thought about trying the kind of play that Yuuri and Viktor are into?” Chris asked offhandedly as they debated between two photographs to use as their main picture on Instagram and Twitter.

Phichit looked at his fiance, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Are you saying, ‘please let me tie you up and beat you’, by any chance?”

“It doesn’t have to be like that, babe.” Chris smirked. “I just wondered what you thought of maybe one day trying something a little more, you know,  _ kinky…”  _ He fluttered his eyelashes to try and make the moment a little less intense.

With a smirk the younger man leaned over and kissed his lover. “Hmmm, sounds fun, however you have never asked me what  _ I _ am into yet, have you….?”

At the intrigued look on Chris’s face, Peach kissed his nose and booped it. “However, that is a conversation for another time. I don’t fancy competing with Vitya’s screams tonight. Besides we have engagement pictures to post and your ex-boyfriend to wind up!”

-

Masumi seethed as he received notifications from two separate social media platforms that he had been tagged.

Grabbing his phone from beside the couch where he was sprawled, already bored with his current hook up, he opened Twitter first.

_ @modeltodiefor Guess who just got engaged? Not missing you, babe!  _

There in front of his eyes was a picture of Chris on one knee gazing adoringly at his new partner. The setting worthy of a film set with all of the hundreds, possibly thousands, of perfect roses surrounding the two men.

Growling, Masumi switched to Instagram.

_ “Beautiful Phichit, I can’t begin to tell you how much you have changed my life for the better. Meeting you was the moment I had been waiting for without knowing it. Waking up in your arms every morning is topped only by going to sleep in your arms every night. Darling, please will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? I love you so very, very much.” _

_ “Yes! Oh yes, Christophe! I would love to be your husband. I love you so very, very much too.” _

The video was even worse. In the moving images he could  _ see _ how much his ex loved the smaller man sitting smiling at him like he was the most precious jewel in the world.

_ It wouldn’t last, Christophe would get bored and come back to him. Besides that young thing was nowhere near as handsome as he was. Yes, it was all just a passing phase.  _ Oh how Masumi couldn’t wait to make the Swiss banker plead to be his boyfriend again. He would make him suffer before saying yes.

Lowering the phone and placing it on his chest, the model scowled at the young fan he had picked up who was currently trying to please him with his mouth.

“Just go, and don’t expect to hear from me again.”

Masumi was  _ not _ a happy man.

-

Viktor was lost in a world of torment and pleasure.

Yuuri had taken control from the moment they had set foot inside their suite. Hurrying back from the garden with a sense of urgency between them. Making him strip and crawl to kneel at his master’s feet awaiting his instructions. Wanting to please the younger man and be the perfect sub.

Now he was restrained. Tied to their bed with the softest silk ties as his lover teased him, indulging him in some temperature play.

With his eyes covered by a blindfold he had no idea what his master had planned for him during their session.

Yuuri was smirking as he teased Viktor’s dusky pink nipples with ice cubes. He followed this action by pinching the freezing cold, perky and pebbled nubs hard with fingers that had been warmed in the bowl of hot water by the bed. As his lover whined loudly and writhed within his constraints, the dom considered his next move.

At his disposal he currently had warming lube, a metal dildo cooling in the bowl of ice and a cup of scalding hot green tea.

His subs length was twitching and straining, begging for attention, but currently he had deliberately ignored it. Choosing to pay attention to his lover’s other erogenous zones instead. Areas like his neck and throat, which were currently bruising up nicely after being attacked with his hot lips, mouth and teeth. Yuuri had never purposefully bitten his lovers before, however this was something that really got Viktor going. And who was he to deny his darling something that obviously gave him so much pleasure.

This was a side to having a permanent romantic partner and pet that the younger man had never considered before. Sex for the young dom had always been about  _ his _ wants and desires. His partners were never around long enough for him to even worry about learning what they wanted out of the session. After all they were being  _ paid  _ to do whatever their client wanted. Yes, he had had a couple of regulars, but he knew nothing about them, not even their names.

_ But now there was Vitya… _

Vitya who was like putty in his hands, so open to anything he suggested, shyly coming forward with his own wants and needs. And, oh the  _ pleasure _ from making his lover, his sub and pet come from actions that turned  _ him _ on. That sparked a whole new world of delight in the younger man. He was having to relearn a little of what it meant to be a dom and he was enjoying every single lesson.

“What do you want? Hmmm? Master’s mouth, master’s hands, his  _ cock? _ Tell me…”

Drool ran from the corner of the older man’s mouth. The attack on his neck and throat had been enough to drive him to the edge of climax. Only not finishing because he had not been given express  _ permission _ to do so.

Arching as much as he was able to he thrust his hips upwards, his cock a deep red, head exposed and leaking profusely. A pitiful whine left his parched lips instead of words.

A deep chuckle filled the room. “Oh I have a needy little sub do I? Wanting your dick sucked are you?”

Viktor nodded, glad that his desires had been recognised. His brain was too full of mush to be able to form begging words right now.

Kissing and biting down the toned sides, making sure to leave marks that would bruise (another one of Viktor’s kinks), Yuuri moved across the bed to pick up the cup and take a deep swallow of hot tea.

Making sure he was not touching his lover anywhere else on his body, he leant forward and, with a harsh instruction of ‘Don’t come’, he engulfed the rigid organ in one very well practised move.

Viktor  _ screamed... _

-

Chris and Phichit stopped their own love making session and grinned at each other.

“Fucking hell! What is he doing to him  _ now _ ?”

The pair had discovered very quickly that, despite the size of the mansion, Viktor had the ability to be heard anywhere on the upper floors.

“I’m sure we will find out in time.” Chris murmured, recommencing the deep thrusts into Phichit’s perfect rear. “You know Vitya, he likes to share  _ everything…” _

-

The heat around his cock was too hot, too much, but equally not enough.

His ass was desperate to be filled. He could still feel the squelch of the lube inside himself from where his master had ordered him to finger himself open whilst he watched. His master jerking himself and eating the older man up with his gaze.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse,  _ or was that better, he wasn't sure anymore,  _ slicked up fingers began playing with his sloppy hole. A slowly heating sensation began around his rim too.

_ Ah fuck, warming lube… _

As quickly as the fingers had appeared, they disappeared again, leaving him to the mercy of the hot mouth that was now deepthroating him. 

However nothing could prepare him for what was coming next.

Yuuri pulled off his cock and hissed in his ear. “Spread your legs,  _ NOW.” _

Hoping and expecting to be fucked, Viktor keened and moved his limbs as much as he could within the confines of the ties on his ankles.

Except instead of Yuuri’s fat, thick cock splitting him open, something ice cold and hard was thrust into his ass and began fucking him mercilessly.

No words left his lips, his mouth hanging open as a pitiful whine squeaked free.

A hand held him to the bed as the hot mouth returned and the  _ cold _ fucked deeper inside him, colliding with his sweet spot.

_ He was going to die, he was sure of it. So much pain and pleasure all at the same time. It couldn’t be possible to feel all these emotions at once, could it? _

He felt his balls pulling up tighter to his body as he began spiralling downwards into his climax. No words from his lover were going to be able to stop the explosive orgasm that was now demanding his attention.

Suddenly the mouth was gone, cold air replacing the heat.

“Come, Vitya! Come for me  _ NOW.” _

Shaking so much he felt his bones would fall out of his body he fell headfirst into his release. Body arching and tensing as he felt the thick sticky fluid ripping its way out of his throbbing length and landing in hot splashes on his exposed skin.

Suddenly his world was a brighter place, the blindfold torn from his eyes which squinted in the low light of their bedroom.

“Good boy. Watch me, don't you  _ dare _ take your eyes off me.”

Blinking rapidly, trying to remember how to breathe, he looked directly at the vision of Yuuri standing astride him on the bed, jerking himself viciously as he stared lustily at the wrecked man.

Grunting loudly, Yuuri came, angling himself so his come landed on his subs face, decorating his mouth, chin and nose.

_ “FUCK!” _

Yuuri's legs buckled and he crumpled to kneeling, his still twitching length coming to rest across his subs mouth. With a cheeky grin, Viktor pursed his lips and placed a kiss on the messy tip, poking out his tongue to lick at the semen on his master's cock and his own face.

"Vkusno…"

Yuuri laughed delightedly as he flopped to his side of the bed and cuddled up close to his lover. In his heart he hoped that this wasn't the last time he would get to play with Vitya. Who knew how his man would react to being deceived, even if it was for his own safety.

Warm kisses to his cheeks brought him back to the room.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be caring for me to make sure I don't get lost in my sub-space?"

Blushing, the smaller man nodded, covering his lover’s face with gentle kisses as he eased the metal dildo from his ass and started untying his limbs.

"You know, I would never do anything to cause you pain that didn't have a genuine reason behind it, don't you?"

The Russian nodded, a confused expression on his face. "Of course darling, you know I trust you implicitly."

Yuuri gathered the sweat and semen covered man into his arms and carried him to their bathroom.

_ I really hope you remember that, my darling. We are about to cause you the worst pain in your whole life. _

-

“YOU  _ WHAT _ ????” Yura yelled, jumping up from his chair and startling everyone in the room. “And you won’t even tell the old man???” He felt bad for what he just had been told. 

“It’s the only way to make everyone believe that it’s true. You know how Vitya acts when he knows the truth. He would get snarky and Lilia knows when he’s hiding something. He grew up with us after all. We have to make sure it’s real.”

Yura sighed, feeling a pull on his arm to make him sit down again. “I know what you mean. Who knows about the plan?”

“For starters… Phichit and Chris since they are creating his new identity.” Toshiya started. “Yuuri knows as well as he had to help cover up their activities from Viktor. The Ji family since they will deal with the plane crash and everyone in this room.” 

Mari and Hiroko nodded sadly. Nobody liked the plan, but it was obvious that it was thought through.

“Yura. You have to understand. We need to make sure that you are in your role as Pakhan and well established. What better way than with me helping you from the background while Viktor is officially under cover and you are running things?”

As much as Yura hated the plan it made sense. “When Viktor finds out that Katsudon knew about it, the engagement might be off.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I would hate that. He is so happy, but I am not sure how he will handle that. He might think that he was betrayed by everyone.”

“I know.” Yakov said dejectedly.

“We will deal with that when the time comes.” Hiroko said, looking around the room. “We all want to avoid that and I am sure we all will do everything we can to prevent this from happening, right?”

Everyone nodded. This plan was necessary to cut out Lilia short of killing her. They didn’t want to incur the wrath of her family since they knew too much and could put their entire operations in jeopardy if something happened to her.

“I will go back to Russia. Let me know if you need anything.” Yura sighed. “I have to think.”

Yakov nodded. 

Otabek got the tickets for their return flight and a few hours later they were already back on the plane. Since they were in public they couldn’t talk about what was going on and they couldn’t show any affection as someone could recognize them. It was a long and quiet flight. Both men lost in their thoughts.

Yura hoped they would be able to pull it off and Viktor would understand. 

_ He would, right? _


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action.
> 
> Viktor is a mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit...

_ “In breaking news. The private jet of Russian business mogul Yakov Feltsman has crashed in a rural area of China. Flight control lost contact and it has not been possible to re-establish contact yet. Rescue crews are on their way to the area to look for any possible survivors and evidence of the crash…” _

Viktor looked at the screen, not believing what he was hearing, reaching out for the poodle sleeping next to his thigh.

His father was  _ dead? _

Yuuri was immediately at his other side, holding on to him while tears streamed down his face as he sobbed, broken hearted, face buried in Makka's fur.

He was officially an orphan. 

Chris and Phichit sat quietly on the other couch. Viktor stayed in the comforting warmth of the poodle's neck, not noticing the glances between his lover and friends.  _ He would have to go back to Russia for the funeral. He would have to face Lilia during that time. _ At least now nothing was holding him back from never entering Russia again after the funeral.

“Come on, darling. Let’s get you to our room.” Yuuri tried to nudge his partner into getting up. Viktor got up stiffly and followed Yuuri, Makka trailing behind her subdued masters.

Chris and Phichit watched their friends leave. 

“I hate this.” Chris whispered as he was sure they were out of earshot. “It breaks my heart to see Viktor like that.”

Phichit nodded. “Let’s get this over with and then we need to tell him. Yakov is due to arrive next month to spend time with us here till Lilia calms down.”

-

Lilia was pacing up and down her new living room. Of course that bastard would go off and die now. She hadn’t known about the stipulation in the decree until her lawyer had pointed it out and now it conveniently happened. He must have planned this out of spite. She would get her people to look for him. She was sure it was a farce. 

Taking out her phone she called Georgi. He needed to give her details of what was happening at the mansion. Yura had just come back a few days ago from a meeting in Japan.

He must know something. Georgi must know something. 

“H-Hello?” A teary voice answered.

“Georgi, tell me what’s going on.” Lilia started coldly. Ignoring the obvious false tears.

“H-have you not heard the news?” Georgi was upset at the coldness in Lilia’s voice. Ever since the change in command, the divorce and Viktor going undercover he realized more and more that Lilia was not privy to a lot of information anymore. Especially after they had been advised not to tell her anything at all.

“I know it’s a farce. He did this out of spite. Report to me with all details you find out.” Lilia hung up.

Georgi looked at his phone confused. Was Lilia really thinking that Yakov would fake his death to spite her? He got up, maybe she had a point. It was very convenient that it happened now, but he definitely would NOT tell her if he did find something out.

He headed over to Yakov’s office which Yura had now taken control of. 

“.... and make sure the funeral arrangements are ready to go as soon as the body has been recovered.” Yura hung up. Running his hand through his hair. This was a mess. He didn’t know when they were going through with the plan. It shocked him to hear the news that morning, but he guessed it was meant to be that way as his response would be genuine. He held a chuckle back. Yakov definitely knew what he was doing. Crazy old bastard. But he had so much respect for him. He would give him a proper send off from his old life.

Looking up he saw Georgi standing in the door frame. “What do you want?”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No. It’s all arranged. As soon as the body is recovered and Viktor can get here we will proceed with the funeral and then the reading of the will.” 

His phone rang again. He turned to answer and gave several commands before hanging up. 

Georgi had to admit the young man had control of the situation better than anyone else. He organized everything including making sure that nobody was stepping out of line to challenge him. Otabek hovered in the background, watching every interaction intently.

-

Yura sighed as his phone rang and he saw the caller ID. This would be one of the most difficult calls he ever had to take. 

“Hello, Vitya.” He said quietly.

Only sobbing was heard from the other end of the line. He felt bad that he couldn’t tell the old man that this was all for show. 

“Viktor, you will be alright. You have found a new family. You have me and Beka. You are not alone. Do you hear me?” He tried to put as much emotion into his voice as he could. After all he only allowed very few people to see him like that. 

“I-I k-know.” Viktor sobbed. “But h-he w-was m-my f-father.” 

Yura sighed, wishing that this whole mess would be over sooner rather than later. From the current schedule it would be about two weeks before Viktor knew about what had actually happened.

“Calm down. We need to make arrangements. I know you are supposedly undercover, but you have to come to Russia. You have to attend the funeral and the reading of the will. You can bring your friends, you know that right?”

Viktor hummed his acknowledgement. He knew he wouldn’t be able to attend the funeral without his fiance by his side. This was so much harder than he thought. He always thought that he would lose his dad to an assassination or an attack, but not a plane crash. 

“Yuuri said we will arrive in three days from now. Apparently he booked the flights right as the news broke.”

“Good. I’ll send Katsudon a message to get the details.” Yura said more to himself than Viktor. But Viktor had heard. 

“What did you just call Yuuri?” He chuckled wetly. 

Yura looked up from his phone and thought about what he had said. “Katsudon. It’s not like we can have two Yuri’s in the same conversation.”

“Thanks, Yura. I think I needed that.” Viktor smiled even though he was sad. He couldn’t wait to tell Yuuri that he had been given a new nickname.

“We’ll see you in three days then. And don’t forget, let us know if you need to talk. Any time of day or night. OK?” 

“Thanks, Yura. Dosvidana.”

Viktor cut the call and Yura sighed. That went better than expected. Pulling up the other contact info he texted Yuuri to get the flight details. Thank God someone over there in Detroit had a clear mind. 

-

Chris and Phichit felt so bad that they had to keep up the charade. Viktor was suffering badly. He refused to eat, only accepting a glass of whiskey. He was like a hollow shell of the usually extravagant man. Silently they retreated from the room to give the two lovers some privacy.

“I hate doing that to him.” Chris whispered. “We need to let Yakov know. We need to make sure that this is solved as quickly as possible.” 

“You are right. Viktor will be so mad at everyone. I really hope he won’t just call it all off. I’ve never seen Yuuri so happy. This would crush him.”

They headed to their rooms. They had to make a call. It didn’t take long for Toshiya to answer. They had to cut the phone to Yakov off as it was supposedly destroyed during the crash. The only way to contact the Russian was now through others. 

“We need to talk to Yakov.” Chris said without greeting. Some shuffling in the background indicated that the phone was handed to someone else before a gruff voice answered.

“Da?”

“Yakov, sir. We need to speed up the plans as much as possible. We thought Viktor was going to take it hard, but… Geez… He’s totally devastated. He’s refusing to eat or accept any help. We will go to Russia in three days. Is there any way we can cut through some of the procedures and get it over with faster?” Chris pleaded. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this. We can’t speed it up more. It’s already cutting it close without causing room for suspicion.” 

The two young men sighed. “Ok. We will deal with it.” They hung up. Nothing would be changing for them. 

“I guess we will just go with the flow then… “ Chris said, snuggling closer to his fiance. He still couldn’t believe it that he was engaged to the sweetest and funniest man on earth. 

-

After that time flew by and before they knew it they were on the plane to Russia. Yuuri had booked them all first class tickets for the whole way and they were sitting comfortably in their large leather reclining chairs. The flight was calm and quiet. Viktor was lost in thought, a tear falling down his cheeks every now and then. 

Since the news broke they had gotten Viktor to eat some miso soup and a few crackers. However, he was mostly living solely off emotions and fluids. Unfortunately one of the fluids was vodka. The Russian was downing the clear liquid as if it was water. But to Yuuri’s and everyone’s surprise he didn’t lose his composure nor did he appear drunk to anyone of them. Yuuri would have been an emotional mess with the amount of alcohol the Russian had and continued to put away.

He shook his head and pulled the currently dozing man closer to him, placing a soft kiss into the crown of his hair. “I love you, Vitya. No matter what happens.” He sighed before getting comfortable for the long flight.

-

Arriving in Russia was hard. Everyone looked solemn and they were ushered to the waiting cars, driven straight to the mansion. Even Makka was quiet on the journey.

Yura greeted them at the door. He was dressed all in black. No tiger stripes visible anywhere. He looked like the pakhan he now was. Otabek, his ever present shadow, was dressed just as sharply as they greeted their friends. 

“You look like shit, old man.” 

Phichit couldn’t help but snort at the comment. “You definitely haven’t changed.” 

Even Viktor had the shadow of a smile on his face at the greeting from his feisty friend. “Glad some things never change.” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully at his younger namesake. 

“Let’s get some food into you before you fall over from starvation and let’s give your liver a break as well.” Yura waved a staff member over ordering some appetizers and tea to be brought for them to his private sitting room. 

“Let’s get you all settled and refreshed and then we will sit down and talk.” 

Everyone nodded. A shower and food sounded like a good plan. 

-

Settled in Yura’s private rooms, now in comfortable clothes, they all let the facades of their positions fall.

Yuuri looked curiously around the room. It was definitely Yura’s taste. Large pictures of wild tigers, tiger striped throw pillows and other decorative items took turns with the ornate patterns of the old home. But for some reason it just looked homely instead of gaudy like he would have expected. 

He reached to the middle of the table to get some of the green tea which had been served alongside the black tea Yura and Viktor were currently sweetening with blackcurrant jam. Yuuri shook his head. He would never get over the oddity of sweetening tea with jam, but to each their own. 

He also reached for some of the appetizers displayed. Russian caviar served on dark rye bread with cream cheese, some smoked salmon bruschetta style bread served with fresh dill, olivier salad served in mini-tarts and many more hearty snacks as well as some sweet blini and syniki. He couldn’t name all the delicacies, so he only took what he knew he liked.

Thankfully he saw Viktor calming down and reaching for some of the food items himself, feeding half of it to the poodle at his feet. He nodded towards Chris. It had been a good idea to come a week earlier than the actual funeral. Being in his old home might help him process some of the thoughts and being surrounded by familiar foods as well might prompt him to actually eat.

The evening went by pleasantly and before long jet lag caught up with the travelers. Excusing themselves they all went to their assigned rooms. The week would be sad and long, but Yuuri definitely looked forward to seeing Yura in action, taking charge of the powerful organization.

-

Georgi’s phone rang and he sighed at the caller ID.

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered tiredly. 

“I’ve heard that Viktor is back. What is he doing? Does he appear to be grieving or playing a role?” 

“Yes. He’s here, but the rest I don’t know. I am not close enough to actually be there when they meet. I have to thank you for that.” 

“Don’t play stupid, boy. Get me the information I need.” The line went dead.

Ever since the disaster with trying to destroy the relationship between Katsuki and Viktor he had been put on the sidelines. He wasn’t directly demoted from his rank, but he was deliberately no longer invited to meetings of the inner circle. 

He had been at fault for it. He thought he was doing everyone a favor by helping Lilia. But he had been so wrong and now he was paying the price for it. Yura had immediately made it clear that as long as Yakov was in Japan that he would not let him know anything at all. And then the crash happened. And now he knew for sure that his time had come to either leave or stay in the background. 

In a week he would move out to his own place. No longer feeling welcome in the mansion he didn’t want to stay any longer. He hoped that it would help to keep Lilia off his back as well. Once he wasn’t living there he wouldn’t know anything about the situation inside the mansion. 

Yura had approved of the move after he had told him what was happening. He had sworn that he would not provide any information to Lilia as per Yakov’s last instructions. 

-

Lilia paced in her room again. So her only source inside the mansion could or would not provide any information anymore. She wanted to make sure that they would crumble and then she would sweep in and take back over. 

She needed the income to keep her lifestyle. She wasn’t content with having to provide for herself. Yakov was supposed to do that even after she had signed the divorce papers. But at the time she thought this would have been enough, but now the idiot went and got himself killed. If that was actually true… She would need to dig into that. If nobody at the mansion would help she would hire some people to dig into the story. 

With that in mind she called a private investigator she had used before to keep tabs on Viktor. 

“Vladimir, I need you to go to Japan. Specifically to Hasetsu. I need to know what’s happening there. I need you to find Yakov.”

“Uhm, Lilia. It’s good to hear from you, but you did hear that he crashed over China, right?” Vladimir was curious as to why she thought he was still in Japan. 

“I know that, idiot. But I need confirmation. Apparently the bodies found close to the crash side were impossible to be identified. I want to make sure he’s not pulling a stunt on me so he won’t have to pay for me.”

He sighed. “Alright, Lilia. I’ll go to Japan and see what I can find out.” 

She hung up without another word. 

Vladimir went to his computer to book a flight to Japan. He wouldn’t stay in Hasetsu of course. That town was crawling with Yakuza. So he looked up where to stay before heading the airport for his flight. He knew he couldn’t delay any of this. But he felt uneasy doing this so-called favor for her. 

Something didn’t feel right.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Yakov's funeral. Yuuri does his best to support Viktor.
> 
> Lilia's plan to try and find Yakov has an outcome that is definitely not one that she will approve of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Viktor...

On the fifth day of being in Russia a large body bag was brought into the mansion. Yuuri looked confused. But Viktor and Yura explained the Russian tradition of the funeral to him. The body in the bag was the one they had assigned to Yakov as it was the only one close in size to the old pakhan. 

The body would be displayed for three days before the funeral would happen and it would provide people the time to pay their respects. Yura explained that usually the body would be washed and dressed, but since they could not do that due to the burn marks they would just dress the body in white unhemmed robes. Seeing the questioning look on Yuuri’s face they explained that the robes were unhemmed since the robes belong to the other world. 

Yuuri listened attentively to the explanations wanting to learn more about their traditions. Yura and Viktor noticed and decided to sit down with Yuuri to really explain. 

Yakov had died a ‘bad’ death since it was a violent death. They would therefore dress him in the best white robes they could find to appease the spirits. Yura pulled out a cloth crown with cyrillic writing on it blessing the soul, as well as a belt to provide order and protection for the journey to the afterlife. An icon would be placed at the head of the body and some candles would be lit there. Yuuri looked at the icon picture and admired the fine art and vibrant colors. 

This whole procedure was so different from his own culture that it was fascinating. Especially since he knew it was all for show he dove into the details of the process. Viktor however appreciated Yuuri’s interest in his culture and was glad that he was there and wanted to provide him with the information. 

A lot of people from their business and Bratva world came to pay their respects. 

Three days later they headed to the church. All of them dressed up to the nines. Viktor could not hide the tears slipping down his face as they travelled. 

Lilia stood at the back of the church. No longer being in the family circle she wasn’t allowed at the front. She watched them all walk around the casket counter clockwise to provide a good passage for the spirit. 

She seethed as she saw the Japanese man standing with the family and watching the ceremony with awe and respect. He shouldn’t be there. She blamed him and Viktor for her failed marriage and the death of Yakov. If it wasn't for them Yakov would have never gone to Japan on vacation. 

-

Yuuri watched when it was Viktor’s and Yura’s turn to circle the casket. It was heartbreaking as they leaned over and placed a kiss on the burnt body, laying flowers into the casket. 

After everyone had their turn the casket was taken outside and another small service was held at the graveside before it was lowered into the prepared grave and small gifts were thrown into the hole. 

Yuuri held on to Viktor’s frame as the staff of the cemetery started to fill the hole with dirt. People started to leave to head back to the mansion for the traditional reception. He had seen all the food being prepared including the apparently traditional kolyva of which there were plenty and different designs adorned each cakelike kolyva. 

He knew Lilia would be there as well as they could not deny her to partake. He just hoped she wouldn’t cause any issues. Holding on to Viktor he led him back to their car. Everyone else had already left, leaving them alone. 

“Vitya, come on. They are all waiting for you to return.” Yuuri said quietly. He didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere of the cemetery. “Let’s go remember your father.” 

Viktor nodded and followed Yuuri into the car. “I can’t believe he’s gone. I mean really gone.” Another tear slipped down his cheek. 

“It will be ok, darling. You will be fine.” Yuuri hated that he couldn’t tell Viktor the truth until the will had been read the next day. Yura had arranged that everything was done as fast as possible and as fast as it was respectful to their traditions. 

They would leave right after the reading of the will, knowing that Yakov was already in Detroit and waiting in their new home. 

Expecting Lilia to snoop around Japan they had decided that it would be best to have Yakov leave for now.

-

Vladimir landed in Fukuoka and was overwhelmed with the language barrier. After a while he figured out how to get his luggage. He hadn’t packed much. Not needing more than a few days to figure out if a Russian was living in the small sleepy seaside town. He would stick out like a sore thumb and for the right price someone would tell him where he was. 

Feeling confident he found his way to the hotel and after a quick refresher he headed back out to the rental desk to rent a car. It would be easier to not be dependent on a schedule. 

He punched in the address for the Inn he knew was run by the Katsuki’s and headed out of Fukuoka. The drive was nice and quiet and he decided to veer off and park the car right as he got into town. He sent a text to Lilia to confirm that he was in town and started his look around. 

The first thing he saw was a corner store. “Might as well start here.” He muttered to himself as he opened the door. 

“Welcome.” The clerk said in clear English. Vladimir was relieved. At least he could communicate with this man. 

“Hello. I am looking for my friend. He’s Russian, about this tall and older.” Vladimir indicated the height of Yakov. 

The clerk seemed to think, rubbing his hand on his chin. “No. I don’t think I’ve seen any foreigners lately. I think the last time was about two weeks ago? Yeah. There was one who stayed at Yu-Topia and he left. But that was the one who died in a plane crash. I’m so sorry for your loss if that’s the one you are looking for.”

Vladimir knew that this person didn’t know anything. He thanked the clerk and bought a snack and a coffee before leaving. Walking down the street he noticed a park and saw some benches. He decided to take a break and think about his next steps. 

-

“Yu-Topia Katsuki. How can I help you?” The chipper voice of Hiroko answered the official line to the onsen.

“Hello, Hiroko-sensei. This is Satsuki from the konbini.” 

“Hello Satsuki-kun. What can I do for you?”

“I just had a strange visitor asking for Mr. Feltsman. He looked like he was up to no good. I told him the official story and he left heading towards the town’s park.” 

“Thank you, Satsuki-kun. We will take care of it. Thank you for calling this in.” Hiroko hung up and called for Toshiya. 

“Someone is in town snooping around and asking questions about Yakov. We may need to take care of that issue.” 

Toshiya immediately pulled out his phone and called some of the patrols in town.

“Daisuke, Hisashi. Go to the park and check if there’s a foreigner. Bring him to me. Alert the rest of the town that we have an intruder.” He hung up before going into the special room in the basement to make sure everything was set up for receiving an unwelcomed visitor.

-

Vladimir looked down at his phone, looking over the map of Hasetsu to decide where to go next when he was approached by a man. 

“Hello, sir. I’ve heard you are looking for a foreigner in our town?” He asked coldly.

A shiver went down Vladimir’s spine. This was quicker than expected. The only person he had talked to was the clerk in the corner store. Had he immediately messed up?

“Ah yes, I am looking for my friend. His name is Yakov Feltsman. He’s Russian just like me.” He smiled, hoping it would look open and innocent.

“Very well. We can help with that. If you follow us, please?” 

Vladimir was surprised at the use of plural of people and turned around to see another man in a black suit standing right behind him and wondered how someone could approach him so easily. He knew he had no choice, but to follow these two obvious yakuza. 

They took him straight to the Inn he was trying to avoid where he was greeted by a warm looking woman. “Welcome to Yu-Topia Katsuki.” She clasped her hands in front of her with a welcoming bow. “Please follow us.”

She turned around and walked into a walkway away from the public areas of the inn, stopping at a door. “Please follow the stairs and be careful not to hit your head.” She gestured towards the stairs going down into a basement.

Vladimir swallowed, realizing that he was screwed. Would he leave here alive if he gave up all the information he had? 

Slowly he stepped onto the first stair. Being followed by the two men who had picked him up at the park to make sure that he did not try to make a run for it.

Once he reached the bottom step he was led to a chair and forced to sit, his feet and hands being taped together so he could not stand and run.

“The Oyabun and his second-in-command will be here to see you soon.” Daisuke advised before they climbed the stairs and left the Russian sitting alone, awaiting his fate.

-

Toshiya and Mari stared at the Russian spy seated in front of them. 

“I am assuming that Lilia sent you looking for Yakov?” The Oyabun asked, his tone of voice clearly portraying that he knew this was the reason that the stranger was here in their hometown.

Vladimir sat still, refusing to answer. Although he knew now that he would be lucky to leave the establishment alive he had decided he would not betray the woman who paid him well for his trouble.

Annoyed by his silence, Toshiya turned to look at his daughter.

“Mari, fetch the box from the desk.”

His second-in-command moved to the large piece of furniture in the corner of the room and returned with an ornate box in her hands.

“I asked you a question, please be polite enough to answer me. I would have thought that you were trained to have more manners than you are showing me.”

Vladimir bristled, he was not an uncouth man, however he did not want to give the Japanese man the answer he was wanting.

“Very well. I will take your silence as confirmation that I am right in my assumption.” He moved closer to the restrained man. “I do not take kindly to strangers appearing in my hometown asking unnecessary questions. Yakov was not only my friend, his son is marrying my son. He was my family and we are all mourning his loss.”

Vladimir looked up, shock evident on his face. Lilia had sent him on a wild goose chase. Yakov really was dead. 

“In order to show my displeasure, I intend to send a part of you to the woman in question, and you are going to prepare it for me.” Toshiya opened the box that Mari was still holding and produced a pair of what looked like incredibly sharp and heavy duty scissors.

“As I am a reasonable man I will let you choose which two fingers you cut off for me to present to Lilia.”

The Russian spy began to shake in his seat.

“I was just sent to find out if Yakov was really dead. Lilia is not happy that she is to be left with no money to live off. I was simply sent to clarify the information, not to offend anyone.” He hated the begging tone he could hear in his own voice, but he really didn’t want to die.

Toshiya smiled a smile that told the other man that his time on the planet was up. “Thank you for that information. I am going to release your hands, you are going to remove two of your fingers and then Mari is going to strangle you with the red cord that is in her other hand. I am telling you this so that there is no doubt in your mind as to what is about to happen to you.”

Vladimir swallowed hard as the shears were used to cut through the tape and then placed in his hand.

“Don’t think about trying to escape either. My assassins are on the other side of the basement door. You will not get one step out of the room without losing your head, understand?”

Mari grinned at him as he looked between her and the older man. “Make your choice or I will make it for you.” She informed him as she placed the box on the floor and wound the thin red cord between her fingers.

With shaking hands, Vladimir moved the heavy scissors from one hand to another, not wanting to make the choice and then having to cut off his own digits.

Toshiya shook his head as his daughter went to step forward. “He is our guest Mari. The choice is his to make.”

With a deep breath, the Russian suddenly placed his ring and little finger between the blades of the shears and snapped them closed, not quite severing both fingers in the first cut. He screamed as the digits hung still partially attached to his hand.

Toshiya chuckled. “Ah you made a foolish mistake there, you should have cut off one finger at a time, now you are going to have to make a second pass on both.”

Gagging and unable to stop the vomit from drooling from his lips, the spy shakily tried to make the second cut, taking several attempts to remove the now mangled fingers.

With blood dripping from the stumps he slumped back in the chair and watched as his hands were taped back together and the young woman moved to stand behind him.

“Yakov’s body will never be found.” Toshiya advised, still keeping the kind smile on his face, “And now, neither will yours.”

With a nod to his second-in-command he stepped back and watched as she wound the cord around the sweating man’s neck and tightened it, strangling him to death slowly. His eyes bulged as he fought in vain to breath before slumping forwards, no longer alive.

Toshiya gathered the severed fingers from the floor and carried them upstairs, followed by Mari. She smiled at the bodyguards as the pair passed them.

“Get rid of him.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reading of Yakov's will, the four return to Detroit where Viktor discovers his father is alive and well.
> 
> Lilia also receives a shock of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might need tissues...

The next day they all gathered in Yura’s office. The group silently listened to Dimtiri reading Yakov’s will aloud so there could be no secrets around how the Pakhan had decreed he wanted his estate to be distributed between his benefactors.

“Viktor, as clarification to what I have just read, you are the sole beneficiary of Yakov Feltsman’s will. His assets are for you to decide what to do with.” 

He looked at the heartbroken man. “May I suggest that you go home and give some careful thought as to what you wish to do with the money and properties? Now is not the time for such decisions. The businesses are self sufficient and Yura has more than enough income to carry on running everything whilst you decide what you want to do.”

Nodding, the silver haired man grasped his fiance's hand and squeezed it. He just wanted to get out of here this very instant.

Leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder he whispered. “Please, can we go home, darling? There is nothing in Russia for me now…”

Yuuri kissed his forehead. “Of course, our suitcases are already packed and by the door. Makka is ready for travelling, you just need to say your goodbyes to Yura and Beka.”

After hugs were exchanged with the new Pakhan, the four and Makka made their way to the car.

Yuuri, Christophe and Phichit were all nervous now, wondering at what point they would have a chance to tell Viktor that this whole thing was a lie. That he had been made to feel like shit by his own father’s plans.

-

Yuuri tried to tell him during the flight, figuring that there was no way that the hot headed Russian would be able to storm off. He would have to stay and listen whilst everything was explained to him. However, that plan was corrupted by the fact that Viktor slept most of the way home.

Chris tried to tell him in the car travelling back from the airstrip to the mansion, but Viktor just burst into tears at the first mention of his father’s name and no-one had the heart to continue the conversation.

Thanks to very quiet traffic on the roads this early in the day, they arrived back at the mansion a whole hour earlier than they had planned. Yuuri sent a panic filled look at Chris, knowing that Yakov might not be out of sight yet.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop the Swiss man tried to be the first one out so he could get indoors to find out where the older Russian man was.

Unfortunately for the travellers, Viktor was out of the car and running inside before anyone could stop him, desperate to be home.

By the time Yuuri had caught up with him, taking his hand and squeezing it to try and comfort him, Viktor was standing stock still in the hallway with a look of complete shock and horror on his pale face. A look which was matched only by the expression on Yakov’s face.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK…. I-I… I’ve just b-buried you…”

“Vitya, son, I can explain…” Yakov looked at the others. “I thought you were going to tell him before you got home.”

Viktor spun on his heel, pulling his hand away from Yuuri’s and stepping back with a look of disbelief on his face.

“Y-You k-knew?”

Slowly, and with great embarrassment, all three of his travelling companions nodded.

“You all k-knew that my father was alive? And yet you let me suffer like that believing he was  _ dead _ …” Shaking fingers threaded through messy silver hair.

“W-Why?”

“Son, there was a reason why you couldn’t know until now. Come let’s sit and talk it through. Don’t take it out on your friends, they are not to blame…”

Yakov’s speech was cut off by the look of absolute anger that flashed across Viktor’s face. It was a look that usually only the people he was about to kill saw and it was terrifying.

_ “You fucking lied to me! All of you!”  _

His voice was unnervingly quiet and he turned to point viciously at Yuuri. “And you!  _ YOU _ said you loved me! I  _ trusted _ you! Out of everyone here  _ YOU _ should have been the one who didn’t keep this from me. We were going to get married!” He tugged the ring off of his finger and chucked it at the speechless Japanese man. “Well you can FUCK OFF! It’s over! Everything. I want nothing to do with you anymore! How  _ could _ you think that I would be ok with this?”

He stalked away towards the still open front doors and turned back, absolute hate in his ice cold blue eyes. “Now I know what you were talking about after you wrecked me the day those two got engaged. Was this a genuine reason to hurt me? I think not.” He angrily wiped away the tears that were running down his face.

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, stepping forwards towards the seething man.

“I SAID  _ NO _ ! We are done. This...whatever  _ this was… _ was it a little game for you?...Well it is  _ OVER _ , you and I.” He paused, emotions too high for words to come easily. “L-Let’s end this. I  _ HATE _ you. Lilia was right, I should never have gotten involved with you.”

Yuuri’s shoulders slumped, there was nothing he could say.

Viktor glared at him for a moment longer before snorting and turning away. “Makka! Come! We are going back to Russia.”

-

The four watched as Viktor told the driver to put his bags back in the car, climbed in with his poodle following him dejectedly and the car sped away back towards the airstrip and the private jet.

As the car vanished out of sight Yuuri collapsed to his knees and began to cry. All the fears and thoughts he had been carrying around inside him for too many days on end had come true. His anxiety had been telling the truth for once.

“Phichit, get him to his room. Chris and I are going to try and repair the damage that I have caused.”

Yakov was horrified that his son had taken it so badly. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it. He thought he had instilled in him some kind of level head to stop and listen to all sides before reacting. 

Apparently Lilia’s poisoned whisperings had more effect than anyone would have taken credit for.

\- 

Phichit was trying to move Yuuri from the floor where he had fallen to his knees, but every time he tried to grab Yuuri’s arms he fought against it. 

He was at a loss. How was he supposed to move Yuuri, if Yuuri didn’t let anyone get near him? Not knowing what to do, he decided to get a blanket and at least cover the man up. He knew Yuuri started to get cold when he was like that. 

Years of being college roommates had trained him well enough to handle his friends' antics in these situations. 

Grabbing the softest blanket he could find in the living area and a pillow for good measure he returned to his friend. Wrapping the blanket around Yuuri and pulling it tight around his frame made the Japanese look up from where he was nearly laying on the floor. 

“I-I f-failed. I-I k-knew it w-was b-bad to l-lie to h-him.” Yuuri sobbed. “N-now I-I l-lost h-him forever.” More tears streamed down his face.

“Yuuri. Listen to me.” Phichit grabbed his chin to tilt it upward and force Yuuri to look at him. “It wasn’t your fault. We all didn’t agree with hiding this from Viktor, but we were told to do so. It is not your fault.” He tugged at Yuuri’s arm again. “Come on. Let’s get you out of sight of the staff. Let’s get you to your room.” 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment before nodding weakly and letting Phichit help him up from the floor. 

Slowly climbing the stairs, Phichit decided not to go to Yuuri’s and Viktor’s room, but to his own bedroom. He was sure that Chris wouldn’t mind sharing a bed that night, but still being able to keep Yuuri close.

He settled Yuuri down on the bed and headed for the kitchen for some water.

-

Yuuri sat in Phichit’s room looking at the wall, not really seeing anything. He suddenly jerked up and grabbed for his phone, opening the messaging app and pulling his conversation with his mom up. Fingers hovering over the keyboard, tears streaming down his face. 

_ >no wdeding. He left, all ym fualt _

He hit sent before the phone fell with a thud to the carpeted ground. 

-

Chris paced the floor as the Russian waited to be connected to Yuuri’s dad via the secure video call.

“Yakov? What’s going on? Hiroko has just received a garbled message from Yuuri that the wedding is off, please tell me that isn’t true.”

Sighing deeply he nodded. “My son took the news badly. I feel so guilty. This is all my fault.”

“Yes, it is, and we need to fix this before my son becomes the anxiety ridden mess that I know he is capable of becoming. Where is he?”

“Phichit is putting him to bed and staying with him till he is asleep.”

“Has anyone tried to contact Vicchan since he left? Do you know where he has gone?”

“He has gone back to Russia. We have all tried calling but all of our numbers have been blocked, even mine.”

“Does Yura know what is happening?”

“Yes, I have already called him. He is ready for Viktor’s return and has promised to keep us updated with how he is and what he is doing. Do you think it would help Yuuri if he was in contact with Yura?"

“I do. I know my son. He does not give his heart easily, he will always love Viktor. So, if we have any hope of rescuing their relationship we all have to be prepared to work on Viktor. Make him see that he is over-reacting.” 

-

The car pulled up at the airport and Viktor stormed out, Makka following right by his side. 

“Sir? What are you doing back already?” 

“Get the airplane stocked and ready. We are going back to Russia  _ now _ .” Viktor yelled while going into the airplane and rummaging through the galley cabinets. 

Any bottles of alcohol he found were taken with him. He stopped for a moment debating if he should take a glass and ice as well, but ultimately decided against it. He may just shatter the glass sooner or later. 

Arms full with small and mid sized bottles he headed to the back of the airplane where a small bedroom was located and let himself fall into the cushions while opening the first of the larger bottles of vodka.

“Sir?” A voice timidly asked a little later on.

“What?” Viktor slurred, having already finished two of the mid sized bottles a few minutes earlier. 

“W-we are ready for take off. Could you please come into the cabin for it and put your seatbelt on?”

“FUCK OFF!” He yelled. “I’m staying right here and you can do whatever the fuck you want.”

“I’m not paid enough for this.” The flight attendant muttered under her breath and left the Russian where he was. 

-

Lilia was confused when a package from an unknown person was handed to her at her front door. It had her name on it, so it was definitely for her, but there was no sender information.

Taking it to her kitchen, she snipped at the packaging and emptied out what looked like a wad of cotton wrappings.

Curious now she unrolled the material and screamed as two deathly white fingers dropped into her lap.

Leaping up she watched a piece of paper fluttering out of the wrappings as the digits plopped to the floor.

With a shaking hand she leaned down to pick it up.

_ ‘Do not mess with things that do not concern you. Your spy did you credit until he was made to remove his own fingers. Yakov is dead.’ _

-

Viktor was in the car on the way to the Bratva mansion when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Satisfied that it couldn’t be anyone in Detroit trying to contact him, he accepted the call.

“Da?” He slurred, still drunk from all the vodka he had consumed during the flight until he had passed out.

“Vicchan, Toshiya here. Please hear me out before you hang up on me.”

Viktor hummed non committedly. “Go on.”

“Do not blame my son, the plan was conceived by myself and Yakov to help him get away from Lilia. Yuuri and the others were unfortunate pawns in the game. They were not allowed to tell you. Chris and Phichit tried to get us to change the plans and Yuuri pleaded with both myself and your father to be allowed to tell you. We refused them all. If you would just listen you would understand the reasons why…”

Viktor disconnected the call and blocked Toshiya’s number too.

He was hurt, badly hurt. The people he thought cared for him had lied to him. Let him drown in his own misery when they had the opportunity to end his suffering. Why was it so important for him to be the only one who didn’t know? Did they not trust him to keep a secret?

-

Viktor was still brooding when the car pulled up at the mansion.

Without speaking he got out of the car and let himself and Makka in, still a little unsteady on his feet.

“Vitya?”

Yura met him in the vast entrance hall. 

“Why are you back here so soon? Where is Katsudon?” Even though Yura knew what was going on thanks to Yakov’s call, he wanted to hear the news from the silver haired man as well so he could assess his mood.

“ _ Never _ mention him to me again. His name is banned in this house. You are relieved of your role as Pakhan. I will be taking over now.” Viktor hissed, his face stony cold and hard.

Leaving Yura speechless and open mouthed, Viktor summoned Makka and dashed to his bedroom. Waiting to be alone before the tears that were gathering behind his eyes had a chance to fall and be seen by anyone.

Seeing his old room only made it worse.

The last time he had been in this bed, Yuuri had been with him. He had been taking care of him, comforting him in his grief. Making him feel so loved and wanted. Was it really such a short time ago?

But now....

Now he knew he had been lied to and made to look a fool by the people he had considered his friends and family.

_ How DARE they… _

In the back of his mind he was fully aware that  _ maybe _ he had over-reacted. Trying hard not to dwell on the fact that he had run away without waiting to hear what his own  _ father _ had been trying to tell him.

But it was too late.

He was too proud to admit that he was in the wrong. That he had acted impulsively as usual and had only himself to blame for his current situation. His treacherous mind kept unhelpfully supplying him with images of what  _ could  _ have happened if he had not behaved like a spoiled brat. It would all have been explained to him. He would have been angry with his Yuuri for a little while, but they would have talked it out, had amazing make up sex and carried on with their lives. 

Being happy, being together. 

Getting married.

Instead, he was alone, sad, angry. No longer engaged to the most wonderful man in the world.

Viktor already missed Yuuri. It felt like he had left half of himself in Detroit.

He wanted him back.

Wanted to hold him and tell him how sorry he was.

But that was never going to happen, was it?

Instead he had his anger at himself, his bitterness of being lied to, Makka and vodka.

Great, what a wonderful rest of life he had waiting for him. He would  _ never _ get involved with anyone ever again. Just in case Yuuri decided to come after him. Not that he would. He had acted horrendously towards him. 

Viktor looked at himself in the mirrored doors of his closet. His frame was slumped and unstoppable tears were flowing freely down his face.

He was a worthless cunt, only good for killing people and being shit at relationships.

A deep sigh whispered through the room.  _ Well there was no point in crying over things he couldn’t change. _

Reaching for the vodka that was permanently stored in his bedside unit, he kicked off his shoes, sunk onto the couch in his room, not able to touch the bed, and proceeded, once again, to get very, very drunk.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from Viktor's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got those tissues? You may still need them... Sorry...
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> Major anxiety seizure

_ Vicchan, _

_ I hope with all my heart that you read this message. _

_ I know you are hurting. We are all hurting with the responsibility that it is our actions that have damaged yours and Yuuri’s relationship.  _

_ I have never seen my son as happy as you made him, and I would like to think that the love I saw returned to him by you was just as honest and truthful. _

_ My son is a shell of himself without your love. _

_ Please understand that yes, he kept a secret from you, but not by his own free will. He is an innocent party here. If you need to be angry with anyone, be angry with myself and your father. We are to blame for the pain and anguish you are both now feeling. _

_ Reach out to him, please. He will never love anyone else the way he still loves you. And I believe that that love you had for him still resides in your body hidden under the pain that you are currently feeling. _

_ Toshiya _

_ - _

Bile rose in Viktor’s throat and he dashed to his ensuite to throw up. Memories of him and Yuuri in the shower rising unbidden in his mind. 

He had roused up to the email in his inbox and opened it intending to read it and send a spiteful reply.

Instead he had discovered that Yuuri was pining for him the way that he was pining for Yuuri.

Why wouldn’t his pride take a  _ fucking _ run and jump and let him contact the man he adored?

Why did Lilia’s spiteful words echo around in his mind like a broken record instead? All the continual comments when he was growing up how much he should hate the Katsuki’s. Of all the supposed wrongs they had done to the Nikiforov family. 

He now suspected that it might not all have been true. But the damage was done. He had a hatred of a family that - now he had gotten to know them - didn’t sit right. So why did he still believe it? Why couldn’t he control that part of his mind?

He roughly wiped his mouth and was reminded of the last time he had gotten drunk in his room. Yakov had cared for him and helped make everything right between him and Yuuri.

_ Why did everything revolve around the man he wanted so badly, but couldn't have? _

Staggering back to the couch, he picked up the almost empty bottle and lifted it to his lips.

Aware that Makka was staring at him, he grew angry again.

"And you can  _ fuck off _ . I know I'm an asshole and you miss him too…"

Harsh sobs ripped from his throat as Viktor curled into a ball, a bottle still clenched in his fist, and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

_ Now he was even being a cunt towards his precious pet. _

_ When would it all end? _

-

Waking up Yuuri felt numb. He had no idea what day or time it was, but he still felt exhausted.

Nothing felt real.

Yuuri stared at his hands and wondered why he couldn't feel them.

Couldn't feel the blankets under his fingers.

_ Viktor… _

It all came flooding back in a never-ending wave of despair and misery.

_ Viktor had left him. Thrown his ring at him and told him to fuck off.  _

_ Told him that they were over. That his precious dream had become a nightmare. _

Thin wails filled the air.

Instantly there were hands on his skin. Kisses being pressed to his forehead and he was aware of being held.

_ But not by Viktor. _

_ No. He would never be held by that beautiful man again. That man hated him because he had lied to him. _

_ And he couldn’t blame him. Could only blame himself for obeying orders even though it had felt so wrong. _

_ He wanted to hate everyone for destroying something so special, so wanted. _

_ But he was numb to everything. Except the pain. _

_ He wondered how Viktor was. Knowing what he knew now of how the Russian handled things he didn’t know how to cope with, he was probably drinking. And Yakov wasn’t there to help him this time. What if he drank himself to death? Or did something stupid under the influence of the alcohol burning its way through his system? _

Then the shaking began.

It was gentle at first, just the merest flutter of fingers, not noticeable from the movements that usually accompanied his anxiety attacks.

Then his hands started moving of their own bidding, the tremors spreading rapidly up his arms.

Yuuri stared at his limbs.  _ What was going on? Why did he have no control over what was happening to him? _

Finally looking up at the person who was with him he was met with the soft, kind grey eyes of his best friend.

_ Phichit, he would look after him. _

The shaking grew worse, arms and legs jerking to the point that he could no longer be held. Yuuri could see the worry growing on his friend’s face. Could see his mouth moving but couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Vision blurring as his torso joined in with the bizarre dance his body seemed to be caught up in. 

_ Help me… I-I can’t s-stop t-this… _

-

Phichit stared on in horror as Yuuri convulsed on the bed, eyes glazed, mouth clearly trying to form words, but not able to utter them.

“HELP!!!! CALL SOMEONE  _ NOW!” _

The Thai man’s screams caused running feet up and down the stairs and halls. Calls being made to emergency services.

Yakov stopped in the doorway. Horrified at the view of the young Japanese man lost in some kind of fit.

“Has he ever done this before? Is he on any medication?”

Shaking his head, not able to look away from his friend, Phichit replied. “N-No, I-I’ve never seen him this bad, not in all the years I have known him. He’s on meds for his anxiety, but nothing else.”

“Medics are on the way.” Chris exclaimed, now arriving in the room as well. “Can we get him on his side? Stop him choking on his own tongue?”

Together the younger men, carefully rolled the fitting man onto his side and supported him as best they could without hurting him.

“I need to tell Toshiya. He may want to come.” Yakov moved away to make a very difficult call.

Chris looked at his fiance. “We need to tell Viktor, whether he wants to hear this or not, he needs to know.”

Phichit shook his head. “No, not without Yuuri’s permission. There have been too many people interfering in their relationship and this is where we have ended up. Realistically, what state do you think Vitya is in right now?”

The Swiss man paused, a pained look on his face. “Realistically, he’s probably drunk out of his head and lost in his own fucked up ego. He will be wanting to make it all better, but not have a clue of how to do it. Before, when he fucked up, he had me and his dad to help him sort it out. But he’s cut us out as well. He’s on his own this time and I don’t fancy his chances of making his way through it.”

He sighed. “We need to talk to Yura again. Check in with him daily. See what we can do to get these idiots back together again.” 

The younger man nodded as he stroked the cheek of the man still twitching and flailing between them, hoping that the emergency services would arrive soon.

Phichit grabbed for his phone pulling up his conversation with Yura. 

_ >Yuuri is having a seizure. We called for an ambulance. Keep you up to date. _

_ >What the actual fuck. _

Phichit couldn’t even respond before his phone was ringing.

“What’s going on?” Yura sounded worried. He never experienced anything like the cluster fuck he was witnessing right now. 

“Yuuri broke down as Viktor left and I put him to sleep. He was out cold for more than fourteen hours and woke up and suddenly started shaking. It got worse and worse and then it was a full blown seizure. Ambulance is on the way.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ. Those two idiots.” Yura mumbled. “Viktor was out cold as well. I’ve got no clue how much he drank, but I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Yura. I gotta go. The ambulance just arrived.” Phichit disconnected the call without waiting for a reply.

-

“Toshiya, I’m so sorry.”

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

“What happened?” He couldn’t hide the worry in his voice as he heard the defeated tone in Yakov’s voice. 

“It’s Yuuri. He woke up and went into a seizure. We thought you might want to know so you can come here.” 

“I am on my way. We have to fix this before one of them dies.” Shuffling on the other end of the line indicated that Toshiya was already moving to pack. Yakov could hear several commands being issued in rapid fire Japanese before the man returned to the line. “I’ll be there as fast as my plane gets me there.” 

The line went dead. 

Yakov sighed. Wondering why the boys were causing so many issues instead of sitting down and actually talking to each other. 

-

Hands shook, grateful that his phone was on speaker.

_ His son was suffering too... _

“Yakov, someone needs to come, Viktor hasn’t left his room. Makka isn’t even allowed in there. We try to stop the alcohol, but he must be ordering it online. No-one knows when he last ate.”

A harsh laugh left the older Russian’s lips. “I never thought I would hear myself say this, but we could do with Lilia right now, give him something to focus on and take his mind away from his pain so that he can start to heal.”

“How is Katsudon?”

There was a painful pause.

“I guess you haven’t had an update from Chris or Phichit yet. Yuuri is now in hospital. He had an anxiety triggered seizure. He is currently sedated to help him through it. Toshiya is on his way.”

Yakov paused. " _ Do not _ tell Vitya. If he is bad as you say he is, he will kill himself."

“How long will he have to stay?” 

“We are not sure, but apparently he’s doing better already. They are adjusting his medications as well as adding some new ones.”

Yura sighed. Yuuri always appeared so collected and calm, but maybe that was what the medication was doing. He wasn’t sure anymore. But he definitely felt bad for the man. Would he ever admit to that?  _ Oh hell no... _

-

Recovered from her shock of receiving Vladimir's severed fingers, Lilia began a new scheme.

In her twisted mind she had decided that Yura was far too young to be leading  _ her  _ Bratva. What did  _ he _ know about being Pakhan?  _ Nothing. _ And there was certainly  _ no way _ she was reinstating Viktor. That gay boy had lost his chance of being anything once she was back in control. There should be someone of status with good morals leading the powerful organisation, not either of those two deadbeats.

Deceased or not, Yakov was not around to stop her now. There was no way that she could fail this time.

She pressed the speed dial on her phone.

"Georgi, I have work for you. Go to the mansion and find out what is going on. Do whatever you need to do to get back in Yura's favour. I am going to take over the Bratva. Your loyalty to me will be well rewarded."

Hanging up on the forceful woman Georgi sighed. Yes, he would go and see Yura, but not for the reasons that Lilia wanted him too.

-

Yura glared at the nervous looking man standing in front of him.

"Lilia thinks she can take back control of the Bratva?" He snorted as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

_ What was it Yakov had said? Dealing with Lilia would be good for Vitya… _

"Thank you, Georgi. This is what I want you to do. Report back to Lilia that Vitya is home, licking his wounds and continually drunk to the point of stupidity. Make sure she thinks he is of no use to anyone. Tell her that I am not coping with the role of Pakhan, having to deal with Vitya being out of control and that I am a sitting target. Inform her that I am making you my second but that your loyalty is to her." He smirked. "Lets see what she does with that information."

-

Lilia cackled as she received the updates from the young black haired Russian.

“Oh that is just  _ perfect.  _ Roman Mitin will be here soon. I am going to install him as Pakhan and since I am a ‘widow’ I am free to marry him and take my rightful place at the top of the Bratva again.”

Georgi swiftly texted the name to Yura so he could begin to rile up Viktor and get him into a better head space. He wasn’t sure  _ exactly _ what was up with the older man. However he was glad that he could begin to make up for all the anguish that he had caused him.

-

“VITYA,  _ GET UP!” _

Yura smashed his fists on the wood of Viktor’s bedroom door.

_ Nothing… no reply... _

Breathing deeply, the younger Russian side charged the locked door.  _ Nope, he needed Beka for this. _

Summoning his boyfriend, he stepped to one side to give the larger man space to try and break in.

Instead of ramming the door Beka pulled out a set of keys and checked for the right key to this door he was supposed to open. 

“What the fuck? You have keys to all the doors in the mansion?” Yura was perplexed, petting Makka’s head absentmindedly. The dog had appeared next to him as if she knew they were going to see her person.

“Of course I do. I am head of security and that means I need to have access to all areas of the house.” 

The door opened and both men gagged. The smell coming out of the room was disgusting. Makka whined and scurried away from the door and down the hall. She rubbed her nose on the carpet as if she could get away from what she just had smelled. 

“What the fuck.” Yura pulled up his shirt to cover his nose. “Is that idiot still even alive?” 

They entered the room, Beka heading straight for the windows, pulling the curtains away and opening the windows. Bright sunlight entered the room and they saw the mess that had been caused by the older Russian. Empty bottles were lying around, there was vomit on the carpet and some of the furniture, clothes were strewn all over the place and several items had been broken. 

Viktor was either asleep or unconscious. Half laying on the floor and half on the couch in the room, a half empty bottle still hanging partially from his hand. His clothes were stained with vomit and other fluids. Yura definitely did not want to know everything that was covering the man.

Walking over to him he covered his own face and kicked Viktor in the leg which was hanging off the couch. “Oi, Viktor, wake up. Lilia is causing trouble.”

“Fuck off.” Came the half conscious reply.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, OLD MAN?” Yura screamed. 

“Uuuugh. What do you want? And how the hell did you get into my room?” 

“Thank you for acknowledging me. Lilia is causing trouble. Go sober up. Take a shower, eat something, whatever it takes. We need to work out a plan.” Yura turned around, not wanting to spend another minute in the stinking room. 

Viktor looked blearly around the room. Disgusted at himself and his behavior. The reminder of being needed was helping focus his mind. “What is she trying to do?” 

“Like I said. Get cleaned up. Meet me downstairs ASAP. I don’t want to repeat myself.” Yura slammed the door behind himself.

Viktor flinched. The sound caused his headache to flare up. Groggily he pulled himself off the couch and staggered to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and jumped back, hitting the wall. He didn’t recognize himself. How many days had he not showered and shaved? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t even know what day it was. 

He turned away from the mirror and started the shower. He staggered back to the closet and pulled out some jeans and a button down shirt. Beka was still in the room with him. “Why are you here?”

“Making sure you don’t hurt yourself and calling up the staff to clean this disgusting mess.” The Kazakh stated calmly.

Viktor shrugged and closed the bathroom door. He knew he couldn’t delay facing the world any longer. Yura barging in like he did and the news he had delivered was enough to sober him up already. Just what in the world was this bitch trying to do now? 

He sighed as the hot water hit his skin. How could he not have realized that he was grimy all over? His skin was horribly dried out and he had definitely lost weight. This wasn’t good at all. 

-

Cleaned up and ready to go he followed Beka to the dining room. 

“Eat.” Yura demanded, pointing to some toast with jam and butter. “You haven’t eaten in days. So nothing heavy for now.” 

Viktor did as he was told, thankful for the cup of strong coffee which was placed in front of him. 

“So, our favorite lady wants to take over the Bratva. She wants to get Roman Mitin in as Pakhan. Georgi was contacted by her and came to see me. That’s all the information he had at the time.” 

Viktor looked up at him. “Mitin? As in the worst shot and idiot Mitin?”

“I take it you know him?”

“Of course I do. He’s useless. He has no clue of what he’s doing and you have to give him detailed instructions. He freezes when it doesn’t go to plan.” Viktor rubbed his cleanly shaven chin. “Hmmmm. It would make sense to choose someone like him, if she wants to marry him and run the organization for him.” 

“That might be what she wants to do. She’s now a divorced widow….” Yura could see the reasoning. 

“But.” Viktor grinned and clapped his hands. “Let’s make her think she’s in control. Can you call Georgi? I think I’ve damaged my phone.” Viktor grudgingly admitted.

Sighing Yura pulled his phone out, sending a message to Georgi. 

“He’ll be here soon.” 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds a new purpose thanks to Yura's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with a single minded Viktor...
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> murder/assassinations

Yura woke up from his phone buzzing with a new ringtone set for the people from Detroit. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was worried about Yuuri. He admired the renowned assassin and hoped that one day he could see him in action. See the legendary Eros take someone apart. 

Hoping for good news he grabbed for his phone. 

_ >Yuuri is ok. New meds are starting to work. He's still heartbroken, but much better. _

_ >Thank fuck! Tell katsudon to get his ass over here to sort this mess with the old man out.  _

Relieved he put his phone down and buried his head into the warm pillow. He didn't want to get up, but he knew he had too. If they wanted to stay ahead of Lilia they needed to work out a plan.

A loud knock on his door startled him, but the next sound made him groan.

"YUUUUURAAAA!" 

Yura would never ever understand how Viktor could be this chipper at five in the morning. Especially knowing how hungover he was yesterday.

Knowing that there was no way to get the older man to shut up he dragged himself out of bed and opened the door.

"Shut up, old man. Don't talk to me until I've had coffee."

"Ok." 

Yura turned on his heels and stared in disbelief at the older man loitering in the doorway.

Viktor shrugged. "Yuuri isn't a morning person either. I didn't approach him till he had coffee in his system." Sadness in his voice and glistening blue eyes showed Yura just how much Viktor was suffering. 

Yura shook his head. First things first. He had already asked Katsudon to come to Russia, but they had to deal with the Lilia issue before worrying about Viktor's love life. The mad bitches plan to take over could get very troublesome if it was left to escalate further.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and his favorite tiger print hoodie he dressed hurriedly and rushed out the door. Needing coffee more than anything else in the world right now.

-

"So." Yura looked around the table where Viktor, Georgi and Beka were having breakfast as well. "We know she wants Roman as Pakhan so she can actually run the show. We know he's worth nothing, but she would marry him if needed to gain power."

Everyone nodded. 

"Who, amongst our people, supports that idea?" He looked around the table for the other three males viewpoints.

"Based on what I know it's only a handful of them." Viktor thought of their command staff. "And I've taken a few of them out already based on Yakov's order before this whole mess happened."

"I know of Mikhail Volkov, Anastasia Babicheva and Lena Moskovskaya." Georgi added. "They all have a small following, but none of them would actually stand up against the actual Pakhan if required." He took another sip of his coffee.

"I agree." Otabek added and put a blini in his mouth.

"Care to elaborate?" Yura looked quizzically at his boyfriend.

"Babicheva doesn't know that her daughter is gay. I know Mila is smart enough to hide it, but her mom is all old values and tradition. Mila might actually be glad if she's taken out. Her dad, Ivan Babichev, doesn't care as long as he's got a job and a happy daughter."

"So you are implying that both of them would be better off if we take her out?" Yura stated matter of factly.

Otabek nodded. "Marriage of convenience. Arranged by their parents with pressure on producing an heir. But complications caused during birth meant that they couldn't have any more children after Mila."

"Good. That's them settled. What about Volkov and Moskovskaya?"

"Both are traditionalists. They want a perfect marriage and heirs. Would follow Lilia anywhere. They were upset at Yakov for divorcing her." Beka advised.

"Good. How do we get rid of them while making sure Lilia doesn't discover our plans and realise that we know what she is scheming?"

"We could just poison them?" Viktor added, reaching for more coffee.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Yura sputtered, almost dropping his cup in his shock at what the older man had suggested.

Viktor held a hand up to silence Yura. "You told Georgi to tell her that you are vulnerable to an attack, right?" Yura begrudgingly nodded. "What about we invite them all to dinner and poison the food. We all eat it…"

Yura jumped up and almost over the table to make a grab for Viktor. "You want to poison  _ us _ ? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Calm down, Yura." Otabek interjected. "I think I know what he means. Let him finish."

Yura huffed, but sat back down, arms crossed over his chest. "Fine."

"Soooo… like I said, we are all eating it. However, the amount of poison in  _ our _ food is low, just enough to get sick and the symptoms, but we all carry the antidote. We play sick and have our doctor come in to treat us and to make sure we don't have any side effects."

Yura had to begrudgingly agree. The plan wasn't half bad coming from the drunkard. That way it would appear as if the poison was meant for all of them. But there was one flaw. Who would serve the food and how could they make sure it would be distributed correctly?

"Who is gonna serve the food?"

Viktor looked surprised.  _ Oh, he hadn't thought of that. _

"Mila." Beka suggested. "But she has to know what will happen to her mother. Can we be sure she will go through with it?"

"She will. She wants to be free to date Sara." Viktor smirked, confident in his employee.

Plan set, Yura left the table and returned to his office to send out invitations for the next day. That done he pulled his phone out.

_ >Make sure katsudon contacts me when he feels like traveling. Keeping Viktor busy with taking care of some issues here. _

_ >Will do. Is he doing ok? _

Did that Phichit never sleep? Yura looked at the time. It was well past midnight in Detroit. But whenever he texted he always immediately received an answer.

_ >Yes. At least as well as can be expected. He drinks less. _

_ >Good. I'll keep an eye on Yuuri. Will let him know as soon as the doc tells him he's good. _

Yura pocketed his phone. This was good news. He hopefully wouldn't have to deal with Viktor much longer. The old man could go back to being Yuuri's problem.

-

The members of their command staff all had accepted the invitation to dine and showed up just before the assigned time. 

Lena was looking around the impressive dining room wondering why they had been invited to the mansion by the young Pakhan who was due to be relieved by Roman in a few days. 

Yura put on a convincing relaxed smile, feeling like he was in a shark tank and one wrong move could destroy their plan.

Mila had been sad when she had been let in on the plan, but understood that it had to be done. Only the prospect of being open about her relationship to Sara calmed her down and made her agree with taking on her role in it.

They had decided on using Belladonna as they also had the antidote easily available for it. Making sure the vial with the antidote was in each of the four males pockets.

"Let's sit down." Yura approached their guests with a smile and indicated to the chairs at the heavily laden table. "We wanted to invite you to let you know the news first."

This spiked their interest.

"What news?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"Well, let's sit down and eat." Viktor said. "And then we can explain."

She threw a disgusted and disproving look at the silver haired man.

"Who invited you?" She sneered.

"I did. Viktor was the sole benefactor of Yakov's will and he was trained to be the Pakhan. This mansion still belongs to him as well as everything else." Yura said coldly as he took his seat. "He came back from his undercover assignment due to the current circumstances and we are working on getting everything settled for me."

Mikhail couldn't help but snort. "Someone with more experience should have gotten  _ that _ position."

Yura glared, but didn't say anything as he was kicked sharply under the table by Otabek.

Mila walked in with the first plates, walking towards Yura as he was the head of this dinner and to be served first.

"To show our gratitude for your support you will be served first." Yura suddenly announced.

Mila stopped in her tracks and acted surprised, but followed the order and placed the plates in front of Mikhail and Lena.

She went back to the serving cart to get the rest of the table served. Secretly removing the markings on each plate of what was to be served to each specific person.

Mikhail eyed the plate suspiciously. 

"Well? Let's dig in." Yura announced. Knowing that the first few bites wouldn't harm him at all. Only part of the food on his plate had been poisoned. Just as it was with Viktor's, Georgi's and Otabek's. They all knew the order in which they had to eat.

He cut into his steak, while Viktor and Georgi took some asparagus first and Otabek took from the roasted potatoes. They all also took a deep sip of their wine.

Their three guests watched them for a few moments, but as nothing happened to any of their hosts they decided it was safe to eat and drink as well.

"This is a rather sweet wine to be paired with this food." Lena commented. "You definitely need to get more refined on the taste side,  _ Pakhan _ ." She hated to address him by his title.

Mikhail and Anastasia agreed with her. The wine was almost too sweet, but they couldn't deny it was a tasty wine. It should have been served as a dessert wine.

Within minutes they started paling and convulsing. Lena tried to drink water, but the dryness in her mouth persisted. Were they being poisoned?

She looked at everyone and noticed that Viktor, Georgi, Yuri and Otabek were in no better shape. Their eyes were dilated and they seemed to be paler as well.

It was hard for her to think. Her heart was racing in her chest making her feel strange. Suddenly Mikhail collapsed forwards, flushed red in his face and clutching at his heart.

Anastasia was leaning back in her chair, trying to stay collected, but she obviously was losing control too.

Lena's body got heavier and heavier and she started having issues breathing. What was happening to her?

She watched Viktor and Yuri. But they seemed to be affected just as much as her. She looked back at Anastasia and missed that the four hosts were pulling out small vials from under the table and emptying them into their mouths.

Anastasia collapsed in her seat. And Lena knew that this had been her last meal on earth.

Not being able to breath any longer she lost consciousness. Giving into the darkness which was taking her over.

-

"Phew!" Yura exclaimed, resting his head on his hands. "This is an experience I don't want to have again."

Mila wandered into the room. "Well, that took fucking long enough." She had a few tears in her eyes. The doctor followed her in and ran over to his patients. 

"I wanted to make sure there was enough poison in it. And I took the liberty to add hemlock to their foods."

"You did w-what?" Viktor croaked. His mouth was still so dry. 

"I added hemlock. I wanted to make sure that they died. Did you not know that people can survive Belladonna?" She looked surprised at the assassin, thinking he would know that.

"We added enough that it could have killed a much larger person." Viktor stated, bluntly.

Mila shrugged, unimpressed. "My happiness was at stake. So I didn't want to take any risks."

The doctor was now finished adding IV lines to his patients to counteract the drying effects of the ingested poison.

"You will all be fine by tomorrow, but please don't do any strenuous activities for a few days to aid your complete recovery." He advised the four males.

Satisfied that they all understood he went over to the victims to check them over and to make sure that they all had died. 

"I will issue the death certificates for them. You will have them by tomorrow morning." He excused himself to the room he had been assigned. This wasn't the first time he had witnessed a coup like that within the Bratva. 

-

"Are you telling me that our supporters are all dead?" Lilia's voice was eerily calm and collected.

"Yes, ma'am." Georgi said with a shaking voice. "We all had been poisoned. It must have been an attack on the Pakhan. The doctor went to him first of course and then to the rest of us. But he didn't make it in time for them."

"Why was he even there?" She demanded to know, instantly suspicious.

"Viktor had gotten a stomach flu or something and he had still been there eating with the staff as he wanted to do one last examination for the night." Georgi explained. Very pleased with himself for his off the cuff explanation.

Lilia huffed. Of course that drunkard had stomach issues. She was surprised it wasn't a liver issue. 

Now she had to rethink her plan. Roman  _ had _ to get into power, so she needed him to make a move, and fast.

"We are all under medical observation still." He shuddered. It was the truth, but it wasn't as bad as he made it seem. "Bedrest and lots of fluids per the doctor's advice."

_ Yes!  _ This was her way in. The Pakhan and his second-in-command were ill.

"Thank you, Georgi. Your deeds won't be forgotten." She hung up.

-

Roman went to the mansion as he was instructed by Lilia.

"Well since everyone is sick I should take over the business for now." He stated calmly as he stood in front of Yura. 

"Do I look sick?" Yura stated as he glared at him. Sitting in his office chair, dressed for business with an air of arrogance and self assuredness. 

"N-no?" The confused man stuttered.

"Then don't you  _ dare _ turn up here wanting to take my job."

There was a clicking noise behind him. Roman shuddered. He knew that noise, it was the obvious sound from a gun safety being taken off.

He didn't dare to turn around. 

Slowly a gun became visible in his field of sight, and he gulped. It wasn't just any gun, but a golden gun barrel that was pointing straight at him.

-

Viktor was slowly walking around the slightly shaking man. He would never kill anyone from the back if he could avoid it. He wanted to make sure they knew who had taken their life.

"Hmmm. You know, it does sound to me like you are trying to take over." He said nonchalantly. "What do you think, Otabek?"

The stoic man just nodded once.

"Well, would you look at that!" Viktor hummed with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Judgement has been passed." He aimed the gun right between the orbs of the shocked man. "Goodbye, Roman."

A single shot was heard throughout the mansion. Viktor did not want to use a silencer for this hit. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew not to mess with their command.

-

Lilia was pacing the floor beginning to fret. Roman should have called an hour ago to check in. Nothing should have gone wrong. The plan was well thought through and even he was capable of intimidating a brat like Yura.

A knock at her front door startled her and she hurried to answer it. Maybe Roman had decided to pay her a visit instead. She unlocked and opened the door and looked directly into icy blue eyes.

"Hello, Lilia." 

"W-what are  _ you _ doing here?"  _ Why did she suddenly feel nervous? _

"Well…. For starters. Stop trying to take over and send incompetent people to do your dirty work for you." Viktor smirked, obviously enjoying the look on her face.

Lilia swallowed.  _ Had she been that obvious? _

"And if you value your life you should stop this  _ stupid _ idea right now. I will place a detail on you to watch your every move for as long as you reside in this city. Of that you should have no doubt. Or…" He dragged out the last word. "Or you could move. Far away and not ever come back."

Viktor stepped closer. "What will it be,  _ mother? _ You have until tomorrow to decide."

Without another word he turned and left.

Lilia watched him go, open mouthed in shock.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives in Russia and confronts Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this?

A very subdued Yuuri was met outside the mansion by Yura and Otabek. 

“Hey Katsudon, it’s great to see you.” The younger man said softly, pulling Yuuri into a brief hug as Otabek took his suitcase from the boot of the car. “Don’t worry, the old man is out at the moment so we can get you into the house without him knowing that you have arrived.”

“H-How is he?" Yuuri asked, worriedly. Much as he wanted to see Viktor again, he was also scared of having to go home without him by his side. He did not want to end up in hospital again.

The Japanese man had pretty much convinced himself that this was a very bad idea after his reaction to their breakup. But everyone had been so certain that he should go that he had found it hard to try and refuse.

“Ah, you know Viktor, fucking annoying and angry on the outside, but at night we can all hear him crying and jerking off over you.” Yura shook his head. “You are gonna have your work cut out getting through his fucking arrogant drunken shit, but if anyone can it’s you. Tonight after dinner I’m gonna call him to the office. I want you there ok?”

Yuuri blushed and nodded. “I’ll eat away from you all. It’s probably easier if he doesn’t know I’m here until the very last minute, knowing him he will just disappear again.”

“True.” 

Otabek turned at the sound of a car speeding up the driveway. “That is Viktor, get inside quickly.”

Yura led Yuuri into the house and up the wide staircase to the room that he would be hiding out in for a while.

Once safely inside, he turned to the other man. “Whatever shit he comes out with tonight, he loves you, ok? I know he loves you. I’ve grown up around that idiot and I know him too well.” He laid his hand on Yuuri’s arm. “Don’t give up on him, please…”

They could both hear the older man yelling for Yura from the bottom of the stairs.

Shaking his head the younger man moved towards the door. “Wish me luck.”

-

Viktor was staring suspiciously at the other men at the table. Something wasn’t right in the mansion. Plus he could have sworn that he had smelt Yuuri’s cologne when he had entered the house earlier. He had dismissed it then as a brief longing sensation to see the handsome man which he had quickly squashed down, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Yura, who else is in the house?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about old man, its just me and Beka, plus you and your fucking stupid ego.” Yura huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Viktor leant on his hand and stared at the younger male. His blue eyes were piercingly bright and intense. 

“Oh yeah. Silly me.” Yura rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I invited Katsudon for a visit and didn’t tell you! Don’t be so  _ fucking stupid, _ Vitya. It’s just us and the help.”

“Why did you use  _ his _ name? I thought I could smell him in the entrance hall when I came home. If you have invited him here to try and get us back together, I will kill you. Have no doubt about that.”

“Oh, just fucking  _ give it up _ old man. We all hear you at night.” He contorted his face in fake pleasure, imitating Viktor’s voice. “‘Oh YUUUUUUUURRRRIIIIIII...’” He glared at the blushing man. “When are you gonna get over yourself and contact him? You can’t fool me,  _ Vitya.” _

The silver haired man pushed his half eaten meal away and stood up. “I seem to have lost my appetite. Please excuse me.” 

“We have a meeting at 9 pm tonight, a video call with some of the other agents in the office. Don’t be late and do us all a favour and lay off the vodka until afterwards. You are an embarrassing drunk.”

Smarting at the comments from the young man, Viktor growled and stormed to the conservatory and the hidden bottles of vodka.

-

By 9 pm Yuuri was a nervous wreck and Viktor was just on the side of drunk that he could still hide.

Otabek was sent to keep Viktor busy whilst Yura collected Yuuri and escorted him into the office. To one side of the room, not immediately obvious when anyone entered, were two soft couches opposite each other and a low table set in between them. 

“Katsudon, go sit there. Once Viktor has come in, Beka is going to stand guard at the door so neither of you can leave. Ok?” Yuuri nodded and went to take his seat. “Oh and be warned, he probably has been drinking…”

“I don’t know why you had to come and get me, Beka. I  _ do know _ where the office is, remember I  _ am _ second-in-command…”

The two men walked in through the door and Yuuri felt his heart wrench in his chest. Viktor was  _ so  _ beautiful. He would never recover again if this all went wrong.

“Where is everyone else, _ Yura?” _

Yuuri stood.

“Hello Vitya…”

Viktor spun round so fast he stumbled, grabbing onto a nearby chair to stop himself from falling.

_“I_ _fucking knew it_ …”

Turning he walked up to Otabek and tried to intimidate him into stepping away from the door.

“Let me leave! I do not want to speak to  _ him… _ ”

“Well he wants to speak to you, old man. So suck it up and fucking listen.” Yura snapped.

“And if I refuse?”

The much smaller man got up out of his chair and advanced towards the silver haired man looking like he was about to attack him. Despite their height difference, Viktor actually stepped backwards to get away from him.

“Your  _ fiance _ has flown all the way from  _ your  _ home in Detroit to come and talk to you. This whole fucking shit show is  _ not _ his fault. So shut it. Take your  _ fucking  _ head out of your  _ fucking  _ ass. Sit the  _ fuck _ down and  _ fucking _ listen to him.” 

Snarling at his junior, Viktor jumped over the back of the couch, sprawled ungainly over the seating and looked at Yuuri.

“Well, get on with it then so we can all _go_ _home_.”

Sighing, Yuuri sat back down and regarded his ex boyfriend with a cool stare. There was no way he wanted him to know just how much he desired to grab him and kiss that drunken smirk off his pretty face.

“As you have been made aware, time and time again, Yakov was trying to  _ protect _ you from Lilia. The woman has made it her mission to keep a hatred going that should have been allowed to die a death a generation ago. All she was interested in was what  _ she _ could gain from her position within the Bratva.”

Viktor snorted. “Well  _ Lilia _ is not here anymore, Yura and I made sure of that. So you don’t need to worry about  _ protecting _ me from her anymore.”

The Japanese man looked over at Yura who nodded to confirm that what the older male was saying was true.

“I did not  _ want  _ to lie to you, Viktor. As you said yourself, we were getting married, for fucks sake. Our fathers told me that I had no choice in the matter. That I had to keep the truth from you. Do you know how  _ hard _ that was? To look into your eyes and know that I was  _ lying  _ to the man I adored?”

“You still did it though,  _ didn’t you?” _

Yuuri could feel himself getting angrier and angrier at the stubborn man sitting in front of him.  _ It would be so much easier if he didn’t love him so much. Then he could just walk away and not give a shit about any of this. _

“The fact of the matter,  _ Yuuri _ , is that you lied to me. I know what your father and my father have said. That they take responsibility for everything, blah, blah, blah. But the truth is, you  _ lied.” _

The arrogant sounding man stood and turned to stalk back to the office door despite the fact that Otabek was still standing there blocking his way and refusing to move.

Yuuri growled lowly and the hairs on the back of the older Russian’s neck stood on end.

_ “KNEEL.” _

Without thinking, Viktor automatically dropped to his knees where he stood much to Yura and Otabek’s surprise.

“What the fu…..” 

Yuuri silenced Yura with a glare.

Moving round the room so that he was standing directly in front of the kneeling man, the Japanese dom slapped Viktor as hard as he could around the face. A bright red handprint immediately sprung up on his pale cheek.

“How  _ dare _ you treat your Master like this. Never in all my life have I had a sub who thought that he could get away with being a sulky little brat for as long as you have stretched this out.”

Yura and Beka exchanged glances with wide eyes.  _ Viktor was Yuuri’s sub? _

“I told you that I would never hurt you unless it was for your own good. This  _ was  _ for your own good. Lilia  _ hates _ you. What do you think she would have happily done to you to gain information from you, if she thought that you knew your father was alive? That you knew this was all a scam for him to be rid of her and her demands on his money?”

Viktor remained silent, his face still contorted in shock at the strength of the slap he had received. 

Yuuri breathed deeply.

“ _ If _ you can apologise and mean it. I  _ may _ consider letting you continue to be my sub and maybe, just maybe, I will reconsider marrying you.”

Viktor looked confused. He had told Yuuri it was over. For  _ fucks sake _ he had thrown his  _ ring  _ at him. Where in the world had Yuuri got the message that they were still an item?

He opened his mouth to speak, discovered he didn’t know what to say and closed it again.

“Good boy.”

To his horror, Viktor felt himself responding to Yuuri’s voice.  _ Was he that ingrained into his soul? _

“Have you stopped being a brat now? Or would you like to continue to be my bad boy? I’m sure you remember what happens to bad boys.”

Viktor hung his head. He was still angry, but it was starting to ebb away now along with the effects of the alcohol. The truth, which he had deliberately been ignoring, was beginning to be allowed space to be examined in his mind.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

The words were merely a whisper but Yuuri heard them and grinned.

“Good boy.” The dom’s voice changed to one soft and full of love. “It is good that I think you are pretty. Nobody else would have gotten this far, darling.”

Shocking himself and everyone else in the room, Viktor burst into tears, sobbing as he covered his face with his hands.

Yuuri remained standing, just stroking his hair and petting him.

“Let it all out and when you are ready we will talk, yes?”

“Y-Yes, M-Master.” The words were broken by snotty sniffing. “I-I am s-sorry, Master.”

“I know you are, pet. We just need to work through this. Understand?”

Silver hair shimmered as Viktor nodded and tried to compose himself.

Yuuri walked back to the desk and indicated for Yura to get out of the chair.

“You can stay and witness this or you can leave. The choice is yours.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I have Viktor where he needs to be right now.”

“Baby, when you are ready to talk you will crawl over to me and kneel at my feet. Understand?”

Nodding again, the older man breathed deeply through his nose a few times. Blushing the brightest pink in the knowledge that Yura and Beka were still in the room watching him.

“Would you like them to leave, darling? I will give you the choice, just this once. Or are you sorry enough to humiliate yourself in front of them for my approval and pleasure?”

“T-They can s-stay if they w-wish, Master.”

Yuuri smiled brightly at the two shocked men. “My pet is so kind, he invited you to stay and witness his punishment. Would you like to see how I admonish my subs?”

Yura and Beka looked at each other and then back at the man in the chair. “Nah, it’s ok, I think we will leave you two to it. Just, you know, make sure that you sort this shit out and get back together for all our sakes.” 

Yuuri nodded and waited for them to leave, closing the door again behind them.

“My feet. Now. MOVE!”

Viktor crawled over, grateful that he had been spared having to humiliate himself further. Reaching his lovers feet he sat back on his heels and waited.

“Vitya, look at me.” Blue eyes raised nervously as Yuuri cupped his chin. “I still love you so much it hurts. But, if you really do hate me, I will get on a plane and leave Russia and you behind right now. It will break me for the rest of my life, but I can’t force you to be with me. I made you kneel to quieten you down. Give you space to think.”

Crystal tears ran down pale cheeks again as shame and sadness crashed over the kneeling man, replacing the anger that had been stuck inside him, poisoning his thoughts and feelings.

“I-I d-don’t hate you. I know that you did what you did because you loved me. It hurt so much that I had been made a fool of. I thought you were all laughing at me behind your backs, thinking that I was stupid not to notice that there was something going on.” Viktor took a deep shuddering breath. “I  _ knew _ you were all hiding something from me, I thought you were planning our wedding as a surprise. Guess I was wrong there too.”

Yuuri sagged in his seat as tears gathered in his own eyes. “As soon as I knew what we were going to have to do I postponed the wedding plans I had started making. I didn’t want to look back on our wedding pictures and see a lie in my eyes and joy in yours that I knew I was about to take away from you.” He held out his hand to Viktor to get him to stand up. “Can we try again? Please?” He looked up shyly at the man now standing before him and stood up so they were as close to face to face as possible. “Will you marry me?”

Pale cheeks turned pink again as Viktor considered what was being said to him.  _ Did he want to marry Yuuri? Of course he did! But could they move past what had happened between them? THAT he didn’t know. Rightly or wrongly Yuuri had lied to him and that still hurt and had dented the trust he had in the man. _

Watching the range of thoughts and emotions racing across the taller man’s face, Yuuri’s heart broke all over again. He had hoped and wished for an instant acceptance of his proposal. But the longer the silence went on, the less likely he felt it was going to happen.

Placing a kiss on the still marked cheek of the unspeaking Russian man, he whispered. “It’s ok. I understand. Thank you for listening to me. If you should ever change your mind about us, I will always be waiting for you. I love you Vitya, now and always…”

He had reached about halfway across the office towards the closed door when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a tight embrace.

“P-Please don’t go! I love you too. I d-do want to marry you. I’m just hurting. M-My stubborn pride is telling me not to trust you, that you will lie to me again.”

Yuuri turned and wrapped his arms around Viktor, a spark of hope glimmering in his chest.

“Vitya, I didn’t want to lie to you at all. Have you not been listening to me? Do you honestly think I would put us in this situation again? If we are going to make this work you need to trust me, as I need to trust you. I want to be your husband, your friend, your lover, your d-dom...“ He hesitated over the last word, not knowing if Viktor would be willing to go there again with him. If he didn’t, well, then he would have to learn to live without that side of his personality.

Nodding, Viktor rested his head on his partner’s shoulder. “I want all that too, to be your sub again as well. I have missed you so much…”

“Oh Vitya…”

Lifting his head, Yuuri placed the sweetest and softest of kisses on the lips he thought he would never taste again, his own tears coming harder now as they clung to each other. Their kiss moved swiftly from chaste and tentative to open mouthed and messy as hands roamed over bodies, reaquantening themselves with each other’s shape.

Reluctantly breaking away, Yuuri dropped to one knee and pulled Viktor’s ring from his pocket where he had carried it every day since it had been returned to him.

“Will you marry me, please?”

“Yes, yes I will, gladly.”

Both pairs of hands were shaking trying to get the golden band back on the Russian’s finger, almost dropping it twice in their haste. Laughing with relief when it was finally back where it belonged. Yuuri kissed it over and over again to make sure that this wasn’t a dream and that they were actually back together again.

“Shall we go and tell them all the good news darling?” Viktor whispered, pulling his lover in for another brief kiss.

“Yes, lets…”

-

“Thank  _ fuck  _ for that!”

Yura sagged with relief when he saw the two men leaving his office holding hands and chatting quietly together. Stalking over he lifted Viktor’s hand to check that his ring was back on his finger.

“Do you know how  _ fucking  _ annoying he is when he is still so  _ fucking  _ obviously still in love with you but is trying to convince everyone and himself that he  _ fucking  _ hates you?”

“Language Yura!”

Without turning round, the younger Russian rolled his eyes. “Beka, just fuck off this time. I think I am allowed to swear after all the shit he has put me through.”

Yuuri grinned. “Thank you for watching over him for me, Yura, and updating us to let me know he was safe.”

Viktor turned to stare at his partner. “You were keeping tabs on me via  _ him? _ ”

“Darling, you blocked all our numbers, including my dad. How on earth was I  _ supposed _ to make sure that you were ok? I meant it when I said that you were the only person I ever wanted to be with. Whether you wanted me or not I needed to know that you were ok and happy.”

Viktor thought about this for a moment and then decided that it made him feel warm that Yuuri still wanted to know that he was ok even when he was being a complete asshole.  _ Yeah, Yuuri did really love him and only wanted the best for him. He should stop being hung up on the lie thing. After all, all his sub side wanted was for everything to go back to how it had been before this had all happened. _

“Shall we go home? I think I have people I need to apologise to back in Detroit.” Viktor squeezed his lover’s hand and was treated to a beaming smile.

“Yeah, go on. Fuck off back to the US. I  _ do not _ want you having your make up fuck in this house.” Yura grumbled as he crossed his arms and scowled at the two reunited lovers.

Viktor gasped in fake horror and pouted. “I’ve got to wait  _ that _ long before I get his dick in my ass again?” 

Yuuri was wheezing with laughter at the scandalised look on Yura’s face and the growing pout on his Vitya’s.

“Come on darling. I’ll make it worth your while waiting.” He promised with a wink that had the younger Russian male gagging.

“Just  _ fuck off _ already, the pair of you!”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor arrive back in Detroit, where Viktor has a lot of apologising to do.
> 
> The stress of the past few days/weeks catch up with Phichit.
> 
> Yura chills out for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impatient Viktor is so adorable!

With Viktor nestled in his arms sleeping off the last of the vodka in his system on their flight home, Yuuri opened up his group chat.

_ >hey, we are on our way back #pictureattachment _

_ >that is a cracking handprint on his face, did you do that? _

_ >yeah *shameface* he was being a gobby little shit and i needed to make him listen. _

_ >that sounds just like my Vitya. Thank you Yuuri for making him see sense, we will be waiting for you. _

_ >i’ll message when we land _

Closing that chat he opened another one.

_ >Mom, spread the good news, Vitya and I are getting married! _

_ >oh my baby boy that is wonderful! Congratulations! _

Within moments of telling Hiroko, his phone began buzzing and lighting up with message after message of congratulations and joy.

_ It seemed the whole world had been waiting for this piece of news! _

Smiling, Yuuri silenced his phone and snuggled further down in the bed, so glad that their private plane had a bedroom. Viktor roused a little and pouted at being disturbed. "Shhhhh baby, sleep. We will be home soon." 

Seemingly content with the whispered words, the taller man hummed and tightened his octopus-like hold on his fiance.

Brown eyes fluttering closed, Yuuri sighed in contentment at the firm embrace around his form. 

_ Finally, he could sleep properly again. _

-

“They are here!”

Three smiling faces peered in through the tinted windows, laughing when Makka boofed excitedly at them and began pawing at the door.

“Ok girl, hold on! Let me get the door open!”

The large poodle was a mess of tangled legs as she half fell out of the back of the car in her excitement to be back with the other humans she loved and  _ her _ garden.

Two tired, but happy figures followed her out of the car.

“Welcome home, Vitya…”

Viktor blushed at the soft words and outstretched arms of his father, and hurried towards him.

“Hi Papa, I’m sorry. I should have stopped and listened just like you made me do ever since I was small.” He stepped forward into the waiting embrace and buried his face in the soft neck and soothing scent that was his father.

“Yes, Vitya you should have. Be thankful you have a man who doesn’t put up with your childish behaviour, you could have lost him forever.”

Nodding, the younger Russian lifted his face and gazed lovingly at Yuuri. “Yeah, he certainly knows how to put me in my place. I guess that is a good thing!” Pale fingers rose up to stroke at the still slightly visible mark on his cheek.

“Come on, let’s get you two inside. We have food waiting for you.”

-

Viktor didn’t want to eat, he wanted Yuuri to take him to their room and  _ fuck his brains _ out. It was this thought that had been at the forefront of his mind since they had kissed back in Yakov’s old office back in Russia.

He wiggled in his chair and huffed quietly.

Coffee-cream skinned fingers covered his digits that were drumming impatiently on the table.

“Darling, you have to  _ wait. _ You need to eat otherwise you will not have the energy for later. Disobey me and I  _ will  _ make you kneel in front of your father.” The Japanese man said quietly so nobody would overhear them. 

Yuuri fixed him with a stern gaze that told him everything he wanted to know. 

They were going to play. His Master was going to _wreck_ him.

Huffing again he picked up his knife and fork and started to eat the meal that had been placed in front of him, trying to join in with the conversation that was bouncing around the table.

Yuuri watched his lover start to eat and nodded in approval.

He had the rest of their day planned out in his head.

Eat, then rest. Maybe a little making out, but not full sex, just enough to reaquaint themselves.

Later, after they had eaten a light meal they were going to play for the first time in their playhouse. Yuuri didn’t normally like to dominate so soon after a falling out, but he could tell that they both needed it. His only concern was being able to not take his full frustration out on Viktor’s behind. At least not whilst Yakov was still staying with them. 

It was ok for Chris and Phichit to see Vitya not being able to sit properly, but finding a reasonable explanation for his father-in-law? No, he didn’t fancy that!

“Yuuri.” He immediately became alert as Yakov addressed him. “It is good to see that my son has someone who is capable of whipping him into shape. He needs a strong willed partner to deal with his flighty behaviour. He’s been like that ever since he was a boy.”

If the older Russian spotted the amused smirk on his son-in-laws lips, the pink tint on his son’s cheeks or the muffled snort of laughter from the other two men, he chose to ignore it and not comment further.

_ He wasn’t stupid. _

Vitya might have thought that he had covered that collar when he had faced up to Lilia in his office, but he had seen it.

In a way he was even more impressed with the Japanese boy. It took a determined man to make his Vitya do something. He was obviously a force to be reckoned with.

“Papaaaaaa….” Viktor whined. “I am an adult now.”

“Then start acting like one, Vitya, and not like a whiny little brat. Actually  _ talk  _ to one another, da?”

“Da...”

The younger Russian returned his attention to his meal and tried not to ponder too hard on what his lover had in store for them later on.

-

Chris grinned at his best friend as they stood in the garden watching Makka chasing butterflies.

"You are a complete dickhead, you know that, don't you?"

Viktor rolled his eyes as he was nudged in the side. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I was rude to you and to Peach.”

"It's Yuuri you need to make it up to, not us. Your actions nearly killed him, you do know that, don’t you? I have never seen anyone plummet so fast into depression. He was hospitalised due to the anxiety attack that your actions caused. He had a  _ seizure, _ for fucks sake. I'm amazed that Peach, his family and the medical team got him back to functioning so swiftly. Giving him things to keep his mind busy." 

Viktor paled.  _ He really had nearly lost his Yuuri? There was more than what Toshiya had put in his email? It wasn't just the pining that had been the true state of the situation? Why the fuck had no one told him? Fuck, he had some real grovelling to do. _

Chris noticed the horrified look on his face. 

"Look, I know he likes to beat the shit out of you for pleasure and can kill someone without a second thought. But that boy's heart is as delicate as  _ fuck _ . Look after him, yeah?"

He stared at the older man. “And before you ask why we didn’t tell you, we knew you would already be drinking. With that news, who knew what you might do…”

-

“Y-Yuuri, Chris said that you were in hospital?”

They were curled up together in their bed, lips swollen from kissing, bodies drenched in sweat from their frantic rutting against each other. Sticky fluid covering each stomach.

“Yes, darling I was. However, I am better now.”

“W-Was it because of m-me?" Viktor wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but he wouldn’t be able to rest like Yuuri wanted him too unless he knew the truth.

“Darling, you couldn’t have known that I would have such a severe panic attack. I’ve never had one like that before.” He leant over to kiss him softly. “It’s done. I’m ok, we are back together and the world is a sunny place again, let’s please not dwell on it, ok? I don’t blame you.”

The Russian hummed and settled back down into the smaller man’s arms. “I love you.”

“And I love you. Now sleep, your ass is mine later.”

-

Seated in the sun room looking out at the pond that was more like a lake, Phichit rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Did you get the impression that Yakov knows what kind of extra side to their relationship his son and Yuuri have?" Chris giggled. He grabbed the younger man's hand. "I wondered if he chose the word 'whipped' deliberately. And did you see how pink Vitya went? That was so funny!"

Phichit nodded, not joining in with the laughter as he usually would have done.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Chris asked, lifting his chin and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Chris, I was so scared for Yuuri. I m-managed to keep it all under tabs whilst we had stuff to do. Y'know keeping him busy, distracting ourselves whilst he went to Russia to try and sort everything out." He shook his head. "N-Now they are home and everything seems to be working out for them, I feel a mess."

"Hey, babe. It's ok, I understand. Those two are going to be the bane of our lives forever, you know that, right?" The blonde brushed away the gathering tears and pulled the shorter man into his lap. "Listen. I am so proud of you for how you dealt with Yuuri. You are such an awesome friend of his. Hey, if you hadn't already agreed to marry me, I would be asking you right now. I want someone to care that much for me!"

Phichit gave a wobbly smile. "You do have someone who cares that much for you. You have me."

“I know, and I am so lucky, I promise I will never lie to you. And I promise to always listen to what you have to tell me and support you.”

They rested their foreheads together and sat in peaceful silence for a little while, fingers caressing each other’s hands until Phichit’s tears stopped falling.

The younger man let his thoughts drift, working through the complicated set of emotions that had been waiting for a more peaceful time to be addressed. Even though he had seen Yuuri have many anxiety attacks and helped him through them, this one had truly worried him. He was beyond pleased that Yuuri and Viktor had sorted out their differences, but if that Russian ever hurt his best friend again. Well, hitman or not, Phichit would not let that go unpunished.

Chris sat waiting patiently, observing his fiance working though the thoughts that were causing his pretty face to frown and look so sad. When the smaller man finally looked at him and smiled, brow finally uncreased and the twinkle started to glimmer in his eyes again, the sense of relief almost took his breath away.

He leant forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Hey, babe, want to go play our favorite game?” The Thai man regarded his lover with a quizzical stare. “The ‘let’s take photos of ourselves in our awesome house and tag Masumi’ game?”

Phichit laughed and nodded, “You have the best ideas sweetheart!”

-

Yura and Otabek both sighed simultaneously as they relaxed into each other's arms.

Lilia was gone for good.

They had just received confirmation of the good news from the team assigned to watch her by Viktor. 

She had been trailed travelling to get to her new home hundreds of miles away from St. Petersburg. The highly skilled spies confirmed that they had witnessed her furniture and personal belongings being moved into the house that had been purchased for her.

Yura had authorised the acquisition of the property on the proviso that this was the last payment she would receive from the Bratva. She had more than enough money of her own from her personal family trust to ensure that she could live a comfortable life with no concerns. Plus knowing Lilia, it wouldn’t take her or her family long to find someone else for her to get her claws into and leach money from.

And now they were free.

With the anti-gay senior organisation personel gone thanks to Yakov's decree and Viktor's assassinations, the Pakhan was able to, at least within the safety of the mansion, live with Beka as his partner.

"Thank  _ fuck _ that is done." Yura sighed, nestling closer into the warmth of Beka's side, feet resting on the arm of the expensive couch in his office.

The older man hummed and placed kisses on the crown of his boyfriends head.

"There will be more." He replied simply.

Groaning Yura buried his face. " _ BEKA!  _ Let me enjoy this moment of peace, ok?"

Beka smiled and twisted to kiss Yura's pouting lips. 

"Yes, Pakhan."


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor explore their new playhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's time to grab a fan, ice cream, ice cubes, open a window... It's going to get very, very steamy in here!!!
> 
> It's playtime!!!

Yuuri walked purposefully ahead of Viktor, already beginning the process of their change of roles from equal partners to Master and sub.

Unlocking the door to the carriage house he pocketed the key he had been carrying and stopped two steps up and turned back to look at his lover. 

“Kneel.  _ NOW.” _

Obediently the older man dropped to his knees on the hard floor, not even wincing at the thud of bone on concrete.

“When we get upstairs, you are going to go straight to the bathroom, strip and shower. When you are clean and dry you will kneel naked at the door to the playroom and wait for me to be ready, understand?”

Viktor nodded and tried his best not to whine.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy, I can tell how excited you are and that pleases me. I am excited too, it’s been a long time since we played.”

At this the Russian blushed, he knew that it had all been his fault that things had come to an abrupt halt.

Yuuri stroked his hair. “Let’s not dwell on that, pretty. I want to show you what I had built for us.”

Not wanting an answer, the shorter man turned and carried on up the stairs, expecting Viktor to follow him.

At the top of the staircase was a small landing with three doors leading off it. Yuuri stood in front of one of them and waited for Viktor to join him at the top.

“The door behind me is the playroom. This mat...” He indicated to a small black rug on the wooden flooring. “...is where you will always wait for me. Unless I have  _ specifically  _ stated otherwise, you will be naked and collared, understand?”

Viktor nodded. “Yes, Master.” A concerned look immediately appeared on his face.  _ He didn’t know where his collar was… _

“Don’t worry, pretty. I have a new collar for you. Master has your old collar kept safe.”

A rush of relief flooded his already riled system.

Yuuri indicated to the room to the left of them. 

“This room is our bedroom. We have an ensuite bathroom which we will both use to get ready. The other door leads to a living area and a small kitchenette.”

Noticing the brief look of puzzlement, Yuuri decided to expand on his explanation. “There may be times when I require us to live as Master and slave. As it is not practical to do that in the main house, we will live and play here until I deem that I wish to return to our other roles.”

Viktor opened his mouth to speak and was silenced with a single look.

“Go and wash. Make sure to clean yourself thoroughly and wait for me here.”

“Yes Master.”

Immediately the taller man disappeared into the bedroom to get ready.

With a smirk on his face, Yuuri unlocked the playroom door and went in to check that everything was ready.

The room still smelt of new leather. He had been in here once before to check that it was all to his satisfaction when Sato-san had shown him the completed set up. But since then the door had remained locked.

The bedroom contained basic items for them both that he had purchased new and the bag with the glitter holster that he had discovered as he was unpacking Viktor’s belongings when they had first moved in. 

_ That felt like a whole other lifetime ago now… _

Leaving the playroom he left the door unlocked and made his way to the bedroom to wait for Viktor to be finished. He deliberately sat in the large winged armchair that was placed to look out over the gardens. Positioned so that he couldn’t see Viktor getting ready, knowing that his powers of restraint were not always that good when it came to the silver haired man.

Hearing the bathroom door opening he perked up. “Did you clean yourself out thoroughly?” 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy, go and kneel and wait for me.”

Once the bedroom door was closed, Yuuri hurried to strip off and get himself washed and ready, he was impatient to play.

-

Viktor knelt down naked on the small rug, his hands placed neatly on his thighs as he had been taught.

He was scared and excited in equal parts. 

Also, he could feel the fluffy pile of the fabric under his knees tickling his testicles through the gap between his calves. It made him want to fidget but even without Yuuri there watching him, he knew he had to stay still. 

His Master was a tease.

-

Drying himself off after his shower, Yuuri looked at the black leather tightfitting catsuit laying on the bed. This was something else new that he had had commission for them along with Viktor’s collar complete with name tag.

They had arrived not long after Viktor had stormed off to Russia. Chris had immediately brought them over to the playhouse so Yuuri wouldn’t have to look at them.

_ Chris. _

He had been a godsend through Viktor being missing, even offering to sub for the Japanese dom if he felt that he needed to let off steam. Not that he had taken him up on the offer. If he wasn’t going to use the new room with Viktor, then it didn’t get used at all.

He had never had a close friend who was also into the scene and he had enjoyed the conversations that they had had. Teasing Peach when he found out that Chris was trying to persuade his best friend to try subbing. Whether or not they had gone there he didn’t yet know. He had gone to Russia to try and bring Viktor home not long after, and he and Chris hadn’t had another private conversation since.

The suit fit like a second skin, leather so soft it didn’t feel like he was wearing anything. He slicked back his hair, put his contacts in and added the black eyeliner he loved.

Giggling he grabbed the gold glittery holster and fixed it round his waist and thigh, the straps just fit around the thick and solid muscle of his leg. Also in the bag was a soft black flogger that he had altered so it would sit in the holster, tails brushing against his leg, but still easy to remove.

Last but not least he put on a pair of long black leather heeled boots. Stopping to admire himself in the full length mirror he checked out his ass.  _ Wow…He might need to put a cock ring on Viktor… _

-

Viktor was slightly zoned out when Yuuri opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Lost in the gentle brush of soft fluff against his balls as he breathed deeply in and out.

“Pet?”

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Viktor lifted his head and  _ mewled _ . 

Yuuri was clad in a leather suit that showed off every curve and muscle, his erect cock held up and slightly to the left. But what had him biting his lip and trying not to react was the gift that Chris had bought for him when he had commissioned his golden gun. 

Looking up at Yuuri with wide eyes he grinned at the teasing smirk on his fiance's lips. “I found this when I was unpacking after we moved. I thought you might appreciate it being used rather than hiding away in a box.”

As Yuuri walked towards him he sighed at the sight of the strap straining over the thick thigh.

“Good boy for waiting so beautifully for me. You look very pretty.”

Walking past the kneeling man he treated him to a view of his ass as he opened the playroom door. Smirking at the muffled groan from his sub.

“Crawl. Follow me.”

On hands and knees, trying not to wince at the pins and needles now tingling in his lower legs and feet, Viktor crawled behind his master into the new room.

It was breathtaking, items of equipment artfully arranged around the room. Racks full of whips, paddles and other tools of Yuuri’s trade adorned the walls.

The room was beautiful, and it was theirs, just theirs to play in.

“Kneel at my feet, my pretty.”

Yuuri had picked up the new collar from the small table just by the door as he closed it once Viktor was inside.

“Master has a gift for you.”

In his hands the younger man was holding a collar made of the same soft black leather as his catsuit, delicately hand stitched and embroidered with a pretty design. Attached to the collar with a silver loop was a round silver tag with  _ ‘Vitya’  _ hand engraved on it.

Viktor preened as he admired his new collar, visibly vibrating with pleasure.

“Thank you, Master!”

The Russian knelt up tall and stretched his neck to show his enthusiasm for it to be fastened around his throat.

“Good boy.”

Smirking Yuuri fastened the collar around his pale neck and stepped back to admire his sub. Kneeling so prettily, cheeks and chest flushed pink, his blue eyes shining so brightly.

“Wait.”

Viktor closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of the new collar sitting tightly against his flesh. He could feel it when he swallowed, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The gentle aroma of new leather filled his nose as delicate as the material itself. The fabric felt soft on his skin, the metal tag a cool spot where it rested. 

Hands fiddling with his new decoration puzzled him and he opened his eyes to see that he was now attached to a leash that was being gripped in his lover’s right hand. 

“Good boy. What do you say to your master?”

“T-Thank you, M-Master.” Viktor stuttered, his body trembling as Yuuri gently tugged on the leash and started leading him on his knees to the spanking bench.

“Get on.”

Immediately he clambered onto the dark leather covered piece of equipment. His long legs bending at the knee as he laid his torso cover the angled top and let his arms rest on the supports.

Without another word, the Japanese dom began fastening his ankles and wrists into the soft leather cuffs, fixing them snuggly, but not too tight.

Viktor preened as he felt his lover’s eyes roaming over his body. Knowing he was lusting over his parted legs, his bobbing engorged length and he looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.

“You look very pretty, all restrained for me.” Yuuri praised, enjoying the renewed pink flush that was blooming on Viktor’s cheeks, knowing that it would be spreading back down his chest as well. “Maybe I should have added your nipple clamps too.”

Whining, Viktor shook his head. He was already feeling a little overwhelmed with the playroom, his new collar and leash, plus the  _ heat _ of Yuuri’s gaze on him.

“I hope you are not disagreeing with me, pet?” 

“N-No, Master.” Viktor stammered, his voice tight in his throat. “Never, Master.”

“Hmmmmm….”

Yuuri turned on his heel and strode to the cases on the wall.

“So, what shall I start with today? Hmm? What would cause pretty pink welts on my subs' beautiful rear?”

Selecting a riding crop and a whip to go with the flogger in his holster, he marched back, heels clicking on the floor, and crouched down so he was face to face with the Russian man.

“Remember our safeword today, darling. I really don’t want to hurt you, ok?” He pressed a kiss to the tip of his lover’s nose and stood up again, pulling the flogger from its place strapped to his thigh. He began by trailing the soft leather strands of the flogger from the back of Viktor’s collared neck to the globes of his ass. As the taller man gave a little shudder of pleasure Yuuri flicked his wrist and let the strips of fabric snap against the pale flesh.

Viktor whined and wiggled his behind.

_ Oh, FUCK that felt so good. _

Yuuri continued to tease him with gentle movements. Letting the fluttering strips play along his calves, up his thighs, landing small snaps on his sensitive inner thighs, humming as pale red stripes began appearing on the white flesh. Moving up to tickling his back and then down over his ass and in between going for his balls. Delivering a few well placed snaps on the hanging sac and laughing as Viktor hissed.

“Oh, my pretty. You have been such a naughty boy, haven’t you? Not wanting to listen to your Master. Running away like a spoiled brat. Master had to put you in your place in front of your friends, didn’t he? You didn’t like that did you? Showing your friends that you had been a bad boy.”

Viktor whined again and was rewarded with another flick of the flogger against his testicles.

“Such a shame that I have to punish you. You will not be allowed to come this playtime. Master is still upset with you and you need to understand that if you don’t behave, you don’t get to enjoy yourself. Understand?”

There was furious nodding despite the frustrated cut off whimper. 

“Good boy, do you need a ring or can you be a really good boy and manage without?”

“I-I d-don’t know, Master…”

“Good boy for being honest. If you feel like you need to come, tell me and I will put a ring on you. We don’t want to have to make your punishment even worse.”

Yuuri dropped the flogger onto the floor and selected the riding crop. He spun it in his hand. This was the one that he had bought in Geneva for the first time that they had played.

Without warning he bought it down in a harsh swoop and let it crack right across the pinkening cheeks, leaving a darker stripe amongst the pale pink from the floggers strips.

The snapping sound of leather against flesh was so pleasing to his ear and he smirked at the cry of pain from his sub.

“Are you going to treat your Master so disrespectfully again?” Yuuri demanded to know, adding another welt before Viktor could reply

“NO- _ OOOOUCH _ -M-Master…” Viktor panted, clenching his buttocks together as if that would stop the stinging that was burning on his skin.

“Hmmm…”

Another three welts appeared in quick succession.

“Are you sure? Your actions put Master into the hospital. Was that a kind thing to do?”

“No, Master. I’m sorry Master, honestly I am.” Viktor gabbled as his rear was struck again and again.

Yuuri groaned. The leather of his catsuit was so tight across his groin. He wanted to fuck the brains out of the restrained man where he lay. Thank fuck he had had the good sense to have the spanking bench made so he could get between his subs legs.

Viktor’s whole torso was moving with the depth of his gasps for breath and for a moment Yuuri was worried that he had gone too far. He paused so that the safeword could be spoken if need be.

_ This was why he didn’t like to dominate so soon after a falling out.  _

Stepping away, he made a big show of walking around the bench, appraising his sub. Taking in the marks on his skin, making sure that the cuffs were not too tight, that Viktor could still breathe ok in his collar. 

Grabbing the leash, he tugged on it to make Viktor raise his head.

“Colour?”

“G-Green…”

The Russians blue eyes were dilated and tear filled, but he was smiling amidst his gasps for breath.

“Good boy.”

Discarding the crop, he grabbed for the whip and stepped back, giving it a couple of test hits against his leg. He liked this whip, it was short enough that he had full control of the length, but it still looked amazing.

Viktor whined at the snap of the suede, watching it as best he could.

_ He could carry on now, his anger at the older man had dissipated now. _

Yuuri sniggered as he ran the tip of it over his lover’s balls and dripping length. He could see how turned on the older man was and was impressed that he had kept from coming for so long. Dragging the velvety feeling material up between the cleft of his ass and stopping to press the blunt end of the handle against his hole as though he were going to fuck him with it.

“M-Master…”

Viktor’s whine was needy and pitiful.

“Yes, my pretty?”

“T-Too c-close…”

“Good boy. Thank you for telling me.”

Yuuri laid the whip on Viktor’s back and crossed the room again, this time opening up a smaller box that was on a unit to the side.

Selecting a gold coloured cock ring he returned and placed a gentle hand on his lovers rear.

“This is going to hurt a bit as you are so hard, pretty. I will be as gentle as I can.

Giving Viktor’s dripping cock a hard squeeze that made the man hiss, he quickly pushed the ring down and helped it settle against the pale skinned body.

“Better?”

The taller man wiggled his hips and nodded.

“Y-Yes. Thank you, Master.”

Grinning a wicked smirk, Yuuri picked up the whip from where it was laying on Viktor’s back and started teasing the furled muscle once more.

Once he had his sub mewling and trying to push back onto the handle of the whip again, he allowed him a couple of minutes of  _ almost _ pleasure before moving the whip and slapping him hard on his right ass cheek.

Pleased with his handprint and the yelp of surprise, he followed it up with several lashes from the whip, all still on the right hand side.

_ Well, he had to leave him one side that he could almost sit on. _

Viktor was sweating now, his skin gleaming, ass bright pink and striped, he looked  _ beautiful.  _

Laying the whip down, he started stroking the damp flesh, soft soothing caresses that drew long whimpers and shivers from the restrained male.

“Colour?”

“G-Green…M-Master…”

“Good boy. I think you’ve probably had enough for today. Hmmm?”

Viktor shook his head. “Master, I can be a g-good boy for you. S-Spank me, please?”

“Are you trying to please your Master?”

Huffing his hair out of his face, the Russian made puppy eyes at his dom.

“P-Please spank me, Master…”

With a smirk and a wink, Yuuri walked away, making Viktor think that his request was going to be ignored.

As soon as he was out of the older man’s range of vision he spun on his heel and delivered a sharp, stinging set of hits to the abused globes of flesh.

A loud shriek filled the air as the restrained man jerked against his bindings, and fought against the urgent  _ need _ to come, despite the tight ring around the base of his length.

“ _ M-MASTER!” _

In long strides Yuuri was at his head, leash wrapped around one fist as he regarded Viktor with a harsh stare.

“Do NOT come. You do not have permission to come. Understand?”

The Russian was crying now, his ass was numb, his balls  _ hurt  _ and he just wanted to be held.

“And when your Master says that you have had enough for today, will you listen to him next time?”

Sniffling, Viktor nodded and lowered his eyes.

“Good boy.”

Yuuri’s voice was soft again as he stroked his subs cheek.

“Let’s get you into a bath, you are going to need a soak.”

-

The gentle scent of roses filled the air as the bath slowly filled with luxurious bubble filled water.

Viktor was clinging to Yuuri as they laid on the bed, slowly coming out of his subspace.

Once his head was a little clearer he pouted. “You know, I still need to come, darling.”

Yuuri laughed and looked down at his own groin. “And you think I am faring any better? Do you know how difficult was for me to  _ not _ fuck you stupid in there?”

Thick silver eyelashes fluttered as the older man looked coyly at his lover. “You could always fuck me stupid now, it’s not playtime anymore, that means I am allowed to ome now…”

Coffee-cream skinned fingers toyed with the collar and metal disc, brushing over the  _ ‘Vitya’.  _ “You are keeping this on…”

-

Viktor was weeping with pleasure by the time Yuuri had fingered him open, the slow, slick movements in complete contrast to the burning pain of the skin of his rear.

With four fingers buried inside him, he arched and hissed as his sore ass made contact with the bed. 

“Best you ride me then.” Yuuri breathed in his ear as he moved back up the bed, still clad in his leather catsuit, just minus the gold glitter holster.

Releasing the fastenings around his groin, the younger man sighed with relief as the pressure disappeared from over his aching cock and the engorged member sprung free from it’s confines of his clothing.

Scrambling to change positions, Viktor hurriedly straddled his lover’s hips, gripped the younger man’s cock and lowered himself gently, mewling happily as he was split open and filled. 

_ This was what he had been craving since they made up in Russia… _

Suddenly impatient, Yuuri grabbed for the Russian’s waist and thrust upwards as he forced the taller man down, impaling him on his length, both men gasping loudly.

“ _ FUCK, YES!” _

Yuuri grabbed hold of the swinging leash and held it firmly with one hand as the other slid to Viktor’s hip, encouraging him to move.

Planting his hands on the leather clad chest of the younger man, Viktor began to bounce and grind, eyes rolling back as he began fucking himself on the prone man beneath him. 

“So  _ fucking _ g-good...” He whined, in between chanting Yuuri’s name like a prayer.

Yuuri could only nod, totally spellbound by the naked man in his lap, glistening and heavenly as the tag on his collar jingled and reflected the low lights in the room.

He was hypnotising.

Their eyes met and Viktor growled, needing  _ more.  _ “Fuck me NOW!”

With a well practised move, Yuuri flipped them, pinning Viktor to the bed, ignoring his pained cries as his bruised ass collided with the mattress. Slipping between his legs and slamming his way back inside the heat of his lover’s rear.

Viktor curled his legs around his lover’s waist and clung on for dear life as Yuuri fucked him hard, brutal thrusts pushing them both up the bed as leather clad hips slapped against pink skinned ass cheeks.

Yuuri couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop, fucking out his frustration at his lovers pig-headness, his fear of losing him and his joy at them being back together again.

Viktor cried out as he came, messing the expensive catsuit and his own chest with his explosive climax, legs tightening around the slim waist as he gasped and shook, body no longer under his control.

Four hard and deep thrusts later and Yuuri was also gone, releasing a never ending stream of thick, hot seed into the wrecked ass. Proclaiming his love for the older man in amongst a string of profanities.

Shaking, he fell down, slightly squashing the taller man, which made them laugh as best they could with no air left in their lungs.

“W-We really need that b-bath now!” Yuuri laughed as he lent to place kisses on the pretty pink smiling lips of his husband-to-be.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Yuuri makes an appearance.
> 
> Wedding number one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to NamedAfterIrony for the story that gave us the dressing room scene!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Viktor froze and winced as he felt an unknown hand on his rear, the fingers clenching into a sharp pinch that stung his right buttock. That side of his ass was still extra sore with the whip marks that were decorating it from their play session.

Before he could turn his head the rancid smell of stale cigarette smoke began offending his nostrils as hot breathy words gasped in his ear. 

“Hey babe, you got a pretty mouth. Can I stuff it?”

It took all of his training not to draw either his gun or his knife and dispatch the obnoxious guy immediately.

Breathing deeply to calm himself, Viktor turned to face the grinning man who was leering at him like he was a piece of meat.

The guy obviously thought he was god's gift to something, but with his greased back hair, double chin and pompous attitude, the Russian was having a hard time not just downright laugh in his face.

Looking the man up and down, he noticed that the fool thought Viktor was checking him out judging by the way he preened and winked at the Russian. The silver haired man let his mouth curve into his prettiest smile.  _ Oh he was going to have some fun… _

He dipped his chin, smiled coyly and faked a blush, fluttering his eyelashes at the now almost drooling man.

Opening his mouth to speak, he let his voice drift out as a flirty whisper. “Sorry hun, but small things are a choking hazard.”

For a split second the man didn’t react, too lost in the deliciousness of the full on assault of Viktor in full seduction mode. When the words did finally catch up with his brain, he snarled and stepped forward. “You little slut…”

At that moment the curtain to the one dressing room in use was ripped back so violently that the material came away in Yuuri’s hands.

_ “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO MY FIANCE?”  _

The words were low and hissed, the Japanese man clearly not impressed with what he had heard.

Anger fully apparent on his handsome face and dressed in his wedding tux, the assassin made a very striking image that had Viktor swooning.  _ He liked possessive Yuuri... _

Throwing the torn fabric behind him, Yuuri stalked out and placed himself between Viktor and the now laughing man. Yuuri was shorter than the third male and he made the mistake of talking over Yuuri’s head to Viktor.

“You are marrying this little _ weasel _ ? Are you desperate or something, babe? Leave him and find out what a real man can do for you.” He smirked and leered again.

Viktor let out a light and tinkly laugh. “You really should probably just shut up now. My Yuuri is a very jealous man and you just touched his property.”

“This little pipsqueak?” 

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor. “He  _ touched _ you?”

Viktor nodded and bit his bottom lip, fixing his lover with wide blue eyes knowing full well what he was doing.

“He pinched my bottom,  _ Master…”  _ The words hung in the air, breathy and heavy.

With a speed that was terrifying and impressive at the same time, the man found himself face down on the floor, one arm yanked up behind his back and Yuuri’s knee pressing his face into the floor. His shouts for help were muffled by the expensive carpet in the store's changing area.

“I am going to let you go with a warning this time.” Yuuri growled in the pinned man’s ear as he jerked his arm higher. “But if I  _ ever _ have the misfortune to encounter you again and you so much as  _ look _ at my fiance, I will kill you. And I mean  _ KILL _ you. Understand?”

Nodding, the now sweaty man was hauled to his feet and handed over to the worried looking assistant who had appeared in the doorway.

“Sirs, is everything ok?”

“Take this piece of  _ shit  _ and remove him from my sight.” Yuuri spat. “He has made advances towards my partner, both verbal and physical.”

With a horrified look and a rushed, but thorough apology the shop assistant man-handled the now pale and clammy man away.

Satisfied that everything was now properly under control, Yuuri turned to his lover and cupped his cheek.

“Are you ok, my love? I’m so sorry that that happened to you.”

Viktor nestled into the hand and smiled. “Wow, you got all possessive and jealous, that was  _ hot _ …”

Yuuri grinned and kissed him lightly before frowning.

“What’s wrong darling?” The taller man asked as Yuuri started to swear under his breath.

“ _ FUCK,  _ you’ve seen my tux now…”

-

"Maurice! Get off that." Phichit chided the cat who was just about to get comfortable on top of their suits. "Great. Just what we needed." He mumbled to himself before raising his voice. "Chris! Bring the lint roller! Maurice just made our suits furry."

"Seriously? Why is that cat so fond of expensive materials?" Chris shook his head as he handed one of the lint rollers to Phichit.

"You look nervous, darling."

"I am. It's not every day that I am best man to my best friend and then he's my best man just a few minutes later." 

Chris chuckled. He would never have thought that he would end up with a double wedding with his best friend.

Life had changed so much. He had definitely started getting used to living in luxury and doing freelance jobs for any of the allied organized crime organizations. 

"You think they will be ready on time?"

Phichit laughed loudly. "Let's just hope they can keep their fingers off each other long enough to get married."

"Yeah. But Yakov will be there. I bet he can reign them in…" His voice trailed off. Stunned by the tailored suit Phichit was sporting. "Will you wear that in Japan too?"

"No, I've got another outfit for that. Viktor said this one is too plain for what they have planned for us there."

Chris raised his eyebrow in question. "Just what do they have planned?" He shook his head. "Nevermind. If it's anything like what I know of his dreams then yes. We are totally underdressed." He chuckled. 

"Let's go! I can't wait to call you my husband." Phichit was practically bouncing in excitement.

Chris grabbed his hand and dragged Phichit behind him. "Remember, we gotta get some good pictures for Twitter." 

Phichit couldn't believe how much fun they were having with riling up Masumi. The model was still on his rant of Chris having made a mistake, but it seemed that more and more people actually liked seeing Chris and Phichit together. They had even got a ship name from the social media community. Masumi had been livid when he found out.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs, taking selfies as well as having the staff take some pictures of them too.

Yakov came down the stairs. He was appearing younger and well rested in a sharp tailored suit in black. Definitely looking like a businessman on a mission.

"Well hello there. Are you ready to marry off your son?" Chris teased the older man.

"Glad someone will put up with his antics." Yakov couldn't help qupping as his mouth quirked up into a small smile. 

"At least Yuuri can whip some sense into him." Phichit added cheekily, hoping that Yakov hadn't noticed their sexual preference.

"Literally. Keeping him on a short leash too. And it looks like it does him good." The older man mumbled more to himself. 

Phichit and Chris both looked at each other with wide eyes. Yakov knew? They had to make sure that Yuuri never found out about that. He would be too embarrassed in front of Yakov.

Just then they heard laughter and stumbling. Looking up they saw the two lovebirds coming down, looking stunning in matching tuxedos.

Yuuri was a vision in all black, just a white bow tie while Viktor was the exact opposite with a black bow tie. 

They looked breathtaking. Tears started forming in Phichits eyes. How could they be so  _ beautiful? _

"Ready?" Chris cleared his throat, also feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Absolutely." Viktor sounded nervous, but was clearly trying to hide it.

Together the quintet left the mansion and got into the rented limousine.

After a short drive to the courthouse they got out. Yakov stopped to talk with the driver, who nodded and got back into the car before leaving.

"Is he not waiting here?" Viktor asked, confused.

"No, he's just running a quick errand for me." Yakov said with a tone which didn't leave room for questions.

They entered the courthouse, following the signs to the justice of the peace office.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked in a bored tone.

"Nikiforov and Katsuki. Appointment at eleven for a civil ceremony." Yuuri spoke for the two of them.

"Witnesses?"

"Chulanont and Giacometti." Chris introduced them.

The receptionist nodded, turning back to her computer.

Phichit cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She turned back.

"Chulanont and Giacometti. Eleven thirty for a civil ceremony." 

"Oh." The receptionist looked at the calendar. "Witnesses?"

"Katsuki and Nikiforov." 

She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Very well. Take a seat over there and wait for the judge to call you in."

With that they were dismissed.

"Do you really not want to be a witness?" Viktor turned to Yakov.

"Yes. I'm still getting used to my new identity and I don't want to make a mistake with signing accidentally with my real name when I'm emotional. I'm just glad I can be here." He sighed. 

"Oh ok. That does make sense." Viktor had to admit. It had only been a few weeks since the farce of Yakov's fake death. 

After a few minutes of waiting an older friendly looking man opened the door to the small courtroom.

"Katsuki and Nikiforov party? And I apologise for mispronouncing your names in advance." The man looked around.

"It's alright, judge." Viktor laughed. "We are aware our names are not so common." 

The judge waved them in. "So, you are all here of your own free will?"

All of the attendees nodded in unison. 

"Good, then let's begin." He pushed a button and some gentle music began playing in the background.

"We are not going to do the whole thing since you already told me you have the full ceremony planned for later and this is just a formality, correct?" 

"Yes. That's correct." Yuuri nodded, squeezing Viktors hand and feeling him squeeze back.

"Very well." The Judge cleared his throat.

"Viktor Nikiforov, please repeat after me."

"I, Viktor Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us apart." 

Viktor couldn't help the little sob at the end. He hoped he would have a long time with Yuuri by his side.

Turning, Yuuri looked up at Viktor. Tears forming in his eyes as well. Swallowing he started his part.

"I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you Viktor Nikiforov, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part."

"Thank you, gentlemen. I now pronounce you husband and husband." He chuckled as he saw Viktor looking expectantly at him. "Go on, kiss him already."

Phichit, Chris and Yakov couldn't help but laugh as Viktor almost pounced on Yuuri, dipping him and kissing him deeply.

"Alright, alright. Keep the rest for later." Yakov tried not to laugh as he admonished his son. "Let's get the paperwork done."

Chris and Phichit stepped forward and witnessed the signing of the marriage certificate. 

The judge furrowed his eyebrows as he saw them sign their names. 

"Aren't you the next on my appointment list?"

"Yes, we are." Phichit nodded excitedly. "We are all best friends. Yuuri and I go way back to college and Viktor and Chris here almost grew up together."

The judge nodded, smiling at the four men. "Then let's get to it."

Switching places Yuuri and Viktor watched as Chris and Phichit exchanged the same vows to each other. Both tearing up as well.

Once finished and all the paperwork was signed they left the courthouse with smiles as bright as the sun.

The limousine was back and Yakov went back over to the driver, providing him with some information just out of earshot of the young men. 

The driver nodded and got into the car. 

“Where did the champagne come from?” Phichit asked.

“You think we are not going to salute your weddings?” Yakov stated gruffly while grabbing the bottle and opened it with a pop. Yuuri handed him the crystal champagne flutes immediately. 

“Let’s just say, let’s celebrate a good outcome on all accounts.” Yakov went on. “I’m free, you guys are all married off and safe. I would count that as a happy day.”

The younger men all nodded, clinking their glasses before taking a sip.

“Where are we going now?” Viktor asked curiously. This was definitely not the way home to the mansion.

“Oh, I’ve booked us a table at the London Chop House.” 

Viktor chuckled. “Of course you did. That way you can enjoy a cigar as well.” 

Yakov shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing wrong with enjoying good food, drinks and a cigar, is there?”

“Agreed.” Yuuri surmised. He could definitely agree with enjoying good food soon. Since all his nerves had left him he became famished. He needed some food.

Just a few minutes later they pulled up at the restaurant and walked inside. Phichit and Chris looked around the upscale restaurant. 

The dark interior definitely reminded them of movies showing places like old London’s gentlemen's clubs and smoking rooms. 

Phichit gasped. He had never been to a place like that. He sat down as he felt a small tug on his arm. 

A waiter gave him a menu and he looked at this best friend. He knew that this wasn’t anything new to Yuuri, but that he usually lived pretty frugal.

“Where are the prices on the menu?” Phichit asked, confused.

“Nevermind those. Order what you think sounds good. It’s my treat.” Yakov brushed him off.

“Oh, well. Thank you.” Phichit stammered, lowering his eyes back to the menu. 

Yuuri put his menu down. Having eaten at this restaurant several times for business meetings he was familiar enough with the menu. 

“Would you like me to order for you, Peach?” 

Phichit looked up shyly. “Would you mind? Because I don’t even know half of what the menu says.” 

“Of course I don’t mind.” Yuuri looked around the table, seeing Chris knowing what was on the menu, but also not really sure how to act around Yakov and Viktor desperately trying to get his attention. He sighed. “Very well, why don’t I order for all of you and make a selection of drinks as well.” 

His friends and his husband all nodded relieved.

“Should I have reserved a table at a lower restaurant?” Yakov wondered. 

“No. This is fine.” Yuuri took charge, waving the waiter over. 

“We will take a selection of everything on the menu, but please make sure we have enough of each to share between us. Also, add a bottle of 2013 Padrone Proprietary Red by Signorello, a bottle of Dom Perignon 2008 and a bottle of Blueprint 2016 as well as water of course.” Closing his menu he looked around the table. 

“What?”

Phichit stared wide eyed at Yuuri, Chris smirked, Viktor sat there with a smug smile and Yakov nodded in approval.

“I just never seen you like that.” Phichit said. “You were spouting off names of wines like it’s nothing. I can’t even tell if you ordered red or white wine or whatever.” 

“He ordered a rare red, a good white and a bottle of champagne.” Chris threw in.

Yuuri smirked. He knew Chris and him definitely had more in common than it appeared at first glance. Chris obviously enjoyed a good glass of wine as well.

“My Yuuri. So worldly.” Viktor sighed with a sappy smile. 

“Shut up. You know that this was easy. You could have done so yourself.” He admonished his husband with a smile, nudging his shoulder.

“Of course I could have, but I love it when you take care of me.” 

The different wines and foods were brought to their table shortly. All the different appetizers were placed in the center of the table. 

Knowing that Phichit wasn’t sure about what drink to use with what kind of wine, Yuuri pointed to the glass of white wine and water. Phichit nodded in understanding, glad their old way of communicating was still understood even after years of disuse. 

He didn’t want to look like a fool and would copy Yuuri and Chris for the remainder of their meal. He noticed that Chris knew exactly what Yuuri had ordered, made him sure that he also knew the pairings of the wines with the foods. He definitely had his work cut out to learn as much as possible about the finer aspects of life. But Chris would definitely love doing that. 

Even though Phichit had always lived without having to worry about his needs, he definitely was more common when it came to wine and fine dining. 

The food was delicious. And conversation was flowing about dreams of the future and plans for their time in Japan. The time flew by with good food, good wine and exceptional company. Before they knew it it was the end of lunch time. Not really wanting to leave yet, they decided to move their party over to the LCH lounge.

The evening would be remembered for a long time.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura reflects on how his and Viktor's lives have changed so far.
> 
> Everyone gathers in Japan where wedding preparations are in full flow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroko knows EVERYTHING about her son...!

Yura got comfortable in his seat and put the seatbelt on. He couldn’t believe he was actually flying to the wedding of the old man and katsudon. 

Just a few months ago they were enemy families and Viktor was a shell of himself trying to play the role of the second-in-command. He never wanted this role. He wanted to be free to do what he wanted. Raised with the ingrained hatred of the Katsuki’s, lonely at the top of the ranks, gay and nobody besides Yura himself and Yakov on his side. He was happy that it all changed. 

Smirking he thought back to how katsudon had made the old man kneel. That was way too much info in his opinion, but it definitely showed that he had control of the old man and could literally whip some sense into him. 

Yura wished he could have been in Detroit for the civil ceremony when the two had actually gotten married. Thank fuck they had been there long enough to establish residency and could legally be wedded. At least Yakov had been there to attend, plus Phichit and Chris of course. 

Now they were all heading towards Hasetsu to enjoy the actual ceremony that was all for show, full of grandeur like Viktor had always wanted it. 

Yakov… That was a completely different matter. At least Lilia had finally given up on trying to take over and finally believed the man was dead. Yakov deserved the retirement more than anyone else. He had suffered by that farce of a marriage for far too long. Now he could enjoy the onsen and the good food made by Hiroko. 

Yura had to admit, he was envying the man. Hiroko’s food was better than anything he had ever had before. Just the thought of eating her food made his mouth water. He couldn’t help but smile thinking of the warm and friendly yakuza leader. Nobody would ever realize how powerful that woman was. 

That same quiet power was also reflected in katsudon. He had certainly surprised him. Yura never would have thought that this man, quiet, almost shy, was a dom and one of the top killers in the world. Finding that tidbit of information had definitely been a surprise. But Yura admired the assassin. He was clean, thorough and always got the information needed. So hidden that nobody ever knew who he was. 

Why was it always the quiet ones? Yura didn’t know, but he knew that Otabek was fierce and deadly too even though he appeared stoic and calm at any given time. 

Curling up further into his boyfriend's arms he thought of the rumors he had heard from Mila. Apparently someone else was trying to take over and tried to gather support throughout the ranks against him. At least this time it was only for the reason of his age and inexperience and not for his sexuality like it had been with Viktor. 

Since Lilia had been forced to move across the country nobody had dared to question the sexuality of their leaders again. The message had been made clear by Yakov’s last orders of assassinations and the last poisonings. 

He shivered at the thought of that stuff running through his body. It had taken almost three days for them all to shake the feeling of the poison out of their systems. Their doctor had been present the whole time to oversee the process and make sure that none of the four had been left with any nasty aftereffects. It had felt like he had a nasty bout of a stomach bug, but at last it subsided and he felt like himself again. Definitely not an experience he ever wanted to go through again.

Mila would contact him as soon as she figured out who was behind the current conspiracy. Right now everything pointed to Ivan Petrov. He hoped the sleazy bastard was really behind it all. He would make it a very public and known interrogation and assassination. He needed to set an example of what happened to people who messed with him.

Maybe Viktor and Yuuri would actually help him? Maybe they even would let him film it. That way he could make sure anyone who tried to question his leadership would know to shut up. 

It definitely would all turn out to be alright. He would make sure of it. Yura was surprised that he actually enjoyed leading the business. Legal and illegal side of it. He would have to make some changes to get it all into the twenty first century and it would take some time to get the oldtimers out of it and to force them into retirement. And… well… if they didn’t want to retire he could always kill them and save the money on paying their retirement… 

With these thoughts he fell asleep, feeling warm and secure in his lover’s arms.

-

“Uugghh” Yura groaned as the seat belt signs dinged and Otabek shook him awake.

“Yura. Get ready for landing. We are here.” 

Wiping sleep out of his eyes he looked around. “Do we know if the Detroit crew have landed already?”

“Yes. They arrived an hour ago.” 

Yura rolled his eyes. “I bet Vitya couldn’t wait to arrive and made them all leave earlier.”

“Maybe, but I also know you will be glad to see everyone safe and alive with your own eyes.” Otabek’s lips curled up into a smirk as Yura’s face flushed.

“Nevermind that. But have we heard anything from Mila yet?”

“No, nothing yet, but it’s also night time back at home.” 

“Oh well. She’ll let us know.” Yura shrugged, making sure to get some of the coffee before it had to be taken away for landing.

-

The drive to the onsen wasn’t long. As they had come in with their private jet they could land on a small airstrip just outside of Fukuoka. Tired and exhausted, but excited they arrived at the Yakuza headquarters.

“I hope he’s got that mutt on a leash. I don’t want to deal with dog slobber.” Yura grumbled, but Otabek knew very well that he’d missed Makkachin a lot back at home and wanted to see the dog as well. Yura would definitely scratch anyones eyes out if they tried to tell him that he was an animal person and not a cat person considering that he did like dogs as well. 

“Let’s just get some food and a soak in the onsen and then we can call it a night. What do you think, Yura?” Otabek stated, stifling a yawn.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Yura agreed as he grabbed for the door handle of the limousine which had picked them up at the airport and got out of the car. Stretching himself he heard the pops in his joints. He wasn’t even that old. What would happen if he got older? Creak with every movement?

-

“ _ Dream on, dream away... I think I’m gonna have to stay, stay forever…. I adore mi amor, I adore mi amor…”  _ The off key singing in Viktor’s distinctive voice was what greeted them as they entered the onsen.

“Oh fucking hell! They are already drunk? Does Katsudon have no idea what that old man will do when he’s like that?” Yura groaned. “Let’s try to sneak by and find some food and then soak. Maybe we can avoid them till tomorrow.” He whispered to Otabek.

“YUUUUUUUURAAAAAA!”

Yura froze. So much for avoiding a drunk Viktor. At least this time he seemed to be a happy drunk. He turned around and put a forced smile on his face. “Get sober before you talk to me.”

“But, Yuuuuuuuraaaaa. We are just celebrating my father being alive and me forgiving everyone for lying to me.” 

Yura sighed. How could he say no to that? He had been part of the plot to keep Viktor in the dark about their plans. He shrugged and let him be dragged into an embrace by a very drunk Viktor. 

“I forgive you, Yura.” He reached behind the shorter man and reached out, pulling his bodyguard-slash-boyfriend into a group hug. “And I forgive you too, Bekaaaaa.” 

Yura rolled his eyes. “At least let us get some food before you get all handsy.” But Viktor just pulled him into a tighter hug. 

“Get off of me, old man.” Yura hissed. His tone did not leave any doubts about his intention. Thankfully Viktor could still read him well as he pouted, but let go of the blonde.

“Let’s go say hi to everyone!” He chirped instead.

-

Yura woke up to a buzzing of his phone. Hungover and not fully remembering the previous night past his arrival he groaned. Who would text him at an ungodly hour like that?

He patted for his phone with his eyes still closed, finally locating it on the nightstand, almost throwing it down. 

_ >we’ve got evidence. It’s as we thought. What do you want to do? _

_ >Keep observing. Make sure to gather more. Want to make a public execution out of him. Tired of those games. _

He dropped his phone onto the mattress. He was too tired to deal with that right now. Hopefully Viktor would be sober enough to talk about that later. 

-

Viktor carefully opened one stinging and sore blue eye, peering around him without moving his head. 

He felt like  _ shit _ .

Snoring to one side of him told him that Yuuri had made it to bed as well. So the lump just below his toes must be Makka.

Just how much had they drunk?

He remembered Hiroko and Toshiya being so excited to see them when they arrived. A glass of sake being pressed into their hands and much hugging.

_ Oh fuck… _

A memory flashed in his mind.

_ He had been serenading Yuuri. _

Ok, so. Embarrassing, but he could deal with that.

Not long after Yura had arrived and been persuaded to join him, Yuuri, Chris and Phichit.

Then what?

_ Nope, nothing, not a clue. _

Well, he was still in the Inn so he can't have behaved  _ that _ badly. 

_ Could he? _

-

Around the Inn there was a buzz of activity.

Hiroko was in her element. Her baby boy was getting married and she wanted  _ everyone _ to know that, despite Japan’s view on homosexuality, she was proud of her son.

She was also going to have a word with her new son-in-law, make sure that he understood  _ completely _ what she would do to him if he pulled a stunt like that again on her baby boy.

Hiroko knew  _ everything _ about her son, including what was in the room that had been dismantled under a shroud of secrecy.

She accepted every side of the boy who had been so shy and nervous growing up. Admired the way he had transformed into the ruthless assassin who would do anything for his family. Putting everyone else before himself. Never refusing a job no matter how it interfered with his own plans.

When her husband had told her of Yuuri’s want to step down from his position as second-in-command she had been pleased. It was his time now. In all honesty she had been worried that he would spend his whole life without knowing how wonderful it was to be in love with someone. Those paid for bedfellows didn’t love him and it broke her heart every time they appeared, no matter how discrete her son thought he was.

She had been left with absolutely no doubt that Viktor was now filling every role in Yuuri’s life. From the way they had been all over each other when they arrived, to what she had seen later on in the evening.

They were clearly besotted with each other, just as Yakov and Toshiya had told her they were. The older and taller man trailing round after her son like a love-sick puppy. 

It was also quite amusing to watch them, noticing the subtle messages that were passed between the two men. How a stern glance had the Russian stopping whatever he was doing and becoming silent and compliant. 

At first she had worried that Viktor was scared of her son until she had witnessed him being told to kneel when he had become an unmanageable drunk towards the end of the evening. The slurred, ‘Yes, Master’ telling her all she needed to know to quash her concerns about what was going on between them.

Grinning, she carried on giving out orders to the staff preparing the banqueting rooms. Yes, Yuuri and Viktor were a perfect match.

-

"Mom?"

Yuuri poked his head into the kitchen trying to find the missing woman. He had left Viktor nursing a hangover that, if the Russian were to be believed, was going to be the end of him.

Makka padded around behind her smaller master, having been ordered to leave the bedroom for breathing too loudly.

"MOM?"

He was about to open the door to the banquet rooms when Hiroko appeared from behind him, her voice making him jump.

" _ NO! _ Baby boy, step away from the door right now. Those rooms are out of bounds to you until tomorrow!"

At the mention of what the rooms were to be used for the next day, Yuuri's face beamed with a daft smile. Yes, Viktor was already legally his husband, but this was what they had both been eagerly waiting for. Their wedding day. And it was nearly upon them.

"How is Vik-chan?" Hiroko asked with a chuckle.

"Dying, he wouldn't even let Makka lay with him." Yuuri replied with a roll of his eyes. His husband could take dramatic to the extreme.

"Well, he certainly kneels very well for you." She teased, giggling at the immediate hot, red flush on her son's cheeks.

_ "MOM!" _

"Oh hush Yuuri. You know, I've known for a long time." She crossed the small gap between them and took her son's hands. "So, Mama Katsuki's hangover remedy is needed, yes?"

Still embarrassed, he nodded. "Thanks Mom."

-

Carrying the glass of bright green liquid back to his old room, Yuuri sighed in resignation. Of course his mom knew, she knew everything. 

He entered the still darkened room.

"Darling!"

Yes, he was being a little too loud, but Viktor needed to get up, it was already late in the morning.

There was a groan from under the blankets.

"Mom has made you her famous hangover cure. Sit up, sweetheart, it will make you feel so much better.”

Grumbling, Viktor sat up and retched just at the sight of the green liquid he was going to have to drink.

“Before you say anything. Yes, you are drinking it. No it won’t make you throw up, it tastes better than it looks. Believe me, I have been made to drink it on many occasions. My dad swears by it and you know how much he drinks!”

With a look of total disgust, Viktor took the offered glass and sniffed it. He hummed a little to himself and knocked it back in one gulp. Immediately he belched, blushed and melted back into the warmth of the blankets.

“If you loved me, you’d come back to bed…” He whined, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

Yuuri laughed. “I do love you darling, that is why I need you up, washed and dressed. We have the final dress rehearsal in half an hour and neither of us have eaten yet.”

Miraculously the thought of having to try on his wedding outfit had the Russian feeling better and up out of bed in an instant.

He wanted to go and be pretty for his husband.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the weddings in Japan!
> 
> Makka steals the show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... Can't believe that we only have one chapter left after this one...
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> It'ss time for the second wedding... Tissues at the ready!

All day long there had been hustle and bustle, people scurrying to and fro adding the last of the preparations for the wedding the next day.

Guests had been arriving at the inn in their droves, Yakov had been careful to keep out of the way until he knew exactly who had arrived from the Russian contingent. Breathing a sigh of relief that it was only Yura and Beka, he emerged from his room and mingled with the others.

All of the attendees had been sworn to secrecy about Viktor’s father being alive and present. Thankfully Lilia was just as hated amongst the other families. Almost as much as she was by the Bratva.

Groups of excited, tired and chatting guests were now soaking in the onsen, trying to get details out of the four grooms of what they should expect the next day.

Yuuri was keeping a close eye on Viktor, knowing how the older man was prone to letting things slip when he was excited.

But, surprisingly enough, he was staying tight lipped about it all. Telling anyone who asked that he didn’t want to spoil it all by saying anything. 

Pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple Yuuri smiled lovingly at him, before addressing the other bathers.

“Viktor and I will be taking our leave now. We both need our sleep before tomorrow.” 

Chris nodded. “Phichit and I are going to bed too. We’ve got to look beautiful for the pictures!”

Good night wishes and some assorted rude comments followed the four as they left the onsen, showered and dressed.

“See you in the morning.” Yuuri grinned at his best friend and his husband as they parted at their respective bedroom doors. “Don’t stay up too late!”

-

“Is everything ready for today?” Yuuri checked with his mom, yawning and grabbing for a cup of coffee before plopping down on a chair by the prep table and accepting a bowl of rice with grilled fish and some miso from his mom. He didn’t feel like eating, but he knew he had to eat before the ceremony.

“Of course, dear.” She hugged her youngest son. “We’ve got everything set up. Your flowers are all set up the way you wanted. We have your Montsuki-Haori Hakama ready in your old room. Call your dad over and he will help you to make sure it all will sit right.” 

“Thanks, mom. For everything.” He hugged her back. “Where is Viktor getting dressed?”

“He’ll be in Mari’s room. Yakov went in there with him. Apparently he had brought over something special for him?” 

Yuuri blushed. He hoped that he would be able to hold his thoughts together and not give in to the overwhelming emotions he was holding in place so tightly.

“You are amazing.” 

Yuuri hugged her once more before slipping off to get ready for the ceremonies. 

-

“Chris, can you please help me?” Phichit asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had chosen a golden top with the pants in an almost bronze color, they seemed to shimmer against his tanned skin. Chris gazed down at Phichit. The pants were like nothing he had ever seen. They almost appeared to be held up by a band of fabric going between Phichit’s legs and looked like knickerbockers. Wide and baggy, but artfully draped around his legs. Phichit was wearing white long stocking type socks and black simple dress shoes. A red scarf with beautiful golden embroidery was draped over his left shoulder. His black hair was slicked back and beautiful winged black eyeliner was accentuating his grey eyes. 

_ Wow... _

“What do you need help with?” 

Phichit turned around. “Can you please fasten the material to the jacket?” 

“Of course.” He took the inconspicuous pins Phichit handed him and adjusted it till it sat just right. 

Chris was totally overwhelmed. If Phichit looked so extra in his traditional Thai wedding attire, how would Viktor and Yuuri look? 

The taller man felt totally underdressed in his black velvet short sleeve jacket over a crisp white shirt. The embroidery on his jacket in bold colors depicting edelweiss and the swiss flag as well as other flowers. The reds, greens, blues and whites popping a lot on the dark fabric. He distracted himself from his thoughts by brushing non-existent fluff from the regular black simple pants he was wearing with the ensemble and adjusted the small hat on his head that matched the embroidery on the jacket.

Phichit turned around to smile at his husband and was surprised to see the apprehension in Chris’ face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I f-feel so underdressed next to you…” Chris trailed off. 

“Darling, you look amazing. I love the idea of wearing our country's traditional attires for the ceremony. It’ll show everyone that we are open-minded. Come on, dear. Let’s see what Yuuri and Viktor picked out?” He grabbed for Chris’ hand and grinned. “And for me? I love your outfit. It’s so happy and colorful. And I bet your pants are way more comfortable than those drapes…” Phichit gestured down. “There’s a lot of material between my legs and I don’t even know how to dance and sit down in those without having it ballooning up on me.” He smirked, watching Chris’ facial expression and just before he could get concerned Chris laughed.

“You do have a point. But you know I will rip those off you once we are back here.” He winked at Phichit. “Thank you for always knowing what to say.” 

Chris grabbed his hand tighter and dragged him out of the room. 

-

“So, now put those on.” Yakov huffed as Viktor finally showed up in Mari’s room. The older Russian wanted to get out of the females room as soon as possible. He felt silly, but he felt like all those posters were watching him. He couldn’t see the appeal of someone putting all these posters up. 

“What do I start with?” Viktor asked, confused. He’d never worn anything traditional in his life.

“Take off your clothes, put your long socks on and the pants.” Viktor followed the instructions to the letter. “Now your boots.”

Long legs easily slipped into the knee high black boots, making the black pants scrunch up a bit right over his knees. “Are they supposed to look up like that?” He asked, staring at the bunched up material.

“Yes. Now the top.”

Viktor slipped the bright blue with silver and red embroidered garment over his head. It hung down without a shape. The silver haired man pouted.  _ That did NOT make him look attractive for his husband. _

“Silly boy.” Yakov huffed before taking the equally embroidered belt off the bed and slung it around the taller man’s waist. Tying it with a decorative knot close to the left hip. “Done.” 

Viktor looked at himself in the floor length mirror. He definitely looked like a Russian in this attire, but that was the theme of the wedding. Traditions. Combing through his hair he nodded to himself. “Let’s do this.”

-

With great pride, Toshiya helped Yuuri to dress in his Montsuki-Haori Hakama. 

Starting with his tabi socks and then adding the simple black kimono before tying off the skirt like black and white striped hakama. Once he was satisfied with the under layers, he helped Yuuri put on and place the haori himo before helping him into his montsuki haori jacket. Toshiya took care to not leave a wrinkle or a crease, showing off the family crest of the Katsuki’s. 

“Thank you, father.” Yuuri bowed to his dad, pleased with his appearance. A knock on the door startled him.

“You decent, lil bro?” 

“Yeah, come in.” 

Mari opened the door, holding a tub of pomade and a brush and comb in her other hand. “Let’s take care of your mop of hair, shall we?” She winked, teasing him.

Yuuri groaned. He knew Mari would make a stick for the whole day, but it would take him days to get it all washed out again. He knew he needed to look his best today, but he definitely didn’t like the idea of having to put so much gel and pomade into his hair.

Knowing there was no arguing he sat down in the office chair by his desk and let Mari do her magic. For some reason it actually relaxed him this time as she not so gently combed through his hair before adding products to it. 

She hummed a tune he didn’t know, but assumed it was the latest hit of her favorite band. It felt like old times. He could almost forget what was happening today.

“Get up before you fall asleep, bro.” Mari hit the brush hard against Yuuri’s arm.

_ “Owww.”  _

Mari laughed. “Shut it, bro. I know you like pain…” She trailed off as she saw that Yuuri was grabbing for a paperweight. “Ok, ok.” She raised her hands to protect herself. “I won’t say anything. Just go and get your man.” 

Yuuri put the paperweight back down and laughed. “You are so easy to tease nowadays, Mari-nee-chan.” 

“Just go.” She motioned for the door. 

“Thanks, Mari. See you downstairs.” 

-

The Inn looked incredible.

Flowers decorated every available surface filling the air with their delicate perfume.

“Maybe we could do this one day?”

Yura stiffened as Otabek whispered in his ear as they waited to be told where to sit.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” He smirked, glancing to his right at his boyfriend. Noting with widening eyes the growing blush that  _ never _ appeared on his lover’s face. This, in turn, made his own cheeks flush a pretty pink.

“Just wanting to see your reaction to the idea…” Otabek replied with a smirk of his own before smiling at Toshiya and following him into the enclosed garden where the ceremonies would take place.

The young Russian simply stared after the departing figure, actually completely lost for words this time.

-

The four grooms were waiting at their assigned spots. They would approach from different directions. Yuuri and Viktor would go first, both walking at an angle to each other and arrive at the same time at the front of the altar. Hiroko had made sure that there were screens between them so they couldn’t see each other yet. Once they arrived at the front Chris and Phichit would follow them. 

Phichit was holding Yuuri’s hand tightly. “Stop fidgeting. You will make a mess of your outfit.” He tried to lower Yuuri’s hand away from the immaculate knots tied by his dad. “You are already married, Yuuri. This is just for show and to have some fun. No reason to be worried about. His answer won’t change.” 

This had the desired effect. Yuuri looked up at him with a small smile. “You are right.” It did settle his nerves. Thinking about it, he wasn’t that nervous the day they  _ actually _ had gotten married.

“We can do this.” He took a deep breath. Glad that his best friend was there for him. 

-

“Viktor, darling. Stop fidgeting.” Chris laughed. “Do you think it would help if I tell you that Yuuri is a mess too?” 

“No?”

“Good, then I won’t.” Chris smirked. “Come on, let’s have some fun. I bet you Yuuri will be all over you in this outfit.” 

“But it’s not the traditional color?” Viktor was a bit unsure. The outfit should’ve been red and gold and not blue and silver. 

“Darling, red isn’t your color. That’s why we changed it. And you heard what Yakov said. There’s regions where the colors are blue and not red. Some even use white and red.” 

Viktor sighed. “You are right. I don’t know why I’m fretting like that.”

Chris clapped him onto the shoulder. “You’ve got this.”

Just at that time the music started up. Viktor took a deep breath and waited for his cue to start walking down his side of the aisle. Another breath and he stepped forward. 

Viktor almost missed a step as he saw Yuuri walking down dressed all in stylish black and white patterns. His hair slicked back, he looked absolutely elegant, but dominant and confident at the same time. He knew what Yuuri would be wearing, but he had not counted on the effect it would have on him. 

-

Yuuri stepped out from behind his screen, walking down the aisle as his eyes caught sight of his husband. All dressed in typical Russian attire, he looked like a prince from a fairytale. Yuuri had to make sure to stay in character and not start smiling and walking too fast towards his husband. He would definitely have to get a better look at him later. 

A few more steps and they were standing side by side at the altar. A bit off to the right as Phichit and Chris would be joining them in a moment. Watching his best friend and his husband’s best friend walking towards each other, he was wondering if they had had the same lovesick expressions on their faces. 

Chris definitely looked so innocent in his suit. The embroidery was beautiful, but definitely not Chris’ usual style. While Phichit’s shining personality definitely added even more sparkle to his outfit. The gold and bronze tones made him look like a foreign prince. They all looked stunning if Yuuri could say so himself. All representing their own traditions. It definitely was a colorful wedding. He hoped it would be as colorful and fun later. 

Once they were all at their assigned spots the officiant started with a speech about marriage and honoring each other. Yuuri doubted that any of the four of them would be able to repeat anything he had said.

“Katsuki Yuuri, do you have your vows ready?”

Yuuri nodded, clearing his throat and turned to face Viktor. 

“Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu.”

Viktor couldn’t help the tears in his eyes. He only guessed what he was saying, but he knew Yuuri did it with all his love. He took Yuuri’s hands and looked into the deep brown eyes he loved so much. 

“Are you ready to say your vows, Viktor?” He nodded and took a deep breath.

“Я беру тебя в мужья

чтобы быть с тобой всегда

в богатстве и в бедности

в болезни и в здравии

в радости и в печали

с этого дня до тех пор

пока смерть не разлучит нас”

They both turned back to the officiant, a shiver was running down Yuuri’s back. He loved it when Viktor spoke Russian. And in this outfit? A lot of fantasies he didn’t even know he had were coming to life. 

“Chris, are you ready?” 

It was Chris’ turn and he flushed a bit. He had spoken in French before, but he had never spoken German yet to any of his friends. He took a deep breath. 

“Ich nehme Dich, Phichit, zu meinem Ehemann und verspreche, Dir die Treue zu halten in guten und bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, ja Dich will ich lieben und achten, bis der Tod uns scheidet.”

Phichit looked up. “I do feel a bit embarrassed as there are no vows in my culture, just symbolism, but I do promise to love you and honor you during good and bad times as well as stay faithful to you until death do us apart.” 

They both turned to the officiant again as well. 

“Well now, since you all exchanged your vows, you can now kiss the respective groom.” The officiant couldn’t help but smile as the four men in front of him turned back to each other and exchanged kisses before turning around and hugging their friends. 

This was certainly the most colorful and interesting ceremony he had overseen. Watching the four happy men walk out together his job was done. 

-

“So since all our grooms are also best men, who is going to do speeches?” Mari smirked.

“Oh no! Oh no, you don’t.” Yuuri exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. He definitely didn’t want any embarrassing stories to come out and since Phichit and Chris didn’t have any family to speak of it would be all about him and maybe Viktor if Yakov chose to make a speech about him. 

“Just kidding, lil bro.” She ruffled his hair before turning back to the buffet style food sat on tables at one side of the banquet hall. Looking over the different sections she chose a few swiss cheeses and marinated olives and peppers and dipped some bread into the fondue set out. Swiss food certainly was interesting, but she really was curious about the Russian dishes set out as well as the Thai dishes. Picking up some of the bread, olivier salad, small cracker style breads topped with salmon and caviar as well as some of the more familiar foods from Thailand, taking some grilled vegetables, tofu and meats before finding a seat. 

The foods were so different, as much as she loved her mom’s cooking, she definitely didn’t want any of this tonight. Tonight was for eating all the foreign foods they had catered for the inn. She looked around, smiling at the dancing couples. They were having way too much fun and based on the flush on Yuuri’s face they all were a few drinks deep. 

A mumbled question to her side drew her attention. Yakov stood there with a glass of vodka, obviously he had asked if he could sit down. She nodded to the old man. 

“Aren’t they a match?” She asked into the silence. 

“That they are. But I am glad this part of the past is over and we can actually talk to each other again.” Yakov sighed. 

“But we both know that not everyone is happy with the outcome.” Mari raised an eyebrow. 

“No, but we will see what we can do about that in the future.” 

“Do you mind if we join you?” Yura asked behind them. 

“Not at all. Don’t wanna sit with the rest of them?” She nodded towards a rowdy table full of drunk Japanese men.

“Nope. Too much singing.” Yura plopped down next to Mari.

The four grouchy people sat in companionable silence. Smiling at the antics of the four men on the dance floor. 

Mari snorted. “Is Viktor actually trying to do a Russian dance? I believe I’ve seen that before.” 

Yura looked up from his phone. “Oh hell, he’s trying to show off his so-called skills with the cossack dance.” He rolled his eyes. He knew Viktor could do the dance steps. He always knew how to dance as it kept his flexibility and balance in check.

Mari whistled. “He definitely has control of his body. Look how far he can lean back.”

“Yeah, but he’s not even close to the best.” Otabek chimed into the conversation.

She turned away from the dancers. “You mean there are people who can do that even faster and lean back further?” She couldn’t believe it. 

“If you are that interested, let me know when you are in Russia and we will take you to a folk dance show.” Yura threw in without looking up from his phone, typing away furiously.

Mari furrowed her eyebrows. “Is everything ok?” 

“Yes and no.” 

“That’s not helpful.” She deadpanned.

“Someone is trying to take over.” Yura looked down at the new message. “Mila’s got it all under control.”

“Sure, she’s a good one. But let us know if you need anything. We are family now.” Mari nudged the younger man.

Just then the music stopped and the four newly wedded again men stumbled over to the table chuckling with laughter. Plopping into the remaining seats they all grabbed for their glasses. 

“What are we talking about?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing to worry about tonight.” Mari looked over to her new brother-in-law. “Tonight is fun and drinks only.” 

Viktor grabbed for Yuuri, half pulling him into his lap. “OK. I will give you that.”

Makka came racing towards them. Ignoring her person she headed straight to Yakov and deposited a glittery large plastic shape into his lap and sat down looking very pleased with herself. Tail banging on the floor as she wagged it happily.

Yakov looked confused. What had the dog put into his lap now? He picked up the item, holding it up while he inspected it. It was all made of glitter with a large rhinestone or zirkonia embedded into the handle.

“My, my, my. Who takes this big boy?” Chris leaned over to look at it closer, but couldn’t help laughing. 

Yuuri looked over to the commotion, eyes going wide, before he couldn’t help but laugh. “Makka, give that back. That’s not one of your toys.” He tried to admonish the dog, but failed miserably as he kept laughing. 

Viktor peeked over Yuuri’s shoulder to see what was going on. Oh, how he wished he hadn’t. There, in the hands of his dad, was one of his most extra buttplugs. How Makka had gotten it, he would never know. But right now he wanted to disappear, wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Hmmmm. Based on design and choices, that could only be Vitya’s.” Yakov deadpanned, not a muscle moving in his face. 

Mari couldn’t help it, but burst out laughing. She never would have counted the older Russian man as one of the few men in her life with dry humor. 

“Let me die, right now.” Viktor sighed into Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Why?” 

“I never in my wildest dreams would have thought of my father holding one of my toys in his hands.”

“You wanna get out of here?” Yuuri whispered into his husband’s ear. 

“Could we? Please?”

The embarrassed and small voice of his husband made the decision for him. It wasn’t a pleasant situation to be in. “We will take our leave.” Yuuri bowed with a smirk. “And maybe you could hand over the buttplug so we can sanitize it?” 

Chris laughed and helped Yakov to give it to Yuuri by reaching over the table. “We will be right behind you, won’t we, Peach?” 

The four men excused themselves from the party and headed back to their respective rooms. 

“Viktor, come on. Makka didn’t know better. It was funny.” Chris tried to cheer up his solemn friend.

“But did she have to bring it to Yakov of all people?” Viktor pouted. 

“In a few days or weeks you will be laughing about this as much as everyone else. It definitely helped make this day a happy memory.” He hugged his friend. “Get some rest and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He clapped his best friend onto his behind and laughed.

Saying their goodbyes at Phichit’s and Chris’ door they headed upstairs to their own room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation: 
> 
> This man, I marry  
> No matter what the health situation is  
> I will love this person  
> Respect this person  
> Console this person  
> Help this person   
> Until death  
> Protecting fidelity  
> I swear.
> 
> Russian translation:
> 
> I take you in husband  
> to be with you always  
> in wealth and in poverty  
> in the disease and in health  
> in happiness and in grief  
> from this day until death separates us. 
> 
> German Translation: 
> 
> I take you, Phichit, to be my husband. I promise to be loyal to you in good and bad days, in health and illness, to love and respect, until death separates us.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura makes his mark as Pakhan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.... we can't believe that this is the last chapter... however, we promise we are going out in style...
> 
> We have torture, murder and steamy moments for your reading pleasure... Enjoy!

A few days after the wedding Yakov took Viktor and Yuuri to a small property close to the inn. “What do you think about this one?” 

Viktor looked curiously around the house. It was a lot smaller than the mansion in Russia, but it was just to be for Yakov. Close to the inn and the Katsuki’s with two extra rooms to use in case he needed them, a small kitchen and a decent sized bathroom. 

“You already bought it, didn’t you?” Viktor noted. There hadn’t been a for sale sign in the yard. 

“Yes. Toshiya had his men go through and make it secure. I can move in any time now, but I will wait till the furniture arrives.” 

“It’s a good property, Yakov.” Yuuri chimed in. “Old, but it was always well taken care of. And with the security added by my dad you should be able to enjoy your time here.” 

Viktor was relieved that Yuuri knew the property. It was small, but he was sure that his father would spend more time next door at the inn than in this house.

“Good. That’s what I thought too. Somehow the house was calling out to me as we were house hunting. I can see myself sitting over there and watching TV or reading a book.” 

He indicated towards the living space. “Toshiya helped me to get western style furniture. I am not sure I could get used to the low tables and stuff. Not at my age.” He chuckled.

“We will need to head out soon.” Yuuri reminded Viktor. “Yura is waiting for us in St Petersburg.” 

“Oh yes, how is that going?” Yakov asked curiously. He had heard from Yura that they indeed could connect all the dots to Ivan Petrov. 

“We will make an example of him. Of course without showing our identity.” Yuuri looked at the older man. “Hopefully that will be the last time that someone challenges Yura. We will film it and have witnesses.” 

“Make sure to take your rings off. And cover any identifying marks. Especially since you are filming it.” Yakov said thoughtfully. 

“We will. It’s not the first time a client wanted it saved for prosperity.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow towards Viktor. “We will definitely need to cover your hair.” 

They walked around the outside of the property before heading back for an early lunch at the inn before they flew in the private jet over to Russia.

-

Yura sat in his office watching Ivan Petrov stuttering and stammering his way through lame excuses for his behaviour.

The man was blustering and not making any sense whatsoever. Eventually the Pakhan grew tired of hearing his blatant lies and held up his hand for the man to stop talking.

“Ivan.” He sighed. “I know you are lying, you know you are lying. So what are we going to do about this?”

Without waiting for the man to respond he nodded to Otabek who opened the door and beckoned in the two figures who were waiting patiently outside.

The traitor paled as masked men stepped in through the doorway, both dressed head to foot in black, tight fitting clothing. Weapons adorned their highly toned physiques, displayed in custom made holsters that were fastened around thighs and perched on hips. A set of crossed harnesses held throwing stars and knives within easy reach.

“Ivan, I’m sure even you have heard of Eros and Living Legend, hmm?”

Yura smiled at the two assassins. “Gentlemen, thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to assist me.”

The shorter of the men nodded in acknowledgment of the Pakhan’s words and they moved to stand silently either side of the trembling man.

A sharp kick from the taller man to the back of Ivan’s knees sent him sprawling forwards, landing on his hands and knees right in front of Yura’s desk.

Leaning forward and each looping an arm under Ivan’s armpits they dragged him on his knees out of the office and down the corridor towards the front door.

Without speaking a word, he was dumped, whimpering, into the back of a van and driven to another location. Followed by Yura and Otabek in a separate vehicle.

-

At the warehouse Yura was finishing his checks on the cameras, glad that he had listened to Viktor and not had the torture and assassination take place in his office. 

The smell of blood always took forever to remove.

A scuffling noise caught his attention and he quickly turned one of the cameras to catch Ivan being dragged on his knees across the rough concrete flooring towards him, dangling between the assassins. The knees of his trousers were already torn open, the skin looking bloody and badly scuffed. Both shoes were now missing, bare feet in the same state as his knees.

The stench of urine filled the younger man’s nose as they approached him. Scrunching his nose he realised that Ivan had pissed himself in fear and he laughed.

“Legend, is your driving really that fucking terrifying?!”

There was a muffled laugh from the masked man as they dropped Ivan on his knees and prepared to work. Eros laying down the briefcase he had been carrying in his other hand and clicking it open.

Thin, razor sharp blades were removed from the case that contained more items of terror and torture than Yura had ever seen.

_ Finally, he was going to get to see Eros in action. Ivan had better not die too quickly and spoil it all for him. _

Viktor smirked behind his mask, enjoying the look of delight and expectation on the younger Russian face. Much as he wanted to show off his skills, he knew that Yura knew what the Living Legend was capable of, this time Eros was calling the shots.

A faint shudder of pleasure ran up and down his spine at the thought of obeying his Master even whilst they worked. Being Yuuri’s good boy and doing everything he asked of his sub.

Blue eyes watched the younger Russian move to stand closer to the pathetic kneeling man. He had cried and begged for his life all the way to the warehouse, even going as far as to offer Eros and Legend places in the Bratva if they either let him go or swapped sides and helped him instead.

“Now then Ivan, it’s your turn to be the star of the show. I’m going to ask you one question. If you don’t answer truthfully then I give you over to my honoured guests to deal with.”

Yuuri spun the thin bladed knife in his hand, making sure that the traitor saw it.

“Did you or did you not try to raise support to overthrow me as Pakhan as,  _ apparently, _ I am too  _ young _ to know what I am doing. That I should be at home learning how to _ wipe the shit from my own ass _ .”

Ivan shuddered, hearing his own words coming from the man’s mouth.  _ Who the fuck had ratted him out? _

“N-NO! No, P-Pakhan… it was Vlad… H-He said that...I would n-neve….  _ ARRRGGGHHHH…. _ ”

There was a soft whooshing sound followed by a wet  _ pap _ as most of Ivan’s right ear was removed from the side of his head and fell to the ground next to his kneeling legs. A slow slide of blood began running down his neck and soaking into the shoulder of his suit jacket.

Yura laughed, the sound dark and evil.

“My, my, I guess you gave the wrong answer.” He looked up as the masked men. “He’s all yours…”

Knowing that they needed to keep their voices quiet so as not to be recognised on the video, Yuuri and Viktor had agreed between them that any speaking that needed to be done to Ivan would only be whispered in his remaining ear.

Picking him up under his armpits again, they shifted the petrified man backward onto the plastic sheeting that had been placed on the floor whilst Yura spoke.

A wooden block was placed under his feet much to his confusion.

Yuuri distracted Ivan as Viktor took two long nails and a small hammer from the briefcase and knelt down behind the kneeling man.

“Just in case you thought about running away…” He smirked. The evil humour in his voice gave away his hidden facial expression.

With a nod to the older man, Yuuri pressed down hard on Ivan’s shoulders to hold him in place. Viktor pressed the first nail into the sole of the foot and drove it through the flesh and bones with a few pounds of the hammer.

Ivan screamed, too shocked to notice the action being repeated on his other foot. He was now nailed to the piece of wood, any movement pulling on the metal impaled through him.

“I-I’m so-sorry! P-Pakhan, p-please…”

Yura raised an eyebrow and scowled. “Sorry for what? Trying to plot against me?”

Ivan nodded, willing to agree to anything, he was terrified what else they were going to do to him.

Behind him, Viktor had plugged in a heating plate and was carefully placing a piece of metal on it to heat up.

“Good boy…” 

The older man shuddered as his lover leaned up his back and breathed hotly in his ear. 

_ Fuck! As if he wasn’t already having a difficult enough time dealing with the authoritative air that his husband was extruding. _

Yuuri selected a pair of small specialised pliers from the case and moved to stand in front of Ivan, motioning for his hand. “What else do you want to tell your Pakhan?” He muttered as he held the left little finger in his hand, gripped the nail with the pliers and  _ yanked _ . There was a sickening wet sound as the nail was ripped from the nail bed followed by a crack as the same digit was broken.

Ivan opened his mouth and vomited down his front, wobbling on his knees, the movement tearing at the nails through his feet. His face paled and he looked like he was about to pass out. 

_ CRACK! _

Slapping the traitor across the face, Yuuri let out a sharp barking laugh. “No disappearing on us.” He hissed. “We are not finished with you yet.”

Looking over at Viktor, he gave a lewd wink, knowing that his sub would not be happy with him slapping another man.

Satisfied that the older man was now frustrated, Yuuri returned his attention to removing all the nails and breaking the fingers of Ivan’s left hand.

Viktor grumbled to himself as he connected the white hot metal to a handle.  _ Once they were done here, Yuuri owed him a fuck for all the teasing he was being subjected to… _

Striding around the kneeling man, he gripped Ivan’s chin and made him look at him. Grinning at the flash of recognition in the man’s face with them being so close, face to face. Before Ivan could say his name and it be recorded on the cameras surrounding them, Viktor smirked. “Time to label you what you are...” 

The stink of burning flesh was nauseating. Yura and Otabek gagging as Viktor pressed the branding iron harder onto Ivan’s forehead.

Ripping it back off, taking a layer of skin with the metal, the silver haired assassin nodded in approval at the brand of ‘TRAITOR’ now burnt into the thin layer of flesh.

Ivan’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward, nose exploding in a mess of blood as he face planted on the floor.

“More? Or kill him?”

Yuuri spoke directly to Yura, but his eyes were focused on his husband. The look of desire in his lust blown blue eyes taking his breath away.

_ How the fuck had he been so lucky to find someone who was the perfect sub? Who understood his lifestyle with being an assassin and Dom AND still love him? He had never dared to believe he would find such a person. And yet, there he was, staring at him like he had hung the moon and stars in the sky. _

_ His Vitya. _

Yura shuddered, catching the look that was passing between the two husbands.

_ How the fuck did they get off on torturing people? They were fucking gross! _

“Kill him.” He stated plainly and loudly, leaning forward to add in a hushed whisper. “The old man looks like he is going to die if he doesn’t get your dick soon…”

Yuuri muffled a snigger and nodded. He moved away and indicated for the taller man to finish the collapsed man off.

Viktor looked at the man slumped on the floor with total disdain. Kicking him till the pain filled man moved of his own accord, he then grabbed a block of wood and placed it by Ivan's head.

“Bite on this.” He ordered, directly into his ear. Still delirious with pain, the injured man did as he was bid.

Yuuri shuddered, he knew  _ exactly _ what his husband was about to do, and it was horrible.

Viktor lifted his leg as high as he could and  _ stomped _ on the back of Ivan’s head.

There was a sickening  _ crunching _ noise as Ivan's jaw was split open, throwing it into his spinal cord and killing him instantly.

Yura looked directly into the camera nearest to him. “Let that be a lesson to anyone who even dare  _ think _ that they can fuck with me.”

Otabek shut the cameras off.

“Go on,  _ fuck off _ the pair of you. I do  _ not _ want to hear you sick fuckers fucking after killing someone.”

-

They didn’t even make it back to the mansion.

Tight black clothing was removed just enough to give access to the areas of needy flesh.

Coffee-cream fingers were tangled in messy silver hair as Viktor tried hard not to buck underneath the figure pinning him face down into the floor of the Bratva van. It’s blacked out windows giving the two men absolute privacy. Not that they would have cared personally, but the annoyance of having to kill anyone who disturbed them would have dulled the pleasure they were now feeling.

Viktor’s ass cheeks were stinging. The flesh red with the shadow of Yuuri’s handprints from the severe spanking that had been delivered as they both panted and moaned in sheer delight.

Grunting filled the enclosed space, the two heavily sweating bodies causing a wet slapping noise as Yuuri fucked his husband hard. Hips colliding against the jiggling globes of flesh as he yanked on the hair in his hand.

The older man was almost delirious with pleasure, holding as still as he could, just like his Master had demanded he do.

“S-Such a good boy for me. So p-pretty…” 

Yuuri shifted as he slammed back in and Viktor saw stars, whining loudly.

“Did my b-beautiful sub get jealous when Master slapped the other m-man?”

Viktor nodded and whimpered as he pulled his own hair with the movement of his head.

There was a snigger behind him and a harder thrust that moved them across the floor. The Russian whining as the drag actually gave him a brief amount of friction on his aching length that had been purposefully ignored up till now.

Yuuri leaned back and delivered another stinging blow to the bruising flesh of Viktor’s ass.

“I said  _ WAIT… _ ”

Hooking his hand under one hip, Yuuri dragged his sub back up into a kneeling position and reached underneath him to give his length a hard squeeze.

Viktor whined.  _ He was going to come. His mind knew he had to wait for permission, but his body was refusing to listen to the message. _

Sniggering, Yuuri deliberately bit down on the Russian neck and ploughed him harder, enjoying the feeling of climax that was now boiling in his own stomach and balls.

Viktor squealed and came just as his husband breathed “Good boy, let go…” hotly in his ear and then nipped sharply on his ear lobe.

The squeeze of the pert rear was all Yuuri needed to finish too. His cock throbbing as it released. Viktor whining again as he felt his insides filling with warmth. Shuddering as Yuuri fucked them both through their orgasms and left them both gasping for breath as they collapsed back onto the floor.

“I love you, darling.” Yuuri whispered, turning Viktor’s head to face him so he could cover him in kisses.

“Ditto.”

-

_ Our readers may remember that a few months ago during our series on powerful families we published an article regarding the ongoing feud between the Feltsman’s and the Katsuki’s _

_ We have since discovered that the second-in-commands from each family, namely Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov have since married one another, thereby ending the generations old battle.  _

_ We would like to wish them well on their marriage and look forward to witnessing the strengthening bond between the two families. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support with our joint works so far. Your wonderful comments and feedback really inspire us to keep writing together!
> 
> We will be back with more!
> 
> love 
> 
> InLoveWithYOI & vitya_rabbit <3


End file.
